


Strays

by Izarakovic



Series: TWICE Omegaverse [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bullying, College, Dorms, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, slighteveryoneelse, slightseulrene, slightwonha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izarakovic/pseuds/Izarakovic
Summary: Omegas are born to serve.As a Pure-bred, that was all Mina ever known in her life. To serve. Like her mother to her father. Like her grandmother to her grandfather. Like every single Omegas in her family line to their mated Alphas. Serve. And so will she when her family arranges her marriage with the only person she'd ever confide to, the only person she'd trust with her whole being, the only person she'd never have the heart to mate with.The person who can always see Mina as her dearest little sister.Mina thought that her life will be all just that–serving–even when her betrothed clearly undesiring her.But then fate guides them to enroll in a private college, home to a plethora of people from all ranks, from across the world, from all background, including the odd ones who declare themselves as 'Strays'–those who are estranged. The very same fate guides her to the girl with eyes as deep as the ocean, hair as black as the starless sky, smile as blinding as the sun, scent as mysterious and intoxicating–just like winter.And maybe–maybe–fate had given her a chance to understand the meaning of love.





	1. Chapter 1

Sounds of harsh huffs of air echo in the dim room. Even when the sun's still high, the heavy curtain blocks almost all of the rays coming through the window, leaving the room almost pitch dark. There's a gentle hum of the air conditioner running on full blast. But even then, the humid atmosphere of summer would certainly make anyone inside sweats from the uncomfortable heat.

"We can't do this."

This heat–this _other_ heat, Mina decides, is also uncomfortable.

"I can't– Minari... I'm so sorry.."

Mina looks up from her station on the bed, meeting gaze with a panting girl crouching in front of the closet.

Mina shakes her head.

"It's not your fault... Jeong..."

Jeong–Jeongyeon–lets out a pitiful whine from the back of her throat as she grips her hair in frustration. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she sobs, unable to dam the pain in her chest any longer.

Mina, too, wants to cry.

But she knows that someone has to be strong for both of them.

"Jeong... it's okay..."

"No, it's not okay!" Jeongyeon snaps and Mina whimpers. Guilt immediately encases her when she sees the girl on the bed curls, hugging herself in fear. Head drooping low, Jeongyeon whispers in a voice Mina almost couldn't hear. "Minari... I'm sorry..."

Mina forces out a smile. "It's alright. I was just surprised."

Seemingly relieved by Mina's answer, Jeongyeon sags on the floor. Her relaxed stance releases more of her natural scent of cinnamon that mixes with the hanging jasmine in the room, providing a thin veil of musk that Mina inhales everytime she takes a breath.

Strange. That bubbling fever under her skin dissipates.

"How... how's your heat?"

Mina blinks when she hears Jeongyeon asking carefully. The older girl is seemingly nervous, but Mina is glad that the red hue that once dusting Jeongyeon's cheeks has disappears. She inhales deeply, trying to locate the warmth creeping her skin, or the throb of desire in her core, or even the subtle rising of her heart rate.

"It's gone."

It's now Jeongyeon's turn to blink. "Gone? Like... like... _gone_?"

Mina nods. "It lessens the moment Dad threw me in here, but now it's gone completely."

Jeongyeon glances at the clock. It's only been five minutes.

"How's your rut?"

Jeongyeon's answer is exactly the same. Gone. As if their usually torturing heat and rut disappear along with the mix of scent in the air, along with the amount of each other's scent they inhale into their lungs.

"Mina we have to tell them to stop this."

Now brave enough to approach Mina once her rut had vanished, Jeongyeon plops down on the bed adjacent to Mina. Mina shifts to face Jeongyeon fully, realizing that her heat's definitely out of the picture by now, then rests her face on Jeongyeon's shoulder. Jeongyeon almost instinctively wraps her arm around Mina's shoulders, pulling her close and noticing that it gives her even more comfort than before.

"Your heat was literally gone once you come into contact with me. And so was my rut," Jeongyeon groans, massaging her throbbing temple. "Minari we're practically like sisters by blood right now."

Mina nods as she already agrees fully to what Jeongyeon is about to say.

"The only Omega that can stop an Alpha's rut is an Omega bind to them in a familial bond. The same happens with Omegas... just in reverse, right, Minari?"

A heavy sigh escapes Mina's lips.

"Then what... should we do?"

Jeongyeon shakes her head, defeated. "I don't... I don't know..."

Mina goes silent, trying to help Jeongyeon by thinking about an alternative on her own.

How does this happen to her, anyway?

Oh, right. Arranged marriage.

Such is the life of being a Pure-bred Omega. She has to uphold her 'pristine' blood of being born by a Pure-bred Alpha sire and a Pure-bred Omega mother by doing exactly what they did years ago. By mating another Pure-bred Alpha. And to serve them, to bear their litters, to obey their every word and to live under their lead until the day she dies. Who cares if they both love each other or not. What's important is keeping the purity of their lineage, keeping their old-money family on top of this wretched and dirty world.

Mina sighs again. She knows a lot of Pure-bred Omegas out there who suffers, who was mated to an Alpha undesiring them, unloving them. Their marriage–their mating–ends in hell, torturing for both parties who stay just for their families' sake, just to keep their 'holy' upbringing in the eyes of the public.

Pathetic.

Just like her life.

She peeks upward to see the face of the Alpha holding her, with her short, blondish hair and eyes as gentle as the spring winds. Yoo Jeongyeon. Her _betrothed_ , the Pure-bred Alpha daughter of the one and only Yoo family, who owns a multinational company that had stayed as one of world's most successful company for decades.

If she has to describe Jeongyeon in one word, Mina would say 'sister'.

They've known each other for more than a decade, when both are less than ten years old. They've grown to like, to trust, to confide to each other so much they've basically become a family.

And a family can't mate each other.

That's where this whole mess began.

Both Mina and Jeongyeon had never known their families' plans to marry them. They always thought that the Myouis and the Yoos are both the best of friend, and it's only logical to make their children friends with each other as well. No wonder her parents are very delighted to know that she and Jeongyeon grew so close.

But their secret ought to bring disaster, and the disaster comes to light the moment they tried to make Mina and Jeongyeon to mate. Jeongyeon was having one of her periodical ruts when Mina's parents dragged her into her room, surprising Jeongyeon out of her mind then locked them inside the room. Mina–who was also experiencing heat–had thought that this is the end for her, for Jeongyeon, for their relationship, as she knows that an Omega in heat and an Alpha in rut would never be able to stop themselves from ravaging each other.

Then, the most unexpected happens.

Mina's heat disappears when she smells Jeongyeon's scent. Jeongyeon's rut vanished the moment Mina was thrown into her room.

It was confusing at first, to say the least, but the two had accepted it and had been curled up on their own to wait until their heat and rut both subside completely.

And now, here they are. Content enough in being wrapped by each other's company, thinking hard on how should they approach this particular turn of events to their expecting parents. They know that their parents would be furious–or at least, beyond disappointed–if they learn that their 'chosen' daughters both are unwilling–and unable–to mate each other.

"Maybe I should call Nabongs to come here. She can act as if I'm asking for food."

Jeongyeon's hesitating voice catches Mina's attention.

"Nayeon-unnie?"

"Yeah, I mean," the Alpha shrugs. "She always has great ideas on how to avoid troubles since we were little."

Mina contemplates her choice. "I... don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

The Omega's skeptical look is enough to make Jeongyeon gulps. "I'm not sure your rut won't return the moment she steps in here."

Jeongyeon lets out a nervous laugh at that. "Ah... you're right, Minari. You really know me that well, eh?"

Mina smiles. Of course, she does. She knows all about Jeongyeon, better than her parents would ever know her. Jeongyeon told her so much. Told her things that she'd never tell her parents. From something as simple as that huge bruise on her face when they were still in Junior High School–she said to her parents that she fought another Alpha and won, which her parents were really proud of, when in actuality she fell from two flight of stairs–to the identity of the person who Jeongyeon loves with all her heart.

Don't get her wrong, Jeongyeon loves Mina, too. She's number two in her life priorities with a not-so-far gap with candidate number one.

"How about this..." Mina taps her fingers on Jeongyeon's thigh. "We tell them that I locked you in the bathroom and–"

"–you jumped out of the window–"

"–and then I die–"

"–and then I'm free to marry anyone and Heaven accepts you as one of their angels–"

"–and then I rain fire to your house because you were the one who caused my death–"

"No, Mina, I have a wife and two children. Give mercy to me, o Holy Angel."

"There will be no mercy for you, sinner."

After Mina finishes, the two stare at each other and burst out laughing.

"We should... we should refrain in making any more scenarios in our conversation," Jeongyeon says as she wipes her tear after her laughing subsides. "Or one day we'll both ascend to Valhalla–"

"–and I'm actually the Goddess of Beauty–"

"Oh God, Mina, stop."

"You started it."

"Alright, alright, I'm serious, we have to stop," the Alpha clears her throat once, unlatching her hold from Mina to lay on her plush bed. "Hey, about the 'locking me in the bathroom' thing... care to elaborate?"

Mina hums, laying beside Jeongyeon just enough for their shoulders to touch. "Well, I'm thinking because your bathroom door is so sturdy, maybe we could make out a reason that I'm not ready yet to be mated. So I locked you in your bathroom and you were unable to get out. How's that?"

Jeongyeon takes her time to think over Mina's suggestion, nodding after she thought it out thoroughly. "Sure. I think even in my rut haze I'm still not strong enough to break that door. We can use it, Minari."

"Good, then," the Omega yawns as she settles to her side, curling and pulls the comforter over her body. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when someone opens that door."

"Okay..." Jeongyeon nodded, then jolts when she realizes something. "Wait, shouldn't I be in the bathroom, then?"

Mina yawns again. "Of course you are. Now shoo."

"Ah... should have been you who I locked in the bathroom," Jeongyeon grumbles but stands up nonetheless, her Alpha instinct and chivalry guide her inner consciousness to yield to Mina.

"Hey, I'm kidding," Mina giggles, catching Jeongyeon's wrist before she saunters away from the bed. She tugs Jeongyeon to go back laying on the bed, then wraps her arms around the older girl's arm and tucks her face on Jeongyeon's neck. "It's going to be hours until one of our parents unlock the door. We can cuddle for a while."

"Cuddling with you? Disgusting."

"Rude," pouting, the Omega slaps her hand softly to the Alpha's chest. "I'm being generous here."

This makes Jeongyeon chuckles, and she nuzzles Mina's hair, resting her jaw right above the Omega's head. "Alright, I'm going to cuddle with you for a while."

"Hmm..." Mina hums delightfully, closing her eyes to relax in Jeongyeon's embrace. It feels so comforting, being in the arms of a person who cares for you so much. Jeongyeon makes her feel safe, feels as if she's home and she wants to stay like this, just listening to Jeongyeon's regular breath and calming heartbeat.

"Jeong?"

"Yes?"

Mina raises her head. "Can't we... I don't know... just mate each other without our heat and rut?"

It takes a second until Jeongyeon sighs heavily. "Mina. It doesn't work that way."

"I know, I know. Just asking."

Jeongyeon grins and props herself on her arm. "You really want to mate me, eh, kiddo?"

"Not that," Mina sighs. "It's just... it would have been better if I'm to mate you rather than some other Pure-breds out there."

The Alpha lets out an understanding 'ah' as she nods, settling back to the bed. She closes her eyes for a while to think through their situation, even when there's nothing else could be thought about. She shares the same thought with Mina. They love each other–as sisters–but even then it would be better for them to be with each other.

Jeongyeon trusts Mina with her life the same way Mina trusts her. At least if they have to suffer for the rest of their life, they'll suffer together, and they'll share the same understanding over each other's feelings.

Sadly, that option's been thrown out of the window now.

"We still have to tell our parents that we can't mate," Jeongyeon announces as she absentmindedly rubs Mina's arm. "If we don't... I don't want to know what their reaction would be if they find out by themselves."

"If we are to tell them, they would be furious."

Of course they will.

"Maybe they'll beat me up."

Or disowning her... who knows?

"If they do, Minari, rest assured I'm going to aid you."

"I don't think you'll be able to escape your own parents' wrath, Jeong."

"Ah... you have a point."

Silence engulfs them. Mina entertains herself by playing with Jeongyeon's collar, while Jeongyeon just stares blankly at the cream ceiling of her bedroom.

"God... we're eighteen and our parents want us to make pups already."

"We haven't even graduated from high school..."

"Dammit. I still won't forgive uncle for throwing you inside here without both our consent."

Mina smiles a bitter smile. "You said that as if we ever have a choice."

Jeongyeon clams her mouth shut.

"I– yeah, you're right. _As if._ "

The two simultaneously heave a sigh at that.

"You know what?" Jeongyeon suddenly yawns as she retracts her arm from Mina's hug. "Fuck them. Let's just sleep for now, Minari. I've been lacking sleep since my rut started two days ago. When our parents decide that we're already allowed to go out, we'll just use the bathroom excuse first and the rest... we'll figure it out after this."

Mina nods and she wiggles away, laying on her back on the other side of the bed. "Okay, I'll keep watch just in case. You can sleep first."

Jeongyeon grins and she pats Mina's hair lovingly. "Sweet. G'afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

It takes not more than a full minute for Jeongyeon to falls into deep sleep, snoring softly with her arm draped over her eyes. Mina stays in silence, observing Jeongyeon's sleeping figure. Mina has to admit, Jeongyeon is one hell of a good looking female Alpha. She's tall, with her short blondish hair framing her sharp edged-face. She has an athletic built but not too much muscle, though her toned biceps and abs would certainly make another Omegas drool in fascination. Mina also knows that Jeongyeon packs quite a package down there, for she was the only friend–and family–Jeongyeon trusts enough to talk about her Alpha-teenager problems without being embarrassed.

Personality wise, Jeongyeon's a very kind person. She had grown to accept her role as one of the very rare female Pure-bred Alpha, being the one who always been pushed around by another male Pure-bred Alphas. She had learned to keep her silence, to control her anger, to let her 'associates' do whatever so they'll leave her alone once they're bored. She had learned to be compassionate, to be gentle, to put herself in the shoes of Omegas who are always at the bottom of the food chain. Yet she had also learned to defend herself and to protect others, to be vicious when the situation forces her to be.

She had grown to be such a good Alpha.

In another world, in another chance, maybe Mina would fall in love with Jeongyeon.

_Maybe_.

But she already knows so much about Jeongyeon, just like how Jeongyeon knows so much about her, almost as if she and Jeongyeon is one person with the same experiences.

Both of them had never received that much love from their respective families. Jeongyeon's parents are busy people, always doing business somewhere on the globe, leaving their only daughter all alone in this massive house. Mina, too, feel the same way. Her parents are always out of the house, leaving for some business matters she'd never know and not eager to know. But even with their absence, they expect Mina to be a good daughter, which Mina answers with her spectacular GPA and her achievements in ballet. Still, her parents would just tell her that it's expected, tell her that she shouldn't be proud because that's how she's _supposed_ to be.

Everything she has done, it was never an achievement. It's simply how she should live her life, according to her parents.

It's lonely.

It's always been lonely.

Mina is lucky that she has Jeongyeon, who she trusts with her life and who she confides with everything she has. Jeongyeon has always been there to listen, about her school, her exams, her ballet recitals. So in turn, Mina listens to her. About her school, her friends, her problems, even when Jeongyeon had troubles with her Pure-bred Alpha traits (such as her ruts and her dick), Mina would always listen, forgetting her own status as an Omega to aid Jeongyeon. As friends. As sisters. Not as an Alpha and an Omega.

The Omega snorts. Hell, she was even the first one to know when Jeongyeon had her first rut.

And now their parents want them to mate. Despite how Mina and Jeongyeon's relationship clearly has gone past friendship into that of a sisterhood.

That just shows how much they've ignored their own blood and flesh for years.

The girl rolls on the bed, letting her back facing Jeongyeon. There's so much running in her mind right now. One thing for sure, she and Jeongyeon wouldn't be able to mate each other, no matter how much their parents pressure them to. It's impossible now when they could already shut each other's mating call down.

Mina hopes her parents would let her find her own mate, maybe a friend from school or a colleague from work once they graduate, but she won't expect much.

Omegas are obedient. Omegas are supposed to be the one who listens to their Alpha mate or their Alpha sire, who follows their every order, who serves their every need.

Omegas _submit_.

That's just how this world revolves.

Sighing, Mina takes Jeongyeon's phone from the bedside drawer, unlocking her phone as if it's her own and playing some games they both usually play in their free time.

Heat usually lasts for hours. And if her parents won't allow her out until they think her heat has passed, she might as well start doing something for her boredom.

.

.

.

"I studied _years_ to apply for an overseas scholarship chance and this is what I got."

Mina keeps her silence, only stirring her tea slowly while watching the fuming Pure-bred Alpha across the table. Jeongyeon slams a bunch of brochures on the dining table, sighing heavily before she closes her eyes, muttering some curses then sips her coffee loudly. Sitting on Mina's left side of the dining table is another girl, who giggles as she wipes the plates with a napkin. The girl then reaches over for the brochures, eyes lightening up once she reads the words printed on it.

"Are you kidding, Jeong? Your parents enrolled you both to Seoul University! This is South Korean's best university to date! You should have been grateful! I'd never had the chance to try to apply in a university, let alone applying here!"

A groan could be heard from Jeongyeon who massages her temple. "No, Nabongs, that's not Seoul University. My Father enrolled us to Seoul Institution."

"It's the same!"

"No– aish... this girl," Jeongyeon shakes her head. "It's different. Like... _really_ different."

The girl pouts, crossing her arms over her chest while she huffs in irritation. "Well explain to me, then!"

"Explain to you?" the Pure-bred Alpha snorts. "Useless. You won't get it."

"Yah! Yoo Jeongyeon!"

Watching the two bickering at each other, Mina can't help but laugh at their antics. The girl from before, who Jeongyeon always calls as 'Nabongs', who has signature bunny teeth on her two upper incisors, is Im Nayeon. Member 3/3 of the Three Caballeros–or so what Nayeon calls them.

If anyone were to see their daily interaction, they would think that Nayeon's also one of the Pure-breds, daughter of another family friend who suffers the same fate as Jeongyeon and Mina.

But no. Nayeon might be their mutual best friend, but Nayeon herself is actually Jeongyeon's personal maid.

(which is the only thing Jeongyeon had ever been so grateful for her parents so much)

Her parents had been working for the Yoo family for years, and it's only natural that their daughter continues to help in the household. Nayeon has been Jeongyeon's best friend since the day the Alpha was born, has been Mina's since the day she stepped into the Yoo household. She's always been that older sister figure who deals with their mess at times and being their leader to make a bigger mess more often than not.

Of course, they would tone it down when Jeongyeon's parents are home. Nayeon's their maid and Jeongyeon is afraid that her parents might dislike their relationship with the older girl.

Still, they grew to be the best of friends. Jeongyeon and Mina won't be complete without Nayeon. So is Nayeon would be lonely without Jeongyeon and Mina. Mina is beyond grateful to have a friend like Nayeon. The older girl is an Omega just like her, despite not being a Pure-bred. Nayeon is Mina's go-to-person whenever she has questions about her body or her heat, and Nayeon is always happy to help.

Seriously, Mina is extremely lucky to have these two people around her as she grows up.

"Nayeon?"

A voice from the kitchen catches their attention, and Nayeon has to suppress her urge to strangle Jeongyeon to answer the call.

"Coming, Mom!"

The older girl flashes her bunny-teeth smile at the two younger girls as she stands, smoothing her skirt and mock-bows to Jeongyeon.

"I'll be excusing myself, Master."

"What the fuck."

At Jeongyeon's disgusted response, Nayeon giggles. "Aww, don't be like that. I know you like it when I call you Master."

The Alpha scrunches her nose.

"Oh my God you're disgusting."

"Master~"

"Projectile vomiting in 3... 2..."

"NAYEON!"

"YES, MOM!"

Nayeon shakes her head at her mother's stern calling. She collects the plates she had wiped before, securing them in her arms before looking at Mina. "I'm going to cook breakfast for now. Minari, do you want anything?"

"Tteokboki."

"I'm talking to Minari shut up."

"Hey," Jeongyeon squints her eyes, teasing. "You said I'm your Master."

"Jeong, seriously shut up before my Mom scold us both," Nayeon berates Jeongyeon but with an ever apparent smile, nudging the Alpha's shoulder with her hips. Jeongyeon pouts at that and crosses her arms, eliciting a giggle from both Nayeon and Mina.

"I'm fine with anything, unnie."

Nayeon raises her thumb up. "Okay, then! I'll be excusing myself for real, now. And, by the way, Jeong, you seriously should be happy that you're able to apply to that university instead of moaning and being a total baby about it. Not everyone could afford college, you know?"

With a flick of her fingers on Jeongyeon's forehead, the Omega girl leaves. After watching her back disappearing on a corner, Jeongyeon returns to Mina, who rests her chin on her joined hands on the table.

Jeongyeon sighs. "So what now?"

Mina blinks. "What _what_?"

"Mina, my Father had applied us to Seoul Institution. That's a private college and we have to stay at the dorm for at least a year since we enrolled."

"Oh..." Mina sips her tea. Jeongyeon sends her an irritated look. "Did he told you why he put us both there?"

The Alpha throws her phone across the table. Thankfully, Mina's reflex is fast enough to catch it.

"He wants us to become... closer?" Mina raises her eyebrow, questioning everything. "How much closer does he want us to be?"

"So we'll be ready for marriage, Minari," Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and flails her arms in exasperation. "Oh, come on, can't they just let us live, for God sake."

"At least they let us choose our major, Jeong."

Again, silence stuffed the atmosphere. It's been a few weeks since Mina been thrown inside Jeongyeon's room. They managed to survive their parents' disappointment after returning back with no mating mark, but now Mr. Yoo just had to perform a stunt by applying them to some private institution.

Mina reaches over to the brochures left by Nayeon, skimming it one by one. She lets Jeongyeon sulks because she knows that Jeongyeon's been dreaming about getting a scholarship for an overseas university. Too bad, no matter what they say, their parents would never let them back down from the appliance. At least, letting Jeongyeon pouring her heart out might ease her enough for the time when they actually go there.

"Hey, this institution's actually pretty good," Mina speaks after she places her teacup down. "I mean, sure, it's under the straight management from the government. And it's actually a joint institution from the whole East Asia. Moreover, it's actually a huge continuous institution that started from Elementary School, so I guess a lot of students there won't be new to the institution. But the rating's high and most students are students with great accomplishments. It also has a complete selection of college majors, Jeong."

Jeongyeon groans. "I know, I've read that already."

"It even has Aviation!"

"You want to enroll to Aviation major?"

"No way," Mina giggles softly. "I'm going to try to take Literature major. What about you?"

"I don't know," the Alpha shrugs. "Probably Business. It's already clear that Father's going to make me his inheritor of the company. Might as well learn about it."

"Good choice. I believe you'll do great," Mina smiles at Jeongyeon who smiles back, despite a bit forced and bitter. The Pure-bred Omega reaches over, grasping Jeongyeon's hand tightly and smiles wider. "It's okay, Jeongyeonnie... let's give it a chance. Maybe this place won't be that bad."

Jeongyeon takes her time to consider Mina's words, and at the end of her thinking session, she heaves a sigh that Mina swears echoes all over the huge dining room. "Alright, fine. Besides, we'll have a year being free from our parents. We can always talk more about what we should do in the future."

Mina claps her hands delightfully. "You're right. We have a whole year being free. I'm excited!"

Seeing the Pure-bred Omega squealing happily on her seat elicits a genuine smile from Jeongyeon. She's glad that Mina's not that burdened by this arrangement. And maybe, that girl is right. She has to give this institution a chance. Aside from being able to live away from her parents for a year, she also hopes that she'll make a lot of new friends by living the dorm life.

Closing her eyes to send a prayer, Jeongyeon sips her coffee.

Somehow, it doesn't taste as bitter as before.

.

.

.

"So, Yoo Jeongyeon and Myoui Mina?"

A woman seating behind a large mahogany desk adjusts her glasses. She skims over the files spread on the table before lifting her head to look at the two girls standing in the middle of the room, bowing slightly when she stands. The nameplate on the table shines under the gentle sunray, and Choi Sunghee bows back to the girls before smiling widely, trying to be as hospitable as possible.

"It's not that rare for us to accept students who start from college, but I have to say, to have you both here is such a delight for our institution," Sunghee smiles, her powerful Alpha charisma shining through the gentle smile. "I won't say much, because I believed you've gone through the orientation before. If there's anything you don't understand, feel free to contact me or the teacher bodies here. We also have the student councils, they'll be happy to help if you reach out to them."

Jeongyeon and Mina both nod, listening intently to what the chairwoman is talking. The woman shuffles her documents for a while.

"Now, you must have known that first-year college students of SPI are all required to live in our dorm. All majors are shuffled, so you have a greater chance to make friends with students from another major instead of your own. Of course, we still divide the dorm into three sections. The Alpha dorm is the blue building at the north, the Beta dorm is the green building at the west, and the Omega dorm is the cream building at the south. The three still located closely, so if you need to meet a friend from another dorm, you are free to do so. Just know that we have a curfew at 11.00 pm in every dorm, so unless you have any pressing matter, you are expected to be in your respective dorm when the clock strikes eleven."

The woman then turns to Jeongyeon. "By the way, I'm sorry, Ms. Yoo, because there are only four other female Pure-bred Alphas currently studying in our whole institution. We usually pair off every student with one dormmate, but our policy states that boys should room with boys and girls should room with girls. The only vacant dorm had been filled with one Alpha boy, so I have to put you in the same room with two other female students. I've talked to them beforehand and they've agreed, so I have to ask you if you're okay with that arrangement."

Jeongyeon nods once. "I'm fine with anyone, Mrs. Sunghee."

The chairman grins and claps once. "Great! You'll be rooming with Ms. Park Sooyoung and Ms. Kim Sojung, then. They've been studying in this institution since a long time ago so you can count on them to help you in adjusting here. I hope you can be good friends with them. Now, for Ms. Myoui..."

Mina perks up.

Sunghee hums for a while, inspecting Mina from head to toe. She seems like she's hesitating to say something. In the end, she sighs and starts reading one file on the desk.

"If I have to say something about your roommate, Ms. Myoui... is that she's a bit... peculiar. But, of course, not in a criminal way or something worrying. It's just, Ms. Minatozaki Sana is born a bit different from other Omegas, so I hope you can understand her behavior. She's a really nice kid, actually, and I believe you'll warm up to her pretty easily. Just... remember something. Don't always listen to what other people say. Just follow what you think is the best for you. You understand, Ms. Myoui?"

The Pure-bred Omega nods. Truth be told, Sunghee's explanation makes her a bit curious about her roommate.

Different? What could be different from this Sana compared with the other Omegas?

"Okay, so now you've known your roommates for the year. I hope you girls can be great friends with them, because we won't reshuffle your arrangement until the end of the year. Any more questions before I wrap this up?"

"I think it's enough for now, Mrs. Sunghee," Jeongyeon answers after she shared a look with Mina. "Thank you very much for your guidance, we'll do the best to study in this institution."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Yoo," Sunghee nods once and smiles, leaning back on her seat. "Okay, then, you are free to go. I hope you'll enjoy your time here! Do study hard, but don't forget to make friends, okay? With that said, good afternoon!"

Bowing to the chairwoman, both girls turn on their heels to leave the room. Once Jeongyeon closes the sturdy door behind her, she takes a look at Mina who is staring at her, beaming.

"So this is where we part, Minari."

Mina giggles. "Oh, come on, don't act as if we're going to say goodbye forever. You can always visit me in my room."

"Yeah, you should ask about that to your roommate first, though," Jeongyeon smiles. "And I'm not going to trespass into the Omegas' dorm only to hear your nagging."

"I won't do that," Mina punches Jeongyeon lightly on her arm.

"I know, I know," the Alpha chuckles and she raises her hand to ruffle Mina's hair, earning herself an annoyed wail from the Omega. "I should go now. I have to pick up a few things before I go to my dorm. Your luggage have all been sent to your room, so you don't have to worry. And don't forget about your suppressants. I know your heat will strike in a few days. Alphas can be nasty. Especially the boys. I won't be there all the time for you so you have to be careful."

"Yes, Dad," Mina rolls her eyes but still smiling, grasping Jeongyeon's hand for a boost of spirit. "I promise I won't forget. You too, be careful in case your rut comes. Bring your suppressants everywhere, okay?"

"Well, my periodical rut would only happen twice a year so I'm not that worried," Jeongyeon shrugs as she avoids Mina's flying fist. "Oh, hey, look at the time! I gotta go, Minari. Text me when you've arrived at your room. And tell me about your roommate!"

"I will! Tell me about yours, too!" Mina yells at Jeongyeon who's already running away from her, waving a bit even if the Alpha is not looking at her.

Tightening the straps of her backpack, Mina saunters away from the chairwoman room, walking with small jumps on her steps down the luxurious corridor to reach her own room. She can't lie, even if she was basically forced to enter this institution, she feels excited to be able to live the dorm life. She missed Nayeon already, but she knows she'll be able to meet her at the holidays and she can't wait to tell her experiences to the older Omega.

"Minatozaki Sana..."

The name sounds Japanese. Mina wonders, what would Minatozaki Sana looks like? How would Minatozaki Sana acts like? Will she be nice? Is she quiet? Is she loud? Mina hopes she's loud. She can be shy and awkward around strangers so she hopes this Minatozaki Sana is friendly and will help her through her awkwardness. Mina hopes she'll like Minatozaki Sana. She also hopes that Minatozaki Sana will like her.

Then again, chairwoman Sunghee had told her that Minatozaki Sana is a bit of an oddball. What makes her different? Is it bad? Is it good? Will it make them both uncomfortable? Mina hopes they'll be able to talk it through. If it's something bad, Mina would gladly help Minatozaki Sana going through it.

Along with the nearing dorm, Mina can't contain her excitement. She has high hopes about this institution. She wants to be happy here. She wants to study hard. She wants to try things her parents usually forbid. She wants to make friends. She genuinely wants to know more about this Minatozaki Sana.

And maybe, just maybe, she wants to try and experience this little thing everyone call as 'love'.

 


	2. Chapter 02

Hi, Mina! :)

I know this is a big day for you, and I know you must have been tired with all the moving

But... :(((((((

Sana is reaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy sorry because today is Sana's heat day! :((((((

Sana is really excited to meet Mina but Sana has to be alone in heat :(((((((((((((((

HONTOU NI GOMENASAII

Sana's heat will end tonight around 78910? Sana's sorry but Mina has to rest somewhere else for the afternoon :(((((((((((((((((((((

Mina can call Park Jihyo @ +650xxxxxxx

She's in the Alpha dorm no. 161. She's Sana's best friend. Don't worry bcuz Jihyo is a Low Alpha so she won't do anything strange to Mina :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sana is so sorry for the inconvenience. Sana hope Mina will forgive Sana for this :((((((

Sana will make it up to Mina by taking Mina around the institution and buy Mina ice cream tomorrow <3

___________

.

.

.

"She wrote like she's fucking retarded."

No. Sana's not retarded. Or at least, Mina does not want to jump into that conclusion about her new roommate's mental capacity. They haven't even met each other, for God sake.

(but this girl in front of her said that so casually Mina almost believe her)

"So you're Mina?" Mina looks up at the gentle voice from the bed across hers. She meets eyes with a beautiful girl with her long wavy hair highlighted in purple, wearing an unbuttoned loose white shirt and a black tank top underneath, with tight denim shorts, laying sideways on her bed with her head propped on her hand as if she's modeling for a painting.

Mina wasn't meaning to be rude, but she can't help but eyed the girl with jealousy in her heart. She is the one who is an Omega, for God sake, why is this Alpha hotter and definitely better developed than her?

"Mina?"

Mina stutters when the girl across her raises her eyebrows, questioning Mina's stretched silence. "I– yes, I'm Mina. Nice to meet you, Jihyo."

Jihyo–Park Jihyo, the girl Sana told her to contact–smiles at her. Mina's relieved when Jihyo seemingly doesn't notice her leer, and she can't help but smile back, especially with how adorable Jihyo's eyes light up when Mina answers her smile. The Alpha shifts until she's sitting up on her bed, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, don't be so nervous around me," Jihyo grins, noticing the way Mina's eyes flicker and the way she fiddles with her fingers. "Sana had written it in her note. I'm a Low Alpha. You don't have to worry."

There are questions forming inside Mina's mind.

Low Alpha? This is the first time Mina ever heard about that particular rank. What even is a Low Alpha? What made Jihyo categorized as something _Low_?

(Mina cringes. That's a bit harsh)

But if both Sana and Jihyo told her not to worry, Mina decides she will try to trust her new companions and try to relax. After all, Jihyo's been doing nothing but rolling around on her bed since the moment Mina came. And she smells like... caramel? How does an Alpha smell like something an Omega would smell?

Mina wants to ask but she's afraid if she comes out rude, so she keeps her mouth shut.

"If you're tired, you can sleep there for a while," Jihyo suddenly says, already returning to her previous position of laying on her bed. "My roommate's going to be out until night. Though, she's quite a clean-freak so you might want to place your belongings on the floor."

There's a strong feeling in Mina's heart that whoever Jihyo's roommate is, she's also the one currently screwing with Sana in their supposedly shared room. Mina makes a mental note to spray her perfume to her bed later.

"Heyyy... you're really quiet, you know?" Jihyo's light tone catches Mina's attention. The Low Alpha is staring at her curiously, with a soft smile and a gentle undertone in her gaze. "You okay there? Not good with strangers, eh?"

"I–" Mina is aghast. Jihyo saw through her as easily as a hot knife goes through butter. "I'm just... I'm just awkward... I guess. I don't have many friends growing up."

Jihyo places her hand on top of her heart with a saddened expression. "Ohh... you poor thing. It's okay! If you need any help adjusting here, I'll be happy to help! Sana would be, too! She would love to have an Omega friend!"

The Alpha's words struck Mina. Sana would love to have an Omega friend? What was that mean?

"Umm.. Jihyo, I'm sorry but what do you–"

"JIHYOOOOOOOO!!"

Mina pauses. Jihyo exhales heavily.

"Oh God, here she comes."

Mina had prepared herself, but she still can't help jolting in surprise when the door slams open, revealing a tall, fair-skinned girl with wavy black hair cascading down to her chest. One sniff of the minty scent and Mina knows that this girl is a Pure-bred Alpha. But her strong image immediately fades when she wails, crawling up Jihyo's bed and wraps her lithe arms around Jihyo's waist, burying her face to Jihyo's purplish locks.

Jihyo sighs, patting the girl's back with more force than necessary. "What is it this time?"

"Sowon _pushed_ me down the stairs!"

"Again?"

"That's not the problem!"

Mina is having a hard time figuring out how being pushed down the stairs for already more than once is not a problem. She catches sight of a few bruises on the Pure-bred Alpha's exposed skin. The Omega frowns. Is this the kind of activity Pure-bred Alphas do all the time? If it does, Mina feels bad for Jeongyeon. Truly, truly bad.

"Hey, you said you're strong enough to overpower me!" a new voice joins from the ajar doorway. Another tall–like, really tall–girl with blonde hair walks inside the room, hands on her hips, glaring sharply at the first girl. "I was just trying to prove your statement!"

"But there was a _stair_ , Sowon!" black-hair turns angrily at blonde-hair, who now we know as Sowon. "How could you do that to your own roommate!"

Sowon shrugs. "You know I've never been fond of you."

"RUDE."

"Hey, guys, cut it off," Mina is surprised when another girl steps in. A Pure-bred Alpha, again, just noticeably smaller than the other two. She's a brunette, and aside from being centimeters shorter than her two companions, she also seems stronger and exudes more power than Sowon and the first girl. "You're disturbing Jihyo."

Wow. Mina gulps. Even with her modest height, there's certainly something about this girl that screams Alpha. Maybe it's the sharp citrusy scent she has. And not only that, she certainly is good looking, with slanted, monolid eyes and cherry red lips. Her crop-top allows Mina to see her toned, 11-lined abs.

This Pure-bred Alpha is a hotshot, Mina has to admit. But then again, Sowon and the first girl are also actually extremely attractive. Sowon's very tall and she looks like a fatherly (motherly?) figure, and Mina swears that those smooth legs go on forever. Though, Sowon smells a bit like a mix of something salty (like the sea breeze) and a scent of flower Mina couldn't pinpoint. While the black-haired girl herself is a beauty, with a certain sultriness on her face. She also has this powerful gaze even when she's actually wailing her heart out and being scolded upon.

Damn. If the Pure-breds are all this hot, Mina wouldn't mind hooking up with any of these girls.

Mina has to stop her train of thought when Jihyo pushes the first girl away from her. "What were you guys doing, anyway?"

"As I said, I was just trying to prove her statement," Sowon sighs. "She was determined to impress that new female Pure-bred–"

Mina blurts out. "Jeongyeon?"

"Yeah, Jeongyeon, and she said that– wait a minute."

The three Pure-breds all whip their head at Mina's direction, surprised as they don't seem like they noticed the Omega's presence before. Mina raises her eyebrow at the three's sudden silence, waving awkwardly.

"H-hi?"

They explode.

"OMEGA!"

"WHY IS AN OMEGA HERE–"

"JIHYO ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO GET LAID–"

"No, her name's Mina–"

"OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU."

"She's not– oh, whatever."

"WAITTT!!!" Sowon yells, effectively stopping the other two shorter Pure-breds from screaming their lungs out. After she gets the situation under her control, she slides down, plopping her butt right beside Mina's spot on the bed and send a scrutinizing look at her. Mina shuffles a bit further, uncomfortable with being so close to a Pure-bred Alpha other than Jeongyeon.

"You know Jeongyeon?" the tall girl inquires, unaware of Mina's slight distress. Sowon pokes Mina on the arm and the Pure-bred Omega had to stop herself from squeaking. "Who are you? Her mate? But you don't smell like her?"

"N-no," Mina shakes her head, moving further away from Sowon's slender fingers. "I'm her sister."

Okay, she's actually not, but it's the only plausible explanation she has for being acquaintance with Jeongyeon. Hearing her words, the Pure-bred Alphas gasp. The brunette even closes her mouth with her hands dramatically. Mina was about to ask what is wrong in being Jeongyeon's sister when the black-haired girl dives and hugs her entire being.

"Hiii!!! Jeongyeon's sister! Nice to meet youuuu!! My name's Sooyoung but you can call me Jooooooooyyy!"

"J-Jooooooooyyy?"

"No! Argh, I mean just Joy!" the girl cackles loudly, ruffling Mina's hair as she nuzzles the Pure-bred Omega's neck. "It's nice to meet you, Mina! This one is Sowon and this one is Seulgi!"

"Hi, Mina," the brunette–Seulgi–steps forward and offers Mina a handshake. She beams gleefully when the Pure-bred Omega accepts her offer. "You're so cute. Jeongyeon hadn't told us about you. She must have been tired. You can ask us anything you want! Jeongyeon's sister is our sister, too! Oh, wait. Have you contacted Joohyun? She's the dean of the Omega dorm. She's my girlfriend! Feel free to contact her if you have any trouble! Don't be scared with her bitchy face because she's actually really nice! And–"

"Okay, Seul, that's enough," Sowon sighs as she pushes Seulgi out of her way. She smiles at Mina, who smiles back despite still being locked in Joy's embrace. "Nice to meet you, Mina. As Seul said before, feel free to ask us anything. Oh, by the way, what major are you in?"

"I'm in Literature."

"Oh wow, that's a great coincidence," the tall Alpha grins, showing her rows of perfect teeth. "My mate Eunha is also studying Lit. She's around your height and she has her hair in a bob. Go talk to her if you have any difficulties, she'll be happy to help."

Alright, so these two are already taken. And Sowon's mated? No wonder she has her scent mixed with the flowery scent. At least now Mina would be able to find this Eunha easier just by her scent alone.

"Jihyo here is the dean of the Alpha dorm," Sowon says as she points to Jihyo, who nods in agreement. "Most Omegas here are girls, so it would be easier for you to befriend them. The Alphas are mostly boys, though, there are only four female Pure-breds–"

Joy cuts in. "It's five with Jeong!"

"–yes, but Seungwan hadn't returned from Canada so it's only the four of us now. Plus eight normal female Alphas and Jihyo, so we only have 14 female Alphas here."

"Don't forget Chaeng, Mo, and Tzu," Jihyo suddenly says as she distributes snacks to them, seemingly understanding that these three Pure-breds had taken a liking to Mina and most likely won't go away in a short time. "The institution still considers them as Alphas."

"Pseudo, but okay," Sowon fishes out a greenish cookie from the pink jar and munches on it happily. "Here, Mina, try this. Tzu was the one who made these green tea cookie. It really is once in a blue moon that she's motivated enough to make something so eat it while you can."

Mina murmurs a soft thank you at the offer. To be honest, she's feeling a bit overwhelmed with the amount of mixed Pure-bred Alphas scent in the air. At least it helps her a bit that Jihyo smells like a fellow Omega. She's also quite wary of these three, especially because most of her past encounters with 'friendly' Pure-bred Alphas ended in them trying to get into her pants. But then again, Sowon is mated, Seulgi has a girlfriend and Joy seems genuinely nice–if a bit too energetic. Maybe it won't be hurt to try to be friends with them.

"Who is Tzu?" her four companions look up at her question. Mina feels a blush forming on her cheeks because she's not used to being a center of attention but she pushes on. "T-the one who made the cookies?"

Jihyo chuckles at her question. "Chou Tzuyu. My roommate. She rarely cares for anyone–or anything, for that matter–so we were thrilled when she suddenly said that she baked cookies for us all."

"Just so you know, Mina, her cookies are delicious. Sana's baking skills must have rubbed off of her after being together for so long," Seulgi adds as she reaches for a second serving.

 _So her name is Chou Tzuyu_ , Mina thought as she nibbles on her cookie. And Seulgi's statement just confirmed Mina's assumption of Jihyo's roommate being the one tending her own roommate's heat.

One piece of cookie turned into two, then into three, then without her realizing, the time has passed as Mina converses with the four Alphas. Jeongyeon joined their conversation about half an hour after they first talked–having finished unpacking her luggage–and quickly bonds with the four other Alphas. These people are fun to be around. Mina had thought before that she'll only befriend other Omegas, too wary of Alphas because of her upbringing, but she enjoys being with them even for only a few hours and she won't hesitate to call them as her new friends.

"Message me after you're back to your room," Jeongyeon hugs Mina when the Pure-bred Alphas finally depart as the sun starting to set. Sowon had said that both her and Jeongyeon need their rest, and strangely (or maybe not, since Sowon seems like their leader figure) Joy and Seulgi obey almost instantly. Jeongyeon had played along and told her friends that Mina is her sister, much to her relief. The older girl always understands, and so Mina hugs her back as she buries her face to Jeongyeon's shoulder.

"Enjoy your first night," Mina whispers. She feels Jeongyeon patting the back of her head before the Alpha breaks their embrace.

"You too. I hope your roommate is mindful enough to clean after her business," this earns Jeongyeon a light punch to her arm, but she still laughs nonetheless, ruffling Mina's hair. "Good night, Minari."

"Night, Jeongyeonnie," Mina waves from the door, watching as the four Pure-bred Alphas walking down the corridor, talking to each other. At one point of their conversation, Sowon caught Joy in a headlock and Seulgi had to stop the tallest of the four from throwing Joy down the window, while Jeongyeon only shakes her head, groaning to her hands. Mina smiles fondly at their antics before closing the door, returning to Jihyo who seems content enough in laying around on her bed since the start of the day.

"Don't you have anything to do today, Jihyo?" Mina asks after she settles on Tzuyu's bed, which the Low Alpha answers with a shake of her head.

"Nah, I'm a music major and the inauguration was yesterday. I'm also on my first day and the cramp is unbearable so I'm sorry if everything I've done today is nothing more than being a human representative of a blanket."

The Omega knits her eyebrows. "First day?"

"Yup."

"You have a period?"

Jihyo looks over to Mina with an incredulous stare. "Yes, of course? I mean, I'm a female Low Alpha so of course, I do have periods."

"What is a Low Alpha?" Mina throws a question before her mind could process it. At the rise of Jihyo's eyebrow, she immediately stutters and flails her arms in panic. "No- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to be rude but–"

"Tsk, it's fine," a giggle escapes Jihyo's throat as she waves her hand in dismissal. "A Low Alpha is uncommon so it's understandable if you hadn't heard about my rank."

Mina hangs her head low. "I'm sorry..."

"I told you it's fine," rolling to her back, the Low Alpha closes her eyes and she rubs her stomach as if to relieve herself from her menstrual cramp. "Honestly, Mina? I'm abnormal. Basically, I'm a Beta with Omega scent who can rage-rut. It's quite complicated, you see."

Well, that explains the caramel scent.

"I've never heard about that before," Mina tilts her head.

Jihyo laughs. "Bet you've never heard about the Gammas, Iotas, Deltas, and other like that, huh?"

"No, what is that?"

"Those are the Astral Ranks. We're not commonly present in the community," the Low Alpha says slowly with her hand reaching out to the bedside cabinet. Mina shuffles closer to lend Jihyo a pack of medicine. Jihyo grins in gratitude, then proceeds to pop open a tablet and swallows it whole. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Mina, I would really love to explain it to you but my stomach is really at its worst right now. I'll tell you later when I'm better, yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been bothering you, Jihyo," Mina murmurs in a soft voice, feeling guilty for taking Jihyo's supposed-to-be resting time.

"Stop apologizing," Jihyo grins, even with pain apparent on her expression and the curling position. "I'm fine. I'm the one who should have been sorry for not being a good host. But I think I need to sleep my pain away. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Sure! Sure!" Mina nods hastily. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't think so..." the Low Alpha trails off after a few seconds of thinking. Her eyes lit up when she suddenly remembers something. "Ah! I believe Tzu is going to be back tonight. Tell her that I'm sick so she won't disturb me, ne? And if you wanna, you can just roll me over to sleep here tonight."

Mina shakes her head. "I'll be going back to my own dorm if Tzuyu had returned."

"Oh, okay," Jihyo turns until her back is facing Mina. "I'll be sleeping for a while, then, Mina. Good evening."

"Good evening, Jihyo."

The Low Alpha falls asleep in only a few minutes. Mina knows from the soft, regular breathing echoing in the silence and the lingering caramel scent that seems to get even fainter than before. She chooses to busy herself with playing some games on her phone to wait until this Tzuyu returns while thinking about her schedule for the next morning.

Literature major inauguration is at seven a.m sharp at the Literature auditorium, a few meters walk from the main building, near the Medical major building complex. It's supposed to end at nine or maximum at ten, so she will have the whole day to walk around the Literature major building complex, taking notes of any important rooms and maybe looking for Sowon's mate or making some new friends in the same major as hers. Or she can ask Sana to take her around the whole campus, as promised by that girl in her note.

It was near 9 p.m when a click from the door averts Mina's attention from her phone, and she immediately meets a pair of near black eyes that seem to glow under the moonlight. The owner of the eyes steps inside, looking at Jihyo to find her curling under a blanket, then turns to stare at Mina with a blank expression.

"Myoui Mina."

Mina gulps, nape hair rising under the cold stare from the tall girl. This girl is odd, _that_ Mina could tell. She has this condescending aura around her, even when her eyes are purely empty. As if she's uncaring–or, unwilling to care–to her surroundings.  Her face is neutral with no apparent emotion showing in it. She has straight pitch black hair that reaches just a bit under her chest. Mina can't help but trying to take in the girl's scent, finding a cold feeling from the musk she emits, reminding Mina of the freezing cold of a monsoon storm.

"Are you Chou Tzuyu?" Mina wills herself to ask, but the girl ignores her and walks toward the bathroom. So she's certainly Chou Tzuyu, from the way she's so familiar with the way the stuff arranged in the room, also from the way she easily reaches for the purple toothbrush on the bathroom cabinet.

"Umm..." okay, this is awkward. "Were you the one with Sana during the day?"

Tzuyu still ignores her, opting to brush her teeth in silence.

"H-how's Sana?" Mina tries again after Tzuyu finishes brushing her teeth.

"Alive."

 _The more you know_ , Mina rolls her eyes.

But at least Tzuyu responds to her, so the Pure-bred Omega decides to try again. "N-no, I mean... is she fine? Can I return to my dorm now or should I stay a while longer–"

"I don't care."

Alright, so now Mina is pissed. Instead of answering her like how normal people do, this Tzuyu girl just becomes an asshole and is basically ignoring her entire existence. And now Tzuyu is–

–TZUYU IS CHANGING HER CLOTHES IN FRONT OF HER.

"Excuse me?!" Mina hissed, angry, and that seems to catch Tzuyu's attention. "Don't you have any manners?! Shouldn't you just tell me first that you're going to change or tell me to leave before you change your cloth–"

"Leave, then," Tzuyu says without missing a beat. Her dark eyes are staring blankly into Mina's. She waits for a while because Mina is just gaping her mouth at her, unbelieving, and shrugs when Mina fails to move even a bit out of shock then continues stripping her clothes.

"Alright, fine!" Mina takes her handbag and purse, the only two things she brought all day, huffing at Tzuyu who is still busy buttoning her pajama. "I'll leave. Jihyo is sick so don't disturb her!"

But when Mina is about to step outside, a hand shot and grip her wrist, almost making her scream when the hand yanks her forcefully, turning her body until she's fully facing Tzuyu. A gasp escapes her lips when she crashes unto Tzuyu's larger body, fearfully lifting her gaze to look at Tzuyu's face.

Under the pale moonlight, Chou Tzuyu is a literal goddess. Her eyes, dark and cold and solemn yet strangely innocent, reflecting the moonlight and making an illusion as if they're shining. Her skin is fair, contrast with her reddened lips that are slightly puckered. Her bangless hair makes a perfect frame for her sharp chin and high cheekbones. Though her face is void of any emotion, she still looks like God's best sculpture, especially with her tall and lean figure currently pressing into Mina's front.

"Sana's heat had just finished," this is the first time Tzuyu had ever talk that long and her deep voice is honestly sending shivers down Mina's spine. "Don't be tempted."

"What–"

Tzuyu releases her wrist, pushing her outside the room and slams the door right in front of her face.

"–the fuck?"

.

.

.

"Just what is her problem?"

Walking down the corridor of the Omega dorm, Mina mutters under her breath while typing furiously on her phone, telling Jeongyeon about her encounter with Chou Tzuyu. The Pure-bred Alpha may haven't answered her yet, but at least she's able to pour out her irritation over the strange Alpha..?

Mina halts.

Pseudo-Alpha.

Sowon had said before that Tzu, along with some girls named Mo and Chaeng are Pseudo-Alphas. Just what kinda rank is that? Are they the same with Jihyo, naturally abnormal and rarely present in the community?

 _Jihyo is so nice, though_ , Mina laments as she continues her steps. _But that Tzuyu is just straight asshole_

She pockets her phone back because Jeongyeon is offline, probably already sleeping or in the middle of stopping Sowon from killing Joy. To be honest, Mina is tired to the bone and is really thankful that she can finally sleep on her own bed. She didn't dare to expect that the bed here to be as comfortable as her own bed at home, but Tzuyu's bed was actually plush and soft enough to ensure that she'll be able to get a good night sleep.

"Okay," the Omega mumbles as she reaches a pastel door with number 377 printed on it. The same door she faced earlier this day only to find it locked with a note sticking to the sturdy wood. Mina checks the handle, glad to find it unlocked and pushed it.

"Annyeong?"

A strong waft of strawberry immediately attacks her olfactory sense, making her grimacing in surprise. It's understandable that Sana's scent would be strong, especially right after her heat, but Mina didn't expect it to be _this_ strong. It's as if there are five Omegas who just finished their heat huddled inside this room.

And Mina certainly didn't expect the scent to be _alluring_.

She blinks, clearing the fog in her mind.

No way, no. They both are Omegas. How could Sana's scent affect her this way? It shouldn't be possible considering that she's a Pure-bred Omega, who is supposed to be attracted only to the scent Alphas have.

Then why–

A soft whimper from inside the room cuts Mina's thought. A foreign instinct of protectiveness rushed through her whole being, and Mina finds herself discarding her thoughts as she hurriedly walking through the door, throwing her things to the vacant bed at the northern side of the room and steps at the side of the occupied bed.

There lays a girl who she thinks as Sana, Minatozaki Sana, her roommate, curling on the bed hugging herself with her eyes shut tight. The darkness of the room makes Mina unable to assess more of her roommate's condition, but she's sure as hell that Sana is sweating a lot and is trembling in her sleep.

"Sana-sshi?" Mina runs her hand between Sana's matted hair. This girl is burning, she notices, and once again she curses Tzuyu under her breath for leaving Sana alone despite clearly needing more attention from the Pseudo-Alpha.

Much to Mina's relief, Sana cracks her eyes open. "T-Tzu?"

Mina's swear words vocabulary just increased.

"No, it's me, Mina, your roommate," the Omega whispers as Sana reaches out to her. She feels bad for Sana. Even if she had never spent her heat with a partner before, she knows from her other Pure-bred Omegas acquaintance that it's really painful and heartbreaking if the Alpha is to leave her alone in her heat, no matter what the situation is.

When Sana's fingers touch her cheek, Mina feels a foreign feeling in her chest, setting her cheeks ablaze with a wave of... want?

Want... what? What could possibly she want from the girl who experiences heat just like her?

"Mina..." Sana whines, one arm looping around Mina's neck and pulls her closer, burying her face on the crook of Mina's neck. "Mi... na..."

"I'm here, Sana-sshi," Mina gulps. Sana's breath feels so hot and humid on her skin. And that exposed shoulder, by God, why does Mina feel like she wants to sink her teeth into that inviting skin?

"Mina..."

Sana's breathy whimper calling her name is really doing something to Mina's sanity. Something she does not want to acknowledge. First, because it's not her place to do anything, as Sana already has a partner for her heat (who left her, but still). Second, they don't know each other, and third, because they both are goddamn Omegas. It's not right. It's not appropriate. And no matter how much she hates her parents, it's not like Mina wants to disappoint them further by having an affair with another _Omega_ after blatantly rejecting their chosen Pure-bred Alpha.

_Don't be tempted_

Holy shit did Tzuyu had warned her before. But why? How? Sana's scent isn't supposed to be able to lure her. Female Omegas don't lure another female Omega. That's just beyond weird and out of this world.

So how does Sana's heat scent is sending her mind haywire?

"H-how can I help you, Sana-sshi?" Mina forces herself to think straight, letting out her own scent to at least dampen Sana's dominating scent. She rubs Sana's back, thankful that she touches fabric and not bare skin, trying to soothe the whimpering girl. "Do you need anything? Do you... do you need your Alpha? Chou Tzuyu? Should I call her here?"

Sana sobs and shakes her head at the mention of Tzuyu's name, and Mina had never hate a person so much after only meeting them for a few minutes. Until now. Maybe it's the solidarity feeling between Omegas, but surely Mina wants nothing more than to return to Jihyo's room and choke Tzuyu to death in her sleep.

"Okay, then," Mina hums, hoping it would ease Sana further. "What do you want me to do?"

"H-hold me..." the Pure-bred Omega almost crumbles at the faint plea whispered to her collarbone. "P-please... hold... hold me..."

"Okay, okay, I will..." a happy mewl resounds from Sana's parted lips and she scoots over, giving Mina enough space to lay beside her. Mina pushes away the thought of being dirty because she hadn't taken a bath yet, opting to take care of her fellow Omega who is suffering as she settles under the blanket, hugging Sana's sweaty body.

There is an air conditioner somewhere in the room, but it still feels hot for Mina because of Sana's high body temperature. As Sana snuggles further into her embrace, Mina holds her hands firmly on Sana's shoulder blades, repeatedly reminding herself not to fall into the other Omega's call and runs her hands all over Sana's back.

It still puzzles Mina to no end on how does Sana able to attract her. But she's glad enough that Sana is starting to get calmer being so close to her, her breath slowing and the heat setting her skin ablaze is cooling down. She pulls Sana closer against her and the girl purrs happily on her throat, whispering gratitude as her consciousness slowly fades.

Mina let herself closes her eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to her once she decides that the situation is safe enough for her to catch some shut-eye. She places her chin on top of Sana's head, inhaling her strawberry musk and letting her own jasmine out, the mixed scents lulling her greatly and soon she finds herself embracing the dark.

.

.

.

When Mina stirs the next morning, Sana is gone from her arms. She jolts awake at that, panic flooding her system as she whips her head sporadically to try to locate her roommate.

"Sana-sshi?"

"I'm here!"

The Pure-bred Omega releases the breath she unconsciously held in. Sana's voice came from the small kitchen provided by the institution, and only by then does Mina realize that there's another smell filling the room. Like chicken. Fried chicken, to be exact.

She follows her nose to the source of the delicious smell, finding Sana's back facing her as she peeks to the kitchen. As if on cue, Sana looks over her shoulder, grinning at Mina and waves her oily spatula in the air.

"Good morning, Mina!"

Mina waves back. "Good morning, Sana."

Sana's grin grows wider at the sleepy response. She turns back to the stove and to her cooking, letting Mina do whatever. Sensing that Sana is probably better by now, Mina goes to the bathroom to wash her face (with only water, Mina thought sadly because she hadn't unpacked her luggage yet). She returns to the kitchen a few moments later to find Sana already arranging a few pieces of chicken nuggets on a plate.

"Breakfast!" the tall girl exclaims joyfully when she sees Mina standing dumbly in the bathroom doorway. "Come, eat! I made the nuggets myself."

Mina decides to follow Sana as the taller girl sets up a small table between their beds. She then puts the chicken plate on it, and two other empty plates for her and Mina, and last is a big bowl of steaming rice. Despite the modest menu, Mina still finds herself drooling over the food.

"This is good," Mina comments at the first bite of the chicken nugget. "You said you made it yourself?"

"Yeah! I'm enrolling into Culinary major so I ought to make my food on my own!" answers the other girl as she scoops rice to both their plates. "Oh, and I thank you very much, Mina, for helping me yesterday. I tend to be delirious after my heat ends so I kinda need some helps at those times."

"I'm glad I could be of help," the Pure-bred smiles. "But... are you feeling fine now?"

Sana raises her head from her plate, making an 'ok' sign with her hand. "Very much better! I'm sorry, though, Mina. We haven't even known each other well but I've bothered you a lot."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Mina smiles when Sana casts her gaze down, reaching over the table to pat her roommate's hand. "I'm glad to help. We can always know each other more after this. We have a whole year to do that."

It feels good when Sana brightens up at her words. "Uhm! I'm sure we will! You know what, let's start over, shall we? Hi! I'm Minatozaki Sana! I came from Japan and I've been studying at the institution since the second grade of high school!"

Mina giggles at Sana's energetic introduction and starts to introduce herself as well. "I'm Myoui Mina. I was from Japan, too, but my family moved to South Korea when I was 8. I've only barely enrolled here now."

"Nice!" Sana grins again before returning back to her food, picking up one piece of the chicken nugget and devours it. "Oh, by the way, Mina, you're a Pure-bred, aren't you?"

Mina nods. "I am. Are you not?"

"I'm not! Not in the slightest!" Sana reaches for a second serving. Mina hadn't noticed just how fast this girl is eating. "You okay rooming with me?"

Mina is taken aback. "Of course I am! Why would I not?"

"Oh, well," Sana shrugs. "Some Omegas here don't want anything to do with me. It's okay, though! I have Ji and Tzu and the others, too! So... I hope you're fine rooming with me, as you've seen me at my worst."

"Hey, I go through that, too," a smile full of gratitude blooms on Sana's lips when Mina grasps her hand. "It's fine, really."

"I'm glad," Sana puts her hand above Mina's, squeezing it slightly. "Because, seriously, I'm going to go through heat a lot and bother you a lot as long as we're rooming together."

"Don't say that, I'm going to bother you a lot when I'm in heat, too," retracting her hand back, Mina chooses to pick a few pieces of the chicken nugget and places it on her own plate. She's only halfway through her meal when she remembers something.

"By the way, Sana?"

"Mm? Yes?"

"Why did your Alpha left?"

It takes a lot of time for Sana to process Mina's words. She blinks at the Pure-bred Omega, looking lost and confused at the question.

"What Alpha?"

"Huh?" now, Mina is the one who is confused. "Your Alpha?"

Sana shakes her head. "I don't have any Alpha...?"

"Chou Tzuyu?" there's bitterness on Mina's tongue after saying her name. She assumes it as a fit of leftover anger because the black-haired girl deserted Sana in her heat. "Isn't she's your Alpha?"

Sana tilts her head. "But Tzuyu is not an Alpha."

There's a stretched silence when Mina tries to digest Sana's sentence.

"Huh, what?" after a long ten seconds, Mina finally blinks. "She's not an Alpha?"

"Nopee."

"Then what is she?"

"Tzu's a Gamma."

Right, so that word had been mentioned twice. Jihyo had also mentioned it yesterday when they were talking about the Astral ranks.

"A Gamma."

Sana nods her head easily as if Mina's not splitting her head open trying to think through this foreign information. "Yup."

"What's a Gamma?"

"Gamma is Tzu."

Mina clutches her forehead. "No, I mean– what is a 'Gamma'? What makes her a 'Gamma'?"

Sana's answer is as light as a feather. "What makes Tzu a Gamma is what makes Tzu Tzu."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't because you didn't study in this institution beforehand," the taller girl giggles, collecting their dirty dishes and stands up, patting Mina's head once as she walks toward the kitchen. "Don't strain yourself thinking it, Mina. Ignorance is bliss, you know?"

"But I don't want to be ignorant," stubbornly, Mina follows Sana as she washes their dishes. "Can you tell me about Tzuyu? Jihyo, too. I want to know. Please, Sana?"

A sigh could be heard from Sana as she turns on her heels, facing Mina who has her puppy-eyes on. She raises her eyebrow. "There is a lot to take in, Mina."

Mina is still curious. And a curious Mina is a determined Mina. "It's okay, I have the whole day after the Lit. major inauguration to go through it. I'm willing to listen."

"Are you sure?"

The Pure-bred Omega nods firmly. Sana leans her back on the sink, arms crossed over each other as she scans Mina from head to toe.

"Alright," Sana finally sighs in defeat and Mina beams. "Meet me at the joint library at one p.m sharp. Have lunch before you go there because it might take a while. There, I'll explain everything to you."


	3. Chapter 03

**Three Caballeros GC**  
  
---  
  
**Jeongyeonnie**

MINARI

NABONGS

I cant

OMG

Its only been two days and already five murder attempts from Sowon to Joy

Im having a culture shock man what should I do

|   
  
**Bunny-unnie**

Your roommates?

Pfft

Thank god I didnt go there

Sucks to be you

|   
  
**Jeongyeonnie**

THIS IS NOT FUNNY

Seulgi seems normal enough

I want to room with Seulgi bcz Seungwan is not here yet

But Won said Wan is the fiercest out of them all Im scared

Minari can I room with you pls

Im too soft for this shit man help me

I spent my whole life with you two omegas

Ive grown too soft

Im afraid of them wtf what should I do

|   
  
| 

**Penguin Minari**

Sucks to be you

:p  
  
**Jeongyeonnie**

MINARI

|   
  
______________

 

Mina had to stifle a giggle at Jeongyeon's continuous rambling over their group chat. Even if she does feel bad, at least, the Pure-bred Alpha's predicament is enough to keep her entertained as she waits for the inauguration to start. She was the first who arrived at the auditorium, too used to the early schedule because her high school back then was so far away from her house. No wonder Sana had stared at her as if she's a mad woman when she was about to leave at 6.30 a.m.

She forgot that the Lit. building complex is only ten minutes walk from her dorm.

So here she is now, alone in the vast room, playing with her phone with her earphone plugged in to listen to some random song to fill the silence. She was content in just scrolling through her social media account when a loud beep right into her ears make her grimaces in surprise.

A notification from the heat schedule app. It tells her to start consuming the suppressants because her heat is estimated to come in two days. Mina sets the app to remind her again at lunch, after the inauguration. She left the drugs at her room and the other students in Lit. major are going to be here in no time.

Just after Mina closed the app, there's a ruckus from outside the auditorium that prompts her to turn her head. As expected, three girls come walking through the door, talking loudly to each other. One of the girls meets eyes with her and Mina smiles, nodding slightly to appear friendly.

 _Omegas_ , Mina thought as they whisper to each other and approach her. _Normal Omegas_

"New girl, eh?" the one in the middle greets her and Mina once again smiles, even when she thinks that the girl's tone is a bit too harsh for her liking. "Pure-bred?"

"Yes and yes, hello," Mina greets back.

The girl snickers. "Hope you don't have a stick up your ass like that Joohyun bitch, Pure-bred."

Mina blinks. She remembers that name. Seulgi's girlfriend. "Um... I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about."

She decides not to tell these girls that she had met Joohyun's girlfriend. They don't seem to like Joohyun and Mina does not want to judge before she even meets the girl herself. Seulgi seems nice enough, though.

The girl on the right giggles. "Oh, you haven't met her? Girl, you better be not. She's a bitch, you got me? How could the chairwoman even choose her as the dean? Probably because she bribed them, eh? Gotta use that money somewhere, after all."

"Bitch lucky she got Seulgi. Ouch, that poor baby bear, playing girlfriend with a witch. She should have been with me, right? Mmm... hot stuff. Imagine just how hot she is under all those layers of clothes she always wears."

Okay, so now these girls are the one who becomes Mina's object of dislike. It's clear that they badmouth Joohyun because they're jealous of her, which Mina assumes because Joohyun's prettier than them and because she has a girlfriend as hot as Seulgi, and they want to make Seulgi as theirs. She feels bad for the innocent-looking Pure-bred Alpha as she's being an object of attraction by this kind of Omegas.

"But, hey, if you're the new girl, that means you're rooming with that slut?"

Mina finds herself even more taken aback by their statement. "Who– slu– you mean Sana?"

She knits her eyebrows at the way these Omegas shiver in a mocking manner. "Ew, hearing her name make me disgusted already."

"Look, girl," the Omega on the left finally starts talking. "You seems likable enough so I'm going to give you some advice. You better stay away from that slut. And her friends, if you want to keep that pristine blood and mind of yours intact. I swear that girl fucks with everyone I'm surprised she hadn't gotten a litter already."

"I–" Mina's grip on her phone tightens. Sana? A slut? No, she doesn't want to believe them. Sana is nice, Sana made her breakfast and Sana is willing to tell her the truth about Tzuyu and Jihyo. She is nothing out of ordinary except–

Mina takes a sharp breath.

–except that her scent attracts even Omegas.

Somehow, Mina finds herself speechless. On one side, she doesn't want to believe this girl. But if Sana's scent can attract _her_ , a Pure-bred Omega, her scent ought to be able to lure other people–Alphas, Betas, Omegas, all of them.

Some, maybe, are people Sana _shouldn't_ lure.

"Hey, stop bothering her."

Mina was snapped out of her reverie when a soft voice resounds from behind her. A hand taps her shoulder as she looks up, finding a cute, black-haired girl with a bob cut standing behind her seat. The girl may look cute but her eyes are sending nothing but daggers to the three Omegas.

"Huh, suit yourself," the girls scoffed, then proceed on their way but not before one of them bumps on the cute girl on her shoulder quite harshly until she stumbles. "Filthy Pure-breds."

After the girls are gone, the Pure-bred Omega sighs. She smiles to Mina who is looking at her quizzically and sits down beside her.

"Don't listen to them," the cute girl starts, patting Mina's hand on top of her thighs. "They are just like that– talking bad about everyone and everything. There will always be people like them in every school. In every major, even."

Mina nods, even when she's still thinking over the Omega girls' words. The soft, continuous pat on her hands avert her attention to the girl before her, and she sniffs once to take in this new girl's scent. Mina immediately recognizes her by the mix of salty and floral scent.

"Are you Eunha?" the other Pure-bred looks up in surprise. "Sowon's mate?"

"Yes, I am. You've met Sowon?" Eunha grins at her, showing her pretty eye-smile as she grasps Mina's hand giddily. "You're Mina, then? She told me about you. Said you're the new Pure-bred Alpha's sister. Oh, I'm glad to have another Pure-bred Omega here. I thought I'm going to be a lone wolf for the upcoming years."

"I'm also glad to meet a familiar face," Mina smiles back and Eunha giggles. "But... lone wolf?"

"Yea," Eunha shrugs as she releases Mina's hands, reclining on her own seat as the other students of the Lit. major are already filling the auditorium. "I've been in this institution since the first grade of high school and a lot of Omegas here have a seething hatred to us Pure-breds. Jealousy, perhaps. I mean, our scent has always been more enticing to others than them. Be aware of the Omegas, okay? Not that I want you to avoid them. It's just... they might lead you to do things you'll regret. Not all Omegas are like that, though. Ah! I'll introduce you to my friends later."

"Thank you, Eunha," Mina beams gratefully. "I'm new so I don't really know how the situation here is."

"No problem, Mina," the black-haired girl giggles again. "But seriously, for a prestigious joint institution of the whole East Asia, this place is kinda rotten. The students, I mean. Still, this institution is good for education and I don't regret studying here, even with some of the Omegas' cold shoulders. The teachers here are crazy nice and they are willing to teach you even off school-hours."

By the end of their conversation, the auditorium is already packed with freshmen. Mina remembers that at least a hundred people are in the first year with her. She looks all over the room, finding a mix of people from all ranks chattering loudly with each other. By the smell in the air, she notices that this year's Lit. major is filled with mostly Betas, followed by Omegas and Alphas are the least of them all. There are a few boys flexing on the back that are clearly Alphas, garnering attention from giggly female Omegas who admire their show of muscles.

Mina unconsciously shivers. She had never liked Alphas who show off, who strut around thinking that they're the apex of being and everyone should bow down at them. Sadly, most Pure-bred Alphas are like that with only a few exceptions. Mina is thankful that Jeongyeon is one of those exceptions, mostly because female Pure-breds Alphas are quite rare and she had always been the odd one in the Pure-bred Alpha circle who was pushed around because of her 'weaker' figure.

At least she finds fellow female Pure-breds here who are friendly and down-to-earth, even with their semi-violent tendencies.

Talking about friends, she can't help but drifts back to her roommate, or as the Omegas from before called as a _slut_. For her, Sana doesn't seem to be the type of girl who purposely offers herself to Alphas and Omegas alike. So she greatly doubts the Omega girl's statement, especially after Eunha told her about their bad habit. It makes her curiosity grows, though, to know more about Sana and her circle of friends.

"Eunha?"

The Pure-bred who is scribbling something on her notebook looks up. "Yes?"

Mina shifts on her seat after she makes sure that the inauguration won't start when she's talking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"It's about Sana," the girl nibbles on her lower lips, nervous. "What the Omegas said before... is it true?"

Hearing Mina's question, Eunha sighs. "I'm not that close to Sana but I'll tell you what I know. Back when she was just transferred here, everything was in chaos because even when she's not in heat, she can trigger an Alpha's heat-induced rut by her scent alone. Combine that with her heat schedule which is once every month, she drove everyone insane. And, yes, she used to accept every Alpha who want to... y'know, though I'm not sure whether she was conscious enough to fully consent or they just forced themselves on her. It stopped when Chou Tzuyu came here, though, when we were in the third grade."

Mina finds herself in a loss of words. Eunha's story about Sana sounds like a total nightmare for an Omega like her. Having her heat every three months is torturous enough, but to have her heat monthly? She's not sure she's able to lead a normal life like that. Pain sears across her heart at the thought that Sana has to endure this kind of torment all her life. Worsen by the fact that there were Alphas who forced themselves on her... God, Sana? That bubbly, kind-hearted Sana?

"Mina, are you okay?"

Eunha's worried call takes Mina back to earth. She blinks for a few times, feeling tears brimming at the corner of her eyes and wills herself to swallow it all back.

"I'm... I'm fine..."

The other Pure-bred seems concerned as she takes Mina's hand, rubbing her knuckles to soothe her. "It might sound bad, but believe me when I say that Sana is better by now. Jihyo had taken her under her wings and Tzuyu–as cold-hearted as she is–actually cares for her. She's okay."

"Alright," Mina gulps down the lump in her throat. "I'm glad."

"You should be," an elderly voice coming from the speaker tells them that the inauguration is about to start, and Eunha settles back to her seat to face the podium. She sends Mina one last glance and a comforting smile which Mina answers with a smile on her own.

"Thank you, Eunha."

The cute Pure-bred raises her thumb up. "It's a pleasure to help, Mina."

.

.

.

The inauguration passed by a blur. At least, for Mina, because she finds herself jolting awake at the thunderous clapping sound from her fellow freshmen when the head teacher of the Lit. major announced their appointed freshman dean. A Beta boy called Kim Taehyung. He seems kind and responsible, and he tells the other to tell her in case anyone has a problem with their studies, for he might help in any way he can.

Eunha was also asleep, drooling a bit with her head tucked on Mina's shoulder. The slightly taller girl yawns when Mina jolted, waking up as well and rubs her eyes to erase the remaining trace of sleep.

"W-what time is it now?" she asks groggily, voice rough from sleep as she wipes her face.

"It's half past nine," Mina says after she peeked at her phone. "The inauguration had finished."

"Oh God," Eunha yawns again, covering her mouth with her palm. "I feel bad for not listening but seriously that was one of the best sleep I ever had."

"I guess what people say is true. The best place to sleep is at school."

Eunha giggles and hit Mina's shoulder with a light punch. "As true as that is, we should have listened to know what should we do now."

"Oh, it's fine. We can always ask our dean Taehyung. Ah, hey, look at your phone, there's a group chat made already," Eunha fumbles with her phone after Mina said that, nodding at the notification and presses join. Right after she joined, Taehyung wrote a broadcast telling the freshmen to rest for the day. Tomorrow they will meet up with the upperclassmen to go through the building complex tour, then they will be free until the semester truly starts next week.

Mina sighs in relief. She can enjoy her heat without the fear of missing the lectures.

"Hey, so where are you going for now, Mina?" as the students are all leaving the auditorium, both girls follow the stream of bodies out of the big room. She glances at the Pure-bred Omega beside her who hums, seemingly contemplating her choices until she shrugs.

"I'm going back to my dorm for a while. I haven't finished unpacking my bags because of a certain something. Where are you going, Eunha?"

A soft growl. Mina furrows her brows while Eunha laughs nervously. "Hahaha... well, that was my stomach answering you. I'm going to the cafeteria, meeting up with some friends and, you know, having an early lunch. Do you want to buy something? I can buy it for you and I'll send it to your room after I'm back."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Mina smiles. "I have food back at my room and I'm going somewhere else this afternoon. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then, Mina," Eunha pats Mina on the back once before sprinting to her own destination.

Mina shakes her head, smiling at the adorable way Eunha is running as she slings her bag on her shoulder, going back to her dorm. Sana must have been out for the Culinary major inauguration is also being held today. She has a few hours alone time until their promised meeting at the joint library. Gotta use that time to set her side of the room the way she wants.

A big map plastered on the wall at one side of the building catches Mina's attention. She takes her time to observe the map, noting the configuration of the classes she's going to take and the paths leading to them. Her eyes widen in a pleasant surprise when she finds a nearer shortcut to the Omega dorm from the auditorium, crossing through the Medical major building complex.

"Oh, well," Mina snaps a picture of the map with her phone. "The faster the better."

Pocketing her phone back, the Pure-bred Omega strolls in a languid pace following the shortcut she found earlier. Mina hums her favorite song as she walks under the shades of the trees, admiring the small garden filled with flowers and a small fountain in the middle of the garden when she enters the Medical major building complex.

 _This institution is no joke_ , Mina thought as she looks upon the tall white buildings. Even the aura feels different here, more serious, more professional, similar to what a doctor would feel like. Mina wonders what it's like being a medical student. Must have been hard, they learn a lot of thing about the human body, after all.

"What's a pretty freshman doing here of all place, eh?"

The Omega stops on her track when she hears a deep voice from the shadows. Fear creeps under her skin when she meets eyes with a tall Pure-bred Alpha boy, smirking with his hands stuffed into his denim pockets. There is another boy behind him, who sports the same sickening grin, eyes not-so-secretly wandering up and down her figure. Both Alphas are biting a cigarette each, fouling the air with the smoky smell from the burning tobacco.

Mina curses herself for following the shortcut without assessing the area first. She shrugs her bag off of her shoulder, hugging it defensively against her chest as she takes a few steps back. The first boy barks a laugh at her attempt of protecting herself.

"Ay, come on, don't be so cold, Omega. It's rare for people like you to come here. We just wanna have some fun."

Her steps halt when she smells other scents coming from her back. Two other Alpha boys, Mina knows, and she also knows that her life is over.

"I just want to pass by, I'm sorry I've bothered you," she tries to reason as the Alphas corner her. The Pure-bred Alpha (their leader, she assumes) laughs again, more sinister and more menacing to the Omega who instinctively goes to submission when he lets his dominating scent out.

"I-I'm sorry," Mina hangs her head low, afraid of meeting the Alphas' sharp stare. "P-please, I just want to pass by here."

The second boy hums, circling her like a predator would circle its prey. "Don't be such in a hurry, Omega. You should join us for a while, y'know. To loosen up a bit."

Mina shrieks when the first boy catches her wrist. The boy chuckles as he rubs his thumb over the scent gland on the underside of Mina's wrist, manually forcing her scent to leak over her skin. He tightens his grip when Mina weakly tugs her hand back, sniffing at the jasmine scent and grins in satisfaction.

"How lucky, a Pure-bred Omega in near heat," he purrs lowly, sending unpleasant shiver all over Mina's spine. "You're going to love spending time with me, cutie."

"As much as I hate to interfere..."

A resounding, low, feminine voice from near them caught their attention. Standing a bit over three meters from the Mina and the boys is a lone girl with wavy black hair reaching her chest, staring at them with an unamused face. She wears a black leather jacket over her simple white button-up shirt and a pair of navy blue trousers. The girl raises her eyebrow at the tight grip the boy has on Mina's wrist and scowls.

"This is the path to the mortuary and the anatomy lab. Non-medical students are not allowed here."

The girl walks toward the five, voice even but with a hint of anger when she addresses the Pure-bred Alpha boy.

"And you should let her go. That seems hurt and might cut off the blood circulation to her hand. Not good for her. You don't want to deal with the docs here if you were the one causing her harm. They're strict and scary, man."

When the boy fails to release Mina's wrist, the medical student girl clears her throat in irritation. Immediately after she did that, there's a strong, suffocating musk filling the air around them, drowning all the previously mixed scents until the only smell could be inhaled is her scent.

She smells like winter. Harsh, cold, raging winter. It reminds Mina of the day she experienced her first snowstorm, huddled inside her house watching the falling icicles, dancing in a random motion following the strong blow of wind, roaring a deafening voice. It's scary, it's terrifying, just like the girl, with a feeling as if she could kill just by her scent alone.

The boys choke as they take in the sharp scent and Mina thinks she should choke, too. But the black haired girl meets her eyes and nods once, as if to tell her that she will be fine, and the scent of blizzard hanging on the air feels strangely comforting.

 _Her eyes are so pretty,_ is the first thought Mina has when the medstud girl glanced at her.

The continuously rising musk forces the boy to release his hold on Mina's hand, opting to cover his own nose to dampen the musk. Almost instantly, Mina runs to her savior, sighing in relief when the medstud girl gestures her to stay behind her and flashes a reassuring smile over her shoulder.

"Now you better go before I call the security," the black-haired girl says, crossing her arms over her chest, dark eyes tinted with blue glaring at the cowering Alphas. "And seriously, stop smoking or you'll suffer for the rest of your life."

"Tch, bitch," one of the boys dared to insult her. The result, however, is not pretty. She snarls, and it feels as if she emits a rush of scent, doubling it in intensity and practically choking, forcing the boys to submission, even the Pure-bred Alpha.

"One last warning," she growls as Mina shuffles closer to her leather-clad back, as her scent keeps on rising, as the boys look like they're about to piss themselves. "Run along or I'll resort to violence."

It doesn't need her any more words for the boys to escape the scene, metaphorical tail tucked between their legs. The girl sighs in relief once they are all out of her sight and she turns to Mina, scent decreasing almost dramatically.

"Hey, are you okay?" she reaches to touch Mina's arm, yelping in surprise when the Pure-bred Omega envelops her in her dainty arms.

Maybe it's because this girl just saved her life, or maybe it's her calming fragrance, but Mina can't fight the instinct to wrap herself in the girl's presence. She circles her arms around the slightly taller girl, burying her face to the crook of her neck where her scent is the strongest, inhaling her musk and practically sobbing into her skin when the other girl hugs her back.

"T-t-thank... y-you... t-t-t-thank you-u..." Mina trembles, crumbling under the other girl's calming strokes on her hair. Her tears are falling like a waterfall, both terrified by the incident from before and relieved that she's safe and able to survive the encounter, unscathed.

"There, there," the girl pats Mina's shoulder, letting out a much more relaxing scent to make the girl in her arms calms down. "They're gone, it's fine. It's fine.."

Mina sniffles, muttering gratitude as she inhales the scent coming from the girl's skin. It might be just Mina's imagination but she's sure as hell that this girl's scent changes into something softer. Still smells like winter, but this time it reminds Mina of the softness of snow, of the gentle cold of the ice, of the warm sun peeking through the clouds.

"You shouldn't go through here, you know," the girl says when Mina finally willing to let her go. Her hand instinctively moves to comb Mina's messy hair, the other wiping the stain of tears on her reddened cheeks. "This place is dark and not a lot of people go through here. There ought to be those kinds of people lounging around here. You're lucky I forgot something at the dorm so I have to take a shortcut."

"I-I'm so-sorry..." Mina sobs again and the girl panics.

"No, no, it's okay! It's not your fault! It's not your fault!" she coos, cupping Mina's face with her hands to make the Pure-bred Omega looking straight into her eyes. "Hey... it's fine, okay? You're fine. You're safe with me. You're okay. You're okay."

Mina nods despite still sobbing a bit and the girl smiles. She caresses Mina's cheeks softly with her fingers, further easing the other girl's fear.

"Where were you going?" the girl asks again, seemingly trying to take Mina's mind away from the boys from earlier.

"D-dorm..."

"Okay," the girl licks her lips absentmindedly.

Mina feels her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm really sorry because I need to attend my own inauguration so I can't walk you back to your room," at Mina's puzzled stare, the girl chuckles and takes off her leather jacket. "I'm a freshman, too, you know. I was just bluffing to make them think that I'm a senior."

She drapes her jacket over Mina's back, fixing it so it won't fall off easily then taps Mina's head once. "Here, it might not be much but with my scent left there, it will make people think you've been scent marked by me. You're nearing your heat but rest assured none will realize if you're wrapped in my scent. And you don't have to worry because no one in this institution is brave enough to disturb what they think is mine."

 _Mine_. _Hers._

The word sent a pleasant warmth throughout Mina's whole being, painting her cheeks crimson and makes her heart beats erratically in her ribcage, erasing the fear from her mind. She brushes it away as her heat speaking. Especially after being saved by this girl, there is no way her inner Omega won't leap at that kind of attention.

But then again, just how cocky this girl is to be sure that no one dares to challenge her? As far as Mina knows, not even the strongest Pure-bred Alpha's scent has that kind of effect to the people around them.

Her thought must have been shown in her face because the girl laughs.

"Trust me, they won't. Now, I gotta go, but I hope you safe until you reach your dorm. See you later, Omega."

"W-wait–"

The girl is gone even before Mina can ask her name. She clutches the rim of the leather jacket, sniffing the leftover wintry scent and feels herself, once again, relaxes. There is something about this particular scent that makes her at ease, as if she's being embraced by the soothing cold of a winter day when it snows lightly.

Heaving a sigh, Mina grips the jacket tighter and walks away.

.

.

.

"What are you so afraid of?"

A cheery voice from behind her makes Sana groans, ignoring the voice as her hands busy tightening the coat straps over her body.

"Rejection. Sana-unnie is afraid of rejection."

"But you've been rejected by Tzuyu for over a year already. Why are you still afraid?"

"Because," Sana finally turns to face two (falsely) innocent faces and one bored face, all staring at her. She huffs and crosses her arms over her heavy-coat-covered-chest. "This is my roommate we are talking about. If she truly hates me like other Omegas here, then I'm doomed for a year!"

"Then why don't you tell her earlier, duh," the shortest of the three slaps her hand to her forehead. "Instead of letting her go and to listen to rumors about you–and us, in extension."

"I don't know what I was thinking, okay?!" Sana hisses. She shrugs the overly oversized coat to keep it from falling down her shoulders, then gives another oversized coat to the tall beauty leaning against the locked public lavatory door. "Here, Tzu. Use this. Remember what I told you about what should we do?"

"No."

Sana kicks the Gamma on her shin, eliciting a pained hiss from Tzuyu. "Don't say anything, we need to smuggle Dubu and Chaeng into the library, you got me?"

"Tsk, fine."

Sana kicks Tzuyu again, harder. "I'm not Jihyo but can you _please_ listen to me for once?!"

"Beg."

"Chou Tzuyu!"

"And you have to choose the library. From all the vacant place in the institution, you choose the library, when you know that both Chaeng and I are forbidden to enter it," the pale one shakes her head. "Idiot."

"Stop calling me names, I'm panicking here!" the Japanese scowls. "Look, I really didn't think through when I told Mina to meet me at the library, and I really didn't think she would _actually_ come."

"Do you think she'll listen to our explanation or will she cut her friendship off with you because you're an–"

"Shut up, Chaeyoung!"

The short girl with platinum blonde hair yowls when Sana pinches her arm hard.

"Look, I don't want to think about it, okay?! Why can't you guys be optimistic and pray that Mina would accept us as we are?!"

"Meh."

"Doubt that."

"Kinda hard being optimistic with all the shits we've been through."

"I swear to God you guys are unbearable!" Sana moans helplessly, wanting to just curl on her bed crying or murder the three girls before her. Whichever comes first. Still, Sana flaps the backside of her coat, gesturing for the pale girl to hide behind her. "Come on, Dubu you go in with me. Tzu, you bring Chaeng in, okay?"

Dahyun and Chaeyoung both saluted before wiggling into their respective hiding compartment, securing themselves under the darkness of the coat.

"Chae, your dick is pressing into my ass."

"Oh, sorry. No homo, bro."

Dahyun cackles and Sana has to stop herself from barrelling towards Tzuyu and Chaeyoung and slams them to the ground.

"You guys ready?"

Tzuyu sighs. "Fine."

It is quite a sight, to see the most infamous 'couple' in the whole institution walking towards the library wearing bulky, heavy coats in the middle of summer, each with an additional pair of legs tiptoeing behind them. Sana ignores the weird stare coming their way while Tzuyu simply does not care.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kunimitsu."

The Beta librarian looks up at the voice greeting her from beyond the reception counter. She sighs heavily at the two students' appearance, shaking her head as she instantly knows what the hell is wrong with these girls.

"Hello, Minatozaki, Chou," Sana smiles and Tzuyu nods. "And Son and Kim."

The coat answers. "Hi, Mrs. Kunimitsu."

Sana bangs her head to the wooden counter.

"You're on to smuggling your friends here again, eh?" the woman cocks her eyebrows at Sana's stuttering.

"No– yes– I mean I don't– I need–"

"Minatozaki, that's enough," Mrs. Kunimitsu sighs again. "I don't care if Kim and Son get inside here. As long as Mrs. Sunghee don't know and as long as none of you destroy the library again. You got me?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Right, now shoo. I have a lot of paperwork today so don't disturb me."

Sana bows once, so deeply until Dahyun has no other choice than to bow also, before grabbing Tzuyu's dangling arm and sprints away from the reception counter. She barely sees Mrs. Kunimitsu shaking her head as she pulls the Gamma to a secure place between the bookshelves. With a relieved sigh, Sana unwraps the coat from her body, letting Dahyun out of the confinement.

"Ah... fresh air..." Chaeyoung says after Tzuyu shrugs her coat off as well. She grins at her friends who grins back (Dahyun), rolls her eyes (Sana) and stares at her with her usual blank stare (Tzuyu). "Come on, so where is this Mina you're talking about?"

"She said she's waiting in the group study room," the Japanese types something on her phone, absentmindedly giving her coat to Tzuyu. The Gamma accepts and throws both coats over her shoulder, watching Sana with mild disinterest. "Number 9. Let's go, girls."

Sana leads the three younger girls around the bookshelves towards their destination. Despite the cold temperature provided by the numerous air conditioner placed her, she still feels her hands getting sweaty and clammy.

Sana thinks that Mina seems like a kind-hearted Omega. She looks nice, a bit of a goody-two-shoes, shy and quiet and adorable. Dare Sana says that she puts her full hope in this girl, a hope for Mina to accept her as she is and not avoiding her like a plague once she knows her true nature.

The Japanese jolts in surprise when a hand finds hers, interlacing their fingers together. She turns a bit to face Dahyun's supportive smile and she can't help but smile as well.

"Hey, it's fine. No matter what happens, you still have us."

"I know," Sana grasps Dahyun's hand a bit tighter. "Sometimes I wonder why the institution considers you as a Beta, even if you do experience heats. If they consider you as an Omega, it would have been easier for us both because we can be roommates."

Dahyun rolls her eyes but bites back a grin. "Because my heats are just me getting horny and not me rolling around on my bed, basically being useless for days for I can only function as a normal human being by either masturbating until my wrists snap or to be fucked until I forget my name. And besides, it's not like I want to room with someone like you."

"I applaud you for describing my monthly escapades so beautifully," Sana wipes the imaginary tears on her eyes as she bumps Dahyun's shoulder with her own.

"Oh, shush, I was insulting you," Dahyun bumps back, grinning in victory when Sana yelps and almost stumbles to the nearest magazine rack. But then there's a hard slap on her back that made her shriek in pain.

"Unnie, stop doing that! Remember Mrs. Kunimitsu told us not to destroy anything again!" Chaeyoung hisses at the two who bow in apology. "Seriously, move! We don't want your roommate to wait any longer, right, unnie?"

"Yes, you have a point," Sana clears her throat, chanced one last bump to Dahyun as she saunters away from the three. Dahyun grins but stops herself from paying Sana back because Chaeyoung glares at her.

When they arrive at the study room number nine, Dahyun once again grips Sana's hand as they all catch sight of a girl inside the small room from behind the glass, wearing a black leather jacket over her plaid shirt. Mina is calmly reading a book, seemingly unaware of the approaching quartet. Sana nods, bracing herself as she pushes the glass door open.

Mina immediately looks up at the intrusion and smiles at Sana. She gives a small wave to Sana's entourage, placing a wooden page marker on her book as she bows to them.

"Hello."

"Minaaa..." Sana waves back, pushing her nervousness away thanks to Mina's warm smile. "Did you wait long? I'm sorry to make you wait."

The Pure-bred Omega shakes her head. "It's fine. I just barely arrive myself. Come, take a seat."

"Sure," Sana grins. "Oh, by the way, guys, this is Mina, my roommate. Mina, this is Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu. I'm sure you've met Tzuyu before, Mina."

"Hi, Mina-unnie," Chaeyoung offers her hand which Mina accepts. "I'm Son Chaeyoung. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kim Dahyun, at your disposal," Dahyun decides to be extra and makes a series of exaggerated bow only to receive another slap on her back from Chaeyoung. Still, it's worth it because Mina giggles at her antics.

"Chou Tzuyu," Tzuyu only nods her head a bit. It might be just Sana's imagination but Mina looks like she's giving a slight stink eye to the tall girl.

"Sooo..." Sana starts after they all seated on the couch surrounding the round table. The way Mina staring at her so enthusiastically is making her feel a bit guilty–and scared–over what would happen in the next hours. "Are you ready to listen?"

"I've been waiting. Of course I'm ready," Mina smiles again. "Jihyo's not coming?"

Everyone looks at Tzuyu. The Gamma–who is seating at the edge of the couch right beside Sana–sighs. "Chairwoman called her this morning. Something about the transfer student documents or whatever, dunno."

"Right, that. That's our leader for you," Chaeyoung smiles widely, showing her cute dimple at the right side of her cheek. "She's always been so responsible the chairwoman handpicked her as the dean of the Alpha dorm."

"Leader?" Mina tilts her head in confusion. "Leader of what?"

"Leader of us!" Dahyun gestures to the four of them. "The Strays! You don't know?"

Mina shakes her head. "No... I'm sorry."

"So I guess you hadn't heard," Sana reclines on her seat, arms crossed over her chest. "Look, Mina, do you even know what this institution is about?"

"Isn't this is a joint educational institution for East Asia?"

"Quite right, but do you know _why_ it's for the whole of East Asia? Not just South Korea or the two Koreas?" Chaeyoung asks. "This institution is something more than just a simple education site, Mina-unnie. This place is the only school who accepts people of Astral ranks. People like _us_."

Dahyun continues. "Between all the freshmen, there are only six Astral ranks. Most of us had been studying here for a long time. Also, most people are not fond of us, so we kinda flock together, making a... what, group? Yeah, group, and we call ourselves as Strays. Haha, get it? it's because we're 'straying from the right path', so we call ourselves Strays."

"Jihyo-unnie is our leader, because aside from being the most 'normal'," Chaeyoung adds as she makes a quoting gesture with her fingers. "She's also the one who always protect and take care of us."

"I see..." Mina nods. She then turns to Sana with shock written all over her face as she realizes something. "Wait, the six of _you_. Sana, you're one of them, too?"

Sana nods firmly. "Yes, I am."

"Y-you're not an Omega?"

"I'm not, Mina," the girl smiles bitterly. "Similar, yes, but technically I'm something else. I'm going to elaborate further on that particular topic later because I want to ask you something."

Mina hesitates for a while before nodding. "Yeah, sure."

"So the six of us... we consist of these four," Sana gestures to the four of them. "Plus Jihyo and another girl called Momo. The question is..."

Mina leans in as Sana leans in as well.

"How the heck did you get Momoring's favorite jacket with you?"


	4. Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I feel like this is going to be college students doing college things in an ABO-universe :')  
> I hope you guys will be okay with that  
> Enjoy!

"Wh– who?"

Mina blinks hearing Sana's question, hands subconsciously gripping the rim of the leather jacket and tighten it around her body. The other Japanese nods firmly then tilt her chin once to gesture to the jacket.

"That jacket is Momo's," Sana explains. "I know from the scent. But, she's really territorial about that jacket. That's why I'm surprised you're able to put your hands on that."

"No shit," Chaeyoung groans in as she rests her chin on her palm. "If you check on the left shoulder, there's a tear from that one time I accidentally got it stuck on the clothesline. She refused to talk to me for a week after that."

"Oh..." Mina trails off, recalling her experience meeting with this 'Momo'. The black-haired girl from before looked nothing but nice (and really pretty, too), and judging by her status as a Medical major, she must have been smart as well. She reaches her hand back to the left shoulder. True to Chaeyoung's words, there's a quite long rupture across the shoulder blade that seems to be sewn by untrained hands. "S-she was the one who gave it to me..."

"SHE GAVE IT TO YOU?!"

Chaeyoung slumps on her seat. Sana gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. Dahyun has her jaw open. Tzuyu is scratching the table with her nails.

"After five whole years of knowing Momo..." Sana sobs, wiping the beginning of tears in the corner of her eyes while Dahyun pats her back sympathetically. "She finally warms up to an Omega. Good job, Mina... As– as Momoring's first friend I bless your marriage–"

"Whoa whoa wait a minute," a blush creeps on Mina's cheeks at Sana's words, the girl waving her hands around in embarrassment. "She just lends her jacket to me, alright? It's not a big deal..."

Mina almost jumps from her seat when Sana slams the table, albeit softly so the voice won't be carried outside the small room.

"It _is_ a big deal!" Sana hisses. "Momoring had never– she always keeps her distance with everyone, _especially_ Omegas. She's always been afraid of them being attracted to her so she stays far away from people!"

"That's..." Mina pauses, looking for the appropriate words in her mind. "Quite a... unique mindset?"

"Well if you _are_ her, I believe you would do that, too," Dahyun crosses her arms over her chest. She then whispers in her lowest voice no one could hear her. "...unless you want a harem filled with lunatics, that is."

The Pure-bred Omega tilts her head, eyes trained on the three girls before her. "Is this related to her... rank? Does she not want to mate with anyone?"

"It's not that she doesn't want to mate. She doesn't want to mate with people who see her only by her rank," Chaeyoung scratches her cheek, suddenly seems remorseful. "It's kinda hard living a normal life when you're basically at the very top of the world."

Now, Mina is intrigued.

"How so? What is she, actually?"

The two shorter girls blink, then sigh in unison.

"So it is true what Sana-unnie had said," Chaeyoung hums as she taps her fingers on the sturdy table. "You've never heard about any of the Astral Ranks. To be not aware of Momo-unnie's rank even after she gave you her jacket... You don't even know the basic, do you?"

Mina shakes her head. "The only thing I know is that you guys are very uncommon."

"We are, indeed," Dahyun nods solemnly. "Even until now, it was still unknown how people like us were born. Most scientists resorted to genetic alterations, though. And because of our special conditions, not many schools are willing to accept us as students. As Chaeyoung had said before, this institution was built as a means for us to get any kind of education. Also... as a means of the government to keep a close eye on us."

Chaeyoung chimes in the moment Dahyun closed her mouth. "Dahyun-unnie, Tzuyu and I are mostly harmless, though. We're basically invisible anyway. Faint scent, no rut, mild heat... The dangerous one is this girl over here," Chaeyoung nudges Sana's arm, "And Momo-unnie. Both for a similar yet also very contrasting reason."

Sana looks up at the slight touch. For a split second, her eyes are filled with something Mina does not understand (fear? Hopelessness?) before she regains that usual twinkle back. "Can I ask you something, Mina?"

"Yes."

"This morning," the girl bites her lips, seemingly nervous until Dahyun has to pat her back again. "Did you... did you hear anything about me?"

Silence. Sana hangs her head low when Mina stares at her with an unreadable expression.

"I heard some awful words, yes," at Mina's confirmation, Sana holds her breath in. "But I don't like to judge only based by what I heard. And you've been nothing but kind to me so I believe that those sayings were all merely lies. So... go ahead. I want to listen to your explanation. I want to know about you, Sana."

A hesitant rub on her knuckles surprises Sana. She lifts her head back to find Mina grasping her outstretched hand, drawing shapes to her skin with her thumb and smiles warmly at her.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Sana blinks back her tears when Mina murmurs softly, feeling joy erupts in her chest at the Pure-bred Omega's words. She immediately nods, gripping Mina's hand gratefully and takes a deep breath.

"Okay."

Mina grips harder when Sana exhales. She can't deny the shiver under her skin when the other Japanese looks up and meets her eyes. The Pure-bred smiles, hoping that it would soothe both her nerves and Sana's.

"I'm an Iota," Sana finally starts after Chaeyoung wraps her arm around her. "The easiest way to describe me is that I'm an Omega who overheats. If you usually get your heats for 3-5 times a year, I got 12. Most of them... twice the intensity of yours."

"So you got one each month? And it's worse than ours?" Mina asks just to make sure. Even if she had heard about this particular feature of Sana from Eunha earlier, she can't help but flinches at the thought of having to endure that uncomfortable experience for every month. At Sana's nervous confirmation, she exhales and rubs her thumb over the Iota's knuckles again.

Huh, _Iota_. It feels weird in her tongue but she believes she'll get used to it.

"That was why I told you I'm going to bother you a lot," the girl adds, sounding even fainter than before. "My– my heats usually lasts only for a day. But, still, you have to stay somewhere else because... you know. I need Tzu to stay with me. Though if you want to I can–"

"It's fine, Sana," Mina shakes her head. "I can stay with Jihyo or Jeongyeonnie for the meantime. And you can take your time, it's fine by me. She can stay for as long as you need her to be."

"It's not only that," right after Mina closed her mouth, Sana speaks again. "I– don't you feel strange? About... about my scent after my heat?"

Mina freezes. "What about yours?"

A pause. Two brown orbs belong to the Iota dart everywhere except Mina's. "You... you really didn't feel anything strange?"

"I–" Mina chews her lips. "I felt... I'm sorry, but I felt attracted to you, that time."

"Oh, okay... at least you're being honest and I'm just glad that you didn't take advantage of me.." Mina cringes at that. Sana is looking somber, playing with her fingers nervously. "My scent has always been like that. Not only for you, but I can... I can lure literally _everyone_. I have to drown myself in scent concealer if I don't want anyone to gets close to me. That's why people avoid me. I'm dangerous, Mina. And I can't even take it under control."

"I know... it also used to cause trouble back when you were just transferred here, right?"

The Iota lifts her head quickly. "H-how do you know?"

Mina sighs. "Eunha told me about you. Sowon's mate, if any of you know her?"

Chaeyoung nods. "One of the most famous couple in the institution. How could we not? Besides, the Pure-bred Alphas are all Jihyo-unnie's watchdogs anyway. Some of the few we could really trust."

"Oh, well I'm glad if they are good to you," Mina smiles as Chaeyoung grins. She realizes that Sana has grown silent and turns her attention back to her only to find her frowning.

"Sana?"

"Are– are you really okay with that?" the Iota asks meekly, seemingly afraid.

Mina can't help the smile that blooms on her lips. "I survived. Not that difficult, after all. Just need a few sprays of scent concealer and my own scent to take over. So, yes, I'm perfectly okay with that, Sana."

Sana beams and only by then does Mina notice that this girl is such a softie judging by the film of tears in her brown eyes. She truly feels bad for the Iota, Sana got it rough. Mina just can't grasp how the Omegas from before had hated Sana. She's a sweet girl through and through, and it's clear that Sana had been afraid of her judgment. There must have been a lot of people who pushed her away because they thought she would be bothersome, or annoying, or because Sana destroys their willpower just by a trail of scent. But Mina can't find a reason to dislike her roommate even with her unusual traits.

The Iota chokes back a sob as she tightens her grip on Mina's hand. "You're too kind, Mina. I don't– I'm so blessed to be able to meet you. I don't know what to say, I swear I– thank you, Mina. Thank you.."

"Don't mention it," the Pure-bred Omega's lips upturned in her most sincere smile. "I'm glad to be of help, Sana. I told you this already."

After she makes sure that Sana understands her sentiment, Mina turns her attention to the tallest girl in the room who is just looking through the window, seemingly interested at the floating clouds.

"And you, Chou Tzuyu."

Tzuyu looks at Mina when she hears her name.

"Don't ever leave Sana alone like that again," Mina frowns but Tzuyu has zero to none reaction. The Gamma only stares at her blankly. "I am by no means is an expert because I've never had a partner before, but Sana suffered when you left. How could you do that to her? You should have stayed with her."

Tzuyu nods. "Alright."

Mina's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

Sighing, Tzuyu looks down to occupy herself with scribbling something on the table with her nails. "You told me to stay with her. Okay. Next month."

Deepening her frown at the Gamma's flat response, Mina sends a questioning gaze to her roommate. Sana sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Mina could also hear the collective snickers from Chaeyoung and Dahyun.

"Tzu you're embarrassing me," this time, Sana uses her fingers to pinch Tzuyu's forearm, eliciting a pained yelp from the Gamma. Tzuyu stares (glares?) at Sana as the Iota scolds her. "Can't you act a bit more polite to Mina? What did Jihyo tell you about meeting and talking to a stranger?"

Tzuyu blinks again. "Oh."

She turns to Mina, nodding a bit. "Greetings."

Then turns to Sana. "Done."

Sana plants her face to her palms and groans. "Mina, I'm so sorry for this kid."

"Is she always like that?" Mina tilts her head to the Gamma who is now quite interested with curling Sana's hair between her fingers. "Why is she like that?"

"It's kinda hard to explain, so I'm going to give you a visual representation on what a Gamma is," Sana says as she turns to Tzuyu, pulling the tall girl's shoulders so they're facing each other. "Tzuyu."

"What."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Do you have any feelings regarding me?"

"Not really."

"Why don't you love me?"

"Nah."

Sana presses her lips in a thin line as she gestures as if she's presenting Tzuyu with both hands. "Behold, Chou Tzuyu, apex Gamma."

Mina is looking at Sana pitifully.

"And keep in mind that we've been having sex regularly for every month since last year."

Mina's pity intensifies.

"And you still... love her?" Sana giggles at Mina's question then settles into Tzuyu, wrapping the Gamma's arms around her own waist.

"How could I not?" she then turns her head, puckering her lips to the silent girl. "Tzu, give me a kiss."

Tzuyu obeys. She pecks Sana's lips once, causing the Iota in her arms to giggle again before she rests her chin on Sana's shoulder, eyes closed comfortably. Mina watches the two snuggling with each other with a troubled expression, for the two had clearly used to be like that despite the questionable relationship they have.

"That's how a Gamma is, Mina-unnie," Chaeyoung chirps at Mina's conflicted expression, drawing the Pure-bred's attention to her. "Since birth, Tzu's emotionally numb. She's almost unable to feel unless it either traumatizes or made a great impact on her life. If she trusts you enough, you might get some kind of _reaction_ from her but don't expect much, seriously. She will mostly only agree or disagree with your words if you're simply her acquaintance."

"Shouldn't she get therapy?" Mina asks, carefully but full of concern. "I mean, there are therapies for that kind of mentality, right? Even as a Gamma?"

Dahyun sadly shakes her head. "It was too late for her. The people she grew up with only realized that she's a Gamma when she was in the second grade of high school. That was why she transferred here from Taiwan only last year. She's been like that since then."

Hearing Chaeyoung's and Dahyun's words seem to crumble Mina's confidence. She stares at the two in shock, then turns to Tzuyu who is now occupying herself by playing Sana's wavy hair. No wonder Tzuyu looks cold, uncaring, _detached_.

Like an empty shell.

Mina feels guilty for having such a bad opinion on Tzuyu even before knowing her better. Hell, even her chilly scent reflects her perfectly. Mina should have known.

"I'm... I'm sorry," the Pure-bred Omega hangs her head low in shame.

"No, you didn't know beforehand. It's okay," at Sana's soft voice, Mina looks up again, finding the Iota craning her neck with Tzuyu nuzzling her. The Japanese smiles as she grasps Tzuyu's free hand. "Right, Tzu?"

Seeing that the two are starting to drift into their own world, Mina averts her attention to the two petite girls who are staring at her quite excitedly. Dahyun grins as Mina silently inhales their extremely faint scent. She smells like vanilla, reminding Mina of that mild whiff of vanilla on the batter of a cake. While Chaeyoung smells like grass, like wet grass after a sprinkle of rain.

"How about you?" she inquires when Chaeyoung tilts her head. "What are you guys?"

"I'm a Delta!" Dahyun exclaims as she shots up from her seat, grinning happily despite the soft smack on her thigh by Chaeyoung who facepalms. "And, nope, I'm not that problematic like those two there," Sana glares at Dahyun and flips her off, "I'm considered a Beta. It's just that I have a scent similar to an Omega and I go into 3 heats a year!"

Mina grows worried again.

"But rest assured, my heats are moderate at best!"

"I won't call draping yourself on my feet while crying and grinding your crotch on my shoe then ended up passed out as moderate."

"That was _one_ time, Chaeng!" it is Chaeyoung now who receives a smack from Dahyun.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. _Once_ every year. At your second heat and it's always around the semester finals."

Dahyun gasps as she puts her hand above her heart exaggeratedly. "How could you know that? You stalker!"

"No shit, Sherlock we've been in this institution for six years and we've been friends for five years so of course, I would know," Chaeyoung wraps her arm around Dahyun's neck and drills her head with her free fist, making the Delta laughs out loud and slaps her hand repeatedly to the torturing arms.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" the pale girl still laughs even after Chaeyoung released her. She then drapes herself to the smaller girl's side and grins. "Well it's not like it's a big deal anymore, am I right? I ain't gonna trouble you again, am I right??"

"Yeah thank God you have your boyfriend to annoy," Chaeyoung smirks as she pushes Dahyun away. She notices Mina's curious gaze on them and smirks even wider. "Sorry about her. Once, she was trapped under a collapsed bookshelf in this library so she's kinda not right on the head. Probably knocked by some books back then."

The Delta pouts at that. "Hey, you were there with me also! We were trapped together!"

"Yeah but I'm smarter so I managed to survive unharmed," after she stuck her tongue out at the Delta, Chaeyoung whips her head to Mina with her smirk still present. "Anyway, I'm a Sigma. Basically, I'm an Alpha with faint scent and rage-rut only who also has d–"

Sana sits up straight until she almost knocks Tzuyu off. "Chaeyoung!"

"–epression. Huh? What?" Chaeyoung sends a puzzled look to Sana who has a horror expression on her face. "What? What is it?"

"Oh thank God," Sana slumps back to Tzuyu's front. "I thought you were going to say–"

"That I have a dick?"

"SON CHAEYOUNG!"

"Whaaat??!!" the Sigma yelps as Sana hits her with such force, retreating back to Dahyun who is crying in laughter. "It's not like she had never seen a dick before! She has a sister who is a Pure-bred Alpha, for God sake! And it's not like I'm the only one! Tzuyu and Momo-unnie too–"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY LESS CRUDE TO SAY!"

"But she needs to know in case she wants to hook up with me!"

"EW!"

"Well I'm hot so I don't blame her!"

"As if you _could_ hookup with anyone else!"

"Ah," Chaeyoung looks upward as if she just realized something. "Yes. The harsh truth..."

"Wait, what truth?" Mina, who was just staring at them in both amusement and confusion, speaks up. "Why can't she hookup with _anyone else_?"

"Well, sadly, Mina-unnie," Chaeyoung crosses her arms over her chest, her expression sullen. "Being a Sigma came in one package with me being a hopeless romantic, only able to fall in love with one person and one person _only_. I'm also able to _imprint_ , which is basically just me mating a person I love without them know, chaining me to them with a might or might not be returned love from the other party. It's a gamble, actually. If I manage to make them fall in love with me then I'll live a happy life, but if I don't I'm going to die single just like most Sigmas out there."

"Not even casual hookups?" Mina tilts her head and Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"I tried, once. Kissed Yerim on the lips and I felt like killing myself because apparently," the Sigma gestures to herself, "My psyche thought that I'm _cheating_ and that I should choke myself in advance."

"So you've imprinted someone?"

"Sadly, yes," Chaeyoung sighs. "Sadder, I know I won't have any chance with them. Saddest, I already know that I'm going to live the solo lo lo life until the day I pass away."

"And she always refuses to tell us who," Dahyun nudges Chaeyoung's shoulder and the Sigma sticks her tongue out. "I still can't believe you refuse to tell me, your best friend by dictionary."

"Yea because I know you're going to break your own back trying to make my imprinted fall in love with me," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "And judging by your methods, I can only see them being disgusted in me than being interested in me."

"RUDE."

"I'M BEING HONEST SHITHEAD."

"Okay stop it you dumbasses," Sana finally splits the two bickering girls by pulling Chaeyoung's collar and pushing Dahyun's forehead. "We still need to explain to Mina about Momo before she falls too far."

"E-excuse me?" again, heat erupts on the Pure-bred Omega's cheeks, painting the pale skin with crimson. "I am _not_ falling for her."

"Yeah, well, says _everyone_ who had met Momo-unnie," Chaeyoung scoffs. "Look, can you tell me how did you meet Momo-unnie and what was your first impression of her?"

Chaeyoung's question reminded Mina of the Alpha boys from before. She instinctively tightens Momo's jacket around her, trying to inhale her scent to calm her nerves down. It works, thankfully, and even with stutters in her voice, Mina manages to explain to the girls about the incident earlier.

She told them about how she was cornered than the boys before Momo came. She also told them about the other girl's act to save both her life and dignity by scaring the boys off with her scent. Along with her story, Mina rubs the soft cotton on the inner side of the jacket, letting the trapped leftover snowy scent out and fills the small room.

"Alphas... typical," Dahyun says after Mina finished her story. "Why am I not surprised. Lucky you, seriously, those boys must have pissed their pants after encountering Momo-unnie."

"That's what I want to ask you," Mina traces her fingers over the worn out zipper of the leather jacket. "How could she do that?"

Chaeyoung is the one who explains further. "It's because Momo-unnie is a Zeta. You know. Alpha of the Alphas. The world bows to her. Everyone wants to be her bitch to the point of crazed obsession. But as we said before, she withdraws herself from society because there were too many people fighting for her attention."

"That's also why I was surprised that Momoring acted nice to you," Sana chimes in, already back in Tzuyu's arm even when the Gamma dozes off. "Like, she's _genuinely_ nice, but she kind of acts cold towards everyone else aside from us. To prevent further disaster, she said."

"I see..." the Pure-bred Omega murmurs. She once again runs the pads of her fingers along Momo's jacket, recalling the Zeta's figure and warm smile. Mina was not aware of Sana watching her intently. She only looks up when the Iota coughs.

"You fell for her charm already, don't you?" at her roommate's light voice, Mina stutters a denial but Sana waves her off. "Look, Mina. I... we really appreciate your willingness to know more about us, and to accept us, but... I advise you to stay away, really. At least 95% of the freshmen will make your life less enjoyable if you hang out with us weirdos. We're freaks, we know that. And I don't want you to suffer because of us. Don't even try Momoring. She'll push you away the moment you show even a slight interest to her. She's afraid to hurt people, to hurt people she _cares_ about, and if you, a Pure-bred Omega, does get close to her, rest assured that other Omegas pinning over her for years will come to your throat."

"I–It's not like that!" Mina responds hastily. The three girls raise their eyebrows at her, clearly skeptical. The Pure-bred gulps. "You guys... you guys are kind. I could see that already. I... I admit, I want to be friends with you. From where I come from, everyone hides behind a mask. They have a reputation to uphold and they act fake, they act nice so it can smooth their way to the top. I don't... I don't like that. I want to have friends, _actual_ friends, here. You guys are the first people I meet and I seriously get this warmth from you. I want... I want to know more about you and maybe..."

Mina trails off her longest monologue ever as the three girls' gazes soften. She hangs her head low, unable to meet their eyes. "I understand... if you don't want to accept me, of course. I can understand where that comes from. And I'm... sorry... if I'm being rude..."

Silence. Mina waits, while the three girls before her all exchange glances. To see a Pure-bred Omega, the highest of her kind, begging to be their friend is just beyond unbelievable. Mina doesn't look like she's the kind that would stab them in the back, but years of being the lowest kind of class had formed a pessimistic mindset in the three of them.

Should they...?

"Idiots are okay."

Tzuyu's deep voice cuts through the thickening silence. All the other occupants in the room whip their head to her, who without them knowing already has her eyes cracked open.

"Everybody said only idiots want to be friends with us," Tzuyu says, calmly, innocently, near black orbs never leaving Mina. "Momo-unnie said idiots are okay. So you're okay."

Mina beams, hopeful. "Really?"

Tzuyu nods. "Yes."

The Pure-bred Omega then glances to the other three. It takes a while for Sana to sigh, after a soft pat on her thigh by Dahyun and a smile from Chaeyoung.

"Alright."

Mina almost squeals at the Iota's confirmation. But Sana is staring at her, warning clear despite the softness of her gaze as she heaves a sigh.

"But don't come complaining because I've warned you enough, okay? We are trouble magnets and if you hang out with us, those troubles will find their way to you one way or another."

"Oh, it's fine," Mina grins and Sana exhales, relieved. "I _am_ trying to find some trouble being here."

"Bad girl hidden behind all house restrictions, eh?" Dahyun offers, cackling loudly at Mina's mischievous smirk. "Shit, man, I like you already."

"That's an honor," the Pure-bred Omega giggles. "Now that it's settled, Sana, you've promised me ice cream yesterday. I hope you bring some money because I'm going to collect that now."

.

.

.

"Jihyo, are you done?"

The soft voice from somewhere behind her elicits a heavy sigh from the Low Alpha. She shakes her head, knowing full well that the owner of the voice is able to see her and continues her typing on the computer. A hand massages her shoulder as another hand places a cup of tea on her desk.

"You should take a rest, we've been doing this for a few hours now," the owner of the voice, a girl with pitch black hair and similarly black eyes are staring at her with concern written all over her face. The girl has a beautiful face combined with a petite stature–a few centimeters shorter than Jihyo–that only accentuate her beauty.

"Mmm just a bit, Joohyun," Jihyo lifts her arms above her head, stretching. She pats Joohyun's arm for a good measure because the Pure-bred dean of the Omega dorm seems unrelenting in forcing her to take a rest by her icy glare only. "I inputted the wrong data to the database. I'm just going to fix it for a while before I forget."

Joohyun hums and leans in, reading the small words on the computer screen. She furrows her brow the moment she finds the wrong section. "Jihyo you literally mixed your own data with Jisoo's. You're clearly tired. Go take a few minutes rest, I'm taking over. I've rested enough."

"It's okay, Hyun, I swear. Just a tiny mini more time," Jihyo smiles but Joohyun is not convinced.

"No, you're still sick and you're tired. Get up before I pour this tea on you. It's hot, you know," Joohyun scolds her again and Jihyo has no choice but to follow her, especially after Joohyun lets out her nagging milky scent.

Jihyo might be an Alpha (a Low, but still an Alpha nonetheless) but she can't refuse Joohyun no matter what. Probably it's because of the Pure-bred Omega's steely authority, or simply because she doesn't want any unnecessary conflicts, but it only takes Joohyun those words to make Jihyo evacuates to the navy couch on the corner of the room.

As the dean of the Alpha dorm and the Omega dorm, respectively, the two had been asked to input students' data to their massive database. Most are already completed and only needs a few updates because a lot of students are here since the very beginning, anyway, but the new students' data has to be inputed manually. Both her and Joohyun had been cooped up here since morning and now that the clock strikes 2 in the afternoon, there would be no way she won't be exhausted.

Closing her eyes enjoying Joohyun's continuous ticks on the keyboard, Jihyo tries to remember how many students she hadn't inputted. Just as she starts counting, her phone lights up.

 

______________

**Unknown Number**  
  
---  
  
Hi

It's been a while isn't?

I'll be back in four days

You miss me? ;)

| 

   
  
 

______________

 

Jihyo frowns. She immediately types an answer and it wasn't long for her to be engaged in messaging the unknown number.

 

______________

**Unknown Number**  
  
---  
  
Hi

It's been a while isn't?

I'll be back in four days

You miss me? ;)

| 

   
  
 

| 

Who is this

How did u get my number  
  
The one and only

77

I have my ways btw

;)

| 

   
  
 

| 

OMG

OMG YOU

You little shit

That's creepy as fuck lol

I thought ur a stalker

So ur finally going back here  
  
:)

I wouldn't mind stalking you

ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

I missed Korea

I missed the team

I missed you

| 

   
  
 

| 

Eww

Well I don't

:p  
  
:(

Bad Jihyo

I'm like TT

| 

   
  
 

| 

Ur badder  
  
Its not even a word :(

| 

   
  
 

| 

JK ;)

So u'll arrive on Friday?  
  
Yup

Right on time ne?

How about we hold a celebration?

IYKWIM

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

| 

   
  
 

| 

Eww (2)

Get lost fuckboi  
  
:((

I'm like TT (2)

| 

   
  
 

| 

:p

I take that back

Ur not a fuckboi ur virgin af  
  
(´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡

TT intensifies

Anyway

I gotta go but

I'm looking forward to meeting you

And the team

See you on Friday, Ji

:*

| 

   
  
 

| 

See you on Friday

:*  
  
I got a kiss :DDDD

No more TT

:***************

Bye <3

| 

   
  
 

| 

Bye :)

<3 u too  
  
 

______________

 

"Stop giggling and smiling like that you're scaring me."

Joohyun plops down on the couch right beside Jihyo. The Low Alpha hadn't noticed that she is, indeed, smiling like an idiot. But Jihyo laughs the remark away and pulls Joohyun to her side, the Pure-bred Omega raising her eyebrow in question.

"Look who messaged me."

It took a few moments but Joohyun's feature immediately lights up once she recognizes the signature messaging style. "Oh my God... Seul will be ecstatic."

"I know, right?" Jihyo grins giddily. "They haven't been that great since she left. They'll be happy to be back to the court with her. Even if it's not for a competition."

"You should tell them," Joohyun offers as she sips her tea. "They'll be extremely happy."

"I know they will," the Low Alpha giggles, typing furiously on her phone, work temporarily forgotten.

______________

**TPRV**

**11 members**  
  
---  
  
 

| 

**Manager ParkJ**

Guys

Get ready

Captain is coming home  
  
______________

.

.

.

Sana returns to her dorm room that dusk finding Mina perched on her bed, diligently sewing the rip on Momo's jacket. The Pure-bred Omega looks up when she hears the door opens and she smiles in greeting, putting down her work to wave at Sana. Sana grins and waves back as she drops her belongings to her own bed.

"What are you doing?" the Iota asks, flopping down to the mattress.

Mina lifts up her work. "I'm about to sew the rip back. That's the least I can do to say thank you to Momo."

"My, aren't you sweet," Sana grins and stretches once before she stands up, sauntering to the kitchen. "Hey, I'm gonna cook something for dinner. What do you want for today?"

"Mmm, anything is fine," Mina mumbles absentmindedly. She's already back to the task at hand, seemingly so focused that Sana can't bear to disturb her any longer. So she retreats to the kitchen, taking some ingredients from the fridge and starts making some food for them both.

It wasn't long until the aroma of homemade kimchi fills the air. Mina hears her stomach growls in temptation, moreover when Sana brings a steaming bowl of kimchi to their bedroom. Throwing her work aside, Mina scrambles to prepare their eating spot, a small foldable plastic table Sana keeps under her bed.

"Wow, thanks Mina," Sana grins as she sets the plates down. "You okay with kimchi?"

"I like everything," Mina says without missing a beat, enjoying the full-blown grin on her roommate's face. "Itadakimasu."

Sana claps her hands together. "Itadakimasu."

For a while, the only sounds filling the room is the clacking of their eating utensils. But unbeknownst to Mina, Sana is actually watching her every move, mouth working religiously on her food but eyes glued to the Pure-bred Omega.

Even after their talk at the library which then continued over a few scopes of ice cream, she still can't believe this pretty Pure-bred Omega that can easily rise to become a queen-bee decided to befriend her. To befriend her messy yet loving group of weirdos. Mina had told them about her upbringing, how she despises how uptight and _traditional_ her family was, how she wishes she could get an adventure and friendship she longs since she was young.

In a way, Sana feels bad for Mina. Yes, she might have led a rough life, but she's always been granted freedom and she has her friends who love and support her unconditionally. Her families back in Japan are also supportive of her, despite her condition. Mina looks like she's terribly lonely, only having Jeongyeon as her confidant as she grows up, and now Sana had thrown all fear and caution to the wind to be closer to the Pure-bred Omega.

"By the way, Sana?"

Sana almost spits her food when Mina suddenly looks up.

"Y-yes?"

Mina is a bit startled by her roommate's behavior but chooses to ignore it. "You said before that you only transferred here when you were in the second grade of high school?"

"Oh, that? Yup," the Iota nods after she's successful in swallowing her food. "I got my first heat so late. And even then, my family and I didn't really realize that my heat schedule is strange until I got my seventh heat. Only by then did I ran through some check-ups and the doctor told me that I'm an Iota. Cue my transfer here. I was the second last coming here, though. Jihyo had been here since elementary school, Chaeng and Dubu were here since junior high school while Momo transferred a year before me."

Mina nods, listening intently. She might have heard a lot after their conversation earlier but she's still curious. There are a lot of stories and events these girls experienced that she doesn't know, and although she honestly knows that it's impossible for her to know _all_ , at least she wants to start knowing them better.

One way, by letting her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You love Tzuyu so much, don't you?" Mina says, drawing a fond smile on the Iota's lips.

"I do, yes."

"How did you met her?"

Sana laughs at that, putting her spoon down and gulps some water before she smirks at Mina. "That's one long-ass story."

"I have the whole night," giggling, the Pure-bred Omega collects their used plates and returns them to the dishwasher. She peeks over the small wall dividing the kitchen and their bedroom to find Sana shaking her head in disbelief. Mina grins sheepishly as she opens the tap and reaches for the sponge. "Please, Sana? I want to know."

"Why are you so damn curious, eh?" Sana tidies up their table. "What, are you nearing your heat? I know we could get whiny when we're nearing our heat."

She then pauses, sniffing the air as Mina giggles.

"Dammit, you really are nearing your heat."

"It's in two days," Mina wipes her wet hands on the napkin, approaching Sana who is already sitting on her bed, watching her with doubt. "It's always been regular. Don't worry, I've taken my suppressants as well so it won't be that intense."

"How many days do you usually last?"

"Two or three, at most. You can still be here, I promise my heat won't be bad,"

"Eh, it's fine," Sana smiles. "I just remembered that the institution had prepared some extra rooms for when we're in heat. Whichever one of us decide to leave the room for the meantime can stay there. It's on the topmost floor of this building."

"Oh, right. I can go there, too, when you're in heat. I haven't gone through the institution tour, though. My major will go through it tomorrow," Mina confesses. She sits back down on her bed, continuing her work of sewing Momo's jacket. "But I don't think they'll come here..."

Sana pats her chest cockily. "No worries! I'll give you a personal tour tomorrow! Or maybe after your heat, we still have the whole weekend to go through every nook in this institution! We can also go with Tzuyu and the others!"

"I would love that," the Pure-bred Omega exhales in relief. "Thank you, Sana."

"Anytime!"

The Iota then reclines on her seat, busying herself with playing some games on her phone. She didn't notice that her roommate is still staring at her until she feels a shiver runs down her spine. Turning her head, she almost screams when she meets Mina's thoughtful gaze.

"What the– Mina stop looking at me like that you almost give me a heart attack!"

Mina blinks at the soft yell, tilting her head cluelessly. "You hadn't told me how you met Tzuyu."

"Wha–?" Sana's jaw drops. "You're _still_ curious about that?"

The Pure-bred nods eagerly. Sana massages her temple, feigning fatigue despite sporting the widest smirk on her face. "I swear it was long as fuck."

"I told you we have the whole night," Mina grins, propping herself on her arms. "I'm ready to listen."

"After you made me talk that much this afternoon? Really cruel, Myoui Mina."

Mina immediately backtracks. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry I didn't mean–"

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Sana waves her hand. "But seriously it's going to be long."

"Well, I'm okay with a bedtime story," Mina giggles and dodges a small pillow thrown her way. "This is mine, now."

"Evil Myoui," Sana sticks her tongue out, eliciting another giggle from the Pure-bred Omega. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Eh..." Mina tilts her head, thinking. "I have to admit that you guys look cute together. I mean, she even looks like it's almost instinctive for her to snuggle you even with her problem with emotions."

"Almost instinctive, yeah..." Sana smiles, a bit forlorn but still filled with hope. "That's one of the reasons I don't stop loving her. I wish... I wish I can be that someone who slips into her heart. No matter how long it would take."

"You're really kind, Sana."

"Oh, thanks. People would usually say that I'm really masochistic after hearing my reason."

Mina laughs at that and Sana smiles, her heart warming at the Pure-bred's words. She puts her phone down along with Mina setting the unfinished jacket aside, ready to listen. Sana hums for a while, reminiscing her meeting with the fleeting Gamma and she closes her eyes, smiling fondly throughout her story.

"Well it was a year ago, at the small garden at the back of our highschool, with her holding a camera and me, desperately holding my dignity after I fell face flat to the flower bushes."


	5. Jihyo's Birthday Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everybodeh hihihi
> 
> Because today, February 1st is or dearest God Jihyo's birthday, I wrote a special little clip as a celebration! Happy 22nd birthday, Jihyo!! ^^
> 
> Aside from that, today is quite a happy day for me because my final paper had been accepted by my faculty lololol
> 
> So because I'm going to have an exam in a week, maybe the next chap will be posted after my exam (or before that, if I decided to go the lunatic way)
> 
> For the time being, enjoy this (tiny mini) little piece!
> 
> Thank you for reading! XD

 .

.

.

.

.

_______________________

_Incheon International Airport, South Korea_

_Past_

 

The loud, rumbling sounds of airplanes combined with the deafening noises of the busy airport fill the air today, under the warm spring sun that feels like it burns. Watching the massive vehicles behind a large glass wall is a lone girl, sitting on a wheelchair hugging a sports sling bag. She watches in silence as the airplane that is going to take her away from Korea moves slowly, preparing for their departure in less than an hour.

She sighs as a pair of footsteps could be heard paddling toward her and she's about to snap, to tell her parents to wait a little longer until she has to check-in when a familiar voice greets her.

"Hey."

She immediately turns her head, a bright smile cracked on her face.

"You came."

Behind her, there's another lone girl with her long wavy hair, wearing a simple pale yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. The other girl smiles, if a bit bitter and she walks toward the first girl, placing her hand on one of her shoulders.

"And you're leaving."

The girl on the wheelchair nods, smile not faltering despite the flash of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The other girl's expression falls. "No... _I'm_ sorry–"

"We've talked about this," cutting her companion's sentence with firmness, the first girl shakes her head. " _I_ am sorry for leaving. _You_ have nothing to be sorry about."

Silence for a while as the two stare at each other until the girl in the sundress sighs. She knows it's fruitless to try to counter so she nods. "Okay."

A hand grasping her hand has the girl jolting in surprise, finding her handicapped friend smiling softly, eyes shining in nothing but adoration. "I'm glad you came. I thought... I thought you won't come here."

"How could I?" grasping the pale hand back, the long-haired girl kneels to level her eyes with her friend. "I would never forgive myself if I can't send you off."

Her eyes widened in relief at the giggle escaping the other girl's lips. The one on the wheelchair then releases her hand, reaching down to the sports sling bag on her lap. She unzips it and takes out a blue basketball with marker scribbles all over it. The girl turns to her friend, offering the ball into her arms.

"Here."

The second girl stumbles, surprised by the sudden present but she accepts it nonetheless, tilting her head in confusion to the seemingly satisfied girl.

"Why did you give it to me?"

The first girl grins. "Keep it."

"W-what?"

"Yeah," nodding eagerly, the girl pats the ball in her friend's arms. "Keep it."

"But this is your favorite ball."

"It is," laughing softly, she reaches down to play with her friend's purplish locks, rubbing the soft strands between her calloused fingers. "That's why I want you to keep it. It's a promise from me."

The second girl knits her eyebrows, expression troubled. "Promise for what?"

Sighing, the girl on the wheelchair taps her left knee, which is braced and wrapped in bandages before grinning widely to her friend. "A promise that I will take the ball back from you, one day. My knee will heal and I will return to Korea, I will return to the court, and when I win a game again, only then will I take that ball from you. So, for now, keep it. Keep it as a reminder that I _will_ take my ball back. That I _will_ return. Here, to Korea, to the team, to _you_."

Choking back a sob that threatens to escape her throat, the girl with the purplish hair nods. She settles the ball aside as she moves to wrap her arms around the other girl's neck. She rubs the similarly lengthy brown locks crowning her friend's head while she buries her face to the nook of her neck.

Unwilling of only being the receiving end, the girl on the wheelchair wraps her own arms around her friend's back, closing her eyes as she inhales the faint caramel musk that's filled with sadness and a tint of guilt. She ingrains the signature scent into her mind, a bit saddened by the fact that she won't be able to smell that calming scent for a long while.

"I'll miss you," she says as she breaks their embrace, hearing the announcer's voice informing that the check-in period is about to end soon. She raises her hand to caress her friend's cheek when she sees that the other girl's eyes are glazed with tears, hoping to at least ease her even just for a bit.

The girl with the sundress nods and she breathes out in relief.

Then she hears her parents approaching them, calling her name, telling her that they should check-in and boards into the airplane. They both greet her parents and her father nods back to her friend while her mother hugs the young girl, thanking her for taking care and befriending their daughter. They exchange pleasantries for a while before her father grips the handles of her wheelchair, asking her if she wants to say something else to her friend.

She does have something.

"Take this as well," fishing out a dried azalea flower in a form of a bookmarker, she places the small gift to her friend's outstretched hand. "Take care of yourself for me."

Her smile brightens when her friend smiles back and nod, holding the flower close to her heart.

"I will."

One last announcement and her father pushes her wheelchair towards the boarding area. She twists her body so she can wave at her friend who waves back. She keeps on waving and smiling until they reach the check-in queue.

Meanwhile, watching the retreating figures is the girl with the sundress, not once stopping her weak waves even until the small family disappears into another room. She takes a few steps back, resting herself against the massive glass walls of the airport as she waits, watching the airplanes preparing for departure with its machine rumbling.

" _This is the final boarding call for passengers on flight 559A from Incheon International Airport, South Korea to Toronto Pearson International Airport, Canada. Please proceed to gate 10 immediately. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for..."_

As time passed, the announcer's voice is getting muffled and muffled, sounding distant as the rumbles of airplane machines grow louder, deafening her ears. Sliding down the glass, the girl sobs, hugging the basketball and the dried azalea flower to her body as she listens to the faint whirr of an airplane taking off.

The number 77 written on the leather surface does not fade even under her tears.

.

.

.

_Seoul Institute, South Korea_

_Present_

Pushing open the double doors to the basketball court, Jihyo could hear the squeaks of shoes and the unmistakable bangs of a ball being dribbled. The Low Alpha smiles when she catches a figure moving quickly across the court, dribbling the ball with practiced ease then pivots on her feet, turning a few times in her signature deceiving movement before she leaps, scoring two points with a lay-up.

Jihyo throws her sling bag to the bench and it seems to catch the other girl's attention.

"It's been a while since I see you on the field, Mo."

Mo–Momo–the black haired girl currently rolling the ball in her hands smirks. The Zeta runs toward Jihyo while dribbling her ball, stopping right before Jihyo who had settled on the bench, rummaging her bag. Sweat glistens on the Zeta's toned and slightly tanned arms exposed by the sleeveless basketball uniform, her suppressed scent leaking a bit of exertion and fills the indoor field with her wintry musk.

"You said Capt'n is returning to Korea," Momo says, slowly, watching Jihyo's expression closely as she inhales her caramel scent in secrecy, trying to catch the Low Alpha's mood. Bless her heightened senses for she's able to catch the tint of excitement and longing in Jihyo's faint scent. "So Seulgi offered us to practice for a while. You know... sharpening our deteriorating skills."

"That's very good," Jihyo pulls out a worn-out logbook from her bag, instinctively running her fingers through the wrinkled corners. "Are the other going to come, too?"

Momo nods. "They are all overjoyed by the news. Even Jeongyeon is going to come and play, too. I think even Jisoo and that lazy-ass Jennie will come, too."

"That's a miracle, Jennie coming to the court," Jihyo's light sentence earns herself a laugh from Momo. "What for, cheerleading?"

"Being your assistant by yelling at us, as usual," this time, Jihyo is the one giggling. "Well, putting that aside, I have to say that it's been a while to see you here, too, Ji."

"We have all left the game for a year and more," Jihyo shakes her head. She takes off her hoodie, leaving her in an oversized white T-shirt and sweatpants.

Momo raises her eyebrows in delight. "Are you going to play? Let's play with me for a while until the other girls arrive!"

"Not one-on-one, just a little passing practice, okay? I'm not that good of playing the actual game," Jihyo stretches. "And put that ball aside. I have a better ball to play with."

"Really? Cool!" Momo whistles and she returns back to the field, running around a bit before she throws the ball to the hoop, scoring another two points with her perfected lay-up. She lets the ball rolls somewhere as she jumps up and down in preparation.

"Try to score a three-point!" Jihyo yells as she fastens the laces on her shoes.

But Momo shakes her head, hands on her hips. "That's Sowon's job to score three-points!"

Jihyo giggles again and she takes out the blue basketball from her bag, dribbling it twice to check its condition. It still bounces back perfectly and Jihyo is glad she had taken good care of the ball. She catches sight of the blurred black number of 77, blanched by time but still visible between all the blue.

Smiling, Jihyo dribbles the ball and run, entering the court as she passes the ball to Momo.

"Mo, catch!"

_______________________

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

A little teaser for Chapter 5

 

 

"Beautiful."

#

"Jihyo please marry me."

"Not into Japanese girls sorry not sorry."

#

"You know what it means...–"

"IT'S DUBCHAENG SCOUTING TIME!"

#

"Who are you and what is this you're doing."

"It's called affection."

"Weird."

#

"Why are you keep on taking pictures?"

"To understand."


	6. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for noncon, sexual assault, long-ass chapter because I ain't gonna crop it
> 
> Read on your own risk, but still, enjoy it nonetheless

_Seoul Institute High School, South Korea_

_Past_

Being infamous as a clumsy person, Sana has had her share of embarrassing moments throughout her life. Try to ask Momo, her best friend even before they both moved to Korea, and you will get some delicious, epic retelling of her every failure, accompanied by the Zeta's erratic laugh.

Though, Sana wouldn't be that worried because Momo isn't willing to talk to that many people, anyway.

But now, Sana feels like she wants to either bury herself, or to move out again from Korea leaving this rotten school and rotten students behind after she, quite amazingly, tripped over nothing straight to a flower bush at the high school back garden. It wouldn't be that bad if only she's alone. _If only_ , because there's a tall, beautiful, flawless girl sitting on the lone bench, silently munching on her sandwich with her eyes trained on the fallen figure.

Sana mourns. She was only intending to spend some quality me-time alone in the _supposedly_ isolated part of the school, the place she alone knows about the existence. It's always been like that for the past year, her coming here alone in almost every recess (almost, because she won't come when one of her friends dragged her somewhere else), enjoying the flowers and the bird noises, far away from the toxicity of the students here. There would usually no one aside from her here, and Sana had already declared this place as her safe haven in school hours.

Of course, she would be surprised when she came here, finding another person already occupying her usual spot. In haste, Sana turns on her heels, unwilling to confront another person yet only to trip on her own legs when she was about to run away.

And now, here she is, face flat on the flower bushes, despairing her fate as the stranger looks upon her in curiosity.

Then a snap, of a picture being taken by a camera.

Sana wants to die.

This is it, the exact moment of her already doomed life being doomed for the second time. As if it's not enough of a torture for her having to endure flirtatious Alphas and spiteful Omegas every day (and even more so when she has her heat). Now this, fallen right in front of a beautiful-girl-of-a-stranger who took her picture. She's sure as hell tomorrow that image will be all over the school and people would call her not only as a whore but an _inept_ whore.

How fantastic.

So she groans, burying her face further into the soil in an attempt not to show her face to the stranger. Even if it's quite futile, for her scent had been known by every single being who has a nose in this whole school. She thought it would be best to stay that way until the stranger leaves, but then there are light footsteps approaching her, followed by a gentle yank on her collar that pulls her to her feet. She hangs her head low in fear of meeting the girl's eyes and being spat on the face (or being insulted, that would feel at least a bit better) but a slender finger touches her chin and forces her to lift her head.

Her legs feel like jellies the moment her brown orbs collided with the near black irises. In between the cloud of fear, Sana could see how much of a beauty this girl is. She hadn't seen the girl's face clearly before she tripped and she swears she might be in heaven already by how much of a goddess this girl looks like. This girl is taller than her even if it's not by much, black hair cascading elegantly, expression void with her cold, firm eyes boring into Sana's frightened ones. This girl exudes power (at least, more power than her) and Sana's first instinct is either to moan or to bare her neck in submission, but she pushes her instinct down to not further embarrass herself in front of the girl.

"P-please leave me alone..." still, she whimpers and she kicks herself mentally for sounding so submissive, but the girl seems unbothered by her plea and instead moves her finger to Sana's cheeks. The Iota yelps at the feeling of soft pads brush against her skin, wiping the soil stain from her face.

Sana keeps her eyes and mouth shut just in case, but quickly opens them the moment she hears another snap of a camera. Panic rises inside her at the sight of the girl watching her camera screen. She was about to call the girl out for her behavior but gulps her words down when the girl looks up to her again.

"Beautiful."

And then she left.

Sana, left behind without as much of the usual scolding or harsh words thrown her way, gapes her mouth open at the retreating beauty. She forgets how embarrassing she was in front of the girl when the girl's one and only word spoken in her deep, sexy voice repeats itself in Sana's mind.

Beautiful. Someone just called her beautiful. After being a subject of catcalling almost every day, Sana just knows that the girl's compliment (?) came straight from her heart. Feeling a blush creeping up her neck and weakness hugging her entire body, Sana collapses on the ground, covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from squealing.

What... the fuck did just happen?

.

.

.

"Momoring sniff me."

"Ha?"

Momo whips her head at the light voice from her left, finding her best friend raising her chin at her. The Zeta furrows her brows at the Iota's strange behavior. Putting her book down, Momo rests her jaw on her palm, watching Sana who pulls her chin back and crosses her arms over her chest, pouting.

"What was that earlier?" Momo asks, eyebrow raised.

"I want you to sniff me," Sana repeats as she tilts her chin again. "Use that sensitive nose to good use and sniff my chin."

"I'm not your hunt dog, dammit," but Momo leans close nonetheless, pressing her nostrils to the skin under Sana's jaw. She frowns when she caught an unfamiliar scent staining Sana's strong strawberry. "Wait. I smell someone else. Who was it?"

Sana shrugs. "I don't know. A girl, tall, beautiful, holding a camera."

Momo's expression hardens. "What did she do? Did she do anything bad to you?"

Sensing the beginning of rage creeping under Momo's skin, Sana pats her shoulder, rubbing the defined muscle to let Momo knows that she's fine. She shakes her head and continues stroking Momo until the Zeta calms down enough. "It's fine. I fell and she helped me."

"You sure she _only_ helped you?" Momo sounds skeptical. Sana understands why. "Satang are you _sure_?"

Sana decides not to tell Momo about the pictures taken. She shakes her head again and Momo exhales in relief.

"Okay... so what now?"

"Can you help me find that girl?" the Zeta before her knits her eyebrows, clearly suspicious. But Sana pouts again and use her aegyo which she knows will make Momo falls on her knees in no time. "Please, Momoring~?"

Momo coughs. "What for?"

"I just want to know her. She smells a bit faint for an Alpha and she's certainly not an Omega. I've never seen her before, too, so I'm kinda curious. Moreover, she helped me without doing anything bad so... yeah..." Sana twiddles with her fingers, sending her most potent puppy eyes ever at the squinting Zeta. The taller Japanese squeals when her shorter counterpart sighs.

"Fine. Give me a week and I'll find her for you."

Turns out, it doesn't take Momo a week to find their target. It's only Saturday, two days after Sana's encounter with the mysterious beauty when Momo barrels into their 'club'-room after the school ended, throwing her bag to the couch where Chaeyoung lays and takes a piece of cake from the plate on the table.

"Her name's Chou Tzuyu. The new transferee from Taiwan that Jihyo told us a few weeks ago. Class 12-F. She's the same age as Chaeng. Height 170, weight unknown. Scent smells like rain, generally cold and unresponsive, loves to take photographs of everything, staying at the high school dorm number 42 alone. Her transfer documents state that she's a Gamma."

The Zeta then slumps on the couch, disturbing the sleepy Sigma and earns herself an annoyed slap on the thigh. She returns the assault with a soft tug on Chaeyoung's short hair as she snickers, then settles herself further into the comfortable plush couch preparing to eat her cake when she notices that Sana is looking at her incredulously.

Momo shrugs. "What?"

The Iota shudders. "Momo what the fuck you sound like a stalker."

Biting on her cake, Momo only grins and shakes her head. "I wawn't stwalkin hewr."

"Then how did you get all those information?"

"I hawve my waws."

Sana goes silent for a while before she squints her eyes, resting her chin on her joined hands as she keeps on staring at the eating girl. "It's that gossip mafia Beta Nancy isn't."

Momo easily nods as she swallows her food. "That, you know. By the way, who baked this cake?"

"Should have seen that coming," sighing, the Iota ruffles her hair. She then cocks her head to the figure reclined on the other side of the room, on the pristine white bed laying with her face covered with a textbook. "Well, at least we got info. And Jihyo was the one who baked the cake."

"My God this cake is beyond delicious," Momo comments as she swallows some more, face flushed in deep appreciation. "Jihyo please marry me."

The Low Alpha groans before she answers. "Not into Japanese girls sorry not sorry."

"So you're into Korean girls?"

Another groan.

"Canadian girls?"

Momo didn't expect the flying textbook thrown her way. She was late to duck and it results in the thick book hitting her square on the face, which then falls to the unsuspecting Chaeyoung, eliciting two pained yowls from the two girls. Chaeyoung quickly sits up with bleary eyes and throws a pillow as a counterattack to the Low Alpha.

"Stop fighting, you three," Sana sighs when the three girls stand up, raising their own preferred weapon in their hands. At Sana's unforgiving glare, they reluctantly grumble and sit back down on their previous spots.

"By the way, about that new transfer student..." Jihyo trails off, curling on the bed and covers herself with the blanket. "You said she's a Gamma, Mo?"

"Mhm," Momo nods just as she finishes her cake. "Someone like us. Though... maybe it's going to be a bit difficult scouting her because like I said before, she's generally unresponsive to almost anything."

"Does she have any trouble?"

"No, not as far as Nancy told me," shaking her head, the Zeta walks towards the bed, draping herself above Jihyo who wails in agony. "The Alphas mostly ignore her and the Omegas are not interested in someone as cold as her. I saw Yongsun-sshi tried to talk to her but, again, she ignored her."

She then turns to Sana, eyes sharp in suspicion. "Though, she did take a photo of Yongsun-sshi and said 'friendly' then she went on her way. Satang, did she take your photo, too?"

Still, Sana shakes her head. "Nope."

Momo sniffs the air, squinting her eyes but relents when Sana sends a glare to her. "Okay, I trust you. Don't try to lie to me or I'll make you suffer."

Sana lifts her thumbs up. "Noted."

"So should Dubu and I scout her or not?" comes a hoarse voice from the couch, where Chaeyoung rests her head on the armrest and stares at the unnies with half-lidded eyes. She yawns once and closes her eyes yet again. "But Dubu's been busy with the piano recital and–"

"GUYS!"

Before Chaeyoung could even finish her sentence, the door slammed open, revealing a petite Delta whose chest is heaving, clutching her bag on her chest then stomps into the room. "Listen to what I have to say!"

Chaeyoung tilts her head still with her eyes closed, Sana leans in, Momo hums and Jihyo wiggles her way out of Momo's body.

"Spit it out."

"So I was doing some piano recital on the music room, as usual," Dahyun starts, waving her hands everywhere to make some vague gestures. "And then there was this tall beauty that took my pic then said 'pale' then left! Like, what the fuck? Okay I know we're weird but that's 100% weirder like I assure you she's _weird as fuck_ and when I asked her why did she do that she just said 'research' and left. _LEFT_! WHAT RESEARCH?! WHY RESEARCH?! WHY ME?!"

Chaeyoung raises both her hands. "Okay, first of all, calm down you're like twelve–"

"I'M SERIOUS I'M SPOOKED."

"We're actually in the middle of talking about her," that got Dahyun to shut her mouth. Jihyo pushes Momo off of her body and sits up on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "The girl is Chou Tzuyu. Taiwan transferee and she's a Gamma. So, yeah, she's weird just like us."

Dahyun nods as she sits down on the couch, leaning against Chaeyoung, face awed. "Oh, I see. But, like, seriously she's creepy as hell."

"Well, she must have had a reason doing that," taking a piece of the cake, Sana mumbles almost incoherently.

"Yeah, everyone has a reason, just like us," Momo muffles her words to the pillow as she makes herself comfortable. "We just need to know her better, ne?"

"True, that," Jihyo nods, then turns to look at the two grinning girls perched on the couch. She raises her eyebrow when they grin wider. "Well, you know what it means...–"

Dahyun and Chaeyoung salute, then high-fived each other and salute again. "IT'S DUBCHAENG SCOUTING TIME!"

The two exclaim in a practiced chorus before picking their stuff up and storm out of the room. Jihyo raised her hand to stop and say something to them but the two are already gone. Grumbling, the Low Alpha lays back over Momo, eliciting a groan from the Zeta and a giggle from the Iota who silently enjoys her cake.

"Enthusiastic girls, they are," Sana says and Jihyo chuckles.

"Thank God they are. Wouldn't want to see them sulk," sighing, the Low Alpha nuzzles Momo who immediately wraps her arms around Jihyo's figure, emitting her snowy scent to comfort the other girl.

Looking at how comfortable the two are, Sana leaves her station and plops down beside Jihyo, squishing the younger girl to the Zeta. Jihyo moans in protest but gives no significant resistance when the Iota, too, letting out her own suppressed scent as a means of relaxation. Sana shifts so she faces Jihyo who has her eyes closed.

"What's with you?"

"Just tired."

"With?"

"Your shit."

"Alright," Sana settles back down and Jihyo opens her eyes.

"When is your heat?" sniffing Sana's neck more closely, Jihyo snuggles further into Momo's embrace who is already far away in the dream world. "Don't forget to take the suppressants. Do you still have your scent concealer? If you don't, ask for Dubu's. Remember to stay close to me or Momo."

Sana giggles and tucks her face on Jihyo's chest, inhaling her faint yet comforting caramel mixed with Momo's stronger snow. "It's in a week or so. Don't worry, all's good. I'll hover around you two in maybe two or three days from now on."

"Okay," Jihyo yawns. Sana giggles and she strokes Jihyo's cheek, who hums in appreciation, closing her eyes tiredly. "I'm gonna sleep for a while before the student council meeting at three p.m. Joohyun said she's going to fetch me here so wake me up when she comes, okay?"

Sana nods and pecks Jihyo's forehead once.

"Noted. Sleep tight, Ji."

.

.

.

**You have 5 missed calls from OwOw**

**You have 2 voicemails from OwOw**

**You have 18 unread messages from OwOw**

______________

**OwOw**  
  
---  
  
Satang

Satang please answer me

Where are you

Minatozaki Sana pls

Pls tell me you're okay

I'm sorry the dance club meeting was way past our planned schedule

Where are you

Yerin told me some of the Omegas dragged you away

Pls pls pls tell me you're okay

Satang

Sana

Oh my god

I can't track your scent my heat immunity is already up

Sana please where are you

I won't forgive myself if something happened to you again

Oh my god

Sana

No pls no

| 

   
  
______________

 

Sana could faintly hear the crack of her phone when one of the Omegas before her throws it to the ground. Fingers around her neck tighten and she coughs, trying to take some more air to her deprived lungs. Her hands start to claw the arm pinning her to the wall to no avail, for she had been too weakened by her almost-in-heat state and the asphyxiation.

"Look at you, _whore_ ," the harsh words spit by the Omega holding her make Sana sobs in fear, but the Omega only tightened her grip and presses her body closer to the sobbing Iota. "Walking around spreading your scent everywhere... who do you think those Alphas before belong to, huh?! WHO?!!"

Sana wails, brain malfunctioned due to the lack of oxygen coming its way. She can only sob and grips the Omega's wrist, trying to ask her tormenter to let her throat go.

"I'm s-s-sorry..." the Iota gasps. "My-my concealer is g-go–"

"Bullshit!" the Omega snarls and pulls her neck only to slam her back to the wall, knocking her head violently and sends a wave of pain and dizziness. "You think we don't know that you're doing that on purpose, huh? So you can take _our_ Alphas away to fuck that dirty cunt of yours?! You think we don't know?!"

Eyes becoming blurry, Sana could only accept when the Omega slaps her across her face. She hurriedly gasps for air when the slap loosens the grip the Omega has on her neck. But the pain soon replaced by the sting on her cheek and Sana instinctively raises her hand to cover her reddened skin, only for the Omega to pull her by her hair.

"You've been warned before, slut. Yet you still parade around with your scent all out. So clearly you're either retarded or you're selling yourself out," the Omega growls, her supposedly sweet scent changed into something sharp and menacing to the terrified Iota.

"Stop it, Jisun," another voice from behind the Omega stops her. She turns to face her friends, two other Omegas who wear the same enraged expression. One of the steps to the front to yank her friend's hand from Sana's hair, releasing her from the Omega's strong grip. "It's useless to tell her like that. We shouldn't do that to her."

Sana looks up with tears in her eyes, almost saying 'thank you' when the Omega turns, sporting a smirk that sends goosebumps all over her skin and kills her last speck of hope.

"It's not like she'll stop before she gets some fuck."

"I–"

It happened in a flash, but the tall Omega grips her collar and flips her, and the next thing Sana knows she has her front pressed against the cold wall of the high school building with the Omega's taller body flush on her back. The tears welling in her eyes start to fall when the Omega bites her neck not-so-gently and whispers lowly in her ear.

"Let's see how much good of a cunt _yours_ is if the Alphas are all drooling to take it, shall we?"

Eyes widening in fear, Sana shakes her head frantically. She tries to force her way out of the Omega's deathly grip only to be pulled again by her hair with the first Omega from before snarling right to her ear. Sana sobs, feeling the tall Omega smirking against her skin and the hand pressing the small of her back, keeping her weaker frame in place as the Omegas do whatever.

"N-no pl–"

Cold washes all over her and a howl tears through her throat at the rough hand cupping her womanhood under her skirt. Her chest hurt as if her heart had stopped, too afraid, frozen by the sinister laugh echoing in her ears and the fingers stroking her center. She can't move, can't even think straight at the horrible feeling of being forced against her will _again_.

"Fuck, slut, you're wet."

She knows that.

She knows that she's only mere minutes away from her actual heat and her body had started preparing her. She should have been at her dorm room, alone, safe, not humiliating herself under the touches of these nasty Omegas. Nails scratching along the cream paint of the wall, Sana closes her eyes tight, sobbing, trying to keep herself from giving in to the rough stimulation at the end of her nerves.

"S-stop please I– ahh!" Sana couldn't help the loud shriek escaping her parted lips when the Omega slips her fingers through her panties waistband, directly touching her dripping slit and covers the invasive digits with her slick. She bites her lower lip to stop the moan rumbling in her chest, to stop embarrassing herself further despite how her body responds to the touch.

"You like that, huh, slut?" the degrading words thrown her way don't help in easing the throb in her core. "Such a fucking whore. Opening your legs to everyone. Bet you'll fuck a tree as well if you could, right, slut?"

And even with the sarcastic and sinister laughter of the three Omegas, Sana still can't help the jerk of her hips whenever those manicured nails go over her sensitized skin, can't help the strangled moan slipping past her gritted teeth when one of the probing fingers presses on her entrance. Shame drowns every single fibre of her body at the continuous drip of her slick, at how easily her pulsing core opens up at the slightest intrusion, hungry to be filled, aching to be stretched.

With strangled sobs and teeth biting her lower lip until it bleeds, Sana wills herself to stop arching her back, stop letting out any kind of voices from her mouth. It works for a while, but not until the Omega snickers, pulling her flushed earlobe with her teeth and inserts a finger inside.

Sana screams. "Ahn– please stop... stop– nh! Please d– don't–"

Then a snap.

A painfully familiar snap of a picture being taken.

All movements stopped, the three Omegas whip their head in shock at the source of the noise. Sana opens her eyes and tries to see through the tears, finding a blurry figure standing not far from them. She couldn't pinpoint who by the visual alone so she inhales, immediately recognizing the cold, rainy scent of the Gamma she came across a few days ago.

Color drained from the Omegas' faces when Tzuyu silently observes her camera screen. She had undoubtedly caught their action on her camera, and if she wants, she could easily report them to the school chairmen and have them punished. The atmosphere stilled for a moment save from Sana's heavy pants. Then Tzuyu looks up, staring straight at the tallest Omega's eyes with her blank stare.

"Bad people."

"Shit!"

The Omega retracts her hand from Sana, letting her go and the Iota whines at the abrupt loss of the finger filling her. Legs weakened from the assault, Sana immediately drops to her knees, panting with her face flushed from embarrassment, guilty pleasure, and the heat clouding her mind. She faintly watches as the Omegas circle Tzuyu, obviously trying to take her camera–the _evidence_ –from her hands.

Thinking that the Gamma is not going to give any notable fight, the Omegas are exuding their scent, trying to pose threat to the taller girl. "Give it to us if you don't want trouble, freak."

But Tzuyu–cold, unresponsive, blank Tzuyu–suddenly grows defensive. "My camera."

"I said give it to me!" one of the girls yells, grabbing the small black item, trying to yank it from Tzuyu's hands. The Gamma dodges her and takes a step back, holding her camera close to her chest with her eyes sharp. But the Omegas are all closing in, growling, and Tzuyu's rainy scent is almost drowned by their collective scent when a shout comes from behind them.

"Leave them alone!"

A rush of scent unmistakably Momo fills the area. Sana gasps in relief when the Zeta's scent dilutes all the mixed scent in the air, soothing her with her familiar and comforting musk. But Momo's comforting snow turns into a sharp blade of blizzard cutting through the Omegas' morale, quickly reducing them into frightened, whimpering messes that cower at the Zeta's mere presence.

Momo ignores the Omegas to approach Sana first, pulling the sobbing figure into her embrace and crashes her face to the nook of her neck, forcing Sana to inhale as much of her scent as she could. The Zeta emits such power the moment she snarls to the Omega, they backed out in fear while hugging each other.

**"LEAVE!"**

One shout of her signature deep _Zeta_ voice and Momo has the Omegas running away, probably pissing their pants off. They wait for a while, and once Sana is sure that the threats are all gone, she cries freely to her best friend's chest, ugly tears running down her cheeks as Momo, too, sobs and hugs her tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you, Satang, I'm sorry," Momo husks, voice strained as she presses kisses on Sana's temple and wipes the blood on her lips with her thumb. Sana only shakes her head, wanting to tell Momo that it was never her fault but her voice was caught in her throat. So she let her body do the talking, pushing herself deeper into Momo's arms, hands gripping the Zeta's uniform blazer and presses her nose to her scent gland to take more of the safety her scent provides.

They forget that they have an audience with them until another snap of camera could be heard. Sana immediately looks up, finding Tzuyu still in her usual position of watching her camera screen. The Iota stands up after she wiped her tears, approaching the silent Gamma then wraps her arms around Tzuyu's waist. Sensing no rejection from the taller girl, Sana bravely nuzzles her face to Tzuyu's neck, trying her hardest not to cry again and ruin the girl's uniform.

"Thank you... thank you... you save me I– I don't know what I could do to pay you back.." she mumbles to the girl's collar in utmost gratitude.

But Tzuyu only tilts her head in a questioning manner. "Who are you and what is this you're doing?"

The Gamma's innocent tone stuns Sana, but she can't help to giggle at the question before she lifts her face to look straight at Tzuyu. "It's called affection."

"Weird," Tzuyu hums and Sana laughs. The Gamma takes another picture, this time a selfie of her and Sana then shows the outcome to the Iota. "Affection?"

Sana blinks. She stares at Tzuyu incredulously before she turns to Momo, who has the same unbelieving gaze to the Gamma. They share a look. Sana whips her head to the girl still in her arms. "Umm... sorry, but... are you okay?"

Tzuyu nods. "Yes."

Silence. Sana racks her brain to say other things to Tzuyu but Momo pulls her arm. The Zeta is shaking her head as she pulls her a bit firmer.

"You're in heat. We have to go, my scent can only null your heat for so long. We can't risk running into other people again," Momo reasons softly. Realizing her vulnerable state, Sana sighs and nods, throwing a grateful smile to Tzuyu once again.

"I'm Minatozaki Sana," she says. "This is Hirai Momo. We're from the Strays. You can... you can come to us? We always have a meeting–not meeting, just some gathering, every day after school in our room, the pink door on the left side of the hall just before the indoor gymnasium. If you do want to come, we'll be really grateful! I'll... I'll bake you some cookies? Or cakes, to make up for today? If you want to... of course."

"Cookies?" Sana swears she could see Tzuyu's near black orbs lit up at the mention of cookies. "Okay."

The Iota smiles. "We'll be waiting for you, then. See you later, Tzuyu."

"Thanks, pal," Momo flashes a grin and pats the Gamma's shoulder before she tugs Sana with her. This time being the one who was left alone, Tzuyu lets them, snapping another picture of the two retreating figures. She puts her whole attention to the picture of the two older girls' back as she runs a finger across Momo's image.

"Alpha."

Then at Sana's, and she pauses for a while.

"Minatozaki... Sana."

.

.

.

The very next day, Tzuyu shows up at the Strays' personal room searching for both Sana and her promised cookies.

She's visibly disheartened when she couldn't find the Japanese Iota, but brightens up once Momo offers her a jar of matcha cookie. Safe to say, Tzuyu got her cookies, the Strays joyfully welcomes another addition into their little family, and the three Omegas that assaulted Sana had met the headmaster for a punishment they don't really want to know.

.

.

.

"So you're telling me that you suck on math but you have perfect GPA in chem? What kind of sorcery is this, Miss Chou?"

Sunday morning, Sana finds herself laying around on the one and only Chou Tzuyu's dorm bed, looking through her report card from her old school in Taiwan. It's been a bit over three months since their first meeting, and Tzuyu had become an official member of Strays for exactly three months today. In the span of three months, they've grown 'close' to the point that Sana had been frequenting Tzuyu's bedroom almost every day to simply visit or vent to her, despite the Gamma's overall attitude (mostly because of Sana's unrelenting effort to insert herself into Tzuyu's life. But Tzuyu never once reject or show discomfort so Sana thinks her presence must have been welcomed).

Today, though, Sana planned to stay in Tzuyu's room for as long as the rule allows her to. She's both bored and tired to her wit's end, and the others' absence doesn't really do good for her mood. It's understandable, actually, because in the upcoming two weeks, their school is going to hold its annual summer festival. Of course, students who are part of any of the clubs are at their busiest.

Momo's been M.I.A for a few days now, her position as one of the ace member of the dance club had given her one big responsibility to choreograph and play a big part in the dance session at the peak of the festival. Jihyo, too, is gone. She's the treasurer of the student council and she was probably at her most stressed when Sana met her two days ago. Or maybe, second most stressed, because Sana still remembers how broken Jihyo was a bit over a year ago, when they were still at the first grade of high school.

The other duo DubChaeng are gone because they somehow volunteered to become busy-bodies, helping everyone, every club, at any time and anything. Sana had met Dahyun just yesterday when the Delta was in the middle of carrying supplies for the art club. Chaeyoung must have been a phantom already because Sana hadn't met her at all for the past week.

While Sana herself wouldn't lie by saying she's not tired and stressed, too. She's a member of the culinary club and all she's been doing for the past few days is baking cakes, cookies, and all sorts of light snacks to be sold at the festival. She probably won't even know what day and what date is it today because of the hectic schedule if not for Tzuyu's request to help her in math.

The two tallest girls in Strays are now currently inside Tzuyu's bedroom, with Sana hogging the bed to herself while Tzuyu calmly sitting on her desk. The Gamma is having trouble with her homework and somehow she had got the inspiration to request help from one of her friends. Sana was the first she contacted and also thankfully the only one who is free at the moment.

Besides, Sana would do anything to at least have a company for the day. She's feeling a bit unhealthy since two days ago. She has a fever, her heartbeat is elevating and the most disturbing of all is the headache, so she's grateful of any kind of distraction from her own body even if it means that she has to solve math problems.

"Alright, so in what part do you need help?" Sana asks after she closed Tzuyu's report card. The Gamma shuffles on her desk, giving Sana her workbook that is still as blank as the owner herself. Massaging her throbbing temple, Sana skims over the questions, immediately knowing the formula needed to solve them (thanks to her _quite_ bright mind) and slithers down the bed to Tzuyu who waits patiently.

"Let's start from this one. This is actually simple," Sana places the workbook on the desk, forefinger tracing the numbers printed on it then on the formula just above it. "You can use this formula for this section. This one," Sana points to the first part of the equation, "You should put into this part," then at the formula, "And then this one, input to this. Now you just have to follow the formula like this," scribbling on the blank sheet of paper Tzuyu had provided her, "Tada! It's done. Do you understand that?"

Tzuyu nods. "Okay, unnie."

"Good, then try solving this section on your own," Sana says as she gives the pen to Tzuyu. The younger girl immediately goes to work on her homework, while Sana sits back down on the bed, admiring the minimalist bedroom. She had been here countless of time before, but she notices that there's a new decoration on one side of the bedroom.

"What is this, Tzu?" Sana asks as she approaches the cream colored wooden board nailed to the white wall. There are photos sticking to the board, photos with words written on it with multicolored markers. There's a photo of a dog with the words 'ache, poor, hungry' written on it in black marker, a photo of Tzuyu's classroom and the word written is 'loud' in green marker, then there's a photo of a candid Jihyo scribbled with the word 'leader' in blue marker. Sana gasps when she finds her own photos from their first meeting, the one where she was laying on the flower bush written 'funny' in yellow marker and the one of her face with her eyes shut is written 'beautiful' in pink marker.

A blush creeps on Sana's face when she read the word. So Tzuyu thinks of her as beautiful? That's flattering, coming from someone as gorgeous as herself.

She looks over to the Gamma, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner even if Tzuyu still focuses on her task.

"Mom told me to make a gallery of the photos I like."

"Ohh..." Sana traces the photos with her fingers. She finds another picture of her together with Momo, snuggling (probably sleeping together) on their 'club'-room bed with the only written word is 'ache'.

In red marker.

"By the way, why are you keep on taking pictures, Tzu?" Sana asks more, curious over the Gamma's intention. Even after a few months of knowing each other, Sana and the others had never asked Tzuyu about her hobby of taking photos of literally everyone.

Tzuyu answers Sana's question without missing a beat. "To understand."

The Iota hums as she keeps one looking at the photos. "Understand what?"

"Mom told me to take pictures... and write on it the words I think whenever I see that photo."

"Sooo... for you to understand the _feeling_ of the photos?"

"She said so."

"Have you understand, now?" Sana turns her attention back to Tzuyu.

There's a pause, when Tzuyu seems like she's thinking over her answer. "Not really."

Lips cracked into a smile, Sana approaches Tzuyu to hug the taller girl from the behind. Tzuyu accepts her act of affection in silence, only slightly hunching her back when Sana nuzzles her face too hard to her hair. "It's alright. One tiny step at a time, Tzu."

"Yes."

Sana pats Tzuyu's head once before reclining back to the bed. Her headache suddenly intensifies and she groans in discomfort, laying on the plush mattress with her eyes closed, hoping to elevate the pain even if only slightly. The Iota curls on the bed while massaging her temple, looking at the Gamma to find her still engrossed with the task at hand.

"Tzu, can I sleep here for a while?" Sana clicks her tongue when a wave of dizziness goes through her head. "You just... just finish that section. I'll wake up in an hour or two and we'll continue, okay?"

Tzuyu nods without as much as turning her head. "Okay."

Sighing at the Gamma's confirmation, Sana closes her eyes and covers her face with her arms. Her skin feels hot, her heart is beating like crazy under her ribs and the gripping pain on her skull is seriously ticking her off. She had drunk a tablet of paracetamol earlier but she guesses this is going to be a bad kind of sickness.

For a while, Sana focuses herself on breathing regularly. At least that might help in reducing the pounding in her head. She chooses to put her attention to Tzuyu's rainy musk, faint between all the strawberry she herself emits.

_She smells good_

Sana thought as more of the Gamma's natural scent invades her nostrils. She might not smell as comforting as Jihyo's caramel, or as fancy as the two-faced nature of Momo's winter, or as relaxing as Chaeyoung's grass, or even as soft as Dahyun's vanilla. But Tzuyu has her own characteristic that makes her _Tzuyu_ , the calm and collected yet clueless and innocent Tzuyu.

Sana wonders how would it feel to be wrapped in Tzuyu's scent, to be embraced by her lithe arms. Tzuyu is taller than her so it must be nice to be hugged by her. She would be able to tuck her head under Tzuyu's chin to inhale her musk. Everyone in Strays are all shorter than her (even Momo, the _supposedly_ Zeta of the group) and so she has to suffer neck pain if she is to snuggle to her friends' shoulders.

"Unnie."

Tzuyu also has a nice voice. Deep, maybe not as deep as Momo's usual voice and certainly less nasal. But it still is extremely nice and soothing, Sana wishes Tzuyu would speak more. Would whisper sweet nothings to her ears.

"Unnie."

How would it feel for Tzuyu to touch her? Sana shivers by her imagination alone. The younger girl has soft hands, even if her fingers are a bit calloused. It must have felt heavenly to have Tzuyu runs her hands over her skin, her arms, maybe her stomach to stroke her abs and down to–

"Unnie."

Man, how many times have Tzuyu call her already? Sana loves the way Tzuyu calls her with that sexy voice of her, but she might or might not have hoped that Tzuyu would call her by her name only–

"Unnie!"

Sana's eyes snapped open the moment she hears the voice clearly, cutting through the haze of desire clouding her mind. She whips her head to her left and she curses when she meets Tzuyu's darkened eyes. Sana feels bile rising in her stomach at the realization of her current situation.

_Heat_

_Heat_

_Heat_

My God, no wonder her skin burns. No wonder she longs for a company, for her to have contact with another human being. No wonder Tzuyu's faint musk had sent her mind all over the place–not-innocent places, Sana reminds herself.

Fear bleeds through her every system as she comes to an understanding that her heat came when she's inside Tzuyu's room, with the girl present, even more so when that _one_ girl is also the girl that fuels her heat imagination.

"T-Tzu–"

Only by then that Sana realizes that she's already touching herself. Since when, Sana honestly doesn't know and doesn't want to know. She moans at the brush of her own fingers against her clit, unable to think straight anymore. Tzuyu is still staring at her, expression unreadable, and in some sickly way Sana feels her arousal reaching its peak at the feeling of being watched.

"Tzuy– ahh..." Sana bites her lower lip hard as she continues rubbing her wet folds. She doesn't care anymore that she has an audience, doesn't care that she's being the literal embodiment of what the Omegas always told her (a _whore_ , baring herself to everyone without an ounce of dignity), doesn't care the least that she's throwing all caution and succumbs into her heat.

_But this is Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu, her friend, not just some random Alpha or Omega_

_This is Tzuyu who is with her_

_This is Tzuyu_

_Tzuyu_

Her strawberry scent emanates, undoubtedly drowning the lingering rainy scent belonged to the owner of the room. But the smell is still there and Sana pants as she inhales more of the freezing scent.

Tzuyu's scent. Tzuyu is here. Tzuyu is watching her.

Sana feels like she's the filthiest being in the whole world for relieving herself in front of the innocent Gamma. Her chest hurts as she thinks that she should stop, stop making a further embarrassment of herself. But the throb in her core is starting to get painful and the longer she waits, the more she's grown delirious, body screaming to get a release which she won't get at the pace she's taking.

_No_

_Not_ this _heat_

Sana needs help. She can't come on her own. This heat is one of the nastier kinds that she would never be able to get a release on her own, usually driving her to an excruciating pain until she has no choice other than to faint.

_Unless..._

"T-Tzu..." the Iota chokes back a sob, glazed eyes finding Tzuyu's blank stare pitifully. "H-Help me... please I– ahhhn..."

Sana mewls when her finger slips into her opening. Dignity be damned, she has to escape the heat, no matter how and no matter what the consequences are. Her breathing grew heavier as she starts to pump her finger inside, curling her body so she can take more of the invasive digit.

"Please– ahh... please, Tzuyu–"

The Gamma stands up. Sana could see the apparent tent on the Gamma's shorts and she keens, joyfully, knowing full well that her heat and her scent could tempt the usually stoic girl. Knowing that her call had been heard.

_She wants me. She wants me. Tzuyu wants me_

"Unnie."

Tzuyu's voice sends a shiver straight to Sana's core and she moans again. "Please– Tzuyu please fuck me, take me, please I need you right now Tzuyu– Tzuyu–"

It took a while, rendering Sana helpless at the increasing discomfort, until Tzuyu finally nods. "Okay."

A pleased moan rips through Sana's throat. She removes her fingers from her core to reach to the approaching girl, immediately tugging her shorts off.

Tzuyu lets her.

Even if her body is reacting to the Iota's call, she's still entirely clueless about this whole ordeal. She can feel goosebumps running all over her skin as she inhales more and more of the alluring strawberry scent. The thick smell of Sana's slick dripping from her slit doesn't help. Her endowment down there is starting to harden, heated, just like how it feels when she gets her rare morning wood.

Yet, she can't pinpoint why.

A hiss escapes her teeth when Sana manages to pull her shorts off. A hand grabbing her length makes her hiss more, nails digging into her own palm at the foreign sensation on her skin. It feels good, but it also feels weird when Sana starts stroking her, her smooth palm massaging the veins at the side of her shaft.

"You're big," Sana comments absentmindedly and her shaky breath hitting her sensitive cock almost makes Tzuyu moans. "Tzu– I can't, I can't take it anymore please–"

Tzuyu blinks. She doesn't know what to do, what to don't, but her instinct is telling her to push Sana down, to settle above her. So she does, gently nudging Sana until she lays on her bed and climbs over the Iota. Questions come running through her head again on how should she advance from here and Sana is getting impatient.

Yanking her own pants off, Sana grips Tzuyu's pulsing shaft and pulls quite harshly, eliciting a pained growl from the girl above her. She wraps her leg around Tzuyu's waist to force her down, lining the thick rod to her entrance and gasps when the tip grazes her clit.

"Tzuyu– please put it in... I want– I want you inside, Tzuyu please–"

"Alright."

When Tzuyu finally figures out her role, Sana's eyes roll to the back of her head and she moans, loudly, hands finding Tzuyu's shoulder as she pushes in slowly. The pleasurable stretch eases a bit of the heat pooling in her stomach. Tzuyu has an impressive girth, Sana notices faintly between the slowly entering cock, between the electricity flowing from her sensitized nerves.

Sana gasps when Tzuyu hilts, hips pressing persistently against her own. The feeling of the thick shaft inside her is almost enough to sate Sana's thirst.

Emphasize on _almost_.

The Iota squirms when Tzuyu stares at her, confusion and fear clear in the usually void dark orbs. Sana pants heavily as she reaches up to cup Tzuyu's face, pulling her closer to place a passionate kiss on the Gamma's lips. It doesn't take long for Tzuyu to kiss her back, pushing Sana against the mattress as she moves her lips hungrily, as if she's trying to take more and more of Sana's plump lips.

"Unnie..." Tzuyu whispers to Sana's parted lips when they part. Her fingers tighten on the soft bed sheet as Sana rolls her hips slowly. "Unnie what–"

"You've never done this before?" Sana asks as she keeps on grinding on Tzuyu's crotch, relishing the way Tzuyu scowls and the occasional twitch of her member. The younger girl shakes her head hurriedly and Sana giggles, but soon replaced by a moan when Tzuyu instinctively bucks her hips to meet Sana's slow grind. "A– ah.. shit it's your first and you feel– feel– mmh!"

Sana's hands shot up to grip Tzuyu's clothed back when the Gamma experiments in rolling her own hips. The hesitant yet delicious friction on her needy walls is sending Sana's mind into haywire, the haze of heat that dissipates for a while beforehand had returned to cloud her judgment. She inhales sharply when Tzuyu thrusts particularly hard, most likely testing her reaction and seemingly satisfied with it.

"G-good.. yes, Tzuyu– ohhh... just k-keep on doing that..."

Encouraged by the Iota's whines, Tzuyu keeps on moving her hips to gently slides her shaft in and out of Sana's womanhood. She watches in full attention on every single reaction Sana gives, listening to every single sound escaping the Iota's bruised lips and angles her hips to elicit more of the stronger reactions.

Tzuyu is a fast learner, Sana notices, because it doesn't take long for her to move faster, thrust harder and deeper in a way Sana loves so much. The whines and the moans grow louder in volume and higher in pitch as Tzuyu keeps on ramming her member deep into Sana's core. Nails scratching it almost breaks skin, Sana pulls the Gamma close against her body, desperate for some kind of comfort amidst the length relentlessly pistoning into her warmth.

It must have been some kind of a miracle because Tzuyu understands her meaning, leaning in to pepper kisses all over Sana's contorting face. The older girl moans in appreciation and she cranes her neck when Tzuyu hits a particular spot within her slick covered center. Tzuyu doesn't ignore the exposed surface for she latches her lips to Sana's throat, giving in to her desire to nip and suck on the throbbing spot on the side of the pale column.

They go on for a while, skin slapping against each other and heavy breaths mingle together, in between the hushed words of encouragement whispered by the submissive Iota. Her peak is building slowly, a bit prolonged because of Tzuyu's non-existent experience plus the intensity of her heat, but Sana does not mind a bit. The younger girl is perfect in keeping up with her needs, continuously giving her pleasure by listening to her every request and fulfills them almost immediately.

"Mhhh... Tzuyu, yes– ah– moree.. baby g– ungh! Give me more– ah!"

Tzuyu snarls to her neck when Sana clamps down, in surprise after something even wider than the Gamma's whole girth pokes on her drenched lips. There's a tint of panic in Tzuyu's eyes and she moves slower, apparently afraid if Sana is to reject her, if Sana doesn't want to be knotted yet. But Sana needs more than just that. Maybe she wasn't, before, but after feeling the thick swell of Tzuyu's knot, she craves for the Gamma to fill and stretch her until her limit, until she can't accept more of her shaft and until she's thoroughly satisfied.

So Sana wraps her legs behind Tzuyu's slim waist to pull her closer, her core fluttering in anticipation of the knot nudging her repeatedly whenever Tzuyu thrusts.

"Please... ah– Tzuyu mmhhh!" Sana bites her lip when Tzuyu's knot grazes her erect clit and sends pleasurable jolts all over her body. She pulls more, keening gleefully when her entrance widens to accommodate the engorged knot but lets out a saddened wail when Tzuyu halts. "Tzu– please please give it– please I need yo– ah, you... please knot me, Tzuyu, please I need it..."

"Unnie..." Tzuyu trails off, eyes staring straight at Sana as she continues her slow pace, searching the intoxicated brown orbs for any hint of rejection. But the only thing Tzuyu could find is want, want, want, and nothing else. She pushes her knot in a bit firmer and Sana arches her back to try to take everything.

The Iota's nails are digging into Tzuyu's clothed back, grasping her shirt, urging Tzuyu to enter her warmth. But instead of entering properly, Tzuyu pulls her hips back and slides out almost entirely, resting her forehead against Sana's to let their lips touch despite barely. Sana whines at the lost of contact and she tries to grinds down to which Tzuyu answers with a bite to her lips.

"Wh– why– why Tzuyu please I need– I need–"

"Can I?" Sana might be far in her heat as she had grown delirious, but there's no mistaking the stutter in the Gamma's voice. The hesitation, the fear of doing something wrong and the fear of disappointing the Iota.

"Yes," there's a voice at the back of her head to give reassurance to the younger girl, but Sana couldn't think _that_ straight. What she wants–and need–right now is for Tzuyu to please her until she's spent, until her heat goes on its way, until her thirst is sated. So Sana listens to her instinct and wraps her arms around Tzuyu's neck and murmurs to her lips with her hoarse voice. "Yes, God, Tzu... knot me. Fuck me. Fill me with everything you have and don't stop... don't stop until you have nothing else to give."

A pause.

"Okay."

And Tzuyu slams her knot down.

Sana had screamed, didn't expect the sudden onslaught but enjoys it nonetheless. She could feel her muscles adjusting to the knot's forced entrance, creating a tight fit around Tzuyu's length it's almost like a rubber glove. Her slick is flowing abundantly, lubricating the length lodged deep into her and gives Tzuyu a more slippery surface to pound easier.

Tzuyu might thrust a whole lot lesser by now as her knot hinders most of her movement, but the sheer stretch and the shallow strokes are enough to tighten the coil at the base of Sana's stomach. She moans louder at Tzuyu's minimal yet gratifying thrusting, feeling herself going closer and closer to her peak, much faster and pleasurable than what she had imagined before.

"Ahh–! Mmh... Tzuyu I– I'm close, ah! I'm gonna... I'm gonna–"

It was not Tzuyu's pumping length that tips Sana over the edge. Not the knot filling her to the brim, not even the hips meeting her own, pressing the small bud of nerves at the end of her slit.

But it was the soft, tentative kiss to her cheek that sends Sana reeling, the cord in her core snaps into two as she finally climaxed, hard and fast. She swims in the pleasure of her sated heat, of her quenched thirst. A loud moan slips past her lips when the intense wave of orgasm crashes through her whole being, drowning the lower and fainter grunts from the female above her.

And yet, Sana still senses it, Tzuyu's teeth grazing her neck when her back hunches, the Gamma's hand gripping the bedsheet beside her head tightly, the slight hitches on her thrust because of Sana's clamping muscles. The arms still circling Tzuyu's neck pulls her closer then, as Sana hums to her ear and nibbles the flushed earlobes lovingly.

"U-Unnie..–"

Sana doesn't need to say anything else when Tzuyu growls to her neck. She feels the first rush of warm liquid inside her core, painting her welcoming walls with spurts of white, viscous cum. The warmth pooling inside makes Sana whines once again with delight. She faintly notices the hefty amount of seed filling her as she pecks Tzuyu's face repeatedly, from her cheeks, to her nose, her jaw, and ends her journey on the Gamma's lips.

She breaks their kiss when Tzuyu pants, visibly spent after she empties herself into the Iota. Sana giggles at the panting Gamma and strokes her cheek, tucking some strands of her midnight black hair to behind her ears. The Japanese mumbles despite her lack of breath to express her gratitude to the Taiwanese. "Thank you... Tzu. You're– God, you're amazing. Thank you..."

Tzuyu freezes suddenly, heavy breaths paused for a while before she pushes herself off of Sana. She pulls her hips back but moans in both agony and pleasure when her knot stopped her from doing so. Wincing in pain when Tzuyu's knot tugs her inner muscles uncomfortably, Sana slaps a hand to Tzuyu's waist which the Gamma answers with a pained yelp.

"Stop moving, Tzu. Were you trying to tear me?" Sana scolds her half-heartedly.

Tzuyu turns to look at Sana, still in silence, before she lifts her head and widens her eyes once she sees something in her line of sight. The Gamma reaches up to the small rack above her bed. She retracts her hand a split second later, holding a brown polaroid camera Sana had never seen before.

The Taiwanese checks her camera for a while before she nods in satisfaction and snaps a picture of Sana.

The flush covering Sana's cheeks deepens at the Gamma's behavior. She slaps another hand to Tzuyu's wrist, almost making the Gamma drops her polaroid straight to her own face. Luckily Tzuyu's quick reflex manages to catch the heavy camera before it hits Sana.

"How could you take my photograph when we just barely recovering from sex?" Sana asks incredulously to the girl now concentrating fully on the drying paper. She then huffs in annoyance when Tzuyu ignores her, instead opting to place her camera back to the rack and reaches out for a marker from the same rack.

The Iota pouts and crosses her arms, disappointment and sadness washes over her at the Gamma's ignorance. She turns her head to the side to stop her tears from falling. She knows that she's always in need of comfort whenever her heat ends, but she also knows about Tzuyu's less-than-desirable quirk. So why does she feel so dejected by her partner's action? She should have known better than to expect Tzuyu to hold and wraps her in her arms and whispers reassurances to her ears.

"Unnie."

Still, Tzuyu's call from above her averts her attention immediately. "Yes?"

The confusion similar to earlier reflects in Tzuyu near-black orbs. The Gamma's eyes are focused to the polaroid undoubtedly of Sana–disheveled, flushed, post-heat-sex delirious Sana– but she looks so lost Sana can't help but feel bad.

"Tzu? You okay?"

"I don't know what to write," Tzuyu confesses with frustration evident in her strained voice. "I don't know what to write."

"What's the matter?" Sana props herself on her elbows, careful of the knot still tying them together. She peeks over the photograph to find an image of herself and Sana gasps.

When people say that a photo speaks a thousand words, Sana could fully agree because that's exactly what that photo does–speaking a thousand words. As unruly as she looks like in the print-out, her eyes are half-lidded, staring straight at the photographer with her lips parted in slow pants. The pose might look a bit provocative and she blushes at that, but Sana could feel the adoration emanating from the eyes– _her_ eyes–in the photo, could feel the tense yet tender atmosphere from the deep flush painting the cheeks– _her_ cheeks.

She turns to Tzuyu, who is still staring at the photograph with the tip of the marker hovering above it. Sana sighs, then drapes her arms over Tzuyu's back, nuzzling the Gamma's cascading hair and sniffs her troubled scent. Tzuyu leans in to her hold when Sana whispers. "Write anything. What do you feel? What do you think of when you see that photo?"

Tzuyu goes silent for a while before she shakes her head. "I don't... know..."

Sana tilts her head. "You don't?"

"No..."

The Iota hums. She places her hand above Tzuyu's chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat right under her fingers. "Here... what do you physically feel, here?"

"It's... aching," Tzuyu says after a long pause. "Hurt, yes."

"Like when you saw the photo of the 'poor puppy'?"

"...no."

"Like when you saw the photo of Momo and I?"

The Gamma shakes her head. "No. Feels better."

Sana strokes her hand over Tzuyu's sternum, not once dared to touch her modest breasts. but Tzuyu relaxes at her touch and Sana strokes firmer, burying her face to the crook of Tzuyu's neck. "Then name it anything. Anything that you think of. It's okay if it's random... you'll understand one day. Remember, one step at a time, ne, Tzuyu?"

Digesting Sana's words, Tzuyu nods and leans down to scribble something on the polaroid. Sana lets her for a while until Tzuyu pokes her with the other end of her marker. Shifting so she can look at the photograph, Sana holds back a gasp.

There, written on the corner of the photograph are pink letters. Tzuyu had clearly written it in such a way so her words wouldn't cover any of Sana's face, only her shirt and a bit of her hair. The scribbles are tiny because Tzuyu forced a lot of letters to fit the small part of the photograph but Sana could read it as clear as the day.

_"Unexplainable – Minatozaki Sana. I made her looks like this. Mesmerizing. So warm. Feels good."_

"Oh my God, Tzu..." Sana buries her face again in embarrassment. But her lips are quirked upwards in a giddy smile as she embraces the Gamma tighter. "Can I keep it? The photo, just this one. Please?"

Tzuyu hesitates for a while. "I like this one... but, okay."

"Thank you, Tzu," a peck to her cheek doesn't bother Tzuyu and she hands Sana the small rectangular paper. Sana accepts her gift with a hearty giggle, placing the photo on top of her notebook then wraps her arms around Tzuyu again. She pulls the Gamma with her as she reclines on the bed which Tzuyu doesn't reject.

"Stay with me like this for a while," Sana says, rubbing Tzuyu's back. "I don't know when your knot will deflate so stay with me. It feels good, right?"

Tzuyu nods. "You're really warm."

"Alright," the Iota giggles, pressing another kiss to Tzuyu's cheek. She almost mewls in happiness when Tzuyu shifts, wrapping her own arms around Sana's waist to be able to settle into a more comfortable stature.

"I like this," Tzuyu suddenly mumbles.

"You do?"

"Yes."

At the Gamma's silent words, Sana pauses. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply as she sorts through her thought, caressing Tzuyu's hair once she reaches a conclusion. "Say... Tzuyu?"

The Taiwanese looks up. "Yes?"

Sana gulps. "D-do you like this? Being with me... umm, spending my heat with me?"

Tzuyu does not hesitate when she nods. "You're warm."

"N-no, I mean..." biting her lower lip, Sana inhales again, taking in the faint scent of rain between all her dominating strawberry. "I was about to ask... would you want to be with me for my heats? I... I have to admit that I love it to be with you. You're so gentle with me and I've never– no one ever treat me the way you do. I... I truly hope that I can spend my heat with you. Not every single one, of course! Every month might be too much–"

"Okay."

"–so only the more intense ones will d– h-huh?"

Tzuyu blinks at Sana's surprised stare, nodding when the Iota blinks back. "Okay. I will. Every month is fine."

"B-but– you..." Sana trails off when Tzuyu tilts her head. "Is it really okay? I mean... I won't ask again if you don't want to..."

"It's okay," the Gamma closes her eyes, resting her head on Sana's chest. "You're warm."

Sana laughs at that and she places a long kiss to the top of Tzuyu's head, blinking back the tears of happiness garnering at the corner of her eyes. "You need more reasons than my warmth, you know."

Tzuyu doesn't answer, only snores softly to Sana's chest. The Iota giggles again as she leans her head to the pillow, closing her eyes as well. By the feeling of the hard knot still deep inside her, she knows Tzuyu won't deflate soon. And by the feverish feeling of her skin, she could predict that her heat will return in an hour or maybe more.

So Sana relaxes, under Tzuyu's gentle weight above her and under the embrace of her rainy scent, letting her fatigue takes over her body and drifts off to the dark.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul Institute Private College, South Korea_

_Present_

 

"And that's the story of how Tzu and I ended up... y'know, together in quotation marks," Sana laughs as she finishes her story, winking at Mina's droopy eyes that are still directed to her. "But after a year, well, technically less than a year of doing _that_ , Tzuyu will still answer no whenever I ask her if she loves me."

Mina smiles, sleepily as she snuggles deeper to her blanket. The black leather jacket she had sewn back earlier is safely tucked in her arms, complementing the job of her bolster with the plus point of the therapeutic musk. "You have an epic love life. I hope Tzuyu will accept your feelings soon."

"Dammit, you know how to flatter, do you?" Sana laughs again and Mina grins.

"Maybe I am."

Throwing a smirk down Mina's direction, Sana tucks her own blanket up to her chin and reaches up to turn off the switch just above her bedside counter. Darkness engulfs them the moment she does so. She sighs once followed by a soft yawn from the girl across her own bed.

"Have you brush your teeth, Mina?"

"Yes, mom. We took snack breaks in-between the SaTzu saga."

"Shut up, you."

Mina giggles. "By the way, Sana... do you still have the polaroid Tzuyu gave you?"

"Of course I do. What? You want to see?"

"Aniyo. Just curious."

"If you want to see my nudes, I believe Tzuyu have a lot of them in her laptop."

"Ah... nightmare material."

"I seriously want to strangle you right now."

A sudden flash from her phone beside her head makes Sana squints her eyes. There's a lot of notifications from her group chats and looking at one of the names displayed on the screen elicits a smile on her lips. She faintly hears Mina yawns again and mumbles a sleepy 'thanks for the story, goodnight, sleep tight, Sana' as the Pure-bred Omega rolls to her side.

Sana responds to Mina with a 'goodnight' of her own before she unlocks her phone, stifling a giggle at the conversation happened when she was busy retelling her life to her roommate.

.

.

.

______________

**Strays**

**6 members**  
  
---  
  
**Eating Mochine**

Does any of you see my jacket

Pls

I swear I still use it this morning

Pls I can't afford to lose it

| 

   
  
**Benevolent GodJihyo**

No, srry

Hwere u last seen it?

*where

| 

   
  
**Eating Mochine**

I don't know

ಥ_ಥ

**@Strawberry Princess** I swear if you steal my jacket again

| 

   
  
**Strawberry Princess**

IT WASN'T ME

HOW COULD YOU

I'M YOUR ROOMMATE FOR 3 YEARS AND YOU STILL CAN'T TRUST ME

I RIPPED IT YES BUT I WILL NEVER STEAL IT

| 

   
  
**Eating Mochine**

Then tell me where is it I swear I could smell that you know where it is

| 

   
  
**Bleached Tofu**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

For someone labeled as the apex human you sure are forgetful

| 

   
  
**Eating Mochine**

Shut up

Dubu you know where it is right?

Please tell me

| 

   
  
**Bleached Tofu**

Chae knows where

| 

   
  
**Eating Mochine**

SON

FUCKING

CHAEYOUNG

| 

   
  
**Strawberry Princess**

ISTG DUBU YOU'RE CANCELLED

LIKE **@Bleached Tofu @Chewy Chewy Pam Pam** AND **@Satan(g)** ALL KNOW WHERE YET YOU'RE STILL ACCUSSING ME ASDUIFEAJD

THE WORLD IS UNFAIR FOR US SIGMAS

| 

   
  
**Chewy Chewy Pam Pam**

I know

Mina

| 

   
  
**Eating Mochine**

You know, Tzu?

Who is Mina?

| 

   
  
**Chewy Chewy Pam Pam**

Yes

Girl

Pretty with moles

| 

   
  
**Eating Mochine**

Okay thank you very specific Chou Tzuyu

**@Satan(g)** help me pls decipher her words

| 

   
  
| 

**Satan(g)**

Your jacket is in good hands

Mina is my roommate

You gave it to her this morning

Don't worry

And btw she had sewn the rip

It's better than before

Doesn't even look like it ripped  
  
**Eating Mochine**

Really?

I gave it to her?¿?¿?

Oh well at least it's still there

Say my utmost gratitude to her

Can I take it?

| 

   
  
**Strawberry Princess**

EVERYBODY IS CANCELLED

I KNOW MY SEWING IS BAD BUT DON'T RUB IT ON MY FACE

(╬ಠ益ಠ)

| 

   
  
| 

**Satan(g)**

**@Eating Mochine** not now

Btw

Are you guys free on Friday?

I want to show her around the campus ground

And Momoring you're the only one who hadn't 'met' her  
  
**Chewy Chewy Pam Pam**

Ok

|   
  
**Bleached Tofu**

I'm as free as an eagle

|   
  
**Benevolent GodJihyo**

I'll join in once I finish the database

|   
  
**Eating Mochine**

Uh...

Should I?

She's an Omega, isn't she?

You know I'm not really comfortable being around Omegas :(

|   
  
| 

**Satan(g)**

You should

Don't worry she won't throw herself at you

She's really nice

You'll like her

She's Yoo Jeongyeon's sister

You know her, right?

Oh and we'll bring your jacket too if you go

Okay, cool, thx Ji :*  
  
**Strawberry Princess**

DON'T IGNORE ME

|   
  
**Eating Mochine**

Oh

The new Pure-bred

Yea

Nice gal

Riddled with anxiety, though

Ok, I'll go with you guys

I'll take Jeong as well she's stressed enough dealing with Joy and Sowon everyday

Shut up chaeng

|   
  
**Strawberry Princess**

D:

MOM **@Benevolet GodJihyo** UNNIE BULLIES ME

|   
  
**Benevolent GodJihyo**

Good

|   
  
**Strawberry Princess**

MOM

(;﹏;)

|   
  
| 

**Satan(g)**

Nice!

See you on Friday?  
  
**Eating Mochine**

'Kay then :)

See you on Friday

|   
  
______________

 

 

 

A/N

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, the revelation about SaTzu's past :D
> 
> And a bit of sexy time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> See you on Friday the next chapter! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing  
> The second part of the fic is me being...??? while the third is me getting high  
> Lol enjoy!

.

.

.

If there's one thing that can soothe Mina's wildly beating heart now is that of the sakura tree that provides its shade upon her. Today is Friday, and as promised by Sana before her heat even started two days ago, they are currently lounging around in the small garden between the three dorms. Sana is laying sideways on the bench enjoying the warm breeze while Mina is sitting with her back ramrod straight, fiddling with her fingers watching the flowers in full bloom.

"You look jittery."

Mina almost falls down from her seat at the light voice from beside her. She turns her head, finding Sana propping herself on her shoulders raising her eyebrow, and sighs.

"I don't know," the Pure-bred Omega swallows heavily. "I just... I don't know."

Sana rolls her eyes in amusement. "Momoring won't bite, you know. Literally or figuratively."

"It's not like that," Mina pouts and Sana giggles. "You said that she dislikes being around Omegas. _I_ am an Omega. What if she dislikes me?"

"Well, in her defense, she dislikes Omegas who crave for her attention," Sana answers lightly as she stretches and purrs, reminding Mina of the Omega's dorm resident cat that showed up on their door this morning. "Omegas who are not, she's fine. You know she's pretty close to Kim Yongsun? That loud, mated Omega from room 381? They both are med studs and Momoring said she's a fun girl to be around."

Mina nods, tucking the neatly folded jacket close to her chest. Sana had helped her laundered the jacket when she has her heat and now it smells less like Momo and more like Mina. Thanks to Sana who decided that it's better to pour Mina's fabric softener because she said that Momo doesn't like being wrapped in her scent.

"She'll be fine, trust me," the Iota continues when Mina doesn't seem to be eased by her words earlier. "As long as you won't drape yourself to her, she'll be fine."

_I wish I won't_

Mina clears her throat. "By the way, Jeong sai– Jeongyeon-unnie said that she's going with us?"

Sana raises her thumbs. "Yup. Momoring said the Pure-breds haven't gotten the chance to tour her around so she offered her to go with us. See? Relax! You have your sister with you!"

That exclamation tugs a smile on Mina's face and she tilts her head. "I see that you guys and the Pure-bred Alphas are all in a good relationship?"

Giggling again, Sana pushes herself off of the bench. She slings an arm over Mina's shoulders to pull her closer. "It's as Chaenggie had said before, the Pure-bred Alphas are all basically Jihyo's pets. Well, actually most of the female Alphas are. They were once in the same basketball team, after all."

Mina whips her head in surprise. "Jihyo plays basketball?"

"Used to," Sana raises her index finger. "Besides, she was the manager. But things happen and... well, let's just say that she's a bit hesitant in returning to the court."

The Pure-bred Omega almost opens her mouth to ask before she reminds herself not to. She doesn't know why she becomes talkative and overall full of curiosity since she met Sana and the others. Sometimes she feels like she's nosing into their life too much. Though, she has to admit, Sana has that aura that soothes and makes people quickly feel comfortable being with her.

Mina decides to only nod and returns to observe the flowers. While Sana grumbles and pulls out her phone from her pocket, checking the time before she groans.

"Where the heck are those people–"

"CRINGE CRINGE MOTHERFUCKER."

The loud holler from somewhere near makes the two raise their head in anticipation. Sana grins widely and jumps up, waving her arms wildly as Mina takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. Just in time, five girls show up from around the corner, four riding bicycles while the other one gliding easily on her skateboard. Mina immediately brightens up when Jeongyeon, the one on the skateboard, waves at her and grins.

"Minari!" Jeongyeon greets her 'sister' as Mina approaches the five girls.

"Jeongie!" as soon as Jeongyeon stops and steps down from her skateboard, Mina throws her arms around the taller girl. Jeongyeon chuckles softly as she circles her own arms around Mina and pecks her forehead once.

"You miss me, don't you?" the Pure-bred Alpha giggles. "Not even a week and you miss me already?"

"Oh, shut up. We all know you're the one whipped for me," Mina teases and sticks her tongue out.

Jeongyeon only shakes her head before she ruffles Mina's hair, earning herself an annoyed shriek from the Pure-bred Omega. "How was your heat? Nabongs bombarded my phone when she can't reach you yesterday. I said you were fine. You were, don't you?"

"I'm fine," Mina nods. She giggles at the Pure-bred Alpha's worried expression. "I took my suppressants on time so it was much more okay. Don't worry."

Jeongyeon exhales. "Oh, well, that's a relief. You know how nosy Nabongs could be."

"Sometimes it feels like you guys are my parents instead of my actual parents," the younger whispers softly and she gets Jeongyeon to roll her eyes.

"Maybe we are. Oh, you haven't introduced me to your roommate," Jeongyeon nods politely at Sana, who waves cheerfully.

"Oh, right. Sana, this is my sister, Jeong. Jeong, Sana," Mina steps aside to let Jeongyeon shakes hand with Sana. She could see Jeongyeon freezes for a while when she catches Sana's scent and Mina elbows her, snapping her out of her reverie. Jeongyeon blinks in surprise before bowing apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. Minari had told me about you but I guess I'm not that ready," she bows again as Tzuyu moves between them both with her bike. The Gamma keeps her face blank despite clearly separating Jeongyeon from Sana using the front wheel of her bike, and Sana can't help but cackles at the Pure-bred Alpha's puzzled expression.

"Oh, you're polite enough so it's fine. And Tzu, you're the one being impolite," Sana slaps Tzuyu lightly on her arm as the Gamma's head droops and she moves back.

Jeongyeon tilts her head. "Your girlfriend? I'm sorry, Tzuyu."

"No."

Jeongyeon is even more confused now, especially with Sana's hearty giggle. "It's complicated. Just let it go."

Watching the three conversing (or just Jeongyeon and Sana with Tzuyu in between them looking sour) is enough to bring out a smile from Mina. Despite the strange relationship Sana and Tzuyu have, she could see that they both care for each other. It's heartwarming, in a way, and Mina feels like laughing when Jeongyeon listens intently to Sana while keeping a cautious eye on Tzuyu just in case.

But then she feels her nape hair rising, like someone's been staring at her for a while now. Mina turns her attention to her left, and her heart almost stops when she meets a pair of dark eyes scanning her from head to toe. She could see the subtle twitch of Momo's nose when she takes in Mina's scent and the Pure-bred Omega prays her own body won't betray her.

"So you must be Mina."

Mina praises herself for not shrieking and embarrasses herself in front of Momo.

The Zeta is tilting her head with her face neutral, seemingly waiting for Mina's confirmation. Mina stutters for a while, nervous if she comes out to the Zeta the wrong way as she hands Momo her neatly folded and sewn leather jacket.

"Yes, I'm Mina," there's a sense of accomplishment in her chest when she manages to speak clearly. "Umm... I can't say enough thank you for saving me and lending me your jacket that day. So I... I sew your jacket. I hope that's okay with you."

Expression quickly changing into that of joy, Momo accepts Mina's offering with her eyes sending gratitude to the Pure-bred Omega. "Oh, yes! Very very okay! Thank you very much. I remember you but I kinda forget that I lent my jacket to you. I thought I lost it. I'm sorry for troubling you... but seriously thank you very much for fixing my jacket for me."

Hearing the Zeta expressing her appreciation to her work eases Mina considerably. She lets out the breath she unconsciously held, smiling back to Momo who grins at her as the Zeta wears her jacket over her t-shirt.

"You saved me. That's the least I can do for your help."

"It's fine, really," Momo waves her hand. "I'm just glad that you're okay now."

"Yes..."

Silence. Mina couldn't bring herself to speak any more sentence to Momo while the Zeta herself seems to contemplate her words.

"So, uh, I'm Momo, by the way," the girl clears her throat, scratching her arm awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, Mina."

Mina bows once. "Nice to meet you, too, Momo."

Momo smiles wider even though Mina could still feel the distance between them. The Zeta is keeping her guard up and Mina understands, but she's also relieved that Momo doesn't outright reject her. Still, she's a bit saddened that she can't even smell Momo's signature scent. Sana had told Mina that Momo will hide her scent to anyone she's not (or not yet) comfortable and close with to avoid attracting them. Mina, in contrast, let her scent out to let Momo knows that she's interested to be a friend and not some kind of a threat to her. Momo's heightened vigilance won't make her act any less friendly to the Zeta.

"Okay, so if you guys have had enough of sharing heart eyes in front of poor, single me–"

Chaeyoung's voice snaps both Mina and Momo who are still eyeing each other (one in pure curiosity and one in wariness) out of their thoughts. Mina blushes while Momo rolls her eyes at the Sigma's remark.

"–maybe we should get going before the sun gets higher."

"I agree," Sana chimes in, lifting herself to sit on the backseat on Tzuyu's bike. "Come on, Mina. Get behind Momo."

Whoa, hold on.

Mina whips her head to Sana who is smiling mischievously at her. "Eh, I'm with Momo?"

"Well, who else?" the Iota shrugs and Mina swears she could hear the hint of tease in Sana's tone. "Jeongyeon said she can't ride a bicycle and I'm not letting you strolling romantically with my Tzuyu. And, no, Mina, we're not going to walk because this institution is hella huge we're not killing our legs walking around it."

The Pure-bred Omega relents but she gives a stink eye to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, Minari."

Well, Mina can't deny that Jeongyeon is a disaster magnet if she's given a bike to ride.

"What about Chae?" Mina asks but Dahyun, who is sitting on the passenger seat on Chaeyoung's bike, immediately wraps her arms around the Sigma's waist.

"She's mine for the day," Dahyun sticks her tongue out playfully which Chaeyoung answers with a groan. But the groan clearly does not come from her heart and even Chaeyoung looks like she's about to laugh, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Somehow Mina gets the gist that these Strays are trying to pair her up with Momo.

(not that she's complaining, but still...)

"It's fine. Come on," Mina almost yelps when Momo moves in front of her, offering the vacant seat behind her to Mina. She looks over her shoulder to see Mina hesitating. Chuckling, Momo taps her hand on Mina's arm and that jolts her. "Let's go?"

Sana is giggling now so Mina is sure that they actually _are_ trying to pair her up.

"Okay," unwilling to be defeated by her own roommate, Mina firmly answers Momo and mounts the bike, keeping a respectable distance between her own body and the Zeta's with her hands gripping the bar behind her. Momo shifts on her seat to make them more comfortable before she nods to her friends.

In a matter of seconds, Mina discards her thought of not touching Momo at all. She grips the Zeta's jacket on her waist tightly, hoping and praying that Momo is skilled enough not to get them both into an accident. The idea of sitting on a bicycle backseat trusting her safety to the rider is not nice–for Mina. She had ridden a motorcycle before, yes, but a bicycle is completely different because this thing wobbles so much and certainly is more fragile than a motorcycle.

"You okay there?"

A few meters on the ride and Momo is questioning her well-being already. Mina shakes her head before realizing that Momo can't see her. "Yes. I'm just a bit afraid of riding a bike."

"Oh, it's alright, relax," Momo chuckles softly. "Just enjoy the breeze and you'll feel better."

Trying to listen to Momo proves to alleviate her fear even if only slightly. Mina enjoys the way the wind picks up whenever Momo speeds up. It feels cool and comforting especially with how her hair flows behind her blown with the wind. Aside from that, the soft sounds of moving gravels under the wheels are pleasant enough to hear.

"Minari," Jeongyeon's voice from beside her makes Mina turns her head. The Pure-bred Alpha is gliding effortlessly on her skateboard, eyes focused to the front to avoid crashing into Momo.

"Yes? What is it?"

"How are you faring in these few days here?" Jeongyeon asks with concern in her sentence. She knows that Mina is never the most sociable person, but she could also see that her 'sister' is comfortable enough being with these girls they are together with currently. Especially Sana, that girl looks like the definition of 'comfy' and Jeongyeon watches as the Iota bickers with Dahyun and Chaeyoung about their planned route.

Mina was about to answer but Momo goes through a bump, making her shriek and automatically slaps Momo's back.

In a split second of fear, Mina thinks that she had crossed the line, that Momo is going to avoid her for the rest of her life and never want to look at her again. But then Momo laughs loudly and Mina swears it's the most beautiful sound she ever heard in her life.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the Zeta speaks still with the laughter lacing her voice. "I'll be more careful."

"O-okay," Mina blushes as she hides her face behind Momo, thankful that the Zeta won't see just how red her face had become. Jeongyeon giggles beside her but Mina glares and the Pure-bred Alpha knows better than to tease her.

"So I guess you're doing fine," nodding, Jeongyeon saunters a bit further away from Mina's bike. "That's good. I hope you enjoy it here."

"I hope so, too," Mina nods, now keeping a firm grip on Momo's jacket to keep herself from falling or bouncing again on her seat. "How are you, though? I kinda got the impression that the Alphas are... rough?"

Jeongyeon snickers at that. "Sowon does tend to get a bit violent but she loves us. Period. Feels like I have another mom or dad here with her. Seulgi cries whenever she laughs and Joy is, well, Joy. They may look weird but as far as I know them, they're really nice and I like being with them."

"How about the other Alphas? There are normal Alphas here, too, right?"

"Well, Momo here is basically an Alpha-kin, too, right, Momo?" the Pure-bred Alpha laughs at Momo's wink even when Mina couldn't see her. "So far I only met Yuju and Jennie. I can't comprehend them just yet so I'm going to refrain telling you about them."

"Yuju is weird," Momo suddenly joins in into their conversation, smiling a bit remembering her friend. "She's nice and all but her brain could be out of this world sometimes. While Jennie might look a bit cocky to you but that girl is probably one of the softest things I ever came across in my life."

"Oh, I see. So I heard she just broke up or–"

The two Alpha-kins thus converse along the road, with Mina listening intently to their topic. They talk mostly about the other Alphas, their chosen majors, latest gossips around the college and so on. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung will sometimes slow down whenever their passengers want to talk to either three. Sana is the one talking the most, pointing at every building and every landmark to help familiarize both Mina and Jeongyeon to the institution.

Even with the huge information dumped into her, Mina could catch on fairly easily. The same couldn't be said to Jeongyeon because the skateboarder seems miserable enough Momo promised will recite them all later to her.

"–and that big ass colosseum thingy is the gymnasium, where we will take P.E every Saturday. Omegas-kin and female Betas will be first at 8 sharp until 10, and the Alpha-kin and the male Betas will take P.E after that."

As she points to the massive structure not far from their position, Sana explains loudly to the other girls, squinting her eyes when the sun hits her harshly. It's already noon, and the bike riders all seem to be exhausted to the bone having to pedal their bicycle throughout the entire college. Momo's been chugging her drink as Mina observes the gymnasium, awed by the beautiful and majestic building standing in front of her.

"Wait, we have P.E?" Mina asks once she realizes something off. College students don't usually have P.E, or so she heard from her high schoolmates before. After all, that's one of their motivation to graduate high school quickly so they won't have to endure the hell they call as P.E.

Momo nods at Mina's question, slipping her water bottle back to its compartment attached to her bike. "Seoul Institution has P.E regularly because, quoting chairwoman Sunghee, 'we have to stay healthy and exercise no matter how old we are'. That was what driven her to dedicate the whole day of Saturday for P.E and extracurricular activities."

"Oh, I see."

"What's the matter?" the Zeta asks as she's back to pedaling her bike and Mina hears the smirk in her tone. "Can't handle a few exercises?"

Mina smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's just a bit uncommon for me. And I can handle exercises, even the heavy ones, thank you. I used to take ballet lessons ever since I hadn't moved to Korea."

"Whoa, wait," Momo peeks over her shoulder while still keeping her bike on the right track. "You practice ballet?"

"I did and I practiced a few other dances than that. But I resigned last year because the final exam took most of my time."

"That's cool," the Zeta returns her attention back to the street. They are currently heading towards the cafeteria as per the drivers's request. "Do you want to go back dancing again, Mina?"

Blinking, the Pure-bred Omega leans closer to Momo to try to catch her face. "Sure, I would love to. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no, nothing," Momo laughs again, her eyes crinkle following the contracting muscles of her cheeks and Mina's feels her heart warming. "I dance, too. There's a dance club in Seoul Institution and I'm part of it. But, not many people are interested in dancing, though, because every session are exhausting and most don't want to have that kind of energy-drenching activities in their school life. In the college, it's only consisting of me, Hyoyeon-sunbaenim, Seulgi, Joohyun, Eunbi, and Lalisa now. We have other members but they are mostly still in high school so it's kinda lonely."

Mina listens with rapt attention, nodding at times the whole time Momo talks. "Okay.. well, that's quite sad."

"I know, right?" Momo sighs and shakes her head. "I love dancing. But it feels better dancing with other people. They are all fun, though, even when all they do in meetings are bickering with each other. Even _the_ Bae Joohyun who is all rules and regulations could change into our bubbly resident Irene whenever we dance."

"Even if it's lonely, it still sounds like so much fun," at Mina's soft comment, Momo chuckles.

"It is. And I love it with them."

Momo stops talking after that and Mina lets her. The Zeta seems to enjoy the leisure pace they're taking. Mina won't complain, never will she because Momo really does take her fear into consideration. She's driving her bike carefully, not once swerving in a sudden movement or ride over rocks again.

The Pure-bred Omega feels her heart flutter at the Zeta's caring action.

"Say, Mina?"

"Yes?"

Momo clears her throat once. "Do you want to join the dance club?"

"Eh?" heat creeps on her cheeks at Momo's question, and Mina finds herself stuttering before she manages to answer. "J-join the club? Is it okay?"

Sure, Mina kind of feels like Momo wants to steer their conversation that way with how long her monologue was before. But having Momo personally asking her to join the dance club is frankly overwhelming–at least, for Mina. She loves dancing, yes, and she also would love to be able to get close to this girl. Especially with how heroic Momo looked like a few days ago and how casual yet sweet she is today, Mina wouldn't deny that maybe, _maybe_ , she had grown to have this tiny mini little crush on her.

Okay, everyone has a crush on Momo. She's a Zeta, after all.

Still, Mina also genuinely wants to befriend Momo. In the span of the few days she had met Sana and the others, they fascinate her greatly. They look like the warmest kind of friends and Mina wants to be included, wants to talk and hang out with them or maybe do some crazy things together.

Momo is someone who is also a part of them. And if she wants to know them more, to be a part of them, that means she should also come to know and understand Momo. There's no way she would decline if Momo herself is the one offering her to get inside her circle of friends.

So Mina nods and smiles, which gets wider when Momo looks relieved, giggling at the Zeta's giddy grin. "Of course, I would love to. So when can I start, Momo-sunbaenim?"

Momo laughs at that, and then there's a new, barely noticeable whiff of snow lingering in the air when Mina tightens her grip on Momo's waist.

.

.

.

_'ba-banana-ba-ba-banana-na-na-na-ba-banana–'_

"Joohyun! Your phone!"

"Hold on!"

Jihyo shakes her head and returns to her work of sorting the database in her own work computer while Joohyun rushes around her. The petite Pure-bred Omega snatches her phone from the table, putting her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she flips through a bulky file.

" _Annyeong_? Ah? Oh, Seul? What's the matter, bear?"

"...?"

"No, I still need to do a few things here."

"..."

"I'm really sorry, bear. Next time, okay?"

After that, Joohyun puts her phone down. She lifts her head to find Jihyo staring at her, and the Pure-bred Omega shrugs at the Low Alpha's questioning gaze.

"Seul asked me to have a date outside the institution area. I said I can't because I still have to work on a few things," Joohyun says as she sits down on her work chair, starting to scroll her share of work. She ignores Jihyo's huff from near her, opting to open the file she brought from the file directory on the back and types on her computer.

"It's Friday, though," Jihyo's soft mumble earns a nod from Joohyun. "She'll be sad if you can't go with her."

"She'll sulk for a few hours but that's alright. She knows my responsibility so she won't try to disturb me again," the Pure-bred Omega answers absentmindedly. Joohyun only looks up from a second when Jihyo hovers behind her to look at her task.

Smiling, Jihyo taps Joohyun's shoulder once. "You're almost done, though. You can leave early and have that date with her."

Joohyun pauses to look at Jihyo incredulously. "No way, I ain't gonna dash out and leave you alone here."

Jihyo rolls her eyes and snickers. "I'm fine being alone, Hyun. It's okay if you want to go. Have a date before the semester starts!"

"But," Joohyun has her teeth chewing on plump lips. "Jihyo I can't leave you alone."

"Hey, it's fine," the taller of the two sends a grin to the shorter as she reclines back to her own seat. "I know you guys hadn't met each other much on holiday because Seul had a company business in France. She told me yesterday. She must have missed you so much. It's okay if you want to go. Besides, your job is done, right?"

Joohyun hesitates for a while until she ultimately nods. "Alright. But I'm going to make sure that the Omegas' database is all neat and sorted before I go."

The girl ends up leaving half an hour later, waving at Jihyo with a heavy heart as she dials her girlfriend. Seulgi picks up fast, and by the look in Joohyun's face, the Pure-bred Alpha must have responded to her enthusiastically. Jihyo waves back as Joohyun exits the room talking animatedly to her 'bear'.

They are cute, Jihyo has to admit. Especially after witnessing their love since the first grade of junior high school, when Seulgi still needs every ounce of support from her friends just to greet the 'anti-Alpha' Bae Joohyun.

Stretching her arms above her head, Jihyo yawns, kind of regretting her slow progress yesterday. Though she knows that it was purely her fault, giving in to her menstrual mood and lazed around despite Joohyun's continuous nagging. Now she still has approximately 20 students to sort and input and the clock is showing half to five in the afternoon.

"Oh, well, time to focus," Jihyo murmurs to herself. Her phone lights up just after she said that and she gives the item no second glance as she turns it off. "Sorry, whoever messaged me. Jihyo gotta go turbo."

She makes a mental note to herself to finish at five o'clock. And once she's determined, there is no stopping her, not even the knock on the door that turns to knocks when she fails to answer.

Then a bang, and Jihyo slams her hands on the table.

"Who is it?! Calm the _frick_ down I'm working here!"

Grumbling, the Low Alpha leaves her work to yank the door open. There's an enraged yell in her throat that she almost spits out to whoever it is disturbing her, only for her to swallow it back once she recognizes the person standing behind the door.

"Maple syrup delivery, ma'am?"

It's a girl. A Pure-bred Alpha girl. With short black hair that seems to glow reddish under the dim lamplight. She wears a beige shearling jacket over a black turtleneck and a pair of denim trousers. The girl raises her eyebrow while sporting a smug smirk, her honey-brown eyes light up when they meet Jihyo's warmer ones, and Jihyo loses all logic the moment the shorter girl winks at her.

"Hi, babe."

"Oh my God Seungwan!"

Exhilaration crashes like a tidal wave as Jihyo runs through the ajar door, crushing the laughing girl into her arms and nestles her face to the soft jacket covering her shoulder. She feels light-headed as Seungwan's arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer and her heart jumps to her throat at the signature intake of air as Seungwan sniffs her scent–typical Seungwan whenever they hug. Jihyo feels the need to copy her and so she does, inhaling the gentle pine-forest musk she remembers by every fibre in her body.

There's too much to take (her scent, her figure, her presence, _her_ ) and Jihyo couldn't find any words to express her excitement so she opts to hug Seungwan harder. The hand stroking her back feels awfully familiar, awfully comforting and it reeks of nostalgia, reeks of memory as she comes to a realization that Seungwan is here.

Seungwan is _home_.

"You're back.." Jihyo trails off, somehow still unbelieving the appearance of the girl before her.

The Pure-bred Alpha chuckles as she tilts her head adorably. "I told you I'll be back on Friday."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Then stop mopping it so it won't be slippery."

That's probably the lamest joke Jihyo ever heard coming from Seungwan's mouth, but she still laughs nonetheless, relishing in the proximity with her friend since years ago. They stay like that for a while, refreshing the memory of being so close with each other after being apart for a long time. Until Seungwan presses her forehead against Jihyo's neck, mumbling something to her collar.

"I miss you."

Jihyo giggles in glee. "I miss you, too."

"I miss you three, hehehe."

It is almost by instinct that Jihyo pushes Seungwan away. "Suddenly I don't miss you anymore."

Seungwan laughs at that, sticking her tongue out between her teeth and winks again at Jihyo. "You don't need to miss me, ma'am. I'm already here."

"Greaseball through and through," that is so very her, and so Jihyo just does what she always does which is landing a playful punch on Seungwan's shoulder once as the shorter girl chuckles.

When Seungwan ceases her laugh, the two stare at each for a few serene moments with their eyes full of longing. Maybe it's the overwhelming feeling of being able to touch her again, to talk with her again, because Jihyo finds herself lost inside the warm honey-brown orbs that reflect her. She figures that Seungwan must have felt like that, too, because the petite girl can't stop sighing fondly with her gaze glued to the Low Alpha's face.

Jihyo is the first to break their eye-contact, closing her eyes and exhales giddily before she opens her eyes back, finding Seungwan still watching her with a soft smile on her lips.

"It's been so long, isn't it?" the Low Alpha reaches out but hesitates when her palm is mere milimeters away from Seungwan's cheek. She wants to feel her just like how she used to do, but there's a fear of rejection in her heart, afraid if the time they spent being away from each other had distanced them.

Yet Seungwan chuckles again before she raises her own hand, pressing Jihyo's to her cheek and smiles at the warmth touching her skin. "Two years... it is indeed been long."

"I know," elated by her friend's relaxed demeanor, Jihyo strokes her thumb over Seungwan's cheek, immediately falling into that sense of familiarity, into that lost rhythm when Seungwan tilts her head to press a brief kiss to her wrist. The sheer act of intimacy soothes Jihyo greatly for she knows that Seungwan doesn't feel awkward with her, doesn't let the separation take away their dynamic with each other. She acts as if she had never gone, as if she had never moved away and Jihyo is eternally grateful for the comfort the Pure-bred Alpha exudes fairly easily.

"Where were you this past two years, Wan?"

Seungwan quirks her eyebrow, smiling against her palm. "Canada, or do you have a selective case of amnesia?"

"No," Jihyo exhales heavily. Her chest suddenly coils at the painfully domestic gesture and the warm smile directed at her. " _Where_ were you? I tried to contact you for so many times yet–"

A subtle hum on her hand stops her. Seungwan is staring at her lovingly before she flips Jihyo's hand and kisses her knuckles. Only by then does the Canadian sets their hands down to step into Jihyo's personal space and slings her free arm over her neck. "Lots of things happened. And I'm so sorry for being unreachable. But the important thing is I'm here right now. I'm right here for you."

Jihyo giggles as she steps away, her other hand not intertwined with Seungwan's tucks a few loose short strands behind the Pure-bred's ear. "You cut your hair."

Seungwan shrugs. "Found out that this is the best hairstyle for me. Looks fresh, isn't it?"

The Low Alpha nods in agreement. Seungwan _does_ look better with short hair. "The last time I remember you dyed your hair purple."

That earns a hearty laugh from Seungwan and Jihyo can't help for her smile to widen. "You aspired me to dye my hair purple. But you look like a goddess with that hair and I look like the offspring of Satan himself."

"But you gotta admit that you look hot."

"Hot because I ascended straight from hell," Seungwan rolls her eyes, raising her eyebrows in question when Jihyo giggles. "What is it?"

"You don't really change much since two years ago," the latter confesses.

Seungwan pouts. "I don't know why but somehow I feel offended by that."

"Hm," Jihyo sets her forefinger on her chin as if she's contemplating something. "I think we used to be able to look from eye to eye."

"Okay stop it right there now you're plain insulting me," Seungwan pouts even harder, prompting Jihyo to laugh and pinch her cheek.

"Well maybe you might not grow on that department," feeling the lack of baby fat on the Pure-bred Alpha's cheek, Jihyo feels as if she had lost something when Seungwan is not as chubby as she was before she moved to Canada, as she had lost the chance of growing up together with the Pure-bred Alpha. "But you've certainly matured so much."

"I don't think so," Seungwan smiles and shakes her head. " _You_ , though... had certainly grown."

Jihyo sighs. "My eyes are up here, Son."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Caught my attention."

Seungwan really does not change.

"Suree," Jihyo smirks then turn on her heels, gesturing the Pure-bred Alpha to follow her into her workplace. The former sits back on her chair while Seungwan picks a piece of snack from Joohyun's desk. "So what brings you here?"

Seungwan makes herself comfortable on the couch before she answers. "I was looking for you. The chairwoman said that I need my student card to take care of the administrations so I can move in to the dorm. She said that you're the one holding the card so I messaged you but you didn't answer. I asked everyone on where you might be and here I am."

Jihyo grins sheepishly at Seungwan's judging stare. "Ah, that. Yeah, I turned my phone off because I still have to input quite a lot of data and I don't really want to spend the night here."

"That's so very you to do that," the Pure-bred Alpha nods as she sheds her jacket off. The turtleneck shirt she's wearing turns out to be sleeveless and Jihyo whistles at her friend's show of skin.

"Well, hello there, Hercules."

Smirking, Seungwan taps her toned biceps once. She makes a beeline towards Jihyo, easily draping her arms over her shoulders and put her chin on top of Jihyo's head. The vibrations her throat makes when she hums elicits a giggle from Jihyo.

"I worked out back in Canada," Seungwan explains as her eyes scan the computer screen. "I took up Muay Thai six months prior to coming back here."

"Muay Thai? That's quite a hard martial arts," Jihyo says as she refocuses herself on her task. "You're still going around fighting for fun?"

Seungwan leans back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey, I _don't_ and _didn't_ fight for fun. In my defense, most of my fights back in junior high were to defend you and DubChaeng. By the way, talking about those two, how are they?"

"Not as much as a troublemaker as before."

"Oh, thank God. And Momo? Still hiding from Omegas?"

"She hides her scent now, I don't know how but she just manages," Jihyo shrugs at Seungwan's awed expression.

"Well, I'm not even surprised. It's Momo after all," Seungwan scratches her head. She pulls a vacant chair and settles beside Jihyo, watching her working on her computer silently. "Hey, can I help you with anything?"

Jihyo shakes her head as she takes out another file. "Nothing for now. Do you need your student card now or...?"

"Nah, I'll stay here for a while. I want to catch up with you for the two years I was gone," the Pure-bred Alpha reclines on her seat, closing her eyes to rest for a bit. She doesn't realize that Jihyo is watching her intently until the Low Alpha clears her throat.

"You're good?"

A deep chuckle reverberates from Seungwan's chest. "You have to be more precise in what 'goodness' I'm feeling."

The girl opens her eyes, only for her to find Jihyo's forlorn stare focused to the lower half of her body. Specifically, her left knee. Jihyo flits her eyes upwards once she notices Seungwan gazing at her and the Low Alpha sighs. She's about to open her mouth but Seungwan beats her to it, sitting up straight and tilts Jihyo's chin up with her index finger.

"Stop. I promised you I'll return only when I recover. My knee is as good as new, you shouldn't worry about any of it now," she murmurs slowly, breath hitting Jihyo's face in warm puffs. Her eyes flicker downwards for a fleeting second to somewhere Jihyo doesn't know until Seungwan smiles and leans back. "I'm fine, Ji. You don't have to ask."

"Okay..." Jihyo mumbles but her eyes are still focused on Seungwan's knee.

There's a nagging feeling at the back of her mind to touch that particular spot and she listens to the voice, placing her hand above the joint. She could feel the muscles underneath flinch at her touch but Seungwan remains silent, letting her massage it. Jihyo's fingers go over a rough horizontal texture just under the kneecap, palpable even with the denim covering it, and she can't help the heavy sigh that follows after.

"Okay."

Another hand creeps over hers, rubbing shapes on her knuckles and Jihyo finds herself relaxes. Seungwan is smiling warmly at her as the fresh musk of pine-forest fills the air, as the Pure-bred Alpha closes her eyes, leaning against the chair's headrest with her fingers still intertwined with Jihyo.

"Do you still need me to do anything?"

One honey-brown iris is looking at her under the half-closed eyelid and Jihyo chuckles as she turns her attention to the screen before her. "Stay."

Seungwan hums, tightening her hold to Jihyo's hand above her knee.

"I'm not going anywhere."

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul Institute_

_Evening_

**Big Dick Energy**

**7 members**  
  
---  
  
**Toll**

Wiwu wiwu wiwu

Biohazard incoming

| 

   
  
**Toll** invited **Son Seungwan** to **Big Dick Energy**  
  
**Son Seungwan**

AWEWE THANKS WON

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

:DDDDDDDDDDD

IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME

AAAAAAAAAAA

I MISS YOUUUUUUUU

UWUUUUUUU

<33333333333

| 

   
  
**Innocent**

Wannieee :D

I miss you tooooo

| 

   
  
**Son Seungwan**

SEULLGGGIIII  
MY SEULMATE <3

| 

   
  
**Hungry**

OMG SEUNGWAAAAN!!

:D

WELCOME BAACCK

| 

   
  
**Smoll**

MY FELLOW SON WELCOME BACK :DDD

MISS YOU SO MUCH MY BRO

| 

   
  
**Son Seungwan**

MOMOOOOOOOO

BRO CHAEEEENGGGGG

I MISS YOU TOOOOOOOOO

| 

   
  
**Idiot**

MY NUMBER ONE FANS IS BACK

HELLO JOY FANSITE WANDA

| 

   
  
**Son Seungwan**

HELLO MY AIDORU SOOYOUNGIE

OMG

It feels nice to be back in Korea

UwU

I miss you guys so much

It's been a while since I'm here :>

Btw it seems like we have two new members?

Aw many things must have happened in the two years I'm gone :')

Hello **@Anxiety** and **@Heartless**

My name is Son Seungwan :D

I'm a Pure-bred Alpha like Joy Won Seul

Nice to meet you! ^^

Btw

Why are your names like that lmao

| 

   
  
| 

**Anxiety**

Hello Seungwan :)

I'm Yoo Jeongyeon

I'm also a Pure-bred like you

Nice to meet you  
  
**Heartless**

Hello

Chou Tzuyu

Gamma

|   
  
**Innocent**

Yea we kinda change our in-group name to the first word(s) that remind us of the others :)

|   
  
**Son Seungwan**

Ooohhh nice to meet you fellow Pure-bred :D

And Tzuyu's a Gamma? Are you one of the Strays with Mo and Chaeng?

That's so cool :D

Let's meet up I want to know more about you two :D

And I want to meet up with everyone else cuz I very very very miss y'all :')

Oh nicknames alright

You guys are so cute wtf

Give me one :3

|   
  
**Heartless**

Yes

Thank you

|   
  
**Toll** changed **Son Seungwan** 's name into **Mini**  
  
**Mini**

SOWON YOU BITCH

NOT LIKE THIS

|   
  
**Idiot** changed **Mini** 's name into **Microscopic**  
  
**Microscopic**

MERDE

|   
  
**Hungry** changed **Microscopic** 's name into **WeirdFlexButOkay**  
  
**WeirdFlexButOkay**

KUSO

|   
  
**Innocent** changed **WeirdFlexButOkay** 's name into **OwO**  
  
**OwO**

Hhhhhshshshshshs

Ok OwO's fine

|   
  
**Smoll** changed **OwO** 's name into **FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**  
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

HOI

JANCOK

SFDGHUNIUFEJWOWCIK

CHAENG I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BRO

|   
  
**Smoll**

I'm your bro but I'm sad you've been friendzoned for years bro :(

Just be blunt already dammit

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

PICK A MIRROR YOU'VE BEEN IN A FRIENDZONE FOR LONGER THAN I

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I BARELY ARRIVED AND YOU'VE BULLIED ME ALREADY

I'M TOO SOFT FOR THIS

**  
**

|   
  
**Smoll**

:'(

|   
  
**Idiot**

You've never been soft with any of us }:(

You're soft only with /her/

Quoting you five years ago :

"calmly gay panicking"

|   
  
**Innocent**

Did you just use me as a meme?

:'(

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

SEUL OMG I'M SO FUCKING SORRY IMMA DELETE THAT NOW

|   
  
**Innocent**

:'(

|   
  
**Idiot**

And it's because you've been a coward you Son of a bitch

Cutting off all contacts for /two/ damn years

I WaNT tO MOve On

Bull to the shit bullshit

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

NOT YOU TOO JOY

|   
  
**Hungry**

You left your literal and figurative balls here not cool man not cool

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

...

Momo

She still keeps the ball?

|   
  
**Hungry**

YES BECAUSE APPARENTLY SHE HAS MORE BALLS THAN YOU

YOU GIRLS BE LIKE KISSING ON DAILY BASIS YET–

JUST FUCKING GET MARRIED ALREADY YOU DEMON

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

DDDDDD:

:(((((((((

TT.TT

|   
  
**Innocent**

Guys stop it she's legit crying in the bathroom

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

I'M NOT CRYING I JUST GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYES

|   
  
**Toll**

Got manager J in your eyes?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

BLEASE STAHP

SOWON I'LL FUCKING CHOKE YOU

|   
  
**Toll**

As if you could reach my neck lololololol

You're lucky she's not interested in anyone else yet

Thought she was going to get laid by an Omega

Should have been like that

Eh IDK should she be with Omega or Alpha?

I mean.. y'know

Eh whatever

We're still rooting for you

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

Y'all know she doesn't like me in /that/ way :(

I've been flirting for years but :(

|   
  
**Hungry**

Oh my God I give up whatever I hate u go die in a sewage

|   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

MOMO :((((

BUT OK SOWON THANK YOU FOR THE INFO AND SUPPORT

Either way somebody please give me an appropriate nickname

|   
  
**Toll**

Nah

:3

Nyan

|   
  
**Smoll**

:'3

Sad nyan

|   
  
**Idiot**

}:3

Angry nyan

|   
  
**Innocent**

Sorry Wan

;3

Winking nyan

|   
  
**Hungry**

Ain't gonna nyan-ing to you

}:(

|   
  
| 

**Anxiety**

I don't understand

But I'm not going to

Here you go some nyan

:3  
  
**Heartless**

Me too

Nyan :3

| 

   
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAA...read more

|   
  
 


	8. Chapter 07

"Are you Myoui Mina?"

Just after the tiring P.E session ends, a petite, raven-haired girl with a sharp stare approaches Mina on her bench as she tidies up her belongings. The Pure-bred Omega looks up to the girl, nodding while throwing a smile to the girl who smells like honey. The girl exudes confidence that makes Mina feels like submitting to her despite her rank as a fellow Pure-bred Omega.

"It is me, yes, hello," Mina temporarily stops her activity to fully face the girl. "And you are?"

The girl sits down beside Mina, offering her hand. "Bae Joohyun. I'm the dean of the Omega dorm."

Accepting Joohyun's handshake, Mina politely nods again at the girl who now wears a small smile on her lips. "Nice to meet you, Joohyun-sshi."

"I'll cut to the chase," Joohyun clears her throat and Mina freezes with chills running down her spines. Did she do anything wrong? Joohyun is the dean of the dorm and even if they had only met officially now, maybe Mina had done something wrong in this past two weeks of staying? Did she break a rule?

The raven slides her bag down to the bench before she continues. "Momo told me you're joining the dance club?"

Silence.

Joohyun raises her eyebrow.

Mina blinks. "Um... ah, yes, I do!"

She didn't notice before, but there was a slight worry in Joohyun's neutral expression before she confirms her question. That same worry had dissipated now, turning into that of relief and happiness as Joohyun exhales.

"Oh, I'm so happy. It's been years since another Omega joins the club. I've been so lonely between all those Alphas. I hope we can work together, Mina-sshi," Joohyun smiles wider and her eyes crinkle adorably.

Mina lets go of her breath she had kept before. Joohyun made her nervous, yet her warm tone and her friendly approach ease Mina up considerably. She nods vigorously in gratitude over the other Omega's acceptance.

"Wait, all the other members are Alphas?"

Joohyun nods. "Well, you know Seul and Mo. Eunbi and Lisa are normal Alphas while Hyoyeon-sunbaenim is another Pure-bred. They are fun and respectful but they can be a handful at times."

"I see," sensing that Joohyun seemingly won't go away in the near time, Mina decides to continue picking up her stuff and let the raven waits beside her.

They are two of the few last Omegas staying behind in the gymnasium after the P.E. Mina is late because she misplaced her uniform and she had to search all around the gym before she showers. Joohyun probably just wanted to greet her but ends up waiting for her, though Mina is extremely grateful for the company. She had lost Sana and Dahyun since the very first start of the session while Eunha is nowhere to be found. She believes Eunha is hanging around her other Omega friends Yerin and Umji, who Eunha had introduced to her earlier this week.

The previously silent gym is starting to become noisy as the groups of Alphas and male Betas stroll into the gym, stretching a bit while talking loudly to each other in preparation for a game. Different from the Omegas' session which was simple gymnastics, the Alphas and the male Betas are going to play a game of futsal, divided into multiple teams to play on their similarly multiple futsal courts.

"Are you done?" Joohyun asks with that soft voice of hers and Mina nods, slinging her bag to her shoulders. "Are you going to leave?"

Mina tilts her head. "Yes, why? Are you staying?"

"Seul said she's going to play," the shorter of the two explains as she points to the futsal court closest to them. "It's been a while since she plays something. She asked me to watch. The girls are going to play in this court."

_ Oh, so that's why she approached me earlier _

Mina decides not to point that out to Joohyun. Instead, she chooses to sit back down beside the other Pure-bred Omega, who is surprised by her action. Mina only smiles and sets her bag aside as she reclines on her seat. "Well, I guess I'm staying as well. Now that you said that, I kinda want to see them play, too."

It's kind of worth it seeing Joohyun's smile blossoming on her lips. "Thank you."

Of course, Mina's actual reason for staying behind is not only for keeping Joohyun company. She also wants to see Jeongyeon and coughMomocough playing a game on the court. Not gonna lie, she finds people who play sports hot so she's treating herself an entertainment watching over them.

Mina fishes out her phone from her bag. She could sense that Joohyun is not the type of girl who likes to talk a lot (unlike Sana), so she saves herself from awkwardness by playing an online game on her phone. The girl is immersed in her game for quite some time, unaware of her surroundings until Joohyun suddenly shifts closer to her side.

"I have a girlfriend and no, thank you, but I'm not interested in your offer."

"Aww, that's too bad."

Following Joohyun's soft yet guarded voice is that of a boy, specifically a male Alpha who leans on the railing near the benches. It's clear that the boy is trying to hit on Joohyun from his body language and the flirtatious smirk thrown her way, but it's also clear that Joohyun wants nothing from the boy as she presses her body close to Mina and squints her eyes dangerously.

"What's the matter, Joohyun-sshi?" Mina asks with one of her hands holding Joohyun's own, trying to tell her that she's not alone once Mina sniffs her troubled honey fragrance.

It seems like the boy hadn't noticed Mina earlier as her body is somehow blocked by Joohyun's. But once the Japanese speaks, he whistles, wearing a shit-eating grin that makes Mina furrows her brows.

"Why, hello there. Hey, girl, the name's Sehun. I was just about to ask your friend to go somewhere tonight. It's Saturday night, after all! You're fully welcomed to join, though, 'cuz I ain't gonna reject some more companies."

"Look," Joohyun says, irritation getting the best of her as the malice in her scent increases, trying to get her point across to the Alpha boy who seems to dismiss it altogether. "You _know_ who I am, Oh Sehun. I have a _girlfriend_ , we both are not interested in your offer so you better go."

"Or what? You're going to take my student card and report me to the teachers?" Sehun laughs, raising his arms in mock surrender. "Feisty, aren't we, dean? I was just going to take you to have some fun."

"Well, I don't see anything _fun_ from your offer earlier," Joohyun scowls. Mina understands because she herself had started to get irked by the boy's attitude. "Get lost, _now_ , before I call your Alpha dean to properly report you and have you punished."

"Aww, come on, what is it with you?" Sehun still continues stubbornly and to be honest, Mina is _this_ close to slap the shit out of that boy. "You have a girlfriend. So _what_? You're not marked yet so there's nothing wrong in playing around with me or with other Alphas for a while, Bae."

Joohyun grits her teeth with her hands balled into fists. "I've said this numerous of time before. I. Am. Not. Interested. Fuck the fuck off, Oh Sehun."

He seems like he's about to spit another retort just before someone collides into his behind harshly. The boy stutters as he loses his balance, almost tripping on his own feet before he turns, angrily, to the person who knocked his back. He finds a short girl wearing a navy hoodie walking away from him to the court, clearly an Alpha because she wears the P.E uniform under her baggy hoodie.

"Hey watch it, idiot!"

The girl might not seem like she cares or even aware that she had bumped into Sehun, but she certainly did that with conscience because she immediately stops on her track. Right after Sehun shouted that, the short girl with the hoodie turns, eyes sharp and menacing with her bangs covering part of her face. She keeps her expression stone cold and her hands inside her hoodie pocket as she approaches the boy.

"Well maybe you should watch your mouth and your attitude, too, _mate_ ," the girl speaks with an extremely low voice, with warning and irritation underlying her sentence. She bravely returns Sehun's stare when he sneers at her. "You're disturbing those Omegas. Leave them alone."

"And what does that have to do with you, _runt_?" following the way the girl stressed her words, the boy steps closer, looming over the girl's tiny figure with his bigger and taller stature.

It's a rare occurrence for a female Alpha to be courageous enough to stand up to a male Alpha, _especially_ with her being almost half Sehun's size to the point that he calls her out. The girl must have been a Pure-bred Alpha for she shows no fear over Sehun's intimidation, indicating her confidence in her higher rank.

"What? Want to play hero and save the damsels in distress?"

Sensing the heightened tension in the air, Joohyun immediately stands up to push the two Alphas away from each other. "Knock it off, you two. Aggression is not allowed inside the school ground. Continue this and I swear that I'm going to confiscate both your student cards and will report you two to the chairwoman."

Hearing that, the Pure-bred Alpha girl shrugs, obediently taking a few steps back away from both the boy and Joohyun. But instead of following Joohyun's warning, Sehun clicks his tongue and leans back, eyes not-so-secretly scanning Joohyun from head to toe which then stop on Joohyun's torso. He ignores Joohyun's pointed glare as he licks his lips.

"Shame, Bae. You're pretty and for someone so petite you're packing quite a body. Too bad you're ending up with that sorry excuse of an Alpha–"

Sehun wasn't able to finish his sentence when the Pure-bred Alpha girl from before slams him to the wall, one arm crossed over his throat while her other hand balling into a fist. She snarls to his neck as her honey-brown eyes darken, pressing her smaller body to his bigger one, keeping him in place as she growls darkly under her breath.

** "You talk bad to _my_ friend one more time,"  ** she grits her teeth, sharp and threatening scent overpowering Sehun's slightly weaker one. **"And you're going to get it from me."**

Sehun growls back, not afraid despite the hostility shown by a girl outranking him. He rips the girl's arm away from his neck as he bares his teeth, back hunched, fingers tensed as if he's preparing to a fight. The girl, too, unwilling to back down, squinting her eyes cautiously as she watches Sehun who circles her as a predator would.

** "Are you challenging me?" ** Sehun bellows in his _Alpha_ voice of him, attempting to display dominance and intimidation to the girl.

** "Maybe I _am_ ," ** the girl scoffs, eyes not once leaving Sehun's to not give him an idea of her surrendering. **"What would you do about that?"**

Alarmed by the two Alphas' worrying stance, Joohyun grabs her bag and approaches the two, obviously wanting to use her bag as a weapon to interfere. But before Joohyun could do anything, a loud voice boom from near them followed by a figure moving swiftly between Sehun and the girl.

"Hasn't it made clear already that no forms of aggression are allowed inside the campus ground, Oh Sehun? Son Seungwan?" the one and only Low Alpha dean of the dorm snarls to the two higher ranked Alphas, one hand pressing into the Pure-bred Alpha girl's chest while the other outstretched to keep Sehun staying at a reasonable distance. Slipping beside Jihyo is Momo, her powerful blizzard scent filling the air and she clears her throat once, gaining an upper hand as the two Alphas yield almost immediately.

"Explain," Momo speaks softly and carefully, contrasting with her scent that practically forces the two Alphas to submit.

"She started it!" the boy accuses, pointing his finger to Seungwan who stares him down.

"Sehun was adamant to try to ask Joohyun out," giving the Alpha boy no chance to explain himself, Seungwan speaks up. "Which is a shame, because he clearly doesn't understand the meaning of 'no, I have a girlfriend' for him to continue disturbing these two."

Sehun growls. "You little–"

"Alright, that's enough!" Jihyo yells again, eyes sharp as she pushes Seungwan back while Momo stands before Sehun, defending Jihyo from the fuming boy. "Both of you, meet me after P.E. I know your majors and your room so don't even think of running away. And Kang Seulgi, calm the fuck down or I'm going to bring you to the detention room, too!"

Only after Jihyo addressed Seulgi does everyone notice the innocent-looking Pure-bred standing behind Jihyo. Her citrus scent is on full force, rivaling even Momo's and saturating the air to the point it gets suffocating. The sheer anger and hatred reflected inside her deep brown eyes are almost enough to lower the temperature around them, enough to wipe out all of Sehun's arrogance and make him hangs his head low to avoid looking into Seulgi's eyes.

She walks with slow and calculated steps toward Sehun, struggling to keep her composure not to rip the boy's face off of his skull. _This_ Alpha– _this_ person _lower_ in rank than her had dared to bother _her_ Omega. Seulgi only stops when Momo touches her chest, holding her from approaching the terrified Alpha.

"Seul, let go. It's not worth it," Momo whispers to the bristling girl, scent turning into that of her soothing snow to calm Seulgi. "He's not worth it. Let go."

For a tense few seconds, Seulgi keeps her hard gaze focused on Sehun, unblinking. Joohyun decides to step in to appease her girlfriend, pulling Seulgi to the side which the Alpha immediately responds with an arm circling around Joohyun's waist and crushes the Omega's smaller build to her body. The honey scent emitted by Joohyun engulfs her, calming her down considerably at the knowledge that her Omega is safe and sound.

"Fine. I'll let you go just _this_ once," Seulgi croaks out after Joohyun holds her tightly, voice strained in suppressed rage. "But dare go near Hyun again and I _will_ destroy you."

Sehun nods fearfully, feeling overwhelmed by all the higher-ranked girls surrounding him. A tap on his shoulder almost makes the boy shits himself before he finds the solemn stare belonged to Sowon.

"I suggest you go before I personally uppercut you straight to heaven's door," Sowon speaks with a clear threat despite her calm tone.

Sehun needs no more warning shoved to his face for him to run away. Once the boy had gone, Seulgi immediately wraps both arms around Joohyun, burying her face to the crook of the Pure-bred Omega's neck. While Jihyo turns to Seungwan, berating the petite Pure-bred Alpha while pulling her by her ear to the futsal court, ignoring Seungwan's wails of protest.

"It's alright, bear. I'm fine," Joohyun rubs Seulgi's back in a loving manner, hoping to soothe the Pure-bred Alpha that had turned 180o from her previous state.

"I'm sorry," Seulgi trembles. There are tears brimming in her eyes and Joohyun shushes her as she wipes her tears. "I shouldn't have asked you to stay. If– if only you didn't–"

"Hey, it's fine. He did nothing and Mina and I are okay," the raven smiles. "Come on. Don't be such a crybaby. It's not like he did anything bad. We can defend ourself perfectly, right, Mina?"

All attention then turn to the Japanese Pure-bred Omega, who had already approached them with her bag on her shoulder. Mina nods and smiles to the tense girls to help Joohyun in easing her girlfriend. "Yes, we're both fine. He was just disturbing us for a bit."

"But–" Seulgi bites her lips. "Hyun, why didn't you just punch him? You did that all the time back in high school?"

Joohyun giggles at her girlfriend's question before she pecks Seulgi's cheek. "I'm the dean now. Can't risk attracting more trouble coming my way."

Not quite convinced by Joohyun's answer but doesn't really want to prolong their 'argument', Seulgi nods defeatedly, once again pulling Joohyun into a hug. "Okay, then. But I think I don't really want you here after _that_. Can you please just... go back?"

"Are you sending me off?" the raven jokes. Seulgi is not amused as the Pure-bred Alpha keeps on staring at her girlfriend pleadingly. Joohyun sighs then, retreating from Seulgi's hug and adjusts her bag strap on her shoulder. "Too bad. I would love to see you play again."

"Please," Seulgi's pleading tone gets to Joohyun eventually and the girl smiles warmly as she pats Seulgi's cheek.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave. Are you coming with me, Mina?"

Taken aback by Joohyun's question, Mina stutters, almost saying no before she catches Momo staring at her.

"I don't think it's good for you to stay here alone," the Zeta softly says, concern filling her feature that melts Mina's heart instantly.

"Okay," as if there's an invisible force tugging her, Mina obeys Momo without further inquiries. Momo looks relieved after that and a sense of fulfillment sparks in Mina's chest, happy to be able to please the higher-ranked girl and to be able to present her good Omega side to Momo. The older girl nods as she smiles to Mina.

"Have a rest. We'll meet at the dance club, later?" Momo asks albeit hesitantly, seemingly still a bit doubting that Mina would actually come to the rundown club.

Mina can't help the smile blooming on her lips at Momo's question. A week knowing Momo, the girl might look like she's living up to her rank; powerful, dominant, asserting. But after only three more meetings due to her following Sana's constant visits to the Alpha dorm, Mina had found out that Momo's not that much different than the people surrounding her. She's a bit of an airhead just like Sana, with a little worrying tendency of being cuddly and in constant need of human contact. She had seen that Jihyo's the one most prone to Momo's sudden hug attacks. Despite the slight jealousy, Mina won't deny that she finds the gesture adorable and would watch with an amused expression whenever Jihyo expresses her displeasure.

"I will come. I promise," the older girl smiles wider at her confirmation and Mina feels herself falling a bit deeper to the awfully attractive Zeta.

"Right, I'll be waiting," Momo speaks elatedly. Mina brushes off the _other_ implications of those words that her mind decided to make on its own.

Joohyun tugs her hand right on that time, prompting Mina to smile and bow instinctively to the three other girls. Momo waves at them, Seulgi watches with a worried stare while Sowon grins her widest grin at the two retreating Omegas. Mina waves back at Momo before she turns to Joohyun who is staring at her.

"Who was that girl?"

Joohyun doesn't need any more explanation for her to start speaking. "Son Seungwan. Pure-bred Alpha. She used to be a student here since elementary school but she moved to Canada two years and a half ago because of an accident. A good friend of Seulgi and mine, I just haven't had the chance to talk to her again after these two years of losing contact."

"She did that a lot?" Mina asks again, referring to the way Seungwan bravely challenged a male Alpha, an uncommon sight even though she's technically higher in rank than him.

The raven sighs as she nods, shoving her hands to her P.E. uniform pockets. "She's a sweetheart, period. But she was bullied a lot back in elementary school because of her height and she kinda went berserk. Tick her once and you'll wake up in the infirmary. She's a bit overprotective, too, so she got into trouble with male Alphas _a lot_. Doesn't help that she's basically the fastest being in the whole school and she practices martial arts."

Humming, Mina joins her hands on her back. Joohyun talks lengthy sentences to her and that's an improvement, so Mina decides to dig deeper into this tiny Pure-bred Alpha with temperamental quirk. "She seems like she's weak to Jihyo, though?"

"Oh, you bet," Joohyun giggles a bit at that, making Mina tilt her head in interest. "Jihyo's personal lapdog and also number one source of headaches. They're complicated to the point of frustrating but they'll get there someday. Just don't get too close when they're present in the same room or you'll be tempted to rip your own hair off."

"Why so?"

The other Pure-bred Omega shrugs. "You'll see one day. Ah, by the way. Do you mind for a detour to the cafeteria? I'm feeling thirsty after all those gymnastics."

Mina nods and Joohyun beams.

"Sure. Let's go."

.

.

.

Standing in front of the big door leading to the dance club practice room feels nerve-wracking. Mina has had half a heart to run away from there and never to be seen again, but she can't bear the idea of disappointing Momo and that hopeful puppy eyes of her. She could already hear the ruckus from behind the door and her anxiety of meeting other people is starting to eat her alive, at least until a hand taps her on her shoulder that she almost dies of a heart attack right then and right there.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Whipping her head in the fastest way possible, Mina is met by a girl– no, woman, a bit shorter than her, who sports a wide grin on her face. She has blonde-dyed hair (which is not allowed to all students around the institution) so Mina could already decide that this woman is Hyoyeon-sunbaenim who Momo had told her as the instructor and the choreographer of the dance club.

"Annyeong, sunbaenim," Mina bows, deep, then raise her eyebrows in confusion when Hyoyeon cackles.

"Aww, you must be Mina! Man, you're such a cute little nerveball. Come on in, Momo told all of us about you. They're excited to meet you," Hyoyeon easily wraps her arm around Mina's shoulder, eliciting a surprised squeak from the terrified Omega. But the Pure-bred Alpha pays her no mind as she pushes the door open then yells at her students. "Girls! Behold, your newest member!"

What greets Mina behind the door immediately catch her interest. In the wide room surrounded by mirrors, sat Joohyun, sipping on her bottle of tea with an irritated stare to the three girls wrestling on the floor. While the three Alphas (as Joohyun had said before) are currently having a mock fight. Seulgi lays on the bottom of the pile, wailing with her legs bend in a strange way in the hold of a tall yet skinny girl. The poor Pure-bred Alpha has her upper body squished to the ground by another Alpha with brown hair and a streak of blonde on the left side of her hair. They all avert their attention to the newly arrived girl, and the skinny one immediately jumps to her feet excitedly.

"Heellloooo!!!" Mina does not appreciate the loud holler straight to her face but she can't find the strength to avoid it. "My name's Lalisa! You can call me Lisa! Codename Pranpriya! You can also call me on 055-09–"

A hand slaps the girl (Lisa?) from her back, immediately tossing the tall Alpha to the side and shows the other Alpha who has an annoyed expression on her face. That second Alpha then turns to Mina, smiling as she bows almost exaggeratedly. "Sorry about her. Lalice could be like that when she's too excited. Oh, by the way. My name's Hwang Eunbi or SinB or you can call me anytim–"

Pow.

"Aaaahhh!!!"

Mina winces when the two Alphas howl in pain, courtesy of Joohyun who just had smacked them with her plastic bottle. She rolls her eyes before she grins apologetically to Mina. "Please ignore them. They always do that whenever there's a new member joining in."

"Tsk, they are loud but they're nice," Hyoyeon giggles from beside Mina, still keeping her arm draped over the Pure-bred Omega's shoulder. The woman smiles when two of her students rise up to their feet, pouting before both offer their hands to Mina.

"Hehehe, you must be surprised," Lisa speaks first after Mina accepts her hand, beaming brightly Mina almost has to shield her eyes. "Sorry. B and I like to do that. Just kidding, though. Anyhoo. I'm Lalisa. Or Lisa. My codename here is Pranpriya or Pran so feel free to call me anything, Mina-sshi!"

"And I'm SinB!" the one with the blonde streak on her bangs salutes. She seems to notice Mina's attention to her blonde hair because she tugs it consciously. "Hwang Eunbi, at your disposal. And I got this hair since birth, so don't scold me like how Hyun and Hyo did when they first met me."

"Hey, in my defense, I know nothing about that so cut me some slack," Joohyun crosses her arms over her chest just as Seulgi saunters close, the Pure-bred Alpha's arm circling her girlfriend's waist and smiles at Mina.

"Welcome to the club, Mina! I hope you can enjoy your time here!" the ever-present smile on Seulgi's face once again greets Mina. The Omega can't help but question how the hell does this overall jolly, cute and innocent Alpha could turn into something as terrifying as she was before when she felt that her girlfriend had been threatened.

"And I'm Hyoyeon," the blonde woman winks at her as she retracts her arm. "You can call me Hyoyeon-sunbaenim here, but just don't call me that outside. Just call me Hyo-unnie or something along the lines of that because I'm not really comfortable with being called as 'sunbaenim'. You got me, Mina?"

"Yes, Hyoyeon-sunbaenim," Mina bows again and Hyoyeon giggles. "Nice to meet you all, everyone."

When Mina stands up straight from her bowing position, the two Alpha girls are staring at her with a similarly amazed expression. Squirming at the attention, Mina instinctively hangs her head low, trying to avoid the two's stare. But then Eunbi coughs and she elbows Joohyun on the waist.

"Holy shit, Rene. That's what you call as a Pure-bred Omega. Prim and proper. Unlike you and Eunha who acts like–" Eunbi hadn't been able to finish her sentence when Joohyun grips her hand and twists it unnaturally, making the Alpha yelps in pain as she tries to free herself from Joohyun's hold. "Aaa!!! It's hurt it's hurt it's hurt I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry–"

It seems like Joohyun had grown a pair of horns and tail when she smirks evilly to Eunbi. "You try to continue that sentence. I dare you. I double dare you, B!"

"No no no no no forgive me, mistress, I've been naughty–"

Joohyun smirks wider. "Beg."

"O my lady Irene of South Korea, Goddess of Beauty, Child of Love and Prosperity please have mercy to this lowly being of yours I beg on behalf my crops and my cattle–"

Just as easy as she had caught Eunbi's hand in a death grip, she lets the Alpha go, prompting Eunbi to jump and hide behind Lisa. The raven giggles at the blonde-streaked girl's terrified expression as she leans back to her girlfriend's front. "Apology accepted."

"You evil woman," Eunbi barks from her hideout, holding her throbbing hand with a pitiful expression. But she squeaks in fear when Joohyun glares at her and hides even further behind Lisa.

"Right, that's enough playing, you two," Hyoyeon steps between her four students, shaking her head in disbelief at their childish behavior. She flicks both Eunbi's and Joohyun's forehead when the two don't seem to relent before she walks away from them to the music player located at one corner of the room.

The girls all immediately move to follow the blonde, with Lisa pulling Mina's hand while smiling when she notices that the Japanese looks lost. "Come on, don't be so tense. We're here to have fun!"

Mina nods at that, trying to calm her nervousness being in the same room with these wild girls. She's a bit nervous that Momo is nowhere to be seen. But Lisa seems to catch her nervousness and chuckles, letting her scent that smells like wine engulfs Mina as an act of friendliness. "It's fine, really! You must be looking for Y–Momo but she said that she's going to be late for a while. Just wait here and relax!"

"Okay..." she tries to listen to Lisa, following her advice to relax. It does seem like the Alpha girl is laid-back in nature so Mina finds it easier to calm her tense nerves with Lisa's scent around her. She's a bit surprised when Lisa lays down beside her, arms crossing behind her head, acting like she's in her own room as she watches Hyoyeon setting up some things with Seulgi's help.

"Right, girls," Hyoyeon claps her hands a few times to catch their attention. She gestures Mina who is still standing stiffly to sit down, grinning when the Pure-bred Omega obeys her. "Okay, first of all, I want to say welcome to Mina, who Yuki had successfully lure into our den," Hyoyeon cackles at that. Mina had thought that she will find it unnerving but instead, the humor soothes her and she giggles at Hyoyeon's words. "And welcome back to all four of you from the holiday! Man, can't believe you're already in college now?"

"Interruption!" Eunbi raises her hand. "Sunbae, not to be rude, but cut that shit off you've been saying that on repeat since three years ago."

"How could you do that to me B you hurt my feelings," the blonde woman wipes her non-existent tears and Eunbi acts as if she's puking. "Anyway. As SinB said, cut that shit off, so I'm gonna cut that shit off. Because today is our first meeting since.. what, three or four months ago, we're going to do some simple freestyle dancing with random songs to show Mina our capabilities, yeah? And if you decide that this is the club for you, Mina, I expect you to come up with a dance on your own at the end of the session. Do you copy?"

The girls salute cheerfully while Mina nods, eager to see their dance.

"Affirmative, ma'am! Just please don't play Be Natural or Greedy!" Lisa voices out from her laying spot.

Hearing her friend's words, Seulgi turns with disappointment clear in her face. "Why not?"

"Because fuck you, Rowoon and fuck you, Irene, who always use those songs to do some blatant PDA in front of us!" the other normal Alpha in the room yells in a high pitched scream. "Please seriously consider in giving us sexy-free-and-singles some mercy already, dammit!"

Seulgi pouts at that but Joohyun only smirks, further increasing Eunbi's irritation by draping herself over Seulgi and pecks her girlfriend's lips. She prides herself in able to make both Seulgi and Eunbi flush, one in embarrassment and one almost exploding in frustration. "Problem with that?"

"Yah!" Eunbi throws something to Joohyun which the Pure-bred Omega dodges easily. "Don't be so harsh to us, Irene!"

Meanwhile, Lisa is busy sobbing while clutching her heart. "M-my heart just got scattered I– I–"

Watching as Joohyun and Eunbi start trying to beat each other, a terrified Seulgi between them all then Lisa who acts like she's dying, Mina throws a confused stare to Hyoyeon. The mentor just giggles, shrugging before she plugs her phone to the stereo and yells loudly.

"Y'all better stop or it's Catalena or Amor Fati I'm going to play!" that gets the four girls to stop fighting as they bow solemnly to Hyoyeon.

"With all due respect, sunbaenim, I don't think Mina would like to join if we show her _that_ ," Lisa speaks in a hushed voice. The other three nod as well in agreement and Mina wonders just what makes them act like that.

"Well then stop fighting, duh," Hyoyeon shakes her head. "Come on. Do some stretching before we start. Pran, you go first, then Rowoon, Irene and SinB. Up! Up! Up! Five laps around this room before we stretch!"

Even when Hyoyeon doesn't address her, Mina decides to follow the other four, running five laps around the room then stretch as they stretch. At least these five females are welcoming her, all interacting with her in their own way.

Mina is the most comfortable with Joohyun, because aside from being a fellow Pure-bred Omega, Joohyun is mostly quiet, talking only when needed even when she sometimes acts sinister to either Eunbi or Lisa. Mostly Eunbi. While the Alphas are loud, joking and playing around as freely as they can to the point that it's almost borderline violent. Jeongyeon had told her that most Alphas are like that, being a bit rough to other Alphas they are comfortable with.

"Alright!" Hyoyeon claps again once they finished the stretching. "Five minutes rest then it's Pran's turn! Remember, freestyle with random song, but I expect you to give your best!"

Lisa cheers as Mina sits down on the floor. She forgot to bring a water bottle on her own so she simply rests, ignoring the thirst in her throat. Determining the time, Mina lays down, closing her eyes to be able to soothe her thirst until something cold is being pressed to her cheek.

She opens her eyes back despite barely closing them, finding Joohyun smiling at her with a pink water bottle pressing to her cheek.

"You want some?"

Mina was about to refuse but Joohyun's smile grows eerie.

"I notice that you didn't bring a drink on your own. It's alright, take it. I know you must be thirsty," she explains softly.

Mina gulps. She doesn't really want to spark Joohyun's wrath so she accepts the offer, smiling back to the seemingly satisfied Omega. "Thank you, Joohyun-sshi."

"Oh, no," Joohyun laughs. "Call me Irene, here. We all have a codename here and mine is Irene, so please, call me so."

"Codename?" Joohyun nods. Mina wipes her lips from the (admittedly) refreshing water. "Why do you guys have codenames?"

"Ehh... Hyo-sunbaenim's wish," the raven gives Mina a small grin. "Don't know why. We kinda accepted that without questions. We all have different codenames here; me as Irene, Seul as Rowoon, Eunbi as SinB, Lisa as Pran, and Momo as Yuki."

"I see."

Joohyun smiles mischievously and Mina doesn't miss that. "You know I think you better start thinking your codename now because Yuki is on the way."

Mina needs a few moments to determine who the hell Yuki is. Once she manages to do so, she stutters, eliciting a full-blown grin on the other Omega's face. "N-no! Momo is not the reason why I'm h–"

"–here! I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!"

Barreling through the door is Momo, looking disheveled as if she had just wrestled a bear. The Zeta breathes heavily before she grins and salutes to everyone present. She bows once to Hyoyeon who shakes her head then she scans over the room until her eyes find Mina. A wide, elated grin makes way over her face, and she immediately strolls toward the younger girl.

"You really came!" she claims happily even her scent can't betray her. The feeling of being in the middle of the winter engulfs Mina, telling her clearly that Momo, too, is excited to have her in the club. She can't deny that it makes her heart flutter to have this much of a warm welcome from someone but Mina reminds herself not to get too giddy. Momo might back away if she fully expresses her feelings through her scent so Mina decides to just smile.

"I promised, am I not?"

Scent control, failed.

Mina swears she kind of want to strangle her own self because of how _loud_ her scent is telling Momo about her attraction right now. Even Joohyun snickers and Eunbi is looking at her, smirking. Thankfully, Momo is either dense enough or much too absorbed in her own excitement to notice the underlying meaning carried by Mina's scent.

"Oh, thank God," Momo plops down beside Mina, still beaming to the now nervous Omega. "I'm so glad you're here. I hope I hadn't missed anything!"

"Not really," Lisa suddenly rolls on the floor into their conversation. "It's just that Irene had adopted Mina now."

Seulgi turns to her girlfriend in surprise with a tint of disappointment. "Rene, I thought I've told you not to adopt random children you meet in the school grounds. Aren't Wan, Joy and Yerim enough?"

"Oh my God, no," Joohyun swats a hand. "Those kids are hideous. Mina is better than all three of them combined."

Now, Mina is lost ever since they mentioned adoption, but she listens to them anyway because it's kind of fun listening to them bickering to each other. Their random banter soon stops, though, because Hyoyeon calls them all to prepare for the dance. The blonde instructor told Momo to stretch on her own while the other dance according to their already established turn.

The first one is Lisa–or Pran–and Hyoyeon presses shuffle on her phone. The tall Alpha waits for a bit for "Swalla" to start to play.

"Oh God, lucky me! This is my favorite!" Lisa yells, happily, before she moves her body according to the music.

She moves with power and precision, and even if the song is kind of a dirty-sexy one, Lisa somehow manages to make the dance powerful with a tint of elegant sexiness. The Alpha waves her arms, her legs, her everything, making her looks like a mesmerizing wave. It helps that she's leaning on the skinny body-type so her moves are even more enticing to watch. Mina and the others clap in appreciation when Lisa is done and the girl smirks at them all

"My turn!" Seulgi exclaims after Lisa finished her dance. The Pure-bred waits until the next song plays and she practically explodes once she knows what song she should dance to. "Ooohh! I love 'Bad Boy'!"

Different from Lisa, Seulgi seems like she had just literally changed into a different person. Her fluffy Seulgi persona is gone, turning into that sexy beast of Rowoon. The only similarity is how powerful they dance. But Seulgi is sharper, more calculated. Mina personally thinks that dancing should make you free everything inside, but Seulgi makes her seemingly thoughtful dance to be so beautiful and Mina can't help but be awed by her performance. The peak of the performance for Mina, while cute and a bit amusing is probably how Rowoon changes back to Seulgi once it's done, jumping up and down to her friends with a giddy smile on her face.

"Next, Irene!"

Joohyun stands up, ready for anything as she stands in the middle of the room.

Then "Hush" plays, and it's Seulgi who is not ready.

"Oh my Jihyo save me."

Seulgi is not wrong. Joohy– Irene, sends her girlfriend a terrifyingly seductive look before she starts rolling her body. Her dance moves might not be as powerful as Seulgi or Lisa, but she has this _charm_ that forces every audience's eyes to focus at her. Irene runs her hands over her body, flips her hair and slides it up back to tidy it up as she wears the sexiest expression she ever has. At times, she would give more a sensual touch to her movement, swaying her hips while biting her lower lips with her eyes locked to her audience. It doesn't help that her facial feature is almost always on point.

Truthfully, even Mina feels like she's hot all over after Joohyun's dance. She's sure that Seulgi has trouble breathing by the end of her girlfriend's performance.

"Okay, wow, that was uncalled for," Eunbi clears her throat in annoyance as Joohyun struts to her girlfriend, smiling then cheekily flops down right on Seulgi's lap, earning herself a strained gasp from the innocent Pure-bred. The Alpha's eyes twitch when Joohyun wraps her arms around Seulgi's neck.

"Just say that you enjoy that, B," Joohyun sticks her tongue out which Eunbi answers with a faux puking.

"Alright B, come up to the stage!" Hyoyeon gestures Eunbi to walk to the center of the room, before turning her attention to Momo who had finished her stretching and is now sitting between Mina and Lisa. "Yuki, you're up after this. Random, alright?"

Momo makes an 'ok' sign with her fingers.

Right after Eunbi stands on the designated stage, a piano arrangement suddenly plays from the stereo. The Alpha girl whips her head to Hyoyeon in shock.

"No! Not 'Sunrise'! We need six people to dance to that song!"

But Hyoyeon only raises her eyebrow and shrugs. "Improvise. You're great in that area."

Eunbi grumbles, though she still proceeds with her dancing. She closes her eyes for a while as long as the piano arrangement plays, only start moving to the rhythm at the first verse of the song. Different from the three before her, the song is quite an energetic one and Mina finds that Eunbi is also one energetic dancer. Her power exudes through every step she executes, and the girl uses a lot of footwork as if she's dancing with five other people, changing formation by each different sentence. At the climax of the song, she spins, before promptly falling down and laying sideways while moving her arm for a while until the song ends.

Mina doesn't hesitate to give Eunbi loud claps when the girl stands up and bows. Eunbi grins at her, satisfied that she can entertain their guest and she high-fives Lisa as she sits back down to her spot.

"Right, Yuki!"

As Momo stands, Mina feels like the air had been stolen from her lungs. Straight from her first step to the stage, Momo is wearing a serious, business-like expression and she walks with such confidence that draws every attention to her. She nods to Hyoyeon who nods back, pressing the play button on her phone.

"Oh my Jihyo save me again."

Mina hears Seulgi whispers when "Move" blasts from the stereo. This time, Mina fully agrees to the Pure-bred Alpha's sentence because she, too, certainly need help. Momo is a goddess. No, that's an understatement. Momo is an ethereal being worthy for a title higher than a goddess. The way she moves, she dances, is enthralling and Mina doesn't even want to blink for as long as Momo performs. Her movements are strong, purposeful, but never stiff. Fluid, like water, becoming one with the sensuous atmosphere of the song. Mina can't understand the lyrics of the song because Momo is simply too mesmerizing. Too beautiful, too... Momo.

The performance is nearing its end and Mina is starting to dread it, starting to wish that the song is 1000x longer so she can watch Momo dancing forever. But then the song comes to its end, and Momo gives one last spin before she looks over her shoulder, sending her fiercest, most passionate gaze straight to the Omega. She even dares to pull the corner of her lips to form a proud smirk as if she doesn't notice how Mina is about to faint.

_ So this is what heaven looks like _

If only Lisa doesn't clap loudly beside her, Mina is sure she would have ascended already.

"All hail Daddy Yuki!"

"Daddy Yuki!"

"Please ruin me, Daddy!"

The Alphas are all cheering to Momo. Eunbi hollers while she sobs to her sleeve, repeatedly flailing her arms like a crazed fangirl. Lisa is waving something that looks suspiciously like a lightstick. Even Seulgi looks like she's about to cry or to faint or to do both.

The only one giving a different reaction is Joohyun, who strokes her own chest while wiping the imaginary tears in her eyes. "That's my daughter. I'm so proud of you, daughter #49."

Momo steps down from the stage, not even breathless, walking towards her friends. She stops to crouch before Mina as she smiles brightly to the younger girl.

"How was that? Was I good?"

Mina gulps. "Y-You're–"

_ Talented, brilliant, amazing, spectacular, marry me _

The Omega clears her throat. "You're really great! I... I love your dance!"

"You do?" Momo beams again and Mina instantly melts. "I'm glad! Did you enjoy it?"

Mina nods rapidly. "Very. Thank you, Mo– Yuki..."

The Zeta lets out a hearty laugh. Mina can't help but notice how her snowy scent smells stronger, more prominent now and it's filled with nothing but pure joy.

"Oh, well, I did hope that I can show you my best performance. This is how we do it here," Momo sits down as she starts to explain. The four other members are approaching them and Hyoyeon is plugging her phone off. "We dance. We love dancing so that's what we do. It doesn't matter what kind of dancing we all do, we all have a place here. With every practice, we aim to improve. We learn every kind of dances out there and while we each have a style we love so much, we always try to at least dance to every genre once."

At the end of Momo's explanation, Hyoyeon had joined them already, sitting cross-legged among all her students. She smiles to Momo who grins then turns to Mina. "These five had been here for a long time. That's why I don't really take much of my 'instructor and choreographer' role like I was years ago. I must say, that I've trusted them enough to let them choreograph their own dances. Well, we usually just do covers or we hang around if we have nothing to do. This dance club is always become one of the stars at the annual festival, though, and these kids are famous around the institution for that."

Mina nods at their explanation, absorbing each of their words. Hyoyeon then tilts her head, smiling hopefully at Mina. "So... now that you've seen us. Do you still interested in joining in? We are loud, and messy, yes, but we promise the best of companionship here."

"Hyoyeon-sunbaenim also receives incentives as relationship consultant," Eunbi chimes in. Hyoyeon smacks her.

"I don't actually do that, but feel free to talk to me if you need anything," the blonde woman then chuckles. She raises her eyebrow at Mina, who seems like she thoroughly enjoys her short time here. "Soo... what do you say, Mina?"

The Pure-bred Omega blinks. "Umm... to be honest, I think I already like it here."

This earns her a relieved sigh from all six of them.

"But... didn't you say that I need to show my own dance to be accepted?"

Hyoyeon giggles at that. "Yup. Show us your dance. But not for acceptance, though. We just want to know what style you are most confident with and your skill level, that's all."

"Oh, I see," Mina fishes out her own phone from her bag, scrolling it to find the song file she had prepared since Momo offered her to join the dance club. "I used to practice ballet for a long time, but I won't dance ballet today. May I?"

"Sure, sure!" Hyoyeon shows Mina her thumb. "It's fine. Dance to anything you're comfortable with!"

Nodding at the Pure-bred Alpha's excitement, Mina stands up, walking to the big stereo Hyoyeon had used before. She plugs her phone in and sets it to play before she walks to the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, Mina assesses her surroundings. All the females in the room are watching her and she feels nervousness creeping up her spine when she meets Momo's eager gaze.

She badly wants to please, badly wants to show her best side to not only Momo, but also the people watching her. But she reminds herself that she dances not to please. She dances for herself and her only. If the ones watching enjoy her dance, that's a bonus. She knows that deep in her core, she has to dance only for herself, for her own entertainment and for her own happiness.

So Mina ignores all their stare, choosing to focus on herself. The extremely familiar music of "Drunk in Love" rings in her ear. She automatically moves her body following the rhythm, as if the music is a bundle of strings that tie her, moving her as if she's a puppet. She could feel her audience's stare but again, she ignores them. Mina slides her hand down her body when she feels like it, then proceed to crawl on the floor, rolling her hips to the flow of music. Her nails scratch the floor when she glides down and it makes a faint screeching sound that somehow sounds pleasing to her ears.

Mina let herself go, going into some kind of a trance within the embrace of the beat. Her body feels light despite almost a year of respite. This time, she's regretting why does _her_ dance has to stop when the music is nearing its end. But then she catches Momo's eyes, boring into her own brown, seeming to try to call her back to earth. Still, Mina refuses to be drawn to those dark orbs with a hint of blue in it. She stubbornly stays in her own world, but she makes an effort to draw Momo into _her_ world, into _her_ rhythm as she swipes her tongue across her lower lip. Drawing Momo in to enjoy this world of ecstasy with her.

And Mina knows that it's not in her own imagination when Momo visibly gulps.

The abrupt end of the music followed by a thunderous clapping sound snaps Mina out of her trance. She blinks repeatedly, gaining her normal persona back and she grins at her audience, bowing.

She does not expect Joohyun to rush to her and cups her face.

"You're my daughter now."

"Huh?"

Joohyun ignores her confusion as the raven continues. "You're my most precious daughter now. I love you and I will protect you from everyone and everything. Fuck, Mina, you're perfect."

Seulgi stands behind Joohyun, seemingly agreeing with her words as the Pure-bred Alpha nods and smiles between her tears.

Eunbi is, again, sobbing while holding her chest tightly. "I must have done a good deed today to be blessed like this."

Lisa, on the other hand, is staring at her dazedly. "Oh my God, Mina, marry me."

"Lice, you're currently courting Rosé."

"I'm sure she will understand."

"No. Mina marry me instead I'm single."

"I thought you fuck Jung Yerin biweekly?"

"No shit she hates me Mina is my angel now–"

Momo clears her throat.

Eunbi and Lisa immediately shut their mouth. Mina blinks confusedly at their behavior before Joohyun pulls her to the circle. Different from the girls' reaction, Hyoyeon looks proud, even sporting the widest smile Mina had ever seen. And it says a lot because Hyoyeon's smiles are always wide.

"Wow!" the blonde exclaims, clapping her hands rapidly. "Wow, Mina! Wow! You're great! Like, really really _great_! I'm sure everyone here agrees with me. Don't you, girls?"

Joohyun hugs her, Seulgi sobs, Eunbi nods erratically, Lisa holds her thumbs up shakily while Momo avoids her eyes, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Mina feels her cheeks flush as well at Momo's reaction.

"S-so..." she starts, trying to control her own heart. "Am I accepted.. or... or...?"

"ACCEPTED!! YOU'RE ONE FUCKING HUNDRED PERCENT ACCEPTED MY ANGEL!!" Eunbi roars out and that earns her a smack from Momo. "Whaaaaaat? Why did you hit meeee??"

"Calm down, B," Momo hisses despite the crimson painting her skin. "Don't scare her away when she just barely enjoy it here."

"Is this jealousy I'm feeliiinngggg????"

Momo smacks Eunbi again. Mina giggles at their interaction, either laughing at Eunbi's suffering or at Momo's flushed face, nobody knows. But she somehow stops Momo's torture to Eunbi because the Zeta clears her throat again.

"You're... you're really amazing," Momo speaks slowly. Mina is a bit taken aback by how Momo's scent suddenly changes, colder and certainly more defensive than her scent before. But the warm welcome and the fluffy sensation is also still there, giving Mina the impression that Momo is hesitating.

As if Momo wants to accept her, but not _that_ accepting.

Mina smiles, giddy that her performance had created such an impact for the Zeta. She knows that she has to take it slow with Momo, but with how she reacts before, Mina knows she's heading the right way.

"Thank you, Momo."

Apparently, calling Momo by her real name and not her codename is the right decision because Momo stutters and the warmth in her scent returns in full force. Mina pats herself on the back for that.

"You heard her," Hyoyeon chuckles, turning Mina's attention to the blonde. Hyoyeon is smiling softly at her and Mina feels like she had accomplished something great in her life to be able to receive that kind of approval. "You're now one of us, Mina."

"Really?" Mina shrieks in delight. Joohyun tightens her hug around her waist. "Really? I'm accepted? Thank you! I promise I will work hard!"

"Oh, no, no," the Pure-bred Alpha woman waves her hand. "We're all here to enjoy. Just do your best, but remember to have fun."

"I will!"

"Now, last but not least," Hyoyeon winks playfully at Mina. "You must have noticed how we all have different codenames here. As a member, you are required to have a codename on your own. A codename that represents you whenever you _performs_. A persona. Because on the stage, you're not 'Mina'. You are _performer_ Mina. And I want you to pick a name for that Mina. Just like how they pick a name for _performer_ them," she explains as she gestures to her students.

Ah, Mina understands now, why Hyoyeon asked them to make a persona. Mina on the stage and Mina off the stage are different. Mina on the stage could become anyone, everyone. And she chooses...

"Sharon."

Mina smiles firmly at Hyoyeon, then at the other girls. "I'm Sharon. It's nice to meet you, Irene, Rowoon, SinB, Pranpriya, Yuki."

Mina is sure that she catches Momo freezes for a second before she smiles back, almost smirking, her hesitation from before is nowhere to be found. She bows once, eyes bravely meeting Mina's own as she recites her greeting.

"Then I welcome you to the club, Miss Sharon."

.

.

.

The room is silent, save for the constant ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. Sitting on one of the chairs inside the room is Seungwan. The Pure-bred Alpha is leaning on the backrest with her legs resting on the table, eyes focused on her hand as she inspects her nails. It doesn't take more than a few minutes for the door to slam open but even then Seungwan is still unbothered.

Walking through the door is Jihyo, grumbling, bringing a thick book with leather cover and she practically throws the book to the table on the front most of the room. She glares at Seungwan while the latter simply ignores her, choosing to focus on playing with her nails.

"A week?" Jihyo asks the first question, voice filled with both disbelief and disappointment.

Seungwan shrugs nonchalantly. "A record."

Jihyo glares. Seungwan smirks. "What? It _is_ a record. The last record of my 'Fastest Time Getting Into Detention At Each Semester's Start' was a month. So this is a record."

"I–" sighing, Jihyo massages the bridge of her nose. "Just what is your problem actually?"

It sends an uncomfortable chill down Jihyo's spine when Seungwan growls, lowly it almost sounds like she's enraged. "You know I never like it when Alphas do that to Omegas."

"Do what, flirt with them?" Jihyo scoffs, rolling her eyes and she doesn't notice the sharp look Seungwan is sending her. "You know how that's a normal occurrence in this world."

"Normal doesn't mean that I have to like it," the Pure-bred Alpha reasons stubbornly albeit a bit softening her tone. "And when I don't like it, I act on it. Simple math, really."

Jihyo sighs.

"Look, Seungwan, I don't like it either. But acting out completely based on your own feelings is totally unwise," the Low Alpha shakes her head as the Pure-bred stares at her. She rests her chin on her joined hands, staring back at Seungwan who doesn't waver under her apprehensive stare. "You could have attracted other male Alphas there and you know boys will stand with boys. It's not as simple as it was back then in junior high! They could have got you killed!"

Seungwan closes her eyes for a while, as if she's contemplating Jihyo's words though the latter knows that it's not the case.

"He shouldn't have done that," the girl explains again still with her eyes closed. "It is good– flirting, I mean, if done at the right place, the right time, to the right person. What Sehun did was not only forcing his desire to Joohyun who clearly wants nothing with him. But he also crossed the boundary of another Alpha's territory. Marked or not marked, Joohyun had declared herself as Seulgi's for the time being, and he should have respected that. He also talked bad about both Hyun and Seul so I can't keep my silence."

Jihyo can't find it in herself to counter Seungwan. She has a point, and Jihyo has to admit that Seungwan _was_ right. Sehun was the one at fault here who started it all and Seungwan simply acted out of her feelings of solidarity and respect over another Alpha. Knowing that she's lost already, Jihyo sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and looks over to Seungwan to find her peeking from under her bangs.

"You do that a lot, too."

The Pure-bred's teeth seem to gleam under the gentle afternoon sun. "Do what?"

"Flirting," Jihyo shrugs. "You do that a lot."

"Heyy..." Seungwan shifts on her seat, putting her legs down to copy Jihyo's stance of holding her chin on her knuckles. "As I said before; right time, right place, right person. It's all good for me."

The Low Alpha rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Totally."

"I mean it," looking serious now, Seungwan keeps her eyes focused on Jihyo despite the latter's amusement. "Only for you."

That gets Jihyo to laugh. "Greaseball."

"Oh, but I'm not being greasy."

"Sure.." Jihyo leaves her seat to approach Seungwan who grins mischievously. "You try to repeat that and I might believe on you."

"Only for you, darliiinggg..." Seungwan giggles and tilts her head when Jihyo stops beside her. The Pure-bred smiles, albeit a bit confused with the Low Alpha's sudden rise of an eyebrow. Seungwan grins again. "So... two hours of detention. What are we gonna do now that you've managed to fish an honest answer out of little sinner me?"

Jihyo swings a leg over Seungwan's as she straddles the Pure-bred Alpha's lap, arms thrown around her shoulder as she leans down to the slightly shorter girl, burying her face to Seungwan's collarbone. She hears Seungwan chuckling before another pair of arms snake its way around her waist and pulls her even closer. Seungwan tucks her chin on Jihyo's shoulder as she whistles in content.

"This is nice, too."

They stay like that for a few seconds until Jihyo speaks again. "I was afraid."

Seungwan doesn't answer.

"I thought you were going to fight Sehun."

The Pure-bred girl now is rubbing her hand on Jihyo's back, humming to the skin on her neck with her eyes closed.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Jihyo could feel Seungwan nodding. "Sorry."

"Just don't do that again."

"Can't really promise, darling."

A smack followed by Seungwan's yelp. "I mean it. Please don't do it again."

"Okay, okay, I'll try," the Pure-bred presses her lips for a brief kiss on Jihyo's neck and the Low Alpha sighs fondly. She tightens her hold on Seungwan's shoulders as she buries her face deeper, as she feels like she's melting into the safety of the other girl's arms.

"My basketball..." just as Jihyo had gone sleepy, Seungwan whispers. "You still have it?"

"Still as good as when you gave it to me," it is, and Jihyo feels elated when Seungwan's lips form a smile right upon her skin. "You want to take it?"

"Hmm... later," Seungwan mumbles sleepily, seemingly also afflicted by the serenity of the situation, of the comfort the other girl provides simply by being in each other's arms. Her pine-forest fragrance mixes with Jihyo's calmer, much fainter caramel and it lulls her greatly with the mix of scent saturating the air. The afternoon sun peeking through the trees and the windows is warm even when it's not as warm as the girl perched on her lap right now. Still, it's nice, and the low hum of the AC is enough to fill the silence so it won't be suffocating.

Seungwan is satisfied with every single environmental factor surrounding them right now. The temperature is perfect, the smell is perfect, the silence is perfect–

_ Jihyo is perfect _

And so, she decides to rest.

 


	9. Chapter 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait XD
> 
> Really, writer block sucks TT.TT (especially when new ideas just keep jumping out smh)
> 
> Enjoy this chap and do tell me your thoughts, cheers! ;)

No one would ever predict that Tzuyu would approach Mina on her major at the end of the month. The tall Taiwanese is content in leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for the lecture to end. Her eyes are closed with her arms crossing over each other, earphone plugged to her ears as she waits until the lecture hall door opens, until she smells the familiar jasmine scent along with a salty floral scent.

"Tzuyu?"

The Gamma takes off her earphones when Mina addresses her. The Pure-bred Omega is tilting her head, seemingly surprised and confused by Tzuyu's unusual action. Eunha, too, seemingly surprised by her appearance.

"Why are you here?" Mina asks as the Gamma stares at her silently. For all she knows, Tzuyu is majoring in photography so it's quite a stretch if she came to literature major for her major-related business.

"Jihyo-unnie is moody."

Mina knits her eyebrows. "Excuse me but Jihyo is _what_?"

"Exam," the girl continues, fixing her bag straps that are sliding down her shoulders. "Don't disturb her."

It takes Mina a few seconds to understand. "Ah– oh my God, just tell me clearly next time. Alright, I won't go to your room. You're going to Sana, right? Have you brought everything? There are sausages and nuggets in the fridge in case you need more food. Don't be shy to contact me if you need anything else."

Listening to Mina's lengthy ramble, Tzuyu only nods. Despite looking so lost all the times, she's actually listening intently and she shakes her head once Mina finishes. "No need. It's all good."

"Oh, okay," Mina breathes out in relief. "Alright, then. See you tomorrow?"

Tzuyu waves at Mina and Eunha. "Bye bye."

The Gamma then turn on her heels and leaves. Once Tzuyu is out of their vision, Eunha nudges Mina on the elbow. "What was that for?"

"Sana's in heat," Mina shrugs. "I'm evacuating for the night."

"She doesn't use the heat room?"

The Japanese shakes her head. "No. We both never use the heat room. It feels better and safer spending our heat inside our own dorm room. Between the two of us, the one staying at the heat room is always the one not having the heat."

"I totally get it," Eunha responds with a giggle, recalling her own heats that she had spent along her dorm life. "Yerin and I do that, too. But you'll still sleep there for the night?"

"Well, usually I stay with Jihyo until the curfew, and then I go there," sighing, Mina fixes her bag strap when it slides down from her shoulders. "But if Jihyo is not in the mood, I don't think I can disturb her. She already has a lot going on in her mind."

"Ah, I see," the other Pure-bred hums in understanding. "Being a dean _and_ a student representative _is_ frustrating. Yerimmie ran off to my room three days ago because Joohyun kinda went crazy."

"Strong girls, they are."

"Agree."

The two continue their walk on the Literature major halls, now silent due to most students already back to their own dorm or doing whatever. All the way back to the dorms, Mina is content enough listening to Eunha talking about everything in general. Eunha might look calm and collected on the first sight, but she's such a cute little chatterbox once you know her better.

Mina is grateful to be surrounded by people like Eunha and Sana because they make her life 100% noisier (but better).

"Ah, by the way, Minari?"

"Hm?" Mina turns her head to look at Eunha. That little nickname Jeongyeon and Nayeon gave her had spread between her circle of friends and now almost everyone is calling her Minari.

Not that Mina objects. She loves that nickname.

Eunha tilts her head, showing her adorable smile to the other Pure-bred Omega. "I just remember, Sowon told me earlier that TPRV is going to have basketball practice at 4 p.m. Do you want to watch with me?"

It takes Mina a few seconds to recognize that name. "You mean... Jihyo's basketball team?"

"Well, there's only one semi-active female basketball team in the whole college."

"You know, I always think that 'TPRV' is a weird name for a basketball team."

"It _is_ , weird," Eunha giggles a bit. "The long version is even weirder; The Perfect Red Velvet. I remember how furious Jihyo was when the team named themselves TPRV."

"Isn't that the name of an album from that one senior girlgroup?" racking her brain a bit to remember, Mina snaps her finger when she finds the name she was looking for. "Ah, Red Velvet?"

Eunha nods still with her amused giggle. "Yeah. Seungwan, Joy and Seulgi are their big fans. When the team first formed, they named the team that out of their fascination with Red Velvet. Still left a bitter taste on Jihyo until now, I think."

"If I were Jihyo, I would be mad as well."

"I know, right?" the taller Pure-bred Omega shakes her head before she turns her head again to Mina. "So, hey, do you want to watch them or not, Minari?"

Mina hums for a while, pondering. She nods after only a few seconds passed and Eunha grins widely at her. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. Might as well watch to pass the time."

"You're the best, Minari," Eunha links an arm with Mina's dangling one, latching to her with her body half draped against Mina's. She takes a look at her watch then grins again at her friend. "It's only a bit past four. Do you want to go somewhere else before we hit the gym or nah?"

The Japanese Pure-bred rolls her eyes amusedly at her friend's choice of words. "We only visit, you know. Not 'hitting' the gym. And for your question; yes. Cafeteria because I'm thirsty. We might as well buy some snacks for the girls."

"Oh, that's a great idea! I believe they would love some food after the practice!"

Even when it was Mina's idea to go to the cafeteria, Eunha is the one dragging the other Pure-bred Omega there excitedly. Mina simply picks up a few isotonic drinks and some wafers, subconsciously picking strawberry flavored ones. But Eunha takes almost everything to the point that Mina has to scold her or she'll end up with more than a few uneaten pieces of bread.

The walk from the literature major building to the gymnasium takes roughly fifteen minutes, and the first sight that welcomes them is that of a tiny Alpha effortlessly scoring a three-point.

"Another three-point from Seungwan! The score is 45-29 for team A! Team B! Get your shit right and don't let her out of your reach again!"

A loud shout echoes on the wide court followed by a wail, courtesy of Seulgi who is panting on her spot near the hoop. The girl who scored three-point, Seungwan, chuckles and pats Seulgi on her back, before running back to her own team. Seungwan salutes to a normal Alpha girl standing outside the court and the girl nods.

"Jennie, you're being unfair!"

Mina is surprised to see Eunbi from her dancing club inside the court, seemingly within the same team as Seulgi because she seems irritated as fuck.

"How come you put Seungwan and Momo on the same team?! That's an overkill already!" Eunbi barks.

But the girl she called Jennie simply glares at her. "If that's an overkill for you, then you're the one being weak! You guys used to be able to compete against each other with whatever team configuration I make! Stop being a pussy and start moving already!"

Eunbi grumbles at her scolding but makes no more effort to protest. Seulgi slings an arm across Eunbi's shoulder to comfort her before she moves back to her spot. Jennie clicks her tongue, gazing at the stopwatch she grips then blow a whistle hanging from her necklace.

"Okay, one more round and we'll have a break! I'll reset the score and give you three minutes to score as much as you can! Yuju, Sowon, to the center!"

The two tallest girls of each group follow Jennie's order, waiting patiently as the 'manager' doubling as the referee prepares for a tip-off. Sowon raises an eyebrow in challenge towards the slightly shorter normal Alpha which Yuju answers with a smirk of her own. Jennie walks beside the two, nodding when the smiles at her, then blow the whistle again as she launches the ball upwards.

Being the taller one, everyone would think that Sowon is the one who'll get the ball. But Yuju leaps faster on her feet and she's able to tap the ball to the opponent's side of the court. A small shadow quickly snatches the ball. It's Chaeyoung and the Sigma immediately sprints to the basketball hoop to try to score.

An Alpha with a ponytail from the opposing team intercepts her way. Chaeyoung stops on her track and passes the ball to her left when she sees Seulgi's figure running towards her. Seulgi is far too late, though, because Joy catches the ball, smirking cockily to Chaeyoung and runs towards the Sigma's team's appointed side of the court.

Joy doesn't dribble the ball long because she passes it to Momo when an ashen-haired normal Alpha blocks her way. The Zeta accepts the ball with practiced ease and she dribbles it across the court. A tiny shadow goes past her, just in time with Yuju blocking her way and Momo whistles as she passes the ball. She pivots to avoid Yuju, following the ball which is under the possession of Seungwan, who moves so fast she's almost invisible straight to the hoop.

The Pure-bred Alpha girl's shoes make a squeak when she brakes as Eunbi cuts off her route. Seungwan stops on her left foot and she winces, but her impressive reflect prompts her to pass the ball backward straight to Momo's hand who already foresees the trick. The Zeta wastes no time to jump and throws the ball to the hoop, scoring a perfect two-point despite having to jump beforehand.

"Two points for Team A!" Jennie's exclamation bounces off the gymnasium walls alongside Momo's triumphant yell. The Zeta sends her a smirk before running off again, chasing the ball that is already under Team B's possession. Jennie ignores Momo as she has her eyes trained on Seungwan. "Hey, shortie! Careful of your knee or Jihyo will skin me alive if you rip it off again!"

"Noted!" Seungwan shouts back, obviously not listening to Jennie as she's focused on the game at play.

Flopping down to the bench, Jennie crosses her arms. She follows each and every players' movement, shouting some instructions here and there added with warnings to some of the players who she deems lacking in their play. The Alpha is so into the game that she doesn't even acknowledge Eunha and Mina who join her on the bench.

"Hi, Jen," only when Eunha addresses her does Jennie nod.

"Hi, Eunha and an Omega I don't know who," she responds still with her eyes glued to the court. "I'm Kim Jennie, Omega. Fancy meeting you. What brings you here?"

Mina is a bit amazed by Jennie's ability to talk with them despite having her entire attention to the court. Chuckling a bit, Mina sits down on the bench and follows Jennie's line of sight. "I'm Myoui Mina. Nice to meet you, Jennie."

Just then, Sowon scores a three-point assisted by Seungwan. Eunha launches to her feet and claps loudly, yelling encouragements and praises to her mate with glee. Sowon notices her mate's presence despite the tiring game and waves happily to the Pure-bred Omega.

"How are they?" Eunha asks, nudging Jennie on the elbow to catch a part of the Alpha's attention.

"Extremely lacking after two years of hiatus. It's fine, it's not like they're going to go to any competition anymore," Jennie explains slowly, then promptly shout with worry lacing her tone when the ashen-haired Alpha accidentally crashes to Seungwan. She settles back down when none of the two seems to hurt. "Wannie's a beast, though. None of us expect her skill to be this outstanding after all that happened in the first grade, but she's still really quick on her feet and her muscles memorize every movement perfectly."

This piques Mina's interest and she finds herself drawn to the petite Pure-bred Alpha, who seems to limp a bit whenever she puts her weight to her left leg. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Jennie peeks to her stopwatch. Thirty seconds left and Team A is still leading in score. "Of course, you're not. You're a new girl, don't you? Seungwan tore her entire knee joint on the national competition when we were in the first grade of high school. She moved to Canada for rehabilitation after that because her families are all there."

"I see..." Mina nods as Jennie blows her whistle thrice, denoting the end of the three minutes period she had given earlier.

"Game over! Final score 15 – 11 with Team A as the winner! Congratulations! The play is better than the previous one, so congratulations to you too, Team B!" the Alpha announces and the players all clap in appreciation, exhausted but laughing nonetheless to their friends.

Mina looks around the court, meeting Chaeyoung's similarly wandering eyes. The Sigma beams at her before running across the court to approach Mina.

"Mina-unnie! Hi!" at Mina's quiet greeting, Chaeyoung chuckles loudly and flops down on the floor in front of Mina. "Whatcha doing here? Ohhh... wait, Sana-unnie's in heat, am I right?"

"She is," Mina smiles at the younger girl's energy. "Eunha told me you guys are practicing so I came to watch."

"How were we? How were we?" Chaeyoung asks excitedly. At the corner of her eyes, Mina sees Momo sauntering close, seemingly interested in the two's conversation.

"You guys are really great," says Mina, smiling wider when Chaeyoung cheers. She then looks up to Momo who stops before them with her eyebrows raising. "Hi, Momo."

"Hello, Mina," Momo smiles at her and takes a seat beside Chaeyoung. Seeing Momo drenched with sweat, Mina remembers that she brought isotonic drinks for the girls. She offers the two a drink each which they accept gratefully.

"I didn't know you play basketball."

"Well, now you do," the Zeta chuckles, chugging her water. "It's been a while since I play, though. So I'm not really in my top form."

"You said that but you scored a lot earlier," Chaeyoung pouts as she elbows Momo on her stomach. Laughing, Momo ruffles Chaeyoung's hair earning herself an annoyed yell from the Sigma.

"I would have scored more if only you were not there. So you play great, too, Chaenggie."

At that point of the conversation, the entire team members are already sitting around them, some even laying with their chest heaving with fatigue. Sowon is leaning against Eunha's leg with her mate massaging her shoulders. The only one still standing is Seungwan, who notices Mina's presence and smiles at her before walking towards her.

"I've never seen you before," the girl speaks up, offering her hand. Mina accepts the offer and shakes Seungwan's hand once firmly. "The name's Son Seungwan."

"I'm Myoui Mina. Nice to meet you."

"I see you're kinda close with these weirdos," Seungwan kicks Momo's butt softly. She quickly swivels to the side when Momo slaps a hand to her hip. Mina feels her heart almost stops when Seungwan addresses Momo and Chaeyoung as weirdos, but the humorous grin on the girl's face and Momo's free laugh ease her. "Don't be too close or you'll end up like me."

"End up like you what?" Momo snickers. "A weirdo like us, too?"

"No, friendzoned."

Chaeyoung spits her drink. "Y– _cough_ –unnie!"

"Whaaat?" Momo is laughing loudly by now, holding her stomach as she rolls around on the floor. Seungwan, again, steps aside to dodge the empty bottle thrown by Chaeyoung. "I speak only truth. All of you are involved in the various grades of friendzone," the Zeta raises her hand, "And no, Momo, I know you're involved in one as well don't try to say that you're not."

"I'm _not_!" Momo swats her hand still with her laugh present, trying to land another punch to Seungwan and this time she succeeds. " _You're_ friendzoned but I certainly am not!"

Seungwan turns to Mina with a mischievous smirk hanging on her lips. "Don't listen to her. Momo's friendzoned so hard even her scent fails to attract that girl."

Mina could only giggle, amused when Momo yells, rising to her feet and chases Seungwan who runs away laughing. She hears Chaeyoung groaning near her, with her face buried to her palms, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like a string of curses before she looks up to Mina again.

"That's Seungwan-unnie. Our captain. Sorry about her, she loves to tease everyone including us," Chaeyoung smiles in delight when Momo manages to catch Seungwan, pinning the smaller girl to the floor then start to wrestle playfully. Her smile dies when Seungwan gains an upper hand and in turn immobilize Momo with one strike.

Mina raises her eyebrow. "Friendzoned?"

Chaeyoung groans again and Mina laughs. "That's a joke. Don't take her too seriously."

"Mhm. Sure."

"Mina-unnieeee..." the Sigma wails with her hands pawing Mina's knee when the Pure-bred Omega laughs louder.

"Well, how couldn't I take her seriously when my own roommate is desperate for Tzuyu's love?" Mina shakes her head. Her smile grows mischievous when Chaeyoung looks so done with her. "I find it kinda easy to believe you girls are having the same problem."

At this, Chaeyoung shrugs, watching as Seungwan and Momo return to them with Seungwan's neck in a headlock. "Well, I can't deny if it's Sana-unnie you use as an example."

Seungwan grins at the two once they arrive then lays down on the floor rubbing her stomach. Momo follows suit as she lays beside Seungwan, both moaning about how hungry they are while rubbing their own stomach. This makes their shirt rides up, showing a glimpse of their midriff and the perfectly sculpted abs that are gleaming with a sheen of sweat.

_Oh my God she has abs–_

"Eh, I have wafers," Mina absentmindedly speaks after she swallows the lump inside her throat. "D-do you want some?"

"Wafers?" Momo perks up at that. Mina is a bit saddened when Momo's shirt returns to its rightful place covering her midriff, but she sets the thought aside as she takes out the wafer she had bought from its plastic bag. The Zeta beams and Mina can't fight the smile creeping up her face. "Waahhh! Thank you, Mina!"

"I kinda remember you said that you like strawberry, so I bought the strawberry flavored ones," she explains as Momo rips the package open. Momo grins, grateful, before she takes a bar and starts devouring it. Chaeyoung and Seungwan don't need to be told twice to take a wafer each.

"You only bought the one Momo-unnie likes," Chaeyoung pouts despite already taking a second serving. "That's favoritism."

Giggling, Mina pats Chaeyoung's shoulder twice to comfort the pouting Sigma. "Well, then I'll buy one that you like on another time."

"Aw, aren't you sweet?"

"By the way, Seungwan?" the Pure-bred Alpha looks up when Momo addresses her. Momo drinks her water first to wet her throat before she twists her neck to face Seungwan. "I heard Jihyo's stressed about an exam? Aren't you two in the same major?"

"Ahhh... that," Seungwan nods then lay back down to the floor. "Yup. Remember Taeyeon-seongsaenim and Tiffany-seongsaenim?"

Momo freezes at the mention of those names. "T-the demon wives?"

"Yeah, those two."

Mina turns to Chaeyoung in befuddlement, silently asking about them. The Sigma only grins and shakes her head. "Our music and vocal teachers who are married to each other. They teach not only at the college but also at high school. They are always so strict and Taeyeon-seongsaenim is a bit of a cruel grader whenever we have vocal tests. Tiffany-seongsaenim is better though, and certainly kinder than her Alpha."

"What's with those two?" Momo ignores Mina and Chaeyoung's conversation to chase Seungwan more.

The Pure-bred Alpha sighs as she scratches her neck, obviously feeling a bit burdened but trying not to show it. "All music major freshmen will have a vocal exam with them before the Christmas break. We were grouped into duets and trios. Jihyo and I are in the same duet group and she's been pulling her hair off about what song should we perform at the exam."

"The songs are not fixed?"

"No, sadly," Seungwan sighs again, heavier this time. "They said that each group should find a song that... I don't know, reflects us perfectly? And to think that Taeyeon-seongsaenim is a critic when it comes to vocal technique, so it's kinda hard finding a song that we both like that allows our vocal technique to shine. Even then, we don't know if Taeyeon-seongsaenim will be 'moved' by our performance."

"Well, that's a bummer," Momo shakes her head. "Good luck, then."

Meanwhile, Mina is busy pondering about Seungwan's exam when an idea appears in her mind.

"Um, excuse me, Seungwan?" the two conversing girls turn their attention to Mina. "Just a suggestion, why don't you try to use a song that has a good meaning to them? That might appeal to them more and even if you make some mistake, Taeyeon-seongsaenim might also be more lenient in giving you grades."

Seungwan blinks, slowly processing Mina's suggestion, then gasp loudly as realization comes crashing. "You mean like... like their marriage theme song or something along that line?"

"Well, that could work."

"OH, THANK YOUUU!!!"

The Pure-bred Omega did not expect Seungwan to jump and crush her into a hug. She yelps, surprised when Seungwan giggles and sways her body, expressing her happiness as Mina had just given her the best suggestion ever. But her arms around Mina immediately detach when Momo pulls her by her collar.

"Hey, hey, calm down, would you?" Momo scoffs and Seungwan grins at her apologetically.

"Sorry! I was just a tad bit too excited!" ignoring Momo who rolls her eyes, Seungwan beams at Mina showing her perfect row of white teeth. "Thank you, Mina! I'll keep that in mind and I'll find the perfect song for that! Man, you're a Godsend!"

Mina smiles at the Pure-bred Alpha's excitement, giggling a bit when she sees Momo rolls her eyes harder. "You're welcome. I hope you'll get a good grade for the examination."

"I sure hope I will!"

Right at that time, Jennie blows her whistle again, telling the players to gather around her. Seungwan gives Mina one last grin and she takes off towards the normal Alpha. Chaeyoung follows her after thanking Mina for the water and the wafer. While Momo lingers a bit, seemingly hesitant to leave until Mina tilts her head, confused by the Zeta's action.

"You know," Momo clears her throat. "If you don't have anywhere to go for the night, you can come to our dorm to spend the evening."

Sensing how the Zeta sincerely care for her, Mina smiles, feeling her heart warming at Momo's shy gesture. They've grown a bit closer since dance club happened, mostly because they rather keep to themselves while watching either Seulgi and Joohyun cuddling or Lisa and Eunbi bicker each other. In only four meetings, Momo had warmed up to Mina quite fast, in contrast to what Sana told her about how Momo always keeps her guard up around Omegas.

Maybe Momo trusts her for befriending Sana and the others. Or maybe Momo likes her for her dancing because the Zeta always looks so impressed whenever Mina dances.

Well, an Omega could only hope.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mina pats Momo's arm and she almost squeals when Momo doesn't shy away. "Now go there first. Jennie looks like she's about to beat you."

"Alright," the Zeta smiles, relieved. She keeps her eyes on Mina as she approaches Jennie, only turning when the Alpha smacks her with a rolled-up book.

Mina does end up spending the evening with Momo and Chaeyoung because Eunha decides to go with Sowon, to somewhere which Mina doesn't really keen to know about. Though Eunha told her to come to her dorm room once the curfew hour strikes instead of staying alone at the heat room. Mina just gives her fellow Omega a thumb up, prompting Eunha to giggle and hug her tightly, before she departs inside the loving arms of her mate.

Sometimes Mina wishes someone would hold her like Sowon holds Eunha.

(plus point is if that _someone_ is that one Japanese currently tidying up her stuff)

An arm slinging across her shoulders jolts Mina awake from her daydream. She finds Chaeyoung grinning to her from ear to ear. Chaeyoung seems comfortable latching to her so Mina let her, even when she catches Momo giving a slight stink eye to the two of them.

"Say, Mina-unnie," the Sigma says as they walk towards the dorm, her arm still slinging over Mina's shoulder. "Can you cook?"

Mina nods at Chaeyoung's sudden question. "Yes, I can. Why?"

"Oohh! Lucky!" Chaeyoung grins, widely and Mina feels like she had just walked into a trap. She looks over to Momo only to find the Zeta raising her eyebrow while smiling eerily at her.

"So you see, Mina-unnie," the Sigma starts, her arm tightening itself to stop Mina from running away. "You know that the cafeteria always closes at 6 p.m? Buuuttt... as freshmen, _especially_ medical major like Momo-unnie and architecture major like me, our schedule could sometimes go overtime, right? Sooo..."

Mina sighs before Chaeyoung even finishes her sentence. "Do you want me to teach you to cook?"

The speed which Chaeyoung nods is extremely impressive. "Yes, please, unnie. Momo-unnie and I have been dying lately. We've been begging food from Jihyo-unnie but she's been so busy so we can't ask her for leftover food anymore."

"Leftover–" the Pure-bred Omega almost chokes at Chaeyoung's confession. "You've been eating leftover food?"

"That was an overly dramatic way to describe it," Momo smacks the back of Chaeyoung's head, making the Sigma wails in pain. She sighs before shaking her head at Mina. "We didn't. It's just that we ask for food late at night so Jihyo could only give us a few she didn't eat at dinner. She has no more time to cook for us."

"I see," Mina nods, then knits her eyebrows when she remembers something, "Wait, isn't Sana great at cooking? Why didn't you ask her to teach you how to cook since like... I don't know, since you guys met her?"

Chaeyoung wails again. "She doesn't really have the patience to do that. Sana-unnie would rather cook for us than teach us to cook. Well, she had taught us to cook simple things like fried rice, fried egg, and the likes. But it's really boring if that is all we eat every      day."

"Chaeyoung also got constipation a few days past because we didn't eat enough vegetables."

"Thank you for the revelation, unnie. I hate it."

Momo snickers as Chaeyoung starts to whine. She shifts her attention to Mina who giggles at Chaeyoung's annoyed whine, smiling when the Pure-bred Omega grins at her.

"Well, I could teach you a few things," says Mina and that makes Momo beams happily at her. "What ingredients do you have in your dorm?"

"Ehh, we don't have much, sadly," Momo confesses with a shrug of her shoulders. "But maybe you can find some that you can use."

Momo really didn't lie when she said that they don't have much. Mina could only shake her head seeing how bare their fridge is, filled with mostly unhealthy snacks and canned juice.

("It was Momo-unnie! She always eats those kinds of food whenever she has an exam! Yes! Yes, scold her Mina-unnie SCOLD HER.")

The Pure-bred Omega thankfully finds a few things worth her time, though, and in no more than fifteen minutes she's able to whip out a nice meal for the three of them. Mina is also able to teach Momo and Chaeyoung a few recipes with the bare minimum ingredients they use.

She feels like a proud mom when the two manage to make food on their own.

"This is really good, unnie," the praise coming from Chaeyoung's mouth after their meal has Mina smiling giddily. The Sigma grins at her, then she looks at Momo who is still busy savoring the first appetizing meal she has for days. "Mina-unnie is such a great wife material, don't you think so, Momo-unnie?"

Momo needs a few seconds to swallow her food before saying a praise of her own. "Are you kidding? She's not great she's _perfect_."

Mina feels her cheek heating up with Momo's sentence. She could only stutter a small gratitude which almost goes unnoticed because Chaeyoung laughs loudly in agreement. Almost, as she meets Momo's eyes gazing briefly at her and smiles warmly.

They don't do much after dinner. Chaeyoung challenges Mina to play some games using the Sigma's console which the Pure-bred Omega accepts happily. Momo chooses to watch, laying sideways on her bed with a textbook open in front of her, though her focus is mostly drawn to the two figures busy trying to beat each other in-game. Mina ends up winning, and Momo laughs alongside her as Chaeyoung makes up excuses about how she's being considerate to Mina.

Chaeyoung still loses even after five rounds of the game and now she's questioning her worth.

The clock is showing half past ten when Momo offers to walk Mina back to the Omega dorm. The Sigma does not follow, mostly because she's still bummed out by the fact that Mina beat her effortlessly and partially because she's too lazy to walk around in the middle of the night. So Mina walks with only Momo, passing the numerous doors of the dorm in total silence.

It feels nice like this, Mina thinks. She doesn't need any noise to not feel awkward around Momo, and it seems like the Zeta shares her thought because Momo looks relaxed as well.

Suddenly, a chilly wind brushes past them which makes Mina unconsciously shivers. Night autumn wind is always cold and she dislikes cold, preferring the comfortable warmth of spring than the frost of winter.

"Are you cold?"

Mina almost jumps out of her skin when Momo speaks, quietly. She nods and smiles at the worry painting Momo's feature. "Just a bit chilly. It's fine."

"Alright," Momo hesitantly says, though her eyes are still filled with worry over the Omega's well-being.

They continue the walk, but then another gust of wind comes blowing and Mina trembles at the icy sensation on her skin. She's about to hug herself when a hand catches her own, offering a gentle heat that travels from her fingertips to her whole body. Mina blushes at Momo's fingers lacing with her own, feeling the rough palm grazing her softer skin, though she accepts the gesture with a happy heart.

"I'm sorry. I should have given you a jacket earlier," Mina could see the slightly reddened tip of Momo's ear between her jet-black hair as she clears her throat, obviously also embarrassed by her own action but can't bear to see Mina freezing.

"It really is okay, Momo," smiling, Mina hides her face inside her collar to prevent Momo from seeing the deep blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure," the Zeta clears her throat again, then raises her head to look at the full moon illuminating the dark. "The moon is really beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Mina has had half a mind to respond but she decides against it, letting the sentence hangs between them. The younger almost giggles when Momo blushes harder, only barely realizing the alternate meaning of her saying. Still, it doesn't stop Momo from letting her snowy scent embraces Mina, giving the latter comfort and safety despite the late hour and the almost total darkness around them.

Then again, maybe Mina doesn't dislike winter that much.

.

.

.

"Tzuyu?"

A soft call, nearly sounds like a whisper echoes inside the dorm room. Tzuyu who is enjoying her time in the kitchen turns her head, just in time with Sana who saunters into the kitchen wearing nothing but a blanket around her bare body. The Iota looks tired but beaming nonetheless when she finds Tzuyu is still around and not leaving her.

"What are you cooking?" Sana paddles toward Tzuyu and wraps her arms around the Gamma's waist, placing her chin on her shoulder to look at the meal Tzuyu is making. It's just a simple sunny-side up of an egg but it's enough to make Sana's stomach growl. "Are you hungry?"

Tzuyu shakes her head. She turns off the knob on the stove then put the egg on top of steaming rice, turning her body to give the plate to Sana. "For you."

The older girl giggles, taking the plate from Tzuyu's hand and places a peck on her cheek as an act of gratitude. "Thank you."

Nodding, Tzuyu walks away back to the bedroom, sitting on Mina's bed while Sana settles on her own bed, slowly savoring the meal. The Iota looks up when she feels eyes boring on her and smiles warmly. "Don't you want to eat, as well?"

"Not hungry."

"Okay," Sana continues eating her share of food. Once she's done, she stands to return the plate to the kitchen but Tzuyu beats her to it, taking the empty plate and places it on the dishwasher. Tzuyu leaves the dirty dish for her to tend later because Sana is starting to whine at her absence.

Sana lays on her side, waiting for Tzuyu to cuddle with her. She sighs in contentment when the mattress behind her dips followed by a hand draped over her waist and a face nuzzling her hair.

"I think the next wave will be the last," she says.

Tzuyu nods. "Alright."

Listening to Tzuyu's regular breathing next to her ear almost lulls Sana straight to her much needed sleep. But the creeping heat under her skin begs to differ. It's been hours and so it's expected that her heat has lessened considerably, but she still _is_ in heat and the dull throb between her legs feels uncomfortable enough to prevent her from falling asleep.

"Tzutzu?"

"Yes?"

Sana rolls on the bed so she can face Tzuyu. Her movement makes her blanket slides down, exposing her bruised chest full of Tzuyu's hickeys and bite marks. She raises a hand to caresses Tzuyu's cheek and hums when the Gamma leans to her touch.

"This Christmas break. Are you staying at the dorm?"

Tzuyu shakes her head, eyes focused on Sana's half-lidded ones.

"So you're going back to Taiwan?"

"Yes."

The Iota pulls Tzuyu by her jaw, meeting her lips halfway and kisses her. She goes for the slow kind of kiss and Tzuyu follows suit, only slightly moving to adjust their lips, not once using her tongue or her teeth even when Sana's luscious lips invite her to do so. A faint whine escapes Sana's parted lips even when she herself is the one who pulls back, already yearning for another kiss and despairing the loss of contact.

"Why?"

At the Gamma's soft question, Sana smiles, pressing another brief kiss to Tzuyu's lips.

"It's nothing."

Tzuyu's eyes are still full of doubt even when Sana pats her cheek. "It really is nothing, Tzutzu."

The younger girl crawls up until she traps Sana to the bed. Sana raises her eyebrow, confused, then whine when Tzuyu runs her hand on her thigh. Only by then does Sana notices the pooling wetness on her core and she praises Tzuyu inside her heart for being the one noticing her returning heat.

"Go with me?"

Sana's eyes flutter open at the hesitant question. Tzuyu is still stroking her inner thigh carefully but her eyes are trained on Sana's face, waiting for an answer.

"Go where?"

Tzuyu wastes no time to respond. "Taiwan."

"You mean like–" Sana bites back a moan when Tzuyu's fingers graze her dripping slit, her back arching to take more of the prodding digits. "Wait, ah, Tzuyu– you offer me to go on a vacation with you to Taiwan?"

The Gamma nods, pausing her movement to let Sana think. "Will you?"

Giggling, Sana wraps her arms around Tzuyu's neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss Tzuyu doesn't hesitate to reciprocate. Sana is looking at Tzuyu with love clear inside her brown eyes as she smiles wider and nods quickly.

"I would love to, Tzu."

.

.

.

**Wannie <3**  
  
---  
  
Jihyo

JIHYOOO

:DDDDDDDDDD

| 

   
  
 

| 

What?

What is it?  
  
Do you know Mina?

| 

   
  
 

| 

Yea, ofc

Why?  
  
So I met her earlier with Mo and Chae

And she had just given me the best idea ever

| 

   
  
 

| 

Idea for what?  
  
For the demon wives' exam

Lolololol

And now I've found the best song for us to perform

| 

   
  
 

| 

Really?

Wow we have to thank her for that

What song?  
  
Yea lmao

This one

[youtube.com/watch...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0ciaYedC8Q)(read more)

Kskskskss

What do you think?

| 

   
  
 

| 

SEUNGWAN

OK NO

WTF  
  
:D

| 

   
  
 

| 

Seungwan that song is their self-made song

Which is like

Their entire love life's them song

*theme

That song holds a special meaning to them both

And you know how evel Taeyoung-seongsaenim is when she grades us

*evil

*Taeyein

*Taeyoun

Hshshsh whatev

We're going to get straight F if we fail to convey the feeling they feel within this song!

D:  
  
Yea but that's the point :D

As you said this song holds a special meaning to them

If we nail it

It's going to be straight A+ for us

What do you say?

| 

   
  
 

| 

This is a suicide move I repeat this is a suicide move  
  
Come on babe

Just for this once?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

| 

   
  
 

| 

...

..................

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
XD

| 

   
  
 

| 

Fuck it

Let's do this

Nail it so hard were gonna make it our song  
  
Oh yeah baby!

(╯✧∇✧)╯

Don't worry

I just have a good feeling about this

We're gonna finish this with a bang!

| 

   
  
 

| 

Yea lmao if we got an F then ur dead  
  
Worry not ;)

We're never gonna get an F

Trust me

(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

| 

   
  
 

| 

Well

I'll hold you words for that

;)  
  
______________

.

.

.

Autumn reaches its peak around the end of October, stripping the trees off their leaves in preparation for winter. Crimson, fallen leaves beautifully decorate the road to everywhere, making an illusion of a distorted reality wherever people go.

"Ah, so this is where they go to study."

That one afternoon, a figure clad in a simple knee-length dress steps in front of the Seoul Institution gate, admiring the beautiful structure with a series of appreciative nods. Her eyes are caught by the twin lane of sakura trees on either side of the entrance road, with no flowers due to the fall season but still pleasing to see, with their tiny leaves with the color of the setting sun.

The girl could already see the various buildings even from outside the gate. She whistles when she catches sight of a maroon five-story building at the frontmost, no doubt the administrative building, slightly covering the other buildings behind it.

"Man, this place is gorgeous. I thought government-conducted institution will look average at best. No wonder kids who are loaded go here also," she giggles, fixing the beige coat she wears as she grins widely. The girl stretches a bit as the gentle breeze caresses her flowing brown locks, appreciating the slight cold brushing her skin.

"Well, it's time for a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese saying of "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" might also be perceived as "I love you" :3
> 
> Momo is shy shy shy
> 
> And who is she? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Chapter 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head up : Pure-bred Alphas are Pure-bred Chaos
> 
> Enjoy and tell me your thoughts ;)
> 
> I love you all! XD

It's quite a quiet Saturday afternoon for Mina when Hyoyeon got bored and simply took her pupil for lunch. Hyoyeon just said that she had just gotten her paycheck from the institution and was not in the mood to dance so she took them out. It went as normal as their regular gathering–Eunbi and Lisa bickering or flirting here and there, Joohyun scolding them, Seulgi looking so confused and Momo who simply watches from the side.

The older Pure-bred Alpha had led them outside the institution area to a small diner she found lovely. The members of the dance club found the diner lovely as well, because at the end of their short outings, Hyoyeon sighed as she stared to her nearly empty wallet.

Mina hopes that Hyoyeon didn't bring all her money there.

Now, they are simply walking together back to the institution, Mina squeezed between all the Alpha-kins alongside Joohyun because Hyoyeon said it's better that way. She appreciates her mentor greatly because she's sure she catches some Alphas along the road glancing for longer than appropriate at her and Joohyun, but do nothing due to the large number of (loud as fuck) Alphas around them.

That, and Momo's semi-hostile scent veiling all of them. The Zeta always looking so lax and casual but her subtle way of protecting both her and Joohyun makes Mina swoon sometimes ( _cough_ –all the time– _cough_ ).

"By the way, girls," Hyoyeon suddenly says when their distance with the college's main gate is not that far away. "So I heard a few things about the annual winter festival at the high school. It will be after the Christmas-new year break, as usual, and there are rumors that they will invite us again to perform at the venue. If–and I mean _if_ , we do get asked to perform, are you girls okay with staying back at the break? I won't pressure y'all to stay, of course, we can just simply choose the right song and arrangements even if only one of you stays."

Momo is the first to answer. "I'll stay. It's not like I ever return to Japan aside from semester break."

Eunbi, Lisa and Seulgi follow suit with similar responses. Joohyun sighs sadly, though, saying that her parents require her to attend a Christmas event with a family business partner. The Bae Enterprise is one of the leading company in South Korea, so it's expected for the owner of the company to have some celebratory event of some sort. As their only daughter, Joohyun sure is required to attend.

"What about you, Mina?" Hyoyeon addresses the last member who is patting her fellow Omega's back, trying to comfort her because Joohyun seems so disappointed in not being able to join the performance. "Can you stay at the dorm?"

Mina thinks for a while. She tries to recall whether her parents or Jeongyeon's parents have any schedule for Christmas but she finds none. She's fairly sure that her parents are going to be away for the entire December so she nods. "I'll stay. I have nothing to do at home."

"Well, that's great to hear," the blonde woman smiles before turning to Joohyun, slinging her arms across her shoulder and pats her head. "Hey, it's fine, Hyun. We still don't know for sure if we'll actually perform, but even if we do, we also have the summer festival to look forward to."

This gets Joohyun to smile, thankfully, and the petite Pure-bred Omega nods as she hugs Hyoyeon tightly. "Alright, unnie. Thank you very much."

That particular topic ends with a pat to Joohyun's head and Seulgi's wail for Hyoyeon not to hug her girlfriend. Hyoyeon still hugs Joohyun once just for the sake of annoying Seulgi, earning herself an adorable pout plus a playful slap to her arm. The short walk thus filled with random convos on everyone else's side and a fond silence on Mina's side.

A few meters away from the main gate, Mina catches sight of a girl with a dress standing before it, arguing with the security. It's kind of hard ignoring her after all, what with the yelling and the catchy neon-yellow dress and shades she wears. Something cream-colored that suspiciously seems like a coat is tied around her waist. Eunbi sniffs the air when they are nearing that girl and smirks.

"Is that an Omega I see?" she giggles, squinting her eyes. Momo smacks her on her head and tells her to behave. Mina simply shakes her head, amused by Eunbi's flirtatious personality when she catches a whiff of lavender.

"Wait– this scent–?" the Pure-bred Omega whips her head to the girl that is now about to fight the security man. "No way."

"What is it, Mina?" Momo calls, worried, but Mina ignores the Zeta as she strides to the Omega. The closer she gets the clearer she could see the other Omega. The brown hair, ridiculous shades, and the distinctive scent are starting to make Mina even more sure about the identity of the Omega. But she only shouts when she catches sight of the unmistakable bunny-teeth.

"I told you my _friends_ are here and I just want to fucking visit–"

"Nayeon-unnie!"

Nayeon turns as she hears her name being called, pulling her shades down a bit and then squeals when she sees Mina. "Minariii!!!!"

The older Omega immediately rushes to the younger, crushing her in a tight hug. Mina laughs when Nayeon shakes her in her hold and pats Nayeon's back affectionately. Nayeon squeals louder, elated to be able to meet her best friend after more than a month of being away. "I miss youuu!!!"

"I miss you too, unnie," Mina giggles before taking a step back. She still grins widely when Nayeon pinches and play with her cheeks. "How have you been?"

Nayeon takes some time to hugs her again then says, "Lonely as fuck. So you see, Minari, everyone is out of the country until Christmas. My Dad and Mom were required to go as well. I've been left alone because apparently, the house can't be left without anyone's supervision and so there I was, rotting alone watching dramas all the time."

"So that's why you come here?"

"Mhm," Nayeon nods, grinning. "Just wanna visit. It's been a while since I see you two lurking around my vision."

"You should just stay or even take a course here, you know," the suggestion gets Nayeon laughing. Mina pouts a bit as she lands a playful punch on Nayeon's arm. "Pretty please, unnie?"

Nayeon simply shakes her head and strokes Mina's hair. "Nah, you know how Papa Yoo is. He's been kind enough giving me education up to high school. And it's fine, really! I could still see you on holidays or if everyone's out of the country like this."

Mina still pouts so Nayeon decides to turn her attention to the other females watching them dumbly. Nayeon waves, smiling, and the Alpha with the blonde streak on her hair waves back enthusiastically.

"Hello, pretty–"

The Pure-bred Alpha with blonde hair effectively decks the taller on her face just before she finishes her sentence. She smiles at Nayeon, then nods once politely before she offers her hand to Nayeon. The Omega accepts her handshake still with a smile and the Pure-bred Alpha beams. "Hello, I'm Kim Hyoyeon. I'm Mina's mentor in the dance club and these girls," Hyoyeon gestures to the girls behind her who introduce themselves in turns, "Are the members of the dance club. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nayeon-sshi."

"Pleasure's all mine," Nayeon nods back. She takes note of all the Alphas (and one tiny Pure-bred Omega between them) before she giggles at Mina. "You're not as antisocial as you were back at the high school. Congratulations."

"Unnie, I wasn't like that!"

The blush spreading on Mina's face elicits another hearty laugh from Nayeon, who once again wraps her arms around Mina. "Awww, my adorable penguin is never going to grow up, isn't she?"

"UNNIE!"

Mina blushes harder and punches Nayeon on her shoulder. She could feel her friends' eyes boring at her with similar funny stares, knowing full well that either Lisa or Eunbi or Hyoyeon would never let her live in peace after this. Or the three of them. Probably plus Seulgi because that girl is starting to regularly use her dad jokes on Mina.

Thankfully, Nayeon decides to stop teasing Mina when the Pure-bred Omega glares at her. She simply grins while changing a few pleasantries with the other girls before Hyoyeon offers to lead her back to the dorms. The eldest Alpha doesn't forget to tell the security that Nayeon is now under her care and supervision, promising the male Beta that she won't cause any trouble.

Nayeon follows the group with little jumps on her steps, excited to be able to enter the private institution, her arms clinging to Mina's for almost as long as their journey to the dorms. It's a pleasant afternoon after all, and Nayeon does not mind the long walk as she's busy interviewing Mina about her college life.

"By the way, Minari," Nayeon suddenly turns her attention to the girls walking a few steps in front of them. "Isn't that Hirai Momo? The Zeta from Japan?"

Mina furrows her brows. "Well, yes, that's her. How do you know that she's a Zeta?"

"Oh, you little privileged Omega," the elder rolls her eyes but still grins nonetheless. "It's been years but her face was all over the newspaper when she transferred here. A Zeta, man, you know how precious a Zeta is in this world? All Zeta is strong, powerful and there is no doubt about their brilliance. Academic-wise _and_ talent-wise. Zetas are born to rule, Minari. She's also the first Zeta born on East Asia after the last one passed away on the Hiroshima bombing back on 1945. Of course, I would know about her."

"Wow, thanks for the information, unnie. I didn't know about that."

"It's fine, it's not like the schools here teach about Zetas and the likes, after all," Nayeon shrugs, before another grin blooms on her face. "Gotta admit that she's hella hot, too. You ever try to get into her pants?"

"UNNIE."

"I mean, that would be great if you have someone like her as your mate."

"UNNIE DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD."

"Why– oh! You're blushing! You like her, don't you? So tell me, how is she? Bet she's so nice and hot and– oh, _ooooohhhh_ , Minari you've had your heat once, right? Did you prese– mmph!"

Mina clamps her hands over Nayeon's mouth before the elder Omega could elaborate further. She looks as red as a tomato right now, what with Nayeon's sentences creating images inside her mind. The girl glares as she shushes Nayeon rather harshly.

"I didn't!" she hisses in a low voice so the other won't hear her. "I've only met her once when I got my heat! Stop saying that out loud or she'll hear us!"

Nayeon blinks for a few times then smirks. "But you want to, don't you?"

"It's not like that!"

"Mina, is everything okay?" the sudden call snap the two's attention to the front. It's just Mina's luck that it's Momo who is concerned over the two Omegas, who (in her perspective) looks like they're about to wrestle each other with Mina's arm locking around Nayeon's neck.

"Oh, no, no," Mina waves her hand, nervous. "Nayeon-unnie was being stupid so I was just telling her to behave. It's okay, Momo."

Momo nods, smiling back softly when Mina smiles at her then turns again facing forward. Mina sighs in relief before she glares again at Nayeon, who sports the widest smirk she ever has in her life. The younger sighs again, tiredly this time, before she smacks Nayeon on her arm and gets herself a surprised yelp.

"Come on, it's fine to admit it. Everyone has the hots for the Zeta, after all. I might have the hots for her, too, if we met in a different circumstances. Though, you know that I don't dig Japanese," Nayeon keeps on chasing despite Mina's dark mumbles, giggling when the Pure-bred Omega blushes again. "Moreover, she _cares_ for you! Remember what I've told you? The first step of a relationship is to get each party to care about each other."

Mina fully dismisses Nayeon's earlier sentences to giggle at the latest. "Just like you and Jeongyeonnie, right?"

"Heh, nice counterattack there, Myoui."

"I mean it," Mina smiles mischievously as she leans her head to Nayeon's shoulder, who is now has her arm over the younger's shoulders. "You guys should get laid. Like, with each other, and soon. My eyes and ears are bleeding with sin because of how you guys act whenever no one's around."

Nayeon scoffs. "Yeah, right. As if."

"Unnie–"

"Anyway," Nayeon cuts Mina off. "I'll ride the train back home tomorrow at four p.m. Can I crash at your room tonight, Minari?"

Understand that Nayeon doesn't want to talk about that topic anymore, Mina relents and nods. "Sure you can. Does Jeong know you're here?"

"Nope. My visit was supposed to be a surprise, you know. Too bad that security held me back."

"I see," it's a few moments after that for Mina to smile, wide, sighing fondly with her arms circling Nayeon's waist. "I'm really glad that you decided to visit, unnie."

Nayeon laughs, patting Mina's head and nuzzles her hair. "Me too, Minari. Me too."

.

.

.

"Jeong's been chatting a lot these past few days."

Sowon shifts and looks down to the bed under hers, finding Joy munching her chips with her eyes trained on their roommate. Across the room is Jeongyeon's single bed, occupied with Jeongyeon (who is busy with her phone and is _smiling_ ) also Seulgi, who is laying on her front with her face buried to the pillow. A crash accompanied by a scream could be heard from the kitchen area, no doubt of Seungwan being her usual useless self.

The five Pure-bred Alphas are currently inside the three's shared room (the "headquarter", as declared by Seungwan) lazing around spending their Sunday morning doing nothing. They were supposed to hold their usual movie marathon just like their other Sundays, but somehow they can't decide on which movies to watch and end up on their beds again.

"' _These past few days'_? Come on, Joy, she's been doing that since she came here," Sowon scoffs, knitting her eyebrows together when Jeongyeon chuckles. "She always acts like she's in love whenever she's on her phone."

"Maybe Jeongie has a wife she left back home so she can study?"

"What kind of bullshittery was that? She's not even mated how come she has a wife?"

Apparently disturbed by their conversation, Jeongyeon looks up from her phone. "What are you guys talking about?"

Joy ignores Sowon's statement from beforehand as she points to Jeongyeon. "We're talking about your wife."

"Who– my wife?" Jeongyeon says with a tone of disbelief, in time with Seungwan who returns from the kitchen with her pants and shirt covered in flour. The tiny Pure-bred Alpha whips her head to Jeongyeon in surprise.

"You have a wife?"

"I don't!"

"Congratulations on your marriage, Jeongie," Seulgi raises her head from the pillow only to say that then flops down again.

"Wait, no, I _don't_ have a wife, okay?" Jeongyeon groans as she massages her temple. She's been used with her friends' randomness but it doesn't make her headache to be less frequent. "How come you guys got into that conclusion?"

Sowon shakes her head then points at the girl below her bed with her toe. "I didn't. Joy did."

Jeongyeon stares at Joy with a tired face. The slightly shorter Alpha grins apologetically and scratches her head. "I don't know. Just a random thought."

"Tch, I thought that was legit information," Seungwan sighs as she climbs to Joy's bed, pushing the other Alpha's larger body to make a space for her own. Joy wails when Seungwan easily rolls her to the far side of the bed. "But, seriously, that would have been really great if you do actually have a–"

Seungwan's sentence is cut off by a loud yell from outside the room, loud enough they are sure that the entire hall could hear by now.

"JEONGYEONNIE, MY DARLING, YOUR NAYEONNIE IS HERE TO VISIT, BITCH!"

"–wife..."

The two share a look. Seungwan seems so betrayed while Jeongyeon looks like her soul had just run away to wherever. Even Joy and Sowon both are shocked by the scream from outside. The exception being Seulgi who moans in annoyance only when her comfortable position shifts, with Jeongyeon leaping from her bed and opens the door in haste.

"What the–"

"JEONGYEONNIEE!!!"

The Pure-bred Alpha has to take a few steps back when there are arms pulling her to a violent hug, crushing her body to the Omega who is now jumping in excitement. Jeongyeon grips the girl's waist to steady her, afraid if her frantic movement is going to make them fall down. She could see Mina at the corner of her eyes, eyebrows raised in amusement over Nayeon's antics.

"Nabongs?" Jeongyeon trembles, unbelieving the view of the older girl. "W-Why are you here?"

Nayeon giggles a bit before she hugs Jeongyeon tighter, her face buried to the Pure-bred Alpha's neck. "I miss you! I miss Minari too so I came to visit!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here I–" Jeongyeon feels herself tearing up. She misses her partner-in-crime Omega badly and she's in lost of words, but she also notices the collective glares on the back of her head so she pushes Nayeon off her body. "You wait here for a while."

"Huh–?"

Ignoring Nayeon's confusion, Jeongyeon slams her dorm-room door closed, immediately meeting eyes with the other Pure-bred Alphas inside.

"I could explain."

Joy freaks out. "JEONGYEON'S WIFE–"

"Not yet but I gotta go like _right now_."

"HOW COULD YOU LIE AT US–"

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart," Jeongyeon snatches her hoodie and her jeans, wearing them over her shorts and t-shirt quickly. "But I promise I'll explain to you later."

Sowon yells as Jeongyeon pockets her wallet. "I hope you get laid, darling!"

"Shut up!"

Jeongyeon leaves with a loud slam of the door. The other three left behind keep on staring at the door for a few minutes, at least until Seulgi rises from her semi-sleeping position. "I met that Nayeon girl yesterday. I thought she was Mina's sister. They seem so close."

"Of course they are if they are _sisters-in-law_ ," Seungwan says with her eyes squinting. "Can't believe Jeongie keeps that information from us."

Seulgi shrugs. "In her defense, we're not that close yet so of course, she won't want us to see her being lovey-dovey with her wife."

"Am I the only one who notices that Jeongyeon said, 'not yet'?"

"Speaking about lovey-dovey," Seungwan ignores Sowon as she turns to Joy, who nods while smirking. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Seulgi raises her hand with glee. "Anything you're thinking, I'm in!"

They then turn to Sowon with hopeful eyes, who sighs heavily before she salutes at them. "Alpha one reporting for duty."

.

.

.

The cafeteria is crowded, typical cafeteria on every Sunday. Students who are either too lazy to cook on their own or are not in the mood to drive out of the institution area always come here to sate their hunger or to simply hang out. The large, joint cafeteria at the center of the institution provides a lot of choices of food, so it's expected for the students to love having food from here. At one corner of the crowded lounge, sits Mina, happily eating her ramen while watching the two girls across the table.

"What? You're going home at four? Geez, that's too fast!" Jeongyeon complains as she takes a look to her watch, groaning when it shows 12.30 in the afternoon. "Where were you yesterday and this morning? Why didn't you visit me earlier?"

"To be honest, I planned to dedicate yesterday's visit for Mina and today's for you," Nayeon sighs heavily. She's leaning against Jeongyeon's arm hugging it, pouting to Mina who simply shakes her head and giggles. "But Mina's roommate is seriously one hilarious gal. We spent the night talking and watching dramas and then suddenly it's three in the morning, we were all passed out due to fatigue. I set my alarm to seven in the morning but we all either ignored it or simply didn't hear, and the three of us woke up at ten so... yeah, you know the rest."

A groan, and Jeongyeon takes a piece of mochi cake from the served food. "Right, real great, Nabongs. Nineteen years of friendship and you dumped me already. My heart is hurt, you know that?"

"Awww, don't say that. You know I love you. Besides, the first two years are uncounted because all you did was drooling on my clothes," Nayeon giggles as places a brief kiss on Jeongyeon's cheek, eliciting a disgusted face from the Pure-bred Alpha and a snort from Mina. The older Omega turns to the younger with a disapproving expression. "That was so un-ladylike, Myoui."

"Whoops. I guess I enjoy far the show too much," Mina winks at them and Nayeon winks back, grinning. Jeongyeon simply rolls her eyes as she takes another piece of mochi.

It's quick for them to drown into a casual talk, conversation jumping back and forth from Jeongyeon's major, Mina's dance team and Nayeon's favorite dramas. Nayeon repeatedly expresses her longing over her two best friends, which earns her scowls from Jeongyeon and laughters from Mina. The youngest of the three is content enough to enjoy her food watching the two elders bickering. Though it's mostly Jeongyeon being a total _tsundere_ while Nayeon plays leech by latching herself all over Jeongyeon, it feels like home, and Mina is glad to be able to spend the few hours they have only with the two.

"Eh, isn't that Mina!"

At least, until a shrill voice she already knows by heart echoes near. Mina turns, finding the one and only Delta of the institution waves enthusiastically at her. Behind Dahyun is a boy Mina doesn't recognize who, though the boy smells like a regular Beta as he follows Dahyun who approaches Mina with glee.

The pale girl waves at Nayeon and Jeongyeon, both bowing politely at the two newcomers.

"Hey, it's been a while," Dahyun grins. She then offers her hand to Nayeon, beaming when the Omega accepts her handshake. "Hello, I'm Dahyun! I'm Mina's and Jeongyeon-sshi's friend! This is Hanbin, my boyfriend!"

The Beta boy, Hanbin, simply smiles and nods at them. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Im Nayeon, nice to meet you too," Nayeon greets back.

"Ne, ne, Minari," Dahyun turns to Mina after flashing a grin to Nayeon. "I heard from Momo-unnie that you guys will perform at the winter festival?"

Mina shakes her head. "We will if we're asked. It's not confirmed yet, though."

"Oohh, sweet. Tell me if it's confirmed, I'll definitely come and watch. Ah, Nayeon-sshi, too. I notice you're not from the institution, am I right? The festival is open for public so you should come, too!" the Delta exclaims with a beaming smile, making Nayeon smiles at the adorable energy Dahyun exudes. The Omega nods and Dahyun squeals. "That's so great! I hope we can meet again there!"

Mina giggles as she offers Dahyun and Hanbin a seat, but the two refuse for they have eaten already. They talk for a while until Dahyun excuses herself, saying that she has something to do at her major then leaves with her boyfriend, hand in hand. Nayeon watches as they leave with a fond smile on her lips.

"Those two are cute."

"Dahyun is already cute to start with," Jeongyeon mumbles absentmindedly. She doesn't notice Nayeon pouting at her before the Omega drapes herself over Jeongyeon's arm.

"But, I'm cuteerr... right?"

"You're an abomination. Get off."

Nayeon whines at that and Jeongyeon chuckles, her arm raising to rub Nayeon's shoulder. "You're not cute. But you're beautiful. There, I said that. Happy?"

"Very," the Omega giggles, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon and hugs her again. "You're stunning as well, young Master."

"Excuse me for ruining this but my eyes are burning with sin."

Mina's sudden involvement has the two laughing. Jeongyeon then promptly reaches over to ruffle Mina's hair while Nayeon pinches her cheek, making the youngest wails and backs away from their hands. The only Alpha there chuckles again, before she suddenly stiffens and spins her body around.

"Jeong? What's up?"

Jeongyeon narrows her eyes. "I'm sure I smelled Sowon and Joy just then."

Mina sniffs the air once. "I don't. There are a lot of students here, Jeong, probably two of them have a similar scent to Sowon and Joy."

"I doubt that," Jeongyeon's eyes are turning into slits right now. "It's been less than two months but those two have a really distinct scent. There's no way I was wrong."

"Well, even if they are here, you have a more important matter to put your attention to, which is me, so you better turn back here and cuddle with me," Nayeon grins as she says that, pulling Jeongyeon to return to her previous sitting position. Jeongyeon sighs again but she obeys nonetheless.

"Now, where were we?" Nayeon hums. She shares a look with Mina before she snaps her fingers. "Ah, I remember! The Christmas break! So, you won't be coming back home because of the dance performance, am I right, Minari?"

Mina nods, sipping her drink. "Yes. Besides, _otou-chan_ and _okaa-san_ are staying in Japan for the whole December so I don't have any reason to come home."

"That's too bad. I'm coming home this break, Minari," Jeongyeon sighs heavily. "My father called two days ago and he said they'll be home at Christmas. So they asked me to come. I didn't know about your plan, though, so I said that I'll ask first before I tell them whether you're coming with me or not. But then I forgot to ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jeongyeonnie. Can you tell them that I have something important for the break? I've promised Hyoyeon-sunbaenim already and I'd feel bad if I cancel."

"It's fine, they'll probably scold me for not spending time with you more but they'll shut up fast."

"That's a harsh way to talk about your parents, Jeong," Nayeon chimes in. Her eyes are clear in showing her chiding but Jeongyeon only smiles.

"Don't be like that, you know why I'm like this," the Pure-bred Alpha exhales. "Hey, you'll be home at Christmas, right, Nabongs? I swear I'll go crazy if you're not."

"I'll be there, don't worry~"

"Nice, at least I have something worth coming home for. Let's have a trip around if our parents are gone. I'll drive."

"Ugh, and now you guys are making me regretting my decision to stay."

Nayeon giggles at Mina when the younger rolls her eyes. Though Mina is still smiling, Nayeon pats the Pure-bred Omega's hand to comfort her. "Hey, at least you can spend your days with that Zeta from before. You should be grateful."

"Zeta– wait, Momo?" Jeongyeon stares at Mina incredulously, making the Pure-bred Omega grins nervously and hangs her head low. "You have a _crush_ on _Momo_?"

Mina stutters as she waves her hands frantically. "N-no! It's just– I mean, she's nice, and really beautiful, yeah. She's a bit shy but she's really kind and– stop laughing!"

Even with Mina's irritation showing clear in her face, Nayeon couldn't stop herself from cackling, to the point that Mina throws a spoon at her which she dodges easily. Jeongyeon could only chuckle at the deep blush covering Mina's cheek, praising Momo internally for being able to catch Mina's attention.

As Mina and Nayeon both are still teasing (Nayeon) and denying (Mina) each other, Jeongyeon catches another whiff of mint, making her turn her head in curiosity. She only finds unfamiliar students around her and also the chairwoman with her assistant, seemingly also enjoying the delicious food the cafeteria offers in this uneventful Sunday. Chairwoman Sunghee seems a bit annoyed, though, even when she sure is savoring the delicacy. Shrugging her shoulders, Jeongyeon decides to ignore the phantom of Joy's scent as she makes most of the time she has with her best friends.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to Jeongyeon, across the cafeteria.

"Alpha one to Alpha two, position?"

"Alpha two reporting. I'm currently hiding behind the flower pot, ma'am."

"How are they doing?"

"Affectionate. And... really touchy-feely, ma'am."

"Okay, what do you see Alpha three?"

"Affirmative, Alpha one. I think codename; " _Kawaii_ Omega" is a really adorable girl, ma'am."

"I wasn't asking about Mina but okay. Alpha four?"

"Too short, ma'am! Can't see anything!"

"Okay Alpha four, try to climb somewhere to get yourself some leverage."

"Understood, ma'am!"

"Alpha two reporting. Guys, they're being so uwu right now my heart can't take it."

"Alpha– Holy shit, Seungwan, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Mijoo is the closest to me so I climb her."

"Seungwan RUN she looks like she's going to chokeslam you."

"For the sake of our mission, Alpha three, I'll do everyth– _gah_!"

"See, I told you she'll chokeslam you."

"Alpha two– Seulgi you're garnering attention! Why are you crying?!"

"I'm– _sob_ –I'm sorry Sowon– _sob_ –they're being too affectionate and adorable, my heart can't– _sob_ –I can't–"

"GUYS OH MY GOD EMERGENCY I HID BEHIND THE WRONG PERSON–"

"ALPHA THREE!!"

"OH NO, JOY-AH! SEUNGWAN HELP HER!"

"NINU NINU NINU WAN-BULANCE COMING IN–!"

"wait–NINU NINU NINU WAN-BULANCE GOING OUT BECAUSE IT'S THE CHAIRWOMAN."

"GUYS I'M GOING TO BE PUNISHED PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME–"

"I'm so sorry, my brave soldier. We'll see you later in paradise. Alpha one retreating."

"SOWON NOOOOOOO SOWOOONN HEEEELP MEEEEEEEE–"

.

.

.

The clock is showing fifteen minutes to four p.m when a sleek white jaguar drives into the train station's parking lot. The car's only two doors open at the same time, Nayeon stepping down from the passenger seat while Jeongyeon from the driver seat, fumbling with her keys. The Omega shakes her head at her driver's clumsiness before Jeongyeon finally figures which key goes to which pocket and saunters to the older.

"Do you bring anything else?" Jeongyeon asks when she sees Nayeon bringing only one backpack.

"Nope. All are inside."

"Okay, good," with that, Jeongyeon takes Nayeon's hand within hers and leads the Omega through the parking lot. Nayeon simply giggles as she follows Jeongyeon's steps, relishing in the warm autumn breeze and the gentle grip the Alpha has on her hand.

Jeongyeon lets her hand go only when they reach the ticket-checking area, for escorts are forbidden to come to the platform.

"So here we go," the Pure-bred Alpha smiles, albeit a bit sadly, having to see the Omega go with a heavy heart. "I hope you save travel."

"You, too. Be careful on your way back," Nayeon wraps her arms around Jeongyeon's neck. The taller girl immediately wraps her own arms around Nayeon's waist, burying her face to the Omega's brown locks. Jeongyeon inhales the familiar and comforting lavender scent, once again ingraining it into her brain so she'll remember. Until their next meeting.

Nayeon takes a step back. Their eyes meet and Jeongyeon smiles again, softly this time, with her eyebrows raised when the Omega sighs.

"Soo..." Jeongyeon clears her throat. "No one knows us and Mina's not here. I know we're in public but... can I get my goodbye kiss?"

A laugh, and Nayeon cups Jeongyeon's jaw with both her hands. "Of course you can, silly."

With that, Jeongyeon smiles and leans down, pressing her thin lips right against Nayeon's fuller ones. Nayeon hums in satisfaction as they stay like that, their lips connected with love. It's soft, fleeting, filled with longing as Jeongyeon strokes Nayeon's lower back, as Nayeon tangles her fingers between Jeongyeon's short hair to deepen the kiss. The kiss doesn't need the involvement of tongue or teeth, for it's already sweet and fulfilling enough for the two star-crossed lovers, enough to show their love and passion without the need of desire.

There will be time for that but for now, it's enough.

Nayeon pulls away when an announcement of the train arriving resounds from the speaker. She places another chaste kiss to Jeongyeon's lips who kisses her forehead in turn, giggling as she steps back from the Pure-bred Alpha's embrace.

"You know, we should tell Mina about this sooner or later," she says, though she simply smiles when Jeongyeon pecks her cheek.

Jeongyeon chuckles. "She's smart. I'm sure she had known already. Even if she's not, I'm sure she'll root for us forever. Don't worry."

"I hope so, too," Nayeon giggles again. The second announcement for the passengers to board the train catches her attention and she walks backwards, waving at Jeongyeon as she shows her ticket to the guard.

"See you on Christmas, Jeong."

Jeongyeon exhales fondly and waves back. "See you on Christmas, Nabongs."

They keep their eyes on each other until Nayeon passes the platform gate with a longing smile, until Jeongyeon couldn't see even the mere shadow of the Omega anymore.

Shoving her hands inside her hoodie pocket, Jeongyeon turns and leaves.

.

.

.

Hirai Momo may not be the most studious person ever, but the burden of expectation as East Asia's own Zeta and the fact that she's a medical student are always enough to keep her nose buried in thick textbooks. It's not even an exam week, but Momo religiously flips the pages of her anatomy book, scribbling and doodling on her notebook whenever she finds something worth writing down.

It's early November.

Autumn is already preparing its departure and it's winter now who is knocking on everyone's door, bringing with it the cold and the desire to stay inside the warm dorm-room for all day. The leaves are still red and the sky haven't changed into that of grey, but the icy wind could already been felt all around Seoul. The past few weeks in the institution are pretty uneventful. Aside from the news of the dance club's potential performance, her own achievement of having the highest score in her physiology class, plus that rumor about Jeongyeon being happily married.

Momo remembers how the Pure-bred Alpha looked so done with everything after that, but Jeongyeon gave no effort to cleanse her own name. Either due to the rumor being the truth or her being too lazy to respond to the other Alphas.

Momo pities her sometimes, having to deal with the spawn of Satans that are the other Pure-bred Alphas.

A series of hurried knocks suddenly resounds from Momo's dorm-room door, ripping the Zeta's attention away from her book. She tries to smell the person behind the door only to miraculously fail. Grumbling, Momo reminds herself that the dorm-rooms are made scent-proof and sound-proof to avoid unnecessary accidents, even to the point that it blocks her superior smelling ability.

"Wait up!"

The Zeta begrudgingly puts her textbook away, rising from her bed almost lazily to answer the door. She yanks it open to find Dahyun outside, shaking, with beads of sweats running down her flushed face.

Worry immediately fills her heart when she takes in the Delta's condition which contradicts the cold weather. "Oh my God, Dubu? What happened to you?"

"Unnie," Dahyun calls, weak and strained. "I have a problem."

Momo inhales once and grimaces. "I could see that."

"Is– Is Chaenggie–" the petite Delta gulps, her fingers tightening around a small plastic bag she brings along. "Is Chaeng here?"

Nodding, Momo steps aside to let Dahyun scurries into the shared dorm-room. "She's bathing. You wait here for a while. Should I stay until she's done or should I just leave now?"

Dahyun looks so miserable and Momo wants nothing more to comfort her, but she knows that she should refrain from even moving into Dahyun's personal space. She lets out her suppressed scent for a bit, testing the waters, but quickly dampens it when Dahyun makes a choked noise. The pale girl is already crouching on Chaeyoung's bed hugging herself and Momo sighs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Dubu."

"N-no," Dahyun shakes her head frantically. "I... I understand. That trick won't work on everyone."

"Indeed," Momo agrees sadly. She picks up her phone and a few of her study material, walking towards the door with a pitiful stare to the trembling girl. "I'll leave now. Remember to lock the door and call me if there's any problem."

Dahyun nods. "Y-yes. Thank you, unnie. I'm sorry y– you have to g-go."

The Japanese smiles. "It's fine. I'll stay with Jihyo for the time being. Oh, and please tell me later tonight if it's a bit better. I have a lab tomorrow so I need my lab coat."

"Okay... unnie."

"Well," Momo waves just as she steps through the door. "Take care."

She departs with a soft click of the door. Dahyun falls to the bed once Momo is gone, breathing heavily with her eyes shut tight. She could hear the water running from the bathroom and she has half a mind to just barge in. But she knows Chaeyoung values her bath greatly so she wouldn't dare to disturb the Sigma's personal enjoyment.

Dahyun is already half delirious when Chaeyoung steps out of the bath, wearing nothing but a white shirt over a black sports bra and a pair of matching boxers.

"Momo-unnie, can you believe that my pants freaking fell into the toi–"

A familiar whine from her bed draws Chaeyoung's attention. She widens her eyes when she sees Dahyun curling, the older girl panting and squirming uncomfortably, Momo nowhere in sight.

"Dubu?" Dahyun whines again, feeling herself being yanked up by Chaeyoung's arms. Her usually boundless energy leaves her as she leans limply to Chaeyoung's frame, hands clawing the Sigma's shoulder for support. "Holy shit. How the fuck did you end up like this?"

"I don't know..." the older girl sobs and shakes her head. "I don't know– it suddenly got worse. It wasn't... it wasn't supposed to be like this. Chaenggie it's getting worse it's hurt– Chae–"

"Shit, Dubu," Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, finding the plastic bag Dahyun had brought and pours its contents to the bed. She grimaces when she finds packets of medicines and some other plastic packets she painfully recognizes. "Where's Hanbin?"

Dahyun shakes her head, crying.

Gripping Dahyun's shoulders harder to keep the girl's focus on her, Chaeyoung shakes Dahyun slightly. "Where is _he_?"

"I don't know," Dahyun gasps, then coughs as she paws Chaeyoung's chest. "I told him to go, he– he doesn't– I don't want him to know me like this. It's hard already for him and– and I just– I'm sorry..."

"Dubu, what the fuck? He's your _boyfriend_! You're supposed to– _he's_ supposed to–"

Chaeyoung's sentence dies in her throat. There's a sudden rush of vanilla assaulting her olfactory senses and she winces, feeling her body involuntarily reacting to the call.

The _call_ she had answered multiple times before.

The Sigma swallows heavily. "Dubu, you know I can't–"

"Please," Dahyun's desperate plea is almost enough to crumble Chaeyoung's defense. "He doesn't have– please, Chae, I need– I need–"

The Delta's breath is knocked out of her lungs when Chaeyoung flips her to the bed, one hand coiling around her neck and one hand pressing into the mattress beside her head. Chaeyoung growls as she puts a small pressure on Dahyun's pale neck to keep her in place but not to hurt her. The scent of vanilla proves too much for her to keep her inner Sigma in check and she leans close to the source of the alluring fragrance.

"You shouldn't–" her breathing is labored and Dahyun whines helplessly. "–shouldn't have come here."

But the Delta is stubborn despite the clear act of dominance of Chaeyoung's hand around her neck. "I came because I need you. Chae, please... I _need_ you."

"Do you need me or do you need something else?" Chaeyoung leans closer, snarling, promptly pressing her bare thigh to Dahyun's clothed heat. This gets Dahyun to whine louder and grinds down, only to cough when Chaeyoung chokes her a bit harder. "Answer me honestly, Dahyunnie. What do you need?"

"C-Chae–" Dahyun cries, thrashing, clawing the hand pressing her throat simultaneously with jerking her hips down. "I-I need you–"

The Sigma narrows her eyes. "I said; answer _honestly_."

Gasping for air, Dahyun arches her back when Chaeyoung presses firmer against her heat, begging for the Sigma to just release her from the torturing heat already. "I need– I need y– I need your _knot_. Chaeyoung please, please I _need_ it. Your knot, please. It hurts so much Chaeng I can't– I can't–"

Air rushes back into Dahyun's lungs when Chaeyoung releases her grip on her neck. The hold she had didn't actually hurt but Dahyun could still feel those fingers against her skin, the fingers which are quickly replaced by a mouth sucking her pulse point.

"Now, that's honesty," there's a flash of something unrecognizable inside Chaeyoung's eyes as she pulls back, admiring the reddened spot she left on the pale skin. "You don't need me. You need my knot to satisfy you because Hanbin doesn't have a knot. Because your _Beta_ _boyfriend_ doesn't have a knot to quench your heat, is it true?"

Dahyun is getting really nauseous that she can't fully understand, but she could feel this warning tone underlying Chaeyoung's sentence so Dahyun nods.

"Yes."

Chaeyoung licks her lips. "Now, I don't want to be rough with you so I expect you to answer me honestly from now on. Are we clear?"

Dahyun nods again.

"Good girl," the Sigma's voice is strained when she nibbles Dahyun's earshell, fingers curling on the Delta's waistband as her other hand reaches for a plastic packet between all the medicines.

Dahyun keens at the praise, subconsciously yearning for more as Chaeyoung starts to massage her inner thigh.

"And a good girl deserves a reward."


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish this just in time! XD  
> 24-03-2019  
> Happy birthday Minari! Wish you all the best for your birthday, our penguin! <3  
> (coughandgiveusMimocontentpleasecough)  
> Anyhow, enjoy the chap! XD

It's such a pleasant afternoon on such a pleasant day. The breeze is blowing, the leaves falling, the sun shining its warmth on the ending days of autumn.

It's such a pity that the pleasant afternoon is ruined by the sound of an explosion.

BOOM.

"Goddammit, Sana!"

Coughing her lungs out, Mina escapes her shared dorm-room with the Iota as greyish smoke follows her steps. Not long after her is Sana, also coughing quite violently, hands waving around to clear the air around her from the smoke coming from their kitchen. The two girls are still busy inhaling fresh air when another Pure-bred Omega girl appears from within the smoke, black soot covering her face and her bob-cut hair. The girl's face is full of remorse as she watches her two friends dying in front of her.

"Holy shit, Eunha!" Sana barks to the girl once she passed her critical state. "What did you do?! I averted my attention from you for a split second and you blew my kitchen away!"

Eunha pouts as she stomps her feet to the ground adorably. Well, less adorable now that she had just destroyed Mina's kitchen. "You said I should put the batter to the microwave! So I put it inside the microwave!"

"With the plastic bowl?! Oh my God, you were supposed to put it on the baking sheet first!"

"You didn't tell me that! How could I know you–"

As the two girls continue on bickering and seemingly on the verge of pulling each other's hair, Mina stands on the side with extreme disappointment, though she's also a bit relieved by the fact that her room is not on fire by now. She peeks inside her room to find it covered with smoke. The Pure-bred Omega stares forlornly at her stuff which now surely smells like toast.

The commotion catches other Omegas' attention, as some of the doors along the hallway are now open showing the faces of their occupant. Some simply shrug and return to their activity from before, some keep on watching the drama unfolds while some (the responsible ones) approach the three girls before they start fighting.

"What is happening here?"

Mina turns as a familiar voice resounds from behind her, finding Joohyun and her dorm-mate Yerim walking toward her. Joohyun looks so tired just by recognizing who is the one responsible for the ruckus. The raven stops beside Mina to cross her arms over her chest.

Without needing further instruction, Mina starts to explain. "Eunha asked Sana to teach her how to bake, because apparently, Sowon's birthday is near. Though as you can see, Eunha is... incompetent and... well. _This_ happens."

Joohyun groans as she massages her temple while Yerim shakes her head beside her. "I wasn't the one responsible but I'm really sorry for you, Mina. I'll take care of these two. Please have a refugee somewhere else."

"Yeah, thanks so much, Hyun," Mina unlocks her phone to see that it's only half past three at the afternoon and the girl sighs heavily. "Please tell them to clean everything. I don't want to come back to a room reeks of ash."

"Noted."

Mina leaves Sana and Eunha under Joohyun's care, knowing full well that the Omega-dorm dean will be able to control them to follow her orders. Yerim simply gives Mina a nod when she passes by the younger regular Omega.

Mina looks up to the sky to find the cloud blocking the sun. It's a bit cold today, and Mina regrets not taking her warm coat with her as she saunters to the small park between the three dorms. She knows that Jeongyeon is currently having a class so she couldn't crash at her room. She doesn't know about Jihyo, but she feels that she lately had been disturbing the Low Alpha too much.

Jihyo is kind, and as hospitable as an Alpha could be, yet Mina wouldn't want to risk annoying the girl with her constant visit.

Then again, maybe Mina should thank every God there are for directing her to go to the park. There, she finds Momo, sitting cross-legged on the bench under the shades of a tree. The Zeta seems so absorbed in her thick book that she has her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She doesn't even notice Mina walking towards her despite being usually alert of her surroundings.

"Momo?"

At the soft voice calling her name, Momo looks up from her textbook, smiling once she recognizes Mina's approaching figure. She shifts to the side for a bit to let Mina sit next to her.

"Oh, hi, Mina. What are you doing here?" she greets politely, her fluffy winter scent immediately surrounding them as an expression of glee, happy to have a company.

"Just taking a walk," Mina says, completely forgetting her destroyed dorm-room at the Zeta's calming presence. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm studying for tomorrow's lab," Momo shows her book to Mina. "Chaeng has a guest and the air feels nice today, so I read here."

"You're so diligent. That's lovely," Mina praises as she scoots closer. She doesn't notice the faint pink dusting Momo's face as she's interested in the colorful pictures printed on the pages. Momo is reading something about human's arm and Mina traces the picture with her fingers. "Wow, the pics are so good. They looked so real."

Momo chuckles at that. "Wait until you see my books with real cadaver pictures."

"What's a cadaver?"

"It's a human corpse that had been preserved as a mean of education."

"Ah, I see," Mina nods, then shudders as a disturbing image flashes through her mind. "Thank you, though, I don't think I'm able to see them. I'm sorry."

"Heh, no problem. I used to be like that, too. But now it feels normal for me," says the Zeta as she returns to her book, once again reading the paragraphs written on it. Mina lets Momo because she seems to be concerned over her lab. She simply enjoys the breeze and the view, indulging herself in the beauty that is nature and the comforting scent of winter around her.

The breeze feels strangely lulling so Mina closes her eyes and leans back to the bench, opting only to listen to her surroundings. She hears the rustles of dried leaves dancing in the wind, the trickle of the fountain not too far from her spot, the flap of the pages of Momo's textbook and the regular breath of her companion. It feels really nice to be in this situation and Mina finds her consciousness slipping, slowly pulling her to the dream world before she hears Momo's hushed whisper.

"Mina, Mina wake up."

The Pure-bred Omega forces her eyes open then immediately blushes when she realizes that she had fallen asleep on Momo's shoulder. She almost stutters an apology but she notices that Momo is more worried than anything else, her previously calm scent troubled. Mina could sense that Momo has two layers of scent around them, the one blanketing only Mina is her snowy one and the one surrounding them both smells like her harsh blizzard.

"What is it?" Mina scoots closer to the Zeta who had closed the book now, eyes looking around warily. "Momo, what's the matter?"

Gritting her teeth, Momo narrows her eyes. "We have companies."

She inhales deep once before she clicks her tongue. "Unkind companies. Really unkind ones."

Momo's words make Mina even more worried, and it's justified when she catches a whiff of cinnamon. It smells similar to Jeongyeon's, though this one is spicier, sharper, more like chili than cinnamon. The scent comes with some other fainter ones. The Pure-bred Omega unconsciously grips Momo's long sleeve as she scoots even closer, afraid of these 'companies' that are currently heading to their place.

"We have to go."

But before Momo could even do as much as standing up, a rough voice echoes from somewhere near.

"My, isn't that Hirai?"

Momo shots up to her feet. Coming from around the bushes are four Alpha boys, Alpha boys who Mina painfully recognizes as the boys she had met at the medical major at her first day of inauguration. She tucks herself behind Momo who stands protectively in front of her, the Zeta's own scent escalating to provide themselves some safety.

"What do you want?" Momo growls and the boys laugh.

"Hey, now, don't be so harsh. We've been looking for you everywhere. We just want to _talk_ ," the leader snickers, crossing his arms over his chest. He grimaces a bit when he takes in Momo's scent but he keeps his smirk. "Aw, don't be so violent. We just want to know more about you, Hirai. After all, you're that special kid everyone looks up to. Am I right, _Zeta_?"

The way the Pure-bred Alpha boy stresses Momo's rank just make his intention even more worrying, especially with the way he flexes his shoulders. Mina knows by their stances that these boys are trying to coax Momo to a fight, trying to aggravate her, probably trying to test something similar to what Nayeon had told her before.

That a Zeta is strong. That a Zeta is born to rule.

Momo steps back away from the boys and closer to Mina. She puts her arm in front of the terrified Omega, blocking Mina from the boys' view and masks her scared scent with her suffocating one. "I'm not looking for trouble."

"Well, we aren't looking for trouble either," one of the regular Alpha responds, slowly stalking around Momo. "You just have to be cooperative and it won't be a trouble, no?"

Momo snarls. Her lone scent is clashing with the boys' collective ones. Her aggressive musk is clearly dominating despite being defeated in number, though none of the boys seems to be afraid of her now (unlike months ago). They simply cackle at her, flexing their arms, flaunting their defined muscle which is supposed to intimidate someone as lithe as Momo. But Momo holds her ground, not once showing weakness or even moving from her spot of defending Mina.

"We have an Omega with us," she speaks, low and full of warning when one of the boys leers at Mina. "Wouldn't want to show our bad side in front of her."

Mina knows that Momo is trying to drive them away from her and she's grateful for that, but she's also worried over Momo's safety if she is to face the boys alone. Her hope for them to leave, though, crumbles when the boy who had stared at her laughs.

He licks his lips as he scans Mina from head to toe. "She's _your_ Omega. _Your_ trouble. Though she would make such a pretty prize if we win. Don't you think so, boys?"

His sentence wrings out a chorus of laughs from her friends, vile laughs which make Mina whimpers in fear and makes Momo grips Mina's shoulder, pulling her flush to her backside to keep the Omega away from danger. The boys are now circling them, cutting all means of escape for both Mina and Momo.

Mina prays with her whole heart for someone to save them. She believes in Momo (she's a Zeta after all), but she also wouldn't want to see her hurt fighting the boys.

It seems like God hears Mina's prayer because the moment the Pure-bred Alpha boy advances, a tiny figure smashes a guitar to his head. The impact is enough to knock the light out of the boy, followed by his limp body falling to the ground and his friends to gasp in surprise.

"What the–"

"How many fucking times do I have to recite the rules of the institution to all you brainless imbecile dickheads?!" storming into the fray is Jihyo, fuming in anger as she shouts loudly to Momo and the boys, arms flailing in a gesture of shooing them away from each other. Behind the angry Low Alpha is Seungwan, proudly hauling her guitar over her shoulder as if she's bringing a mace. "No kind of aggression is allowed inside the school grounds! No intimidations, no fights, no harming anyone! Or should I be the one aggressively yelling at you so you'll listen to me _just once_!"

It's not an appropriate thought in the time like this, but Mina kind of notice that Seungwan is the only one doing the actual harming here.

"Why, isn't it fancy to have you here, dean?" despite his fallen friend, one of them has the guts to grin at Jihyo who seems like she's at the brink of exploding. "And her..." the boy turns to Seungwan whose body language is still as relaxed as ever. "...little feral pet Alpha."

Dark clouds immediately fill Seungwan's face. "Did you just use 'little', 'feral', and 'pet' in the same sentence to describe _me_?" she snarls, eyes narrowing as her own previously mild scent intensifies. "You're challenging the wrong person, mate."

" _Enough_! All of you!" Jihyo yells, glaring at Seungwan in warning before she turns to the boys. "In case any of you forget, and I'll gladly remind you, _I_ as the _student representative_ have the power to kick all of you out of this institution if I have proofs of you violating the rules. So if you still want to keep your damn dignity and your family's pride, you better scram _now_ or I'll make sure you'll be pissing your own pants thinking about the day the chairwoman kick you out of here, thinking about the day your name will be known as the students who dropped out of Seoul Institution and make an embarrassment out of your family!"

Everyone gulps.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

The boys grumble in annoyance, angry and ashamed at being forced to submit under a _girl_ whose rank is lower than them but also wouldn't want to actually be kicked out. Jihyo glares at them as they pick up their friend's fallen figure. She keeps her glare at them until they disappear, until Seungwan rubs her arm to calm her down.

Jihyo's anger dissipates into thin air the moment she turns to her friends. "Are you guys okay?"

Mina didn't notice before that she's trembling, but then she feels a pair of strong arms pulling her into an embrace and she realizes that she's shaking. Her hands instinctively grip her holder's shirt as she buries her face to the nook of their neck. She inhales the familiar winter and she comes to a realization that it is Momo who is hugging her tight.

There's a tint of happiness of being inside the Zeta's arms, though that feeling is drowned under all the fear after being surrounded by Alphas who show hostility. Mina fights to keep her tears inside as she takes more of Momo's comforting scent. It's kind of tricky as she had only been face to face with that much aggression once, back at the inauguration day. Then Mina remembers that the boys who scared her were the exact same, with her savior being Momo in both situations and she finds herself relaxing, knowing that she'll always be safe with Momo.

"Sorry about them, Minari," she hears Jihyo from beside her and she angles her neck, looking at Jihyo through the cascade of Momo's black hair. Jihyo is scowling even when her eyes shine with nothing but care. "Idiots. They only have muscles and dick in place of their brain. Better stay away from them."

Seungwan scoffs. "It should have been _them_ who stay away from us. Like, seriously, what did their parents taught them? 'Be an Alpha and push people around'? Really sad of them if their self-confidence comes from being a terrible bully. They wouldn't survive in the long run."

"You're not free from trouble, you know?" Jihyo glares and Seungwan chokes. "I told you to interrupt the fight! Not fucking smash your guitar to his head! You could have killed him, you know that?!"

"Good riddance."

"Seungwan!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry!" Seungwan takes a few steps back when Jihyo starts swatting her hands to her legs. "I didn't think that through! He won't die. Maybe just crippled–" Jihyo leaps to her feet, "–not crippled, either! I promise he wouldn't! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't hit that hard!"

Jihyo still runs to catch Seungwan and smacks her back, causing the Pure-bred Alpha to yowl in pain before she jumps behind the bench to hide herself. The way Seungwan seems to be half-afraid half-mocking makes Mina giggles softly. Her fear subsides, Mina watches as the two Alphas continue to argue, snuggling herself deeper into Momo's embrace. The Zeta also looks like she has no intention to let Mina go soon, so the Omega simply enjoys the way Momo comfortably resting her head on top of her own.

"Hey, so, thanks for helping us earlier," Momo speaks up when Jihyo seems satisfied after thoroughly biting Seungwan's head off. "But what were you guys going to do here? Before you find us, I mean."

This gets Seungwan waving her guitar around. "Just looking for some inspirations. We both got stuck in brainstorming about how our performance should go so we walk around to try to refresh our mind."

Mina shifts on her position, enabling her to look at the two clearly though still keeping herself inside Momo's arms. "For the vocal exam?"

"Yeah, that," Jihyo scratches her head. "Ah, I haven't said thanks for giving us ideas, Mina. You helped us a lot."

Mina beams at Jihyo's appreciation as she finally pulls back from Momo's embrace. She sits on the edge of the bench, looking so excited like a child who is anticipating her candy. "Can I watch? I really want to watch your performance!"

"Uh..."

Seungwan looks at Jihyo. Jihyo looks at Seungwan. Momo looks at everyone in confusion.

"Well, you see. We're kinda troubled about our performance so we don't think it would be good," sighing, Jihyo hangs her head low.

Mina shakes her head quickly. "No! No! It's fine! In any case, Momo and I might help in finding ideas for you!"

"...'Momo and I'?"

"Yes!" Mina turns to Momo, smiling so brightly it trips the Zeta with the guilt of almost wanting to decline. "Can we, please?"

It takes a few more seconds of eye contact filled with battles, but Jihyo ends up relenting and takes a seat on the bench across Mina's. Seungwan follows her closely, setting her guitar on her lap and tunes the instrument, nodding at Jihyo who clears her throat in preparation.

"Well, then," the Low Alpha takes a deep breath and smiles at her audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please have a seat and enjoy the show. Park Jihyo and Son Seungwan present, Lost in Love."

.

.

.

In a way, Chaeyoung is grateful for the institution to make their dorm-room as soundproof as possible.

In another way, Chaeyoung is disappointed for the institution had given each one of them the noisiest bed could ever be made.

She pushes the thought away as the sounds of her bed creaking hammer inside her ears, masking the faint slick sounds coming from her length pistoning inside Dahyun and the strained moans from the Delta's throat. Her eyes are focused on the frail figure spread so beautifully under her, with those pale arms tied by the wrists to the headboard, exposing the succulent skin clean from any marks. A dark-blue scarf covers Dahyun's eyes, forbidding her from being able to look at the Sigma rutting above her

"You like this, don't you?" Chaeyoung rasps out, palm ghosting over Dahyun's pert breast. She gives a rather harsh squeeze when Dahyun only whines in answer, pinching the stiff peak between her fingers. "Answer me."

"Yes– ah! A– ah– yes, Chae– ah! Yes! Yes!" the Delta is babbling incoherently, trying her best to answer the Sigma's question despite the pleasure drowning her logic. She gasps when Chaeyoung flicks her nipple and moans when her other hand strokes her clit.

Chaeyoung growls as she leans down to suck on one nipple while giving a random rubbing motion to the other nipple. Dahyun squirms in pleasure and Chaeyoung bucks her hips in one sharp movement, eliciting a surprised cry from the Delta before she returns to her preferred pace. Chaeyoung reminds herself not to leave any marks aside from some reddened spots and she pulls away before her teeth meet skin.

"Wonder how your skin will look like with _my_ mark," she snarls to Dahyun's neck, purposely grazing her teeth to the pulsing point on the side of the pale column. "Must be so beautiful. A beautiful girl adorned with _my_ mark."

Dahyun keens. She bares her neck daringly to Chaeyoung as her heat demands her to be marked, to be _owned_. She doesn't even care about her status with Chaeyoung, about _who_ Chaeyoung even is, only lusting for the cock fucking her brain out and the tearing bite to her neck.

"But you're not mine."

The Delta starts to ramble at that, begging for Chaeyoung to lay her claim. She stops when Chaeyoung coils her fingers around her throat and bites her flushed ear. She doesn't choke–no, Chaeyoung is not that cruel. She does that simply to assert her dominance, showing the Delta her total control and gives her no space to fight back.

"Shut up," Chaeyoung snaps, irritated, slowing her thrust into mere grinds that make Dahyun's cries get louder. Desperate.

"Chaeyoung-ahh... Chaeyoung-ahh please–" Dahyun thrashes around, pulling on her restraints to try to place her hands on the Sigma's body. She fails for Chaeyoung had tied her wrists tightly and Dahyun could only wail in frustration. Chaeyoung's slow movement tortures her greatly, as the pain in her core escalates due to the unquenched thirst. She tries to grind down to the Sigma's erection to no avail.

"Even if you can't see, it's still _Chaeyoung_ whose name you always call, huh?" ignoring the clawing pain in her heart, Chaeyoung fulfills Dahyun's wish and picks up her pace, thrusting deep into the Delta's greedy walls. Dahyun clenches as she faintly recognizes the venom dripping from Chaeyoung's sentence, hugging the pounding shaft and moans at the graze of the hard flesh upon her sensitive ridges. The blindfold doesn't help because it blocks one of her senses, making her other senses to heighten in sensitivity–her nose to Chaeyoung's scent, her ears to Chaeyoung's grunts, her core to Chaeyoung's relentless thrusts.

"Look at you, baring yourself so willingly," Chaeyoung releases Dahyun's neck to allow the Delta to breathe easily, moving her hand to grip at Dahyun's tied wrists. Her hips are still ramming into Dahyun's core, recklessly and forcefully it causes the Delta to cries out at every harsh thrust of her shaft. She knows that Dahyun hasn't come yet and she intentionally prolongs the Delta's suffering, knowing well that the release that follows will worth it.

But she also can't help the pained words she spits whenever she hilts, whenever Dahyun sobs and moans and begs her to give her reprieve. Can't help the sharp throb in her chest whenever the Delta's swollen core swallows her whole.

"Look at you, Dahyunnie–begging at someone else aside from your chosen one," she barks hoarsely, feeling the continuously rising pressure inside her stomach and the burn in her throat, taking the air out of her lungs at the imaginary fingers choking her. "Begging at _me_. Have you not had enough?"

Dahyun shakes her head frantically, gasping when Chaeyoung angles her thrust and hits an overly sensitive spot. "N-no. More... more... I want– I want moree... Chaeng-ahhh..."

Her petite figure forms a perfect arch when Chaeyoung forces her shaft to the deepest nook of her core. A loud moan pours out of her parted lips when she feels the start of the swell at the base of the Sigma's cock. It stuffs her to the fullest and she whines in ecstasy, at least until Chaeyoung pulls out until only the tip of her shaft stays inside.

"You want my knot?" Dahyun nods hurriedly with heavy pants coming out of her heaving chest. Chaeyoung nibbles on her breasts again and she pushes her chest to the Sigma's mouth, eager to be pleased by the flicks of her tongue or the hungry sucking. "Beg, then."

Once again crying out her agony, Dahyun thrashes on her restraints, tugging the scarf tightly tying her until her wrists are colored with angry red. Chaeyoung's nails on her thighs dig deep as Dahyun chokes back a sob and stutters.

"Chaeyoung-ah... please–" voice cracked and strained, Dahyun pushes her hips down to ask for Chaeyoung's compliance. She whimpers in both fear and arousal as Chaeyoung growls low above her, thinking that she had angered the Sigma for she doesn't know what Chaeyoung looks like right now. "Please I need– need your knot. Fill me– please, Chaeyoung-ah, please..."

Teeth grabbing her throat has Dahyun jerks in anticipation, the raging heat hoping for them to tear her skin. But Chaeyoung gives Dahyun no satisfaction as she simply drags her teeth, along with her shaft entering her core again. Dahyun moans out loud at the feeling of the length pistoning, followed by the thick swell at the base that stretches her to her limit.

The knot enters her fairly easily due to the familiarity, and Dahyun soon finds her leg being heaved upwards, her calf resting on Chaeyoung's shoulder while the other locking around the younger girl's waist. Chaeyoung's knot hasn't fully grown but Dahyun feels full already. She whines when Chaeyoung starts to move again, faster and more shallow but with more force than necessary.

It needs a little bit more, just a few more pressure for her to reach her high. Dahyun groans when Chaeyoung finds her clit, rubbing it with her rough fingers.

"You want to cum?" Chaeyoung's raw voice brushes her ears and Dahyun cries submissively. "Fine, then. Cum for me. Cum for _me_ , _Delta_."

Just then, her knot reaches its peak size, filling Dahyun to her brim alongside the harsh pinch on her clit that sends stars to her vision. Dahyun's mouth is open for a voiceless yell, her throat overused to the point of hurting that she can't let out her voice anymore. Her fingers are gripping the scarf for support as Chaeyoung thrusts once, twice, assisting her orgasm before reaching her own high as well.

Dahyun whimpers in disappointment when she feels no warmth flooding her, all collected within the rubber barrier that separates them from each other. She wants to be filled, wants to feel her stomach full with _her_ seed and _her_ litters. But she couldn't find the courage to voice out her wishes because Chaeyoung presses a thumb to her lips, forcing her to open wide despite the slight crack from her panting.

"Tilt your head," Dahyun obeys, confused. She feels a small, bitter pill being placed at the tip of her tongue, followed by a cool sensation of glass against her lips. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

The older girl gulps the offered water together with the pill. Chaeyoung pecks her cheek and nuzzles her neck when she swallows, carefully setting her legs down so she can rest. The peck on her cheek feels lacking so Dahyun whines, searching for her partner's lips, only for Chaeyoung to shush her and growls to her neck.

"No."

Dahyun whimpers dejectedly. Her arms are starting to feel sore being tied like this and she tugs the restraint, again wailing to ask for Chaeyoung to release her but Chaeyoung is stubborn.

"No."

Giving up, Dahyun falls limp to the bed. She feels a wet sensation on her neck and she wants to ask what is that, wants to touch Chaeyoung for reassurance in fear that she's going to be left behind. But she could only yawn when sleepiness suddenly strikes. Her energy all drained by her heat, leaving her weak and sleepy and utterly powerless. She keens again once when Chaeyoung nibbles her jaw.

"It's alright. I won't leave you. Sleep. You'll forget everything when you wake."

Another confused whine escapes Dahyun's lips, but she's already far too sleepy to perfectly comprehend Chaeyoung's sentence. So even if her arms are still tied and her eyes still covered, she decides to slumber, leaving Chaeyoung alone.

It's a few minutes after that when Chaeyoung rises, eyes red and puffy with streaks of tears on her flushed cheeks. She reaches out to untie Dahyun's restraints, taking off her blindfold then places an apologetic kiss on her forehead. She shifts the Delta's body to the best of her ability so she can be comfortable in her sleep despite the knot still locking them together.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to the unconscious girl, stroking her cheeks with utmost care. "I'm sorry."

_For going too far_

_For making you suffer_

Chaeyoung plants her forehead to Dahyun's chest, listening to her regular heartbeat that prompts a fresh batch of tears sliding down her cheeks.

_I'm sorry for falling in love with you_

.

.

.

A gentle strum of guitar concludes the performance, along with the tail-end of Jihyo's soft voice humming the melody of the song. Seungwan gives one last pluck on the strings as she shares a look with Jihyo. After the sound of the guitar fades, the two turn to their audience, bowing at the same time with Mina clapping loudly.

"That was beautiful!" the Pure-bred Omega exclaims happily. Beside her, Momo also seems awed by their vocal and gives two thumbs up to them.

Jihyo bows again, smiling giddily. "Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed that."

"I sure do!" Mina giggles. "You both have beautiful voices! I love that!"

"Thanks, heh," Seungwan grins. She absentmindedly plucks the strings of her guitar, making random yet pleasant melody to accompany their conversation. "So... that was the best we could get in these past few days. It's not like we practiced a lot, though, so we understand if that was lackluster at best."

"I do notice that, yes," Mina nods. "I don't know anything about singing but if you're okay with it, can I give you a suggestion?"

"Please, it would be our pleasure."

"From the eyes of someone clueless about singing, I must say that your voices are really good to listen to," she starts, prompting the two Alphas to put their full focus on her. "I really like how your voices blend together. Seungwan's guitar play is also great! Though, I think that Seungwan focuses more on her guitar rather than Jihyo."

Seungwan blinks at Mina. "Uh, and that's bad because..?"

"Because the chemistry is off," the Pure-bred Omega continues, waving her arms in a random gesture to emphasize her point. "What was this song about, again?"

The two singers share a look before Jihyo turns to Mina. "It's about breaking up. Well, it's more like two lovers, one of which wants to have a break from each other. While the second one hopes that the break won't be permanent, and that they'll end up together again."

Mina nods, trying to organize her words before telling them to the eager girls. "I see. Well, I feel like because Seungwan focuses too much on her guitar play, you both lack eye contact. I think it would be good to keep your eyes at your partner, especially at the parts which express longing. Like... uh, the ' _saranghae'_ part?"

"You mean the ' _noreul saranghae_ '?" Seungwan hums. She receives Mina's affirmation so she tries strumming her guitar to the note and replicates her singing from before. The Pure-bred Alpha then looks up to Mina who is watching her fully.

"Yup, that one. Now try to sing that while looking at Jihyo."

Seungwan obeys.

Mina slaps her hand to her forehead at Seungwan's near blank stare. "Not like that! I mean... use your feelings. That part says something about loving but also longing for not being able to be together. Try to incorporate your feelings into your eyes."

This gets Momo to cough, masking the laugh rumbling from the back of her throat. "Man, Seungwan's good at that."

"You, shut up or I'll slap my guitar to your head as well," instead of shutting up, Momo laughs freely. She only stops when Mina taps her thigh to tell her not to annoy the Pure-bred Alpha. After Momo ceases her laugh, Seungwan clears her throat and repeats her singing, this time following Mina's advice perfectly.

Mina claps again once Seungwan finishes her line, earning herself a proud grin from the Pure-bred Alpha. "Now, that's great! You guys try singing it again but do give your partner those kinds of stare at times! Of course, not all the time, but try to find the right parts of the song to convey your love!"

"Aw, love?" Seungwan chuckles. She wiggles her eyebrows at Jihyo who giggles in return. "What if I end up falling in love with you after this performance?"

"Ha, yeah, try to be more genuine, playgirl. Then I might believe in you," Jihyo shakes her head, landing a playful punch to Seungwan's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mina knits her eyebrows at their interaction. She opens her mouth, about to say something, but Momo beats her by placing her hand on the Pure-bred Omega's knee.

"Let them," Momo says before Mina could even ask. "I know what you're thinking, but please, for the love of God, don't say anything."

"Eh..." Mina looks over the two other girls who are now practicing their singing again. "That was... that was probably the most genuine I ever see Seungwan since I met her."

"I know. I understand. But don't say anything."

"But, why?"

Momo's smile is so crooked and eerie it makes Mina shivers. "I like seeing Seungwan suffers."

"Momo no."

The Zeta chuckles, prompting Mina to slap her arm once. But Momo only laughs harder as she shifts away from the Pure-bred Omega. "Hey, it's fine. Seul said it's been like this since elementary school. She hadn't died yet so it's okay to continue for a few more months."

"It's still cruel for her!" Mina slaps Momo on the arm again. Momo can't help her laugh as Mina scolds her, amused by the Omega's annoyance and enjoys Mina's weak attacks far too much. Their bicker catches Seungwan's and Jihyo's attention, who both grin without even aware of what did the two had been talking about.

"I see that the Zeta's stronghold had been breached," Seungwan shakes her head, watching as Momo tries to swat Mina's hand away though she's still laughing at the Pure-bred Omega's half-hearted assaults. "That's good."

"I know, right?" Jihyo smiles fondly. Mina finally ceases her attacks only to pout, annoyed. Momo keeps on laughing as she puts an arm across Mina's shoulders, pulling her to an apologetic hug which the Omega accepts with a blush. "It's so rare to see Momo this comfortable with someone. I'm glad Mina could be that one going through her barrier."

"She still has a long way to go if she wants to completely crumble Momo's walls, though."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Seungwan sighs. "Nevermind. It's an Alpha-kin kind of things."

"I am an _Alpha_ ," pouting, Jihyo pokes Seungwan with her forefinger. "Come on, what is it?"

"It's nothing, really," Seungwan shots a smile to Jihyo. She reaches over when the Low Alpha gives her a stink eye, her palm touching Jihyo's cheek and strokes her softly. "You trust me, don't you?"

Jihyo heaves a sigh before she nods. "I do. It's just... please tell me if it's something important. You know I don't want any of you to be hurt."

"She's fine. I promise she is."

"Okay. I believe in you," Jihyo finally gives up, leaning slightly to Seungwan's touch. The short-haired girl chuckles lowly as she retracts her hand.

Seungwan strums her guitar again, testing the instrument then smiles at the Low Alpha.

"Right, shall we try again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Son duo are... something  
> Have a good day and see you on the next chap XD


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone is SeulRene's daughter (except Joy she sad)
> 
> And in case you're a bit confused about the days, I follow the 2019 calendar (+2020, later)
> 
> Quite a lot of chatting format this chapter sorry
> 
> And lots of UwUs
> 
> And Seungwan's broken capslock
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

 

**Big Dick Energy**

**8 members**  
  
---  
  
**Toll**

Girls

*Semi-girls

Buckle up

We're going downtown tonight

Daddy's feeling rich today

|    
  
**Hungry**

H O L Y W H A T

Wohooooo

Yes ^^v

Please buy me some jokbal XD

|    
  
**Smoll**

ALRIGHT DADDY

UwU

Daddy Sowon dabest

|    
  
**Toll**

Momo jokbal

Noted

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

Uh

Where are we going?  
  
**Toll**

The usual

Oy Wan you drive

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

I HAVE A VOCAL EXAM IN THREE DAYS

|    
  
**Toll**

Oh

You're not going, then?

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

OF COURSE I'M GOING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

IN LIFE IT'S ABOUT YEET OR BEING YEETED

AND I CHOOSE TO YEET

Just remind me not to scream too much Jihyo's going to murder me if I overuse my throat

Why am I driving tho

AND PLEASE CHANGE MY NAME YOU BASTARDS

|    
  
**Toll**

Ok nice

Ur the only one who drive SUV

Easier to bring one car

Yea we will once you move out of that zone

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

W H E N

WHEN I DIE

|    
  
**Toll**

When you're being buried

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

:((((((((

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

The usual where?

Seungwan drives an SUV?  
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

Canada forest life hard man

Sedan ain't gonna survive man

|    
  
**Smoll**

I knew it you became a Tarzan in Canada

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

SON CHAEYOUNG CANCELLED

|    
  
**Smoll**

:(

|    
  
**Innocent**

**@Anxiety** the Genie bar

We used to go there back at the high school

:>

I miss the food there :>

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

WE'RE GOING TO A BAR?!

AND YOU'VE GONE THERE SINCE HIGH-SCHOOL?!  
  
**Idiot**

Yup ^^

Relax

We're legal now

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

I'M NOT CONCERNED ABOUT THAT  
  
**Heartless**

I pass

|    
  
**Toll**

**@Heartless** Don't please we need someone who have common sense

|    
  
**Heartless**

Ok

|    
  
**Hungry**

\\(^^)/

Btw Tzu

Don't tell Jihyo you're going out with us

She won't let you

|    
  
**Heartless**

I don't like this

|    
  
**Smoll**

Chewy-ah pleaseee???

Come with us but don't tell Jihyo-unnie pleasee???

*puppy eyes*

|    
  
**Heartless**

No

|    
  
**Hungry**

Hey Tzu

Go with us, don't tell Jihyo and I'll give you photos of Sana from our middle-school

|    
  
**Heartless**

Ok

|    
  
**Smoll**

YES

Luv u Chewy

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

SEE I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE ILLEGAL  
  
**Innocent**

Of course it is

It's always illegal whenever Seungwan's involved

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

SEULGI I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

|    
  
**Innocent**

Exactly

/were/

|    
  
**FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**

TT^TT

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

I'll be the one who pass then  
  
**Toll**

:3

|    
  
**Idiot**

:3

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

D:

OH NO PLEASE NO  
  
**Toll**

You're our roommate dear

|    
  
**Idiot**

You have nowhere to run darling

|    
  
**Toll**

Listen to daddy would you? :)

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

WHY IS THAT SMILE SO SCARY  
  
**Idiot**

:))

|    
  
**Toll**

:)))

|    
  
**Anxiety**

NNOOooOoOOOoOOo  
  
__________

.

.

.

Okay, so Jeongyeon gotta admit, going out with these disastrous Alpha-kins is a bit more enjoyable than spending her Saturday night cooped up in her dorm room. The deafening music played by the DJ is not something she usually listens to, but she also finds it good and she bops her head at the addicting rhythm. The second tallest Pure-bred Alpha casts a glance across the small room they rented.

When she said that she feels rich, Sowon really did not lie.

The tall Pure-bred Alpha really just has to go all out and rent a private cubicle for them to enjoy the night at the bar (which is more like a club than a bar, dare Jeongyeon says). Jeongyeon is sure that the money spent is not cheap, but Sowon still has the audacity to buy them all their drink and food from her own cash.

 _I know Pure-bred Alphas are rich. I mean, I am, but not this generous,_ thought Jeongyeon as she sips her drink slowly. _Generous, or being extravagant?_

Now that's one thing Jeongyeon doesn't want to assume. Sowon acts humble and down-to-earth daily, so maybe tonight is just her way of shedding her stress off. Jeongyeon takes a look at her roommate, already tipsy as she twirls a glass of wine between her fingers, eyes focused on the stage where the DJ is.

"Man, it's been a while since we went here," Jeongyeon turns to Joy who flops beside her. The girl looks as drunk as Sowon, with her cheeks flushed and her eyes dazed and dreamy. Scrunching her nose in confusion, Jeongyeon glares at the glass of frizzy red drink in Joy's hand.

"Joy... are you drunk from _soda_?"

"Oh, Joy gets drunk from the weirdest shit," suddenly Momo responds. The Zeta is busy stuffing her face with jokbal, being one of the two who is not interested in chugging alcohol into her system. She shakes her head when she watches Joy hiccuping wildly. "Once, she got drunk from drinking coconut water. In her defense, the coconut was way too old and the water got fermented to the point it contains alcohol."

Jeongyeon turns her head to Joy, staring at the girl with pity. "I... could picture her doing that."

"That's Joy for you," Momo shrugs, smiling. She calmly continues her activity of nibbling her jokbal bone even when Tzuyu enters the room, dragging an intoxicated Chaeyoung with her. Tailing the tall Gamma is Seulgi with sways in her steps, her hand gripping the handle of a glass of beer tightly as if she's afraid to let it go.

Tzuyu drops Chaeyoung on the couch before she sits beside the Sigma. She shares a look with Jeongyeon, which the latter believes as an ask of help, then shifts when Seulgi nudges her to share a seat.

Jeongyeon sighs and pulls Chaeyoung to her side. "How are they, Tzu?"

Tzuyu blinks. "Both drunk. Still somewhat coherent."

Short but straight to the point and Jeongyeon nods at Tzuyu's explanation. She pushes a glass of non-alcoholic cocktail to their youngest as a token of appreciation. Tzuyu sniffs the water first, deeming it's safe enough to drink and finishes it in one go.

"Where's Seungwan?" Sowon asks when she realizes that one of her children is gone.

Seulgi answers with a muffled voice. "Stage."

"Remind her not to overuse her throat."

At times like this and still being such a mother-hen, only Sowon could. As if on cue, the last member of their outings tonight scrambles through the door, waving and winking at people outside the cubicle with a bottle of vodka in her hand. The tiny girl grins at her friends and dives to Momo's side.

"Guys, I got money!" she announces with glee apparent in her voice. Only by then does Jeongyeon notices the bills stuffed to the accessory belts tied around Seungwan's legs, mostly 50.000 Korean won if judged by the color. Seungwan laughs as she takes the money from her belts, spreading it on the table and starts counting.

Momo offers Seungwan some jokbal which the shorter girl accepts. "You were not strip-teasing, were you?"

"If I did, the money I get will be much more," she chuckles. "Almost a million won. Not bad! The people here appreciate my singing it seems."

"You do that a lot?" Jeongyeon tilts her chin to the money on the table. Seungwan raises an eyebrow in question and Jeongyeon clears her throat. "I mean... going on stage, singing."

The short-haired girl shows her thumbs to Jeongyeon. "Of course! Fast money, offers a hefty amount with less than five minutes of practice! It's my way to get some more additional pocket money."

"That's quite unusual."

"But it pays well. I survive on that extra money," Seungwan grins, pocketing her easy-earned money. She pours her vodka to a glass, offering it to Momo who declines then to Sowon who accepts happily.

"I thought you were going to drink that," Jeongyeon points out which receives a string of laughter from Seungwan.

"Well, that one is for anyone who wants that," the girl smirks, waving her vodka bottle around. "The rest is for me."

Jeongyeon widens her eyes in disbelief when the tiny Pure-bred Alpha chugs the vodka straight from the bottle. Momo simply rolls her eyes when Seungwan puts her bottle down, only a quarter left inside. Noticing the shocked stare from Jeongyeon, Seungwan winks at the taller girl, earning her a disgusted "Ew!" and laughs hysterically.

"You barbarian! How could you do that?!" Jeongyeon throws a napkin to Seungwan who dodges easily.

"Her life goal is to destroy her own liver, let her," Momo catches Chaeyoung waving at her, asking for a share of Jokbal. The Zeta heaves a sigh then slices her jokbal, giving it to the Sigma who devours it almost immediately. Chaeyoung gives Momo an appreciative giggle before she drapes herself over Tzuyu.

Jeongyeon is still not satisfied. "Look I– I understand if you want to kill yourself, Seungwan, but for God sake do it elegantly!"

"Hey, I need this fast, okay?" Seungwan waves her almost-empty vodka bottle around. She ignores the stink-eye Jeongyeon gives her and instead finishes her own vodka serving. The girl moans in satisfaction as she slumps on the couch, eyes closed. "I feel a bit strange and on edge these past few days. I need a few stress relievers."

Momo chews her jokbal as she looks at Seungwan. "What's the matter? Something happening?"

Seungwan shrugs. "Exam. And I guess my periodical rut is coming."

"I see," nodding, Momo picks another slice of jokbal and pushes it into Seungwan's mouth. "Have you taken any suppressants?"

"Mmm not yet. It's useless to take it now. Gotta wait until a few hours before the actual rut or it will all be of waste."

The Zeta simply hums, back to enjoying her food as Seungwan snuggles to her side. She lets Seungwan wraps her arms around her waist while the Pure-bred Alpha puts her face on her shoulder.

"You know? I'm kinda jealous at you," Seungwan suddenly says after a few moments of silence. "You Strays' Alpha-kins don't need to suffer from periodical ruts. Man, how I wish I don't have to go through that shit."

A burst of hearty laughter echoes on the room courtesy of Momo. She elbows Seungwan by her ribs, making the Pure-bred Alpha growls in irritation. "Well, sorry, pal. But you know we suffer differently. We all have our own share of happiness and difficulties."

"Tsk, don't suddenly go all wise on me."

Seungwan groans, eyes fluttering open with slight difficulty and her cheeks are flushed, telling Momo that her tiny friend is already under the influence of alcohol. She claws her way up from the couch with Momo's little help not to trip on her own feet. The tiny Pure-bred stretches once and grins at her friend in gratitude before she looks upon the other. "I'm going to dance. Any of you want to go with me?"

"Me! Me!" Joy exclaims and shots up from her seat, causing her head to spin and she groans. "Ugh, bad idea. I'm still going, though!"

"Okay," Seungwan fishes her phone out of her back pocket and puts it on the table. She gives a single glance to Chaeyoung who cheers, then to Momo who raises her eyebrow in question. "Oy, hold my phone... m'kay? Ain't want it to get stolen. I'm going now. Let's go, Joy, Chae."

"I'll be with you in spirit," Jeongyeon waves while Chayeoung wobbles to her feet, grinning dazedly and follows the two Pure-bred Alphas out of the room. Sowon simply tells them to behave. Tzuyu slacks on the couch after the three are gone, taking another glass of cocktail from the table.

"This one is weird," she reports after she drinks half a glass. Looking at her, Jeongyeon finds the Gamma frowning (well, the best she could frown) before Tzuyu offers the beverage to the older girl. "Try."

Jeongyeon accepts the drink and sniffs it. She immediately grimaces once she catches the smell contaminating the drink. "Tzuyu, I think this one has alcohol."

Tzuyu pales.

Momo takes the glass from Jeongyeon's hand, sniffing it a bit and grimaces harder that the Pure-bred Alpha. "Alcohol alright. Confirmed. And... well, do consider how I have zero knowledge about alcohol, but I think the amount is quite high. The smell is really faint, though. Bartender did a great job on this one."

Tzuyu lost all colors from her face. "No."

The two older girls share a look before Jeongyeon asks, "What's the matter?"

"Low tolerance," says the Gamma, her cheeks reddening rapidly. "Very low."

It is just as Tzuyu said. She gets wasted literally five minutes after she drank the beverage, mumbling incoherently to Seulgi, who is also drunk yet happily nurtures the tall maknae. Jeongyeon shakes her head watching the two's interaction as she sips her drink again. There's already the telltale warmth along her skin as an effect of her drink. She finishes the rest of her drink in one go, placing the empty glass on the table and turns to Momo.

"You're... driving back tonight, yes?"

Momo nods. "Yeah, Wan's too far gone to drive safely. I'm not _that_ used to drive a car but I'll do my best."

"Ah..." Jeongyeon shudders. "Just don't crash us to death."

"I won't, I won't. I promise," the Zeta grins, watching her friend exhaling in relief then reclines back to her seat.

A few minutes later, Sowon excuses herself to the bathroom, altogether with Jeongyeon who finally yields to the alcohol running in her blood. The girl is now humming a song under her breath and bops her head to the music she creates in her head. Meanwhile, Tzuyu continues to snuggle to Seulgi with her arms coiling around the older girl's waist. The Gamma is still mumbling some random things to Seulgi's neck while Seulgi rubs her back, nodding absentmindedly to everything Tzuyu says.

Then Tzuyu belches and Seulgi grows worried.

"T-Tzu...ah? You o-okay?" asks Seulgi as she taps Tzuyu's head to tell the Gamma to look up at her.

Tzuyu does look up, her eyes unfocused and bleary. She rubs her eyes with her fist before she yawns. "...dizzy..."

"Oh, my poor baby," Seulgi gropes her phone in her back pocket. "I'll call... mom to fetch us home."

Tzuyu simply nods without even fully understanding Seulgi's words. She just settles her face on the nook of Seulgi's neck, inhaling the calming and protective citrus scent that lulls her. Her eyes crack open a bit when Seulgi shifts. The Pure-bred Alpha is pressing her phone to her ear, her feature filled with worry over the Gamma's well-being.

The younger girl closes her eyes again just when Seulgi perks up.

"H-hewwooo? Hyun... Joohyun-aah???"

_"..."_

"Baby Tzu is not... Tzu well... eh, I mean... eh, Tzu is baby... unwell..."

_"..."_

"C-can you... ergh...take us home?"

There's a sound of someone taking a very deep breath from the other side of the call.

_"Kang Seulgi you better have a good explanation for this."_

"..oh no... Mommy's mad..."

.

.

.

 

**SI Omega Gen.2019**

**1938 members**  
  
---  
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

**@Jung Eunha** can you drive a car

Can any of you drive a car

Anyone online pls answer asap

|    
  
**Kim Yewon**

No unnie

|    
  
**Jung Yerin**

Can

But I lost my license

Sorry

|    
  
**Jung Eunha**

No

Why

|    
  
**Roseanne Park**

Aniyo

Try **@dr. Kim Yongsun**

|    
  | 

**Myoui Mina**

I can  
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

Check pc **@Myoui Mina @Jung Eunha**

Tks rose yerin yewon

|    
  
**dr. Kim Yongsun**

Oyyyy

Why mentioning me?

|    
  
**Roseanne Park**

Ur welcome

|    
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

It's ok Yongsun-ah I've got it now

|    
  
**dr. Kim Yongsun**

Ah okkkkkk

Be careful wherever you're going tonite

:*

|    
  
__________

.

__________

 

**Bae Joohyun** invited **you, Jihyo, Jung Eunha, Kim Yerim**  
  
---  
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

Seul just called me

I traced her phone and she's at Genie bar

With the /girls/

We should go there and fetch them

I have a city car

**@Myoui Mina** can you drive a rover cuz one of us has to drive their car back

**@Jihyo** Ur /girls/ are killing themselves

|    
  
**Jihyo**

No wonder Tzu's gone

And the rover...

Seungwan's car?

|    
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

Who else?

|    
  
**Jihyo**

Bzzzzz

-_____-

Why am I not surprised

That goddamn idiot

Three days into an exam -____-

If she gets sick mark my words I'm going to wreck her

|    
  | 

**Myoui Mina**

I can but not really comfortable with it

Is Jeongyeon there?

Momo?  
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

OK so you'll take my car then

Most likely

**@Jihyo** please call me if you're on to ruin her life

Btw **@Jung Eunha** seul said your mate was the one who offered them to go there

|    
  
**Jung Eunha**

Oh my God

Kim Fucking Sojung

Remind me to murder her tomorrow

|    
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

OK

Get prepared

We'll leave in 10

|    
  | 

**Myoui Mina**

OK  
  
**Kim Yerim**

Whoa whoa wait wait

Hold on

Excuse me yo but why the fuck am I here

|    
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

U take care of joy

|    
  
**Kim Yerim**

U realize I'd rather get rid of her rite?

|    
  
**Bae Joohyun – Dean**

Just don't leave any evidence

|    
  
**Kim Yerim**

OK wait I'm changing

|    
  
__________

.

.

.

It's already 10 in the evening when the five of them arrive in front of the Genie bar, all with their own different emotions. Joohyun looks tired, Jihyo looks irritated, Eunha is pissed, Mina is nervous and Yerim simply doesn't care. The youngest of the five stretches her arms above her head and mewls like a cat before she turns to the older girls.

"Okay. So what's the plan?"

"Seul told me that Sowon rented a whole private cubicle for them," Joohyun answers with an accompanying sigh. "She said she's there with Tzu, Jeong, Sowon, and Momo. Guess the two of us should fetch them and the other three find Wan, Joy and Chaeng. Any idea on how to split?"

Jihyo crosses her arms over her chest. "Joohyun, Seul listens to you so you should fetch those in the cubicle. Mina you go with Hyun, Jeong will certainly listen to you. Momo doesn't usually drink so you'll have her help carrying those four to the car. Eunha, I know Sowon is in the cubicle, but you're mated so I hope it will be safer for you to roam around the place. Yerim, it could be a bit dangerous for you to be between drunk Alphas so I suggest you to stick to the bar so you'll have a wider range of vision. I'll try to go to the dance floor."

"Ah... as expected from miss Jihyo," Eunha nods. "So it's settled, then?"

Joohyun squares her shoulders. "Let's get those idiots out of here."

After showing their ID cards to the bouncer, they enter the bar and immediately separate upon Joohyun's command. The raven girl takes Mina's hand with her, striding across the room with her head held high, giving off an unfriendly aura with her scent and her stance alone. She gives her companion a somewhat stern warning not to appear nervous before she continues her confident walk.

Mina tries to follow Joohyun's example and fails miserably, too unnerved by the eyes of the Alphas staring at them as they walk through the crowd. Some, of course, are discouraged by Joohyun's deadly gaze, but some still have the gutsto whistle at them. Not that Joohyun is bothered. She grips Mina's hand tighter, holding the Japanese close to her body and sniffs the air to locate her friends' whereabouts.

"There," Joohyun breathes out in relief once she finds Momo's scent. It's a bit vague due to the amount of scent hanging in the air, but Momo always has that strong and distinctive fragrance so it takes her no more than one tries to recognize hers.

The younger Pure-bred Omega also exhales. She had never gone to places like this and she's terribly terrified, but now that she knows that Momo is near she has nothing to be afraid of. Joohyun pulls her to the small cubicle with hurried steps until they reach the open door, thankfully unharmed.

"Found you," says the raven with a victorious smirk plastered on her face. Being the only one who is sober to notice their arrival, Momo chokes on her food, coughing violently and quickly snatches a glass of water to soothe her aching throat. Jeongyeon only spares Mina an acknowledging smile then closes her eyes again while Sowon simply hums.

"W-what–" Momo coughs again. "Wait, why are you guys here?!"

Joohyun ignores Momo to approach her delirious girlfriend. Seulgi smiles widely once she notices Joohyun's scent and waves at her girlfriend, Tzuyu sleeping peacefully on her side.

"J-Joohyun-ahhh... helloooo.... h-hii...?" the Pure-bred Alpha giggles. "You come for us... baby Tzu is... sicckk..."

Sighing, Joohyun flicks her fingers to her girlfriend's forehead. Her hard expression sheds immediately as she gives a tender smile to the whine Seulgi gives her. "We're going home, bear. Come on, you don't want baby Tzu to be sick for long, wouldn't you?"

Seulgi shakes her head. She then pulls Tzuyu to her feet easily despite having to support the Gamma's entire weight, and grins to Joohyun with her adorable grin. "Let's gooo...."

Watching the entire 'family' exchange in silence are Momo and Mina, both too stunned to actually say anything regarding the situation. They share a similarly confused look, before Momo stifles a peal of laughter and Mina can't help but the cover her mouth with her hand when she giggles.

"You laugh now and I'll make sure to record when you two do this months from now on."

The two girls choke.

"WHAT NO–"

"NO WE WOULDN'T–"

"Well, I don't really care, either way," Joohyun rolls her eyes. She links her arm with Seulgi's, glancing at Sowon and Jeongyeon's then cocks her chin to Momo. "You girls take care of those two. I'll drive the SUV back once Seungwan is found. I'll tell Eunha later to go with you two in my car, the rest are going with me."

Momo stands up. "It's fine, Hyun, I'll drive the car. I got the key with me already."

"You sure?" the Pure-bred Omega eyes Momo warily, seemingly still a bit doubting Momo's driving skill. But the Zeta shows her two thumbs to her and Joohyun sighs. "Fine. I'll still go with you, though. Seul would never let Tzuyu out of her sight. Mina, you get my car. I'll tell the other girls to put one of those drunkards with you. Probably Chaeng, she's small and she's a bit annoying drunk but she'll shut up once she's inside a car."

Nodding obediently, Mina helps Momo to haul both Sowon and Jeongyeon to each of her sides. Momo secures her arms around the two's waist with ease and Mina wonders just how strong Momo could be. She can't fight the blush dusting her cheeks when the movement flaunts Momo's sheer strength, prompting her to look down in embarrassment before the Zeta catches her gawking.

After Joohyun is sure that Momo won't drop her semi-awake friends, she leads the girls out of the cubicle, keeping Seulgi upright. The Pure-bred Alpha girl follows her girlfriend dutifully like a puppy, dragging Tzuyu who keeps on moaning in irritation that her sleep had been disturbed. Mina walks behind Joohyun to keep Tzuyu from falling off, at times glancing back and smiles at Momo who easily saunters between the crowd despite the two lumbering weight in her hold.

It doesn't take a long time for them to reach the parking lot and Mina opens the car door, letting Momo dumps Jeongyeon and Sowon into the backseat. The two girls groan simultaneously due to the harsh treatment but immediately quiet down once Mina plays soothing music on the player. Momo flashes Mina a grin before she helps Joohyun pushing Tzuyu and Seulgi to the bigger car. They set the dreaming Gamma on the middle seat while Seulgi crawls her way to the back seat.

"Okay, _huff_ , one job is done," Joohyun heaves a sigh as she leans on the closed door. "We're going to put Seungwan and Jihyo on the back seat with Seul. They're both small and it's easier for us to haul Seungwan there. Yerim and Joy will be on the middle seat with Tzu. I'll sit on the shotgun, Mo. If you're tired, we can switch."

The Zeta smiles and waves her hand. "No, no, it's alright, Hyun. Seriously, you worry too much."

"It's okay, I'm used to it," says the raven with her eyes closed.

Noticing that Joohyun would rather be left in silence, Momo turns to Mina, giving the other Japanese an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Mina. Because of us, you have to go out this late at night."

Mina shakes her head. "It's alright, Momo. Good to be of help. Though... I kind of a bit surprised for you to go to places like these."

"Oh, no, no," it's almost impressive on how quick Momo counters Mina. The Zeta gulps when Mina gives her a puzzled look. "I just... _sigh_ , yeah I... do go here at times. But I don't drink! I promise I don't! I just eat jokbal and that's all! I'm the designated driver, after all, hahaha, I mean... yeah, you know. I _don't_ drink, Mina. I swear I don't."

Seeing Momo stuttering and trying to make herself looks innocent is quite an adorable sight for the amused Pure-bred Omega. So Mina lifts her eyebrow, giggling when Momo finishes her explanation then taps her arm when Momo looks down in shame.

"Seriously, it's okay. It's really great that you're the one responsible to drive them back home," Mina smiles, softly rubbing's Momo's jacket sleeve. "It's... great too when you don't drink."

Momo lights up once Mina says that. "Oh, yes! I don't like alcohol, you see. I've never been a fan of drinks like that and–"

The Zeta continues on, rambling about her dislike of the beverage that soon turns into some random things she says to keep the conversation flowing. Joohyun watches from the side, watching Mina listening so attentively to Momo, the soft-spoken Pure-bred Omega seemingly excited to hear anything Momo spews. While Momo who usually lingers on the background appear to greatly enjoy the opportunity to talk to Mina, with a beaming smile and a bright light in her eyes Joohyun had never seen.

_She's not drunk on alcohol. She's drunk on something else_

Joohyun shakes her head fondly. Inhaling deeply, she lets the two girls be drowned in their own world, choosing to close her eyes and savors the chilly night wind as she waits for her friends.

.

.

.

"Fuck Son Seungwan and her genetics."

Clawing her face in frustration, Jihyo groans exasperatedly as she scans her gaze through the dance floor. The wild crowd is seriously getting to her nerve, tempting her to just ditch her best friend in this hell hole and return to the car. She had left Yerim on the bar earlier, repeatedly telling the regular Omega not to move even an inch which Yerim responds with an unmotivated, "Okay."

Eunha herself had volunteered to chase Chaeyoung because she swore she caught sight of the Sigma's platinum hair, leaving Jihyo all alone to find Seungwan, lost in the seas of bodies dancing to the beat.

"Why is she so short? I would have had an easier time finding her if she's as tall as Sowon," Jihyo groans again, complaining and completely forgetting the fact that she's only five centimeters taller than her fellow Alpha. She keeps on maneuvering through the bodies pressing to other bodies around her, trying her best not to disturb people who are either drunk-dancing, enjoying their drink or even feeling each other up among the crowd.

Seriously, this place is not good for her health.

"Oof!"

A person crashing to her makes Jihyo stumbles on her feet, almost falling straight on her butt when an arm snakes around her waist. She looks up, hoping with everything she has that it's Seungwan who is preventing her to fall, but she has to swallow her disappointment when she finds a burly man staring down at her.

"I'm sorry," coughing to mask her nervousness, Jihyo quickly unwinds herself from the man's hold. This man is clearly a regular Alpha in his early thirty as told by his scent (and _very very drunk_ , Jihyo notices with a grimace). "I didn't see where I was going. Thank you, good evening."

It's just her luck that a hand grips her wrist the moment she turns her body. Jihyo freezes, horror creeping up her entire being when the man pulls her to face him again, a nasty grin on his lips. "What's the hurry, Omega? Come and have fun with me for a while."

Blood boils under her skin at the name the man had called her.

 _Omega_.

She's not an Omega.

Low Alpha, yes, but still an Alpha and the man's nickname had just scarred her pride. Jihyo's well aware that she smells like an Omega and that she's so low in the hierarchy most don't even acknowledge her, but it doesn't mean that it's okay for people to call her something she's _not_.

Teeth clashing against each other, Jihyo tugs her hand free from the man's hold. No matter how angry she is, she's still sane enough not to challenge the other Alpha. His sheer size and his drunken condition will only result in her defeat if she is to fight him now. "I'm sorry, sir. But I'm _not_ an Omega and I have to go."

But the man only tightens his grip and pulls her closer to him. "Feisty little girl are we? You know how I like Omegas like you the most."

_Calm down, Park Jihyo, calm down. He's just a random drunkard trying to get laid. Just ignore him and find Seungwan. Yes, Seungwan, find her and get the hell out of this place_

"I told you I'm not an Omega," Jihyo yanks the man's hand away from her. With a stern glare and scent raising to show her belligerence, she takes a few steps back before turning on her heels. She could hear the man's delirious laughter but ignores it, ignores it until a pair of arms wrapped itself around her body.

"Don't be such a bore, little girl."

Jihyo blanks.

It's all happened in a flash, but the second Jihyo regains her consciousness, she has her hands balled into fists hanging in the air, with the man's body laying on the floor a few meters away from her. The crowd around her had dispersed, probably surprised by her sudden attack and are now whispering to each other.

_Oh shit_

Jihyo gulps, body shaking in fear when the man lets out an angry growl. He pushes himself to his feet and looks over to Jihyo, his eyes filled nothing but pure rage. The previously drunken man had turned into an enraged man and Jihyo regrets everything in her life that had led her to this certain point.

"You little shit," the man growls again. Jihyo wonders why there's no one moving to help her, only staring at them in curiosity as the man cracks his fists. "How dare you Omega raise your hand against _me_ , ALPHA!"

Wow, okay, just her luck that this Alpha is one of the kinds that views Omegas as inferior. Being around nice and respectful Alphas for so long had made her forgotten that these kinds of people also exist. Now that she thinks about it, the crowd watching must also deem her as an Omega who deserves a beating due to her disobedience.

Realizing that she's all alone in this situation, Jihyo squares her shoulder, trying to summon whatever little of an Alpha dormant inside her. She could rage-rut at times but now that she feels mostly fear than anger, she's sure she won't be able to. She could only rely on her instinct and her recklessness now. At least if she could put up a fight, that's better than to be beaten completely.

The man roars and advances.

Jihyo holds her stance, praying.

Then, a snarl.

Jihyo could only yelp when someone moves before her in a flash, protecting her from the man before the person catches the man's flying fists. The familiar fragrance of pine forest saturates the air Jihyo inhales as the person easily twists the man's arm to his back, kicking the back of his knee and forces him to the ground.

"Calm down, friend," Seungwan's low voice could be heard, calm and collected yet contains a hint of malice in it. "She's with me. Don't bother her or you'll have a problem with me."

Realizing that the person restraining him is a girl, the man spits, growling with his foul scent rising to assert dominance. He yanks his arm away from Seungwan's hold and pushes the tiny female Pure-bred Alpha off his body, massaging his sore wrist after being gripped tightly by the girl. Seungwan takes a step back to examine the man.

"Female Pure-bred," the man growls, clearly disgusted and Seungwan growls back. He scans Seungwan's body once then laughs, sinisterly it makes the two girls in front of her narrow their eyes in wariness. "My, won't you look at that. A female, _runt_ of a Pure-bred."

The corner of Seungwan's lips twitches, but instead of a snarl, she pulls her lips back to form an arrogant smirk and holds her chin high. She effortlessly slides an arm around Jihyo's waist and leans her head on her shoulder, pressing her lips on her neck with a challenging stare to the man. "Well, it seems like this _runt_ got more girls than you, _old man_. Bet under all thosepoise you're still a sad, lonely virgin, eh? I'm not one to do a bar fight but if you wonder why I'm desired _more_ , I would gladly engage you in a few fist exchange. You'll understand better after that, wouldn't you?"

Seungwan's blatant mockery elicits an irritated snarl from the man. But seeing how Jihyo doesn't give any rejection and even pressing herself closer to the female Pure-bred Alpha, he reconsiders, seemingly sensing the possibility of being humiliated by the petite girl. With a scoff, the man turns on his heels and leaves.

"Stupid runt."

Once the man disappears into the crowd, Seungwan lets Jihyo go, turning to her friend with an unappreciative look in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Pouting, Jihyo slaps Seungwan's arm. "I'm looking for you, idiot. Seul called Hyun earlier about how Tzuyu got sick. I can't believe you girls come here again of all place."

"Hey, it's nice here," this gets Seungwan another slap on her arm. "Whoa, whoa, okay, sorry. Just need a few drinks to take my stress away."

"So you _did_ drink," her breath does reek with alcohol, but aside from that and the slight blush covering her cheeks, Seungwan looks relatively sober. Jihyo sighs once before she takes Seungwan's hand. "Come on. The others are waiting. Let's go home."

"Eeeehhhh," the young Pure-bred Alpha scratches her head. "I still like it here. I've only drank a bottle of vodka, I'm not even fully drunk yet."

Jihyo narrows her eyes.

"Aw, you're not going to accept a 'no', don't you?"

Sighing, Seungwan ruffles her hair and intertwines their fingers together. "Fine. Lead the way."

They return to the bar, where they find Yerim sitting ramrod straight on a stool with a semi-unconscious Joy on the stool adjacent to hers, the Pure-bred Alpha giggling as she repeatedly licks her lips. Yerim looks so flushed and she stutters when she greets the two older girls, her eyes flitting anywhere just not at Seungwan or Jihyo.

"What's with you, Yerm?"

"Nothing!" Yerim shakes her head so quickly it's suspicious. "S-so... can we go home now? See, I've found Joy!"

Hearing her name being called, Joy raises her head from the table. She waves a bit to the two newcomers and giggles drunkenly. Jihyo only gives the Pure-bred Alpha a small smack to her head before she sits on the stool beside Joy. "We should wait a bit for Eunha and Chaeng. Has Joohyun succeeded in taking the other five?"

Yerim nods as she shows Jihyo her phone. "Yeah, Joohyun-unnie messaged me earlier."

"Oh, well, good," Jihyo leans on the table with her eyes closed. "Hope Eunha won't take long."

Eunha really does not take long, for she arrives only a minute later with a crying Chaeyoung tailing her. She only groans when asked about the Sigma's condition and instead pulls Jihyo and Yerim to their feet.

"You know how sensitive she is about her imprinted, whoever that is," Eunha explains once they're on their way back. Chaeyoung is still sobbing, holding tightly to Eunha's sleeve like a lost child with her other hand rubbing her face. Seungwan, Yerim and Jihyo work together to drag Joy because she's too tall for any of them to support alone. Though it's mostly Jihyo. Seungwan is still a bit tipsy to be firm on her feet and Yerim only holds Joy's hand and head not to fall off.

"When I told her that we have to go home, she rambled to me about someone she loves but doesn't love her back, and then suddenly she started crying saying nobody loves her. I was really tempted to slap her until she's passed out but then she clung at me asking me to adopt her," Eunha sighs again just as they pass the front door. "So... yeah. You know the rest."

Joohyun, Mina and Momo are waiting for them at the parking lot, talking to each other when Mina catches the other's approaching figure. With the combined effort from the sober ones, they manage to set the girls just like how Joohyun had envisioned earlier.

Sitting on the SUV backseat are Seulgi, Jihyo and Seungwan, with the Low Alpha squeezed between the two Pure-breds who both immediately snuggle to her warmth. Tzuyu is immobile, too far gone in the dreamland with her face pressed against the glass window. She does not even stir when Yerim throws Joy beside her and the Omega settles on the Pure-bred Alpha's side. Chaeyoung sits on the seat beside Mina, still in her depressed state as she looks out to the road over the glass window. Well, at least she's not crying anymore.

"Is everyone here already?" Joohyun asks as Momo starts the engine. Mina gives her a thumbs up while Eunha arranges Sowon and Jeongyeon to give her more space. The raven glances at her watch in worry. "Okay, let's hope the gates hadn't been closed when we reach the dorms."

It had been closed alright, but thankfully the security allows them entrance due to the two deans' attendance. He gives them a really stern warning, though, and Jihyo promises to relay the warning to the eight Alpha-kins especially the ones behind their evening escapade. Mina volunteers to park Joohyun's car on the parking lot behind the three dorms' building, letting Joohyun taking care of her girlfriend and her 'daughter' and also taking the chance to spend a few intimate minutes with the SUV driver.

"I suck at parking," Momo laments to Mina after the Pure-bred Omega steps out of her car. True to her words, Momo uses too much space to park Seungwan's blue Rover, though Mina understands because the car itself is already big in size.

Mina simply giggles when Momo sighs again. "It's fine. There's still a lot of time to practice, right?"

"Well, yes, but," the Zeta shakes her head finally, smiling at Mina who smiles back. "Say, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

As usual, Mina politely declines, but both know that it's all simply just in her mouth. It's not like she pulls back when Momo gives her a soft smile and takes her hand with her own, leading the blushing Pure-bred Omega across the dead night to her dorm. Momo is really bold now, Mina notices, though she won't complain because that means that the Zeta is being comfortable with her, comfortable to be alone with her and talk about nonsense.

They arrive at the dorm not much than fifteen minutes later. Mina lets Momo's hand go with a heavy heart, bowing a bit to show her gratitude to the Zeta. "Thanks for accompanying me, Momo. Be careful on your way back."

"Yeah, I'll probably meet the other girls somewhere," Momo chuckles, sending a small smile blooming on the Pure-bred Omega's lips. She clears her throat then, seemingly contemplating something in her mind until Mina tilts her head in question. The girl coughs once before she says, "Uh, Mina, well. Satang told me that she's going to Taiwan with Tzuyu for the holiday. Umm... you know, if you need anything like... like, well, anything, you can always hit me up."

"You're too kind, Momo," Mina giggles and Momo blushes.

"No, it's... it's not like I have a lot to do either," the Zeta sighs. "So, yeah... Hyoyeon-unnie said she had found a few good songs for us to dance to. I would love to help her choreograph but she said that she wants to make it on her own first before she presents the dance to us."

Mina nods. It has been confirmed by Hyoyeon that the committee of the annual winter festival does request them to join the show, much to Joohyun's dismay. They are going to start the practice two days after Christmas and to be honest, Mina is thrilled because Hyoyeon promises to give her either a solo or a duet stage. She hopes she can perform with Momo, although performing alone also wouldn't be troublesome for her.

"I couldn't wait for the practice," says Mina, earning her a beam from her companion.

"I couldn't wait, too," with a soft chuckle, Momo taps Mina's arm and retreats, waving at the Pure-bred Omega. "Good night, Mina."

Waving back, Mina breathes out fondly, watching as Momo slowly disappears into the darkness.

"Good night, Momo."

.

.

.

_The next day_

_Seoul Institute_

 

 

**Big Dick Energy**

**8 members**  
  
---  
  
**Innocent**

GUYS

GUUUUUUUYSSSSS

NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO

AEAAAHHHAHDKJSLOJ

|    
  
**Innocent** removed **FriendzonedFor6YearsAndCounting**  
  
**Innocent**

MY PHOOOOOONEEE

WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT AT THE BAR I'M

AKJSBFILWKDA

IT'S GONE NOW IT'S GONE

AAAAAAAHHHHHH

MY ENTIRE SCHEDULE

MY LECTURE MATERIALS

MY MEMES

MY SELFIES

MY 99 STARS LIMITED EDITION POWER UP WENDY R-CARD ON SUPERSTAR SMTOWN

IT'S ALL GONE

|    
  
**Heartless**

Capslock warning

|    
  
**Innocent**

SHUT UP TZUYU I'M IN A RAGE

COULD YOU BELIEVE IT

NINETY NINE STARS

R-CARD

LIMITED EDITION

YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS I SPENT MAXING THAT FUCKING CARD

2 YEAAAARRRRSSSS

TWO

FUCKING

YEARS

WHYYYYYYYYYY

NGAAAAAAAHHHHHH

WHO THE HELL LEFT MY PHONE AT THE BAR

WHO WAS IT SPEAK!

|    
  
**Hungry**

Omg

Omg wannie

It was me

:(

I'm so sorry

Pal omg I'm so sorry

|    
  
**Innocent**

HIRAI MOMOOOOOOOOO

I TRUSTED YOU

WHAT THE FAAAAKKKK

WENDY CARD

COME MEET ME AT THE COURT THIS AFTERNOON MATE I'M GOING TO FUCKING VORE YOU ALIVE

JBHFKLJSDPOKAD

|    
  
**Hungry**

:(

I'm so sorry Wannieeee... TT^TT

I promise I'll buy you a new phone

I'm sorry I really forgot

You can take my account I have 99 stars R-Cards

But only on JYP Nation

I'm so sorry

:((

|    
  
**Innocent**

YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN

ADIBJEWLAKSD

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MEEEEE

WENDY CARD

WHY IS MY LIFE LIKE THISSSS

AAEEAHHAAAGGHHHH

I'M COMMITING SUICIDE ASAP

|    
  
**Hungry**

Noooooo please don't I'm sorrryyyyyy :(((((((((

Please I'll make it up to you I'm so sorry don't dieeee :((((

Wanniiieeeee TT^TT

|    
  
**Idiot**

**@Innocent** let me join you bby UwU

|    
  
**Smoll**

sEUNGWAN-UNNIE NO

jOY-UNNIE NO

|    
  
**Toll**

Lol bye guys

|    
  
**Innocent**

NO WAIT

**@Idiot** why do you want to commit suicide?

|    
  
**Idiot**

UwU

I'm not a virgin anymore UwU

|    
  
**Innocent**

SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A VIRGIN

|    
  
**Idiot**

No u don't understand

UwU

|    
  
**Smoll**

STOP with the UwUs spill the tea already

|    
  
**Idiot**

Sigh

Well...

I'm going to be murdered soon anyway UwU

So here's the tea

When I was drunk yesterday

I kissed Kim Yerim UwU

And not like

Just kiss

UwU

You know what I mean

UwU

|    
  
**Smoll**

OMG

|    
  
**Hungry**

OMG

|    
  
**Toll**

OMG

|    
  
**Innocent**

OMG

|    
  
**Heartless**

Congrats

Good

?

|    
  
**Idiot**

Haha Tzuyu

Yea it's good

Really good even

Hahaha

|    
  
**Heartless**

?

| 

   
  
**Idiot**

UwU

I'm going to die in :

3...

2...

1...

| 

   
  
**Innocent**

JOY

J O Y

PARK SOOYODNF

WHAT THE FUKC

THIS IS SEULFI

YPURE GOING TO HAVE A WORD WIGH ME PAL

WHAT THE FUCK DIDIYOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITJS

BITCH

HOW DARE YOU

HOW DARE YOU MOGHERFUCKER

NO WONDER YERI MWAS SHOOKETHE

JOOHYUN IS NOT GOING TO LET YOU LIVE

I AM NOT GOING TO LET YPU LIVE

FCUK

|    
  
**Smoll**

OMG Seul-unnie has typos

Joy-unnie you're dead

|    
  
**Idiot**

UwU

I know

Bye bye world

I'm gonna miss u all

UwU

|    
  
**Innocent**

PREPARE YOUSELF YOUNG WOMAN

|    
  
**Idiot**

I'm prepared UwU

Shoot me

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

I...

What the fuck did I just read  
  
**Toll**

:(

Let us prepare a funeral

|    
  | 

**Anxiety**

???????????  
  
__________

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake :

"Pssst... Tzuyu! Tzuyu!"

The Gamma turns her head, finding Momo hiding behind a corner, waving at her to make her come closer. Tzuyu approaches the Zeta with easy yet wary steps as Momo jumps out from her hiding spot.

"Look," Momo is sweating heavily. "I'll send you via bluetooth. I won't risk any evidence so I can't send you via chat. Your phone is an android, right?"

Tzuyu nods and Momo exhales.

"Right, give me your phone."

Lending Momo her phone, Tzuyu leans back against the wall, arms crossed as she watches the older girl presses a lot of buttons in both phones.

"Okay, done," a few minutes later and Momo gives the phone back to Tzuyu. "Two hundred and so photos of Sana from our middle school. Make sure she won't see especially the photos of her dressing as a sailor moon. She'll mutilate me if she knows. Promise me, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu nods and offers her hand for Momo to shake. "Promise. Nice to trade with you."

"Alright, I gotta go. Bye bye."

With that, Momo escapes the place as quick as she could. Tzuyu decides to open the files given by Momo before she follows the Zeta's departure. Her finger hovers over a photo of younger Sana, with a weird blonde wig and uniform, posing happily to the camera. The Iota looks so free-spirited back then, in the times before she knows about her rank and the burden she shoulders along with the title of "Iota".

The corner of Tzuyu's lips twitches.

"Cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan got her priorities right
> 
> Irrelevant funfact, it was me who got drunk on coconut water fuck my life :)
> 
> See you on the next chapter XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this in the third part pls I beg of you : Lost in Love
> 
> I ain't gonna talk long but do enjoy ^.^

 

**OwOw**  
  
---  
  
 

| 

Wow

Hirai Owow

Moguriiiiiiii

Valar Moguri heed my summon  
  
Yo

I'm here

What's up Satang?

| 

   
  
 

| 

:(

:((((((((((

TT^TT  
  
Wait

What hapenned?

Satang u okay?

| 

   
  
 

| 

I'm okaaayyy  
  
Then what's with the emoticons ugh you

I thought something bad happened

Aren't you with Tzuyu in Taiwan?

| 

   
  
 

| 

Yea I'm in Taiwan with bby Tzu :))

So pretty here (*^▽^*)

Tzuyu I mean, so pretty

⊂((・▽・))⊃

Buttttt (๑◕︵◕๑)

Minari messaged me :(

She said she's sick  
  
Aww

That's too bad

With what?

| 

   
  
 

| 

Idk flu?

She said she has a really high fever :((((

Pls pls pls can Ms. Doctor take care of her?  
  
Oh, sure

I'll take her to the clinic soon

| 

   
  
 

| 

Nooo dumbass ((╬●∀●)

I mean dr. Hirai :)))))

Can u pls take care of her UwU  
  
I'm not a doctor tho -_-

I'm like a first year -_-

| 

   
  
 

| 

Well, future doctor :)  
  
-__________-

| 

   
  
 

| 

Pls Moguri :(

I feel so bad for her

She's a mess y'know

She doesn't care about her own health

If I'm not with her I swear she'll skip two meals a day

ONEGAI MOMO-TAN

I'll bring you souvenirs from here :))))

Besides, she'll appreciate it more if it's from u  
  
-__-'

Yea don't worry

I'll go there after my exam ends

I think it's going to be a bit late tho

Like 3-4 p.m

Is it okay?

| 

   
  
 

| 

YAAAY

Moguri the best UwU

<3

But wait

You still have exam?

Lmao  
  
Ish not all majors had ended the course already

Jihyo has an exam too today, if I'm not mistaken?

You both are lucky you can enjoy the holiday a bit faster than us -_-"

So are chae and dubu hshshs

| 

   
  
 

| 

Hahahaha of course :P

Well okay then moguring

Tell minari to take care okay :((((

Tell her mommy Sana will get mad if she doesn't listen :333  
  
LMAO MOMMY SANA

| 

   
  
 

| 

SHUT UP

SHE'S MY DAUGHTER

凸ಠ益ಠ)凸  
  
Kkkk yea yea sure

And don't worry about the souvenirs

Just enjoy your trip

Tell Tzu I told her to take care of you

Ily :)

| 

   
  
 

| 

Okie dokie

Tzu said ok ^^v

I wuv u toooooooooo ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
  
__________

.

.

.

"I can't believe you're heartless enough to do this to me!"

Dahyun looks back over her shoulder, giggling when she finds Chaeyoung shaking with her arms hugging her own petite frame not far from where Dahyun stands. The Sigma is already wrapped within layers of layers of clothing pieces, from a shirt, a warm turtleneck, then a thick fur jacket, but she still can't withstand the cold that comes along with the falling snow.

Chuckling, Dahyun approaches her friend who eyes her warily, then wraps her arms around Chaeyoung's body.

"Uuuu I'm sorry for asking you to accompany me, Chaenggie," she starts, giggling when she hears Chaeyoung groaning. "But you know how tomorrow is Christmas and I don't have any gifts yet for everyone! I can't just go out of the institution alone,  right?"

"And yet you asked _me_ , who you clearly know extremely weak to cold weather," Chaeyoung dramatically rips Dahyun's arms off of her body, before slapping her muff-covered hands to her mouth, shaking her head with tears brimming in her eyes. "How could you. I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"Chaenggieeeeee...." the Delta laughs at her best friend's hyperbolic reaction. She jumps to embrace Chaeyoung again despite the Sigma's half-hearted rejection. "Come on... just a few hours, I promise, and I'll make you some hot chocolate when we return back to the dorm!"

Chaeyoung sneers at Dahyun skeptically. "Hot chocolate... you promise?"

Dahyun nods with a full-blown grin.

"And ramen?"

"And ramen. Period."

A few tense seconds filled with Dahyun staring hopefully at Chaeyoung while the shorter girl squints her eyes in doubt. But then Chaeyoung sighs and Dahyun breaks into a fit of giggle.

"Ugh, why am I so cheap. Fine, but just a few hours and we'll return to the dorm with hot chocolate and ramen!" exclaims the girl, making Dahyun squeals in pure happiness.

"Thank you, Chaenggieee!!" the Delta tightens her hug around Chaeyoung's waist. She knows that her friend is rolling her eyes in exasperation but she also knows that Chaeyoung's annoyance will never come from her heart. At least, not at her. "Don't worry! I have some shops in mind already so we won't take long!"

Chaeyoung heaves another sigh as she circles Dahyun's waist with her own arm. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me stay like this or I'll die freezing."

It's a day before Christmas, so it's understandable that the shopping district is packed with people from all kind of rank and age despite the continuously falling snow. Chaeyoung would shiver at times and nuzzle closer to Dahyun's body, eliciting the Delta's amused giggle or some playful teasing about her absolute weakness to the cold of winter. The teasing usually prompts Chaeyoung to smack Dahyun's arm but she simply groans today, seemingly much too unmotivated to walk around in thick snow.

The first shop they enter is that of a jewelry shop. A fake jewelry shop, dare Chaeyoung says, because she's sure as hell Dahyun is not that rich to buy their friends real jewelry.

"So, I've been thinking about giving Minari and Sana-unnie some necklace or bracelet," Dahyun mumbles as she scans over the accessories shown on the rack. "I don't really know what they would like, though. Do you have any idea?"

Knowing that it might make Dahyun sulk if she refuses to give her opinion, Chaeyoung lazily leans closer to search for things her two older friends might like. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the 'golden' necklace with the letter 'M' as its pendant.

"I think Mina-unnie would love that one," she taps the glass cover twice to show Dahyun her finding. She sighs in relief when Dahyun's eyes light up at the sight of the simplistic yet pretty necklace.

"Oooohh, you have good eyes! That's my Chaenggie!" a praise from the Delta gets Chaeyoung to roll her eyes, though she couldn't ignore that little throb in her chest when Dahyun embraces her again.

Chaeyoung winces.

_Don't give up on me now, my heart_

Dahyun lets her go not more than five seconds later to find the gift for Sana. "Okay, Minari's clear! Now, for Sana-unnie... ah!"

Just after that, the Delta finds a gleaming bracelet that is adorned with strawberries all over its metal. Strawberries might not be Sana's absolute favorite fruit, but her scent is that of strawberries and Dahyun says it reminds her the most of Sana so Chaeyoung lets her buy the jewelry.

The next shop they visit is a photography necessity shop. Tzuyu rarely talks to them about her likes and dislikes, making Dahyun opts to buy her some polaroid films. That's her safest bet because Tzuyu will surely appreciate it despite her not using her polaroid camera lately. Chaeyoung says that Dahyun's gift will be filled with Sana's nudes soon and the Delta smacks her loudly on her head.

"What do you think should we buy for Jihyo-unnie?" Dahyun finally asks Chaeyoung after they get out from a rider shop, leather gloves in hand. That's for Momo, as the Zeta had told her friends that she's going to get a bike soon and is trying to find some riding equipment that matches her favorite jacket.

"Huh?" Chaeyoung blinks, finding Dahyun staring upwards contemplatively. "Wait, you said you have some shops in mind already?"

"Well, the 'some' I mentioned were those shops we have visited," Dahyun grins apologetically and Chaeyoung groans. "Oh, come on, Chae. Just for Jihyo-unnie I really don't have any idea!"

"Buy her some Downy she needs those to smooth out all those Pure-bred Alphas' morals."

"Oh, please, don't make her addicted to Downy like Joohyun-unnie is."

"What then? Hmmm... marijuana?"

"Are you kidding me."

"I'm not. She seems so stressed might as well give her some crack to loosen up."

A pause. Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung in a flat expression which is perfectly mirrored by the Sigma.

"...should we do it?"

"We should."

"She'll kill us."

"Then perish we shall."

They end up returning to the jewelry shop and buy Jihyo a simple ring necklace. They know how Jihyo absolutely despises anything lavish so Dahyun decides that it's enough for the Low Alpha. Dahyun exits the shop with tiny jumps in her steps, happy that she has gifts for her friends now.

At least, until she hears Chaeyoung sighing.

"What is it?"

Chaeyoung narrows her eyes. "I want a gift, too."

She scowls when Dahyun laughs out loud, crossing her arms over her chest. The Delta then shakes her head, still giggling despite being the object of Chaeyoung's glare. "Oh, come on, Chaenggie, you wouldn't think that I forget you, right?"

"In my defense," Chaeyoung shrugs. "You literally forgot to buy gifts for everyone else until a day before Christmas. Of course, I would question whether you buy me one, too!"

"Yeah, I know," Dahyun exhales heavily. She clicks her tongue after that, looking a bit troubled as she sets her gaze aside. "I've been having these memory loss episodes lately. I tend to forget some little details daily."

"Oh," Chaeyoung pauses. "That's... weird."

"I know, right?" the Delta laughs, not noticing the stormy expression her friend is sporting. "You know? I went full amnesiac on my heat schedule last month. Last I remember, it was a little bit more intense than the usual and I kinda panicked. I must have been blacked out after that. I mean... it's been happening for a few heats already though I could still remember some vague images, but it's still really weird! Man, I'm getting older, it seems."

"If you're old, Momo-unnie would be a corpse by now," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and Dahyun laughs again.

"True, true."

Silence engulfs them for a while. They walk along the sidewalk hand in hand, though their attentions are clearly directed to different places. Dahyun seems content enough in enjoying the snow and the scenery, observing the shops and the items sold inside, thinking about what else should she buy for the rest of the afternoon. While Chaeyoung is deep in her thought, glaring to the concrete sidewalk with her mind trying hard to sort the jumbled mess inside her brain.

"Oh!" Chaeyoung looks up when Dahyun suddenly yips. The older girl beams at her as she unlinks their hands. "Wait here for a while."

The Sigma dumbly nods before realizing that she's prone to kill herself under the cold without anyone with her. Too bad, Dahyun is already gone, probably buying some other gifts for her other Beta friends.

Wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck, Chaeyoung leans on a wall of a random doll shop. Some of the plushies displayed actually catch her attention though she refrains to enter, not wanting to spend her money on things that she doesn't need. She had prepared gifts for her friends already so she has nothing else to search around the shopping area.

She thinks about what Dahyun said before. The Delta might not remember but _she_ does, and it adds more injury to her already scarred heart when she realizes a disturbing fact. Chaeyoung shuts her eyes tight as she puffs out a foggy breath. Her chest does its usual painful constrict as it usually does when she's overthinking about her situation and the girl lets a frustrated growl out of her freezing lips.

_Son Chaeyoung what have you done_

There's a sting in her eyes but Chaeyoung quickly rubs it, unwilling to let Dahyun knows that she's about to break down crying being left alone by the innocent Delta. Lucky for her, Dahyun returns just after she succeeded in pushing her feelings down, bringing a small plastic bag stuffed with something orange. Chaeyoung greets her friend with a smile and Dahyun giggles.

"Here, an early Christmas present for my loyal companion!"

Dahyun bought her a hat.

A cute, furry hat which is shaped like a tiger's head with a pair of side flaps that covers her ears, helping her in dismissing the cold of winter. Dahyun giggles giddily when Chaeyoung inspects her gift.

"The tiger looks dumb."

Dahyun frowns. "You don't like it? Well, if you don't I could buy you something else so give that back–"

Chaeyoung puts the hat on her head almost instantly, hissing and taking a few steps back from Dahyun. "Back off. This is mine now."

A string of laughter escapes Dahyun's pretty mouth, amused by her friend's action. She shakes her head when Chayeoung holds the hat on her head with both hands as if she's protecting the tiger head. Chaeyoung always has the weirdest way of expressing gratitude so Dahyun takes that reaction positively.

"I'm glad you like your gift."

"Well, I don't. But you gave it to me so I'll treasure it."

"Awww," Dahyun cackles. "Such an honor. You're truly my best friend ever, Chaenggie."

Chaeyoung smiles, glumly, before she wraps her arm around Dahyun's shoulders and ruffles her hair. Her smile grows wider and more genuine when Dahyun laughs louder, smacking her torso repeatedly to stop her from messing with her hair.

"Come on," the Delta grins which earn her a smirk from Chaeyoung. "Let's go home, Chaenggie."

Chaeyoung nods.

As Dahyun takes her hand to her gentle hold, Chaeyoung reminds herself.

She's Chaenggie, Dahyun's best friend and her loyal companion.

And she decides that _maybe_ , it's enough.

.

.

.

_She's late_

Heaving a sigh, Jihyo glances to the clock that shows ten past twelve in the afternoon. Nervousness fills her heart as she looks around the class, finding the other students of the music major already present in the room and are currently practicing their song. Jihyo sighs again, reading the lyric sheet in her hands, reciting the words she's going to sing when a hand taps her shoulder.

"Manager!" a familiar voice resounds just as a figure settles on the chair beside her. The regular Alpha girl grins, showing her pearly white teeth and her adorable eye smile. Another girl, a tall, lean, regular Omega girl, follows the former sitting on the seat adjacent to her and offers Jihyo a wave.

"Yuju, Rose," Jihyo giggles and elbows Yuju on the ribs. "I told you not to call me that off-court. Just call me Jihyo."

Yuju flashes Jihyo another grin before she answers, "But I like calling you that! Ah, by the way, why are you alone? Is Seungwan late?"

"It seems like she is," the Low Alpha nibbles her lower lip anxiously. "Did you run to her earlier, Yuju-yah?"

At the tall Alpha's head shake, Jihyo sighs again, glancing at the clock that now shows fifteen minutes past twelve. Their infamous demonic teachers will be here in any minutes and if Seungwan hadn't shown up until then, rest assured it's going to be one big, red F written on their report paper. Yes, Kim Taeyeon is that cruel and Jihyo seriously is not in the mood of kissing some teacher's ass to get at least a C just because of her partner's negligence.

Maybe God still loves Jihyo because not long after, a tiny figure scurries into the classroom with a guitar case on her back, sighing in relief once she finds Jihyo between all the students and approaches the three with haste.

"Sorry, I'm late," she apologizes when Jihyo gives her a stink eye. But Seungwan looks a lot paler than usual so Jihyo lets her explain first. "My stomach betrayed me. Oh my God, I ate Samyang last night and I woke up with my stomach being under wildfire. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Hearing her partner's explanation, Jihyo's irritation turns to concern fast. "Are you okay, now, Wannie? Have you taken any medications? You look so pale."

Seungwan smiles at Jihyo's worry and takes her hand, slowly rubbing her thumb to the Low Alpha's knuckles. "Yes, I've taken some meds already. I'm fine, now. It doesn't hurt as much as before. No worries, Ji."

"Oh, thank God," Jihyo exhales. "You know you have gastritis, you shouldn't eat things like that. Take care of your own health, would you?"

"I will, don't worry," Seungwan gives Jihyo a wide grin before she greets Yuju and Rose. The petite girl takes out her guitar from its case, tuning it and plays with the strings a bit. She then leans back on her seat, closing her eyes for a while to hum a small part from the song they're going to play and starts picking her guitar again.

Jihyo watches Seungwan picking her guitar string with utmost interest, playing the song in her own mind following the gentle music from the guitar. The Pure-bred Alpha only plays for a short while, though, because their teachers enter the room not long after that. As usual, Tiffany gives her class a wide smile while Taeyeon simply nods at her students.

"Good afternoon, class!" Tiffany greets, letting her mate set the chairs around them. The beautiful Omega with her signature eye smile giggles when everyone answers her with a practiced, "Good afternoon, ma'am."

"It looks like you guys are so ready for this! I see that you have yourself prepared for the exam, don't you?" says the woman as she scans over the room, finding her students already sitting next to their partner(s) for the examination. She nods in satisfaction when they confirm her question. Tiffany settles on the seat Taeyeon had set for her and smiles at her Alpha who crosses her arms over her chest.

"As I've said before," Taeyeon starts, her voice even but firm. "The score you get in this exam will be included in your GPA. So I hope you've truly practiced and are prepared for this occasion. We'll call you in turn according to your name. So those who have a member in the group with the surname starting with A, B, C, will get called earlier than those with M or N. Tiffany and I will provide you with feedbacks after everyone's performance, and we'll also announce the team with the highest grade achieved. Any question?"

A soft groan escapes Seungwan's lips when Taeyeon finishes her explanation. Jihyo sends a puzzled look to her partner, who shrugs and clicked her tongue. "Well, lucky us, Ji. Park Jihyo and Son Seungwan. We're going to perform last or at least second last. Probably an hour or two from now."

"Oh, it's fine," a gentle smile makes way to Jihyo's lips. She takes Seungwan's hand with her own and squeezes it once. "We've practiced a lot for this. It doesn't matter if we're going to perform now or later or tomorrow, we'll still deliver, won't we?"

Jihyo's smile grows wider when Seungwan grins. The Pure-bred Alpha slings an arm over her shoulders and bumps their foreheads together, before she retracts her arms and winks at the Low Alpha. "Of course we will! We're gonna make this our song and ours only!"

Just after that, Taeyeon's voice echoes on the large classroom, calling the first student with the surname of Ai. A trio stands up from their seat and walks towards the front. They introduce themselves before they bow to the audience once, sitting down on the seats arranged and start playing their piece.

Seungwan turns to Yuju in the middle of the first trio's performance. "What song will you and Rose perform, Yuju?"

"Oh, we're going to perform 'Breathe'," Yuju answers with a smile. She tilts her chin to gesture at the grand piano on the front side of the classroom and grins at Seungwan. "Rose's going to play the piano! She's so good!"

This gets Yuju a bashful punch from Rose, who simply pouts and hides her blushing face. "I'm not that great. If anything, I believe Seungwan-ah and Jihyo-ah will also deliver greatly."

"I believe we all will," says Jihyo finally, eyes sending a warning to her three friends not to converse out loud in the middle of a performance. The three girls send her a similarly apologetic grin before they return to their own activity, Yuju and Rose discussing their upcoming performance while Seungwan leans back on her seat, her eyes closed.

Feeling a bit worried over her best friend's health, Jihyo puts her hand over Seungwan's forehead. This gets the Pure-bred Alpha to open her eyes but Jihyo only stares at her with concern. "Wan, you're hot."

Seungwan smirks. "What, you only realized that now?"

"Not that," Jihyo clicks her tongue in irritation. "I think you have a fever. You should take some paracetamol or ibuprofen. Do you have any or should I ask Momo to smuggle some from the medical faculty?"

"Nah, it's fine, babe. I'll take one after I get back to the dorm," the Pure-bred Alpha taps her friend's cheek once to tell her not to worry. But Jihyo still stares at Seungwan, doubting her, making the other girl smiles fondly and leans her head on Jihyo's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ji. I'll be fine. It's not like I've never caught some cold."

Sighing, Jihyo leans her head over Seungwan's, smiling when the Pure-bred Alpha chuckles. "Okay. I'll keep your words for that."

A brief peck on her cheek from the other girl sends sparks all over Jihyo's body, yet she simply giggles and gives Seungwan a reciprocative kiss on top of her head. Her fellow Alpha laughs softly at that as she snuggles further to her shoulder.

They stay like that throughout the exam, only giving claps of appreciation whenever their friends end their performance. Seungwan throws a flying kiss to Yuju and Rose when Taeyeon calls them, earning her a playful wink from her basketball teammate and a thumb up from the regular Omega.

It's a bit over an hour and a half later until Taeyeon finally calls "Ms. Park Jihyo" to come to the front. Even if they had grown sleepy due to the lengthy waiting time, both are immediately alert when the older Pure-bred Alpha's voice echo. Yuju and Rose give them a small fist pump and mouthing "fighting!" as Seungwan picks up her guitar, following Jihyo who is already walking towards the stage.

Taeyeon nods curtly at the two girls while Tiffany beams at her student.

"Hello Jihyo, Seungwan," the Omega greets with that friendly tone of hers. "Before you start, care to tell us about what song you're going to show us today?"

Jihyo smiles at Tiffany and nods. "We're going to perform 'Lost in Love' today, Mrs. Kim."

"Wow! Really? I'm surprised!" giggling, Tiffany looks over to her wife who is giving her attention to them, seemingly also interested in the two girls' choice of song. Taeyeon clears her throat once and raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Well, I expect great things from you two," says the brunette, acknowledging Seungwan as a fellow Pure-bred and nods politely. "Please, proceed."

"Yes, ma'am."

With the classroom focusing fully at them due to Taeyeon's earlier comment, Jihyo finds herself trembling a bit, nervous. But then Seungwan grasps her hand as she smiles at the Low Alpha, nodding once to assure her. "We'll ace this. I promise."

"Yeah," Jihyo breathes out. Those simple words somehow wash away all her fear, making her confidence shoots up to the roof, feeling completely eased up with Seungwan's presence. She shows her own smile to Seungwan who smirks in return. "Yeah, sure we will. Let's do this."

She then turns to face the class, bowing alongside Seungwan still with her hand gripped by the Pure-bred Alpha's fingers.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Allow us, Park Jihyo and Son Seungwan, to present to you, Lost in Love," as Seungwan settles on one of the seats, arranging her guitar on her lap, Jihyo gives another tiny bow to the class. "Please, enjoy."

The first tone echoes gently at the first pick of Seungwan's guitar, along with Jihyo humming the intro of the song. The two Alphas share a look before Seungwan starts singing.

_"Are we really breaking up now..?_

_Or is it just a short recess, like we promised?"_

Seungwan's soft, clear voice slowly reverberates on the classroom walls. Despite her focus on her guitar play, not once she strays from the actual flow of the song, even putting emphasis at some place of the lyrics to show how pained she is with the prospect of breaking up as told by the song.

_"It seems like this is as much as I could take..._

_I ask myself, why haven't I heard from you by now?"_

She raises her head, staring straight at Jihyo who also has her eyes at her. The girl sighs and turns her attention back to her guitar just as Jihyo sings.

_"I love you_

_It's alright even if I have to wait forever_

_I'll still be smiling at the day you return back to me"_

As if knowing that Seungwan wouldn't look at her anymore, Jihyo gives a small, broken smile to the Pure-bred Alpha and sets her eyes at the audience before her.

_"Am I the one who can't accept it_

_That your words really meant goodbye?_

_I really want to believe in everything you said_

_And yet, why do I still wonder, how are you now?"_

There's a subtle, barely noticeable pause of the guitar play when Seungwan steals a glance towards Jihyo only to find her staring forlornly somewhere not at her. Seungwan continues her play a split second right after that along with her deeper voice echoing along with the melancholic tune.

_I love you_

_It's alright even if I have to wait forever_

_I'll still be smiling at the day you return back to me_

Without even looking back at Seungwan, Jihyo carries on singing, making the other girl to finally avert her eyes to her guitar.

_Right now, even when the sadness of your leaving is starting to hurt_

_The only thing I could think about is how good it would be when you're back with me_

Seungwan looks up to the audience, giving more prominent stresses on her words and her expression. She closes her eyes for a little while when Jihyo sings a small ad-lib at the tail end of her part.

_Why am I so foolish?_

_When it's clear that the 'time' you mentioned is the 'time' for us to get over each other_

By now, Jihyo has her attention fully on her partner, who answers her gaze and is staring back at her. Their eyes are now filled with both love and longing, the pained and the hurting expression from before long gone. The Low Alpha even pulls her lips back in a gentle smile when Seungwan shows a tiny bit of her teeth in a small grin.

_I'm not upset_

_Because I believe you will return here with me_

Seungwan follows Jihyo's singing, chasing for the higher tune than her partner's lower one and both create harmony, as Seungwan raises both the volume and the pitch of her voice nearing the end of the song. They keep their eye-contact for as long as the song proceeds, only breaking it when the song finally reaches its closure.

_This belief will make our love stronger_

_And give me the strength to live on_

Soft, gentle hums from the two Alphas indicate the finale of the song, echoing almost mythically on the dead-silent classroom. A few seconds of tranquility until Jihyo smiles nervously, bowing a bit to the stunned audience and mumbles a small, "Thank you."

It makes the two of them jump from their seat when the class erupts. The sixty or so freshmen of the music major are all howling their appreciation to their performance loudly. Thunderous claps from their friends are almost deafening, adorned with some whistles here and there and some screams Seungwan faintly hears as, "Just put a ring on her already, bitch!"

They could also see Yuju and Rose give them standing ovation with the regular Omega nearly in tears.

It takes a few long seconds for the others to finally shut up after Taeyeon clears her throat rather harshly. Tiffany speaks up after that, clearly happy and satisfied at her two students' take of her and her mate's song.

"That was really good, Jihyo, Seungwan!" says the woman as she claps softly. She then turns to her mate who keeps her gaze to the two younger Alphas. "Don't you think so, Taetae?"

Taeyeon pauses for a while, thinking, before she ultimately nods and sends a warm smile to her two students. "It was good, alright. I'll refrain to give more opinion for your performance until later. You can go back to your seat, Ms. Park. Ms. Son."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kim."

Yuju is waiting for them at her seat with a blinding smile and adoration in her eyes. She immediately claps in excitement when Seungwan winks at her. "Man, that was so great! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Aw, did you not know that I'm born a diva?" Seungwan chuckles as she whips her hair back and fro, earning her a laugh from Yuju and tiny slap on her arm by Jihyo. She winks again just to Jihyo this time. The girl then drapes her arm over Jihyo's shoulder, pulling her close to her body and places a light kiss on her temple before whispering, "Told 'ya we'll ace that."

"I know, I believe in you," Jihyo smiles at her friend who grins. She takes a seat, raising her eyebrows when Seungwan doesn't move from her spot.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a while," says the Pure-bred Alpha, already knowing the meaning of Jihyo's subtle gesture. Seungwan heaves a sigh when Jihyo's worry returns in full force and pats her friend's cheek once to ease her. "It's alright. It's just that my stomach feels a little bit funny. Probably because of a little stage fright. I mean, Taeyeon-seongsaenim is frightening alright."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Jihyo asks which receives Seungwan's laugh.

"No need. I'll be back in a flash. Just don't forget to take notes of what they say about us if I hadn't returned."

After getting Jihyo's permissive nod, Seungwan walks away from her partner towards the classroom door not without a wave. Jihyo leans back on the headrest once Seungwan is gone, opting to listen to last few songs sung by her other friends.

.

.

.

Her watch is showing half past three when Momo steps in front of Mina's dorm room. A bag filled with medicines, stethoscope, thermometer, glucometer, sphygmomanometer, oximeter, and a box of porridge and suddenly she feels so dumb. It's not like she's going to perform some thorough medical examination to Mina, why does she even bring her entire equipment here?

But it would be such a hassle for her to return so she decides to just knock on the door.

"Coming."

The door swings open, showing the stature of the Pure-bred Omega that seems like she has just gotten up from her bed. Momo almost chokes when she takes in Mina's figure, who looks irresistibly attractive with her messy hair obscuring parts of her face and the oversized mint t-shirt that hangs low on her neck. But being a good (future) doctor she is, Momo is immediately drawn by the Omega's flushed cheeks and bleary eyes.

"Mina, hi!" Momo greets with a beam. Mina blinks a few times to make sure of the identity of the person standing before her. Realizing that Mina likely wouldn't recognize her soon, Momo continues. "Satang told me you're sick?"

"Is that you, Momo?" Mina blinks again. She tries to sniff the air through her blocked nose to no avail, and her blurry eyes really make it hard to pinpoint the person standing on her door. Though she recognizes the voice immediately when Momo confirms her answer and she weakly gestures Momo to come inside.

Momo tries not to dart her eyes everywhere but she can't help to be amazed by the dorm room. The wall is painted pastel, unlike hers that is painted warm blue. There's a tiny table in between the two beds, scattered on it are papers and some other stationery. There are sticky notes here and there filled with what Momo is sure as Sana's handwriting. Aside from that, the room is really tidy with no spots visible.

Momo wishes she and Chaeyoung could be half as tidy as Mina and Sana.

"Did Sana told you?" the hoarse voice from near her almost makes Momo jumps in surprise. She finds Mina already curling on her bed covered by her blanket with her unfocused eyes staring at Momo. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

Shaking her head, Momo smiles and sits down on the floor beside Mina's bed. "It's not a big deal. How are you feeling?"

Mina giggles, the coughs violently. She sighs in exasperation once her cough subsides. "Terrible. It's been like this since yesterday but it got worse this morning."

"Have you taken any medications?" Momo asks as she takes out her digital thermometer and puts it on Mina's forehead. She winces when the screen displays number 38.2ºC.

Shaking her head, Mina sighs again. "I don't have any. I just drink a lot of water and sleep."

"Oh, well, I bring some paracetamol for you. Have you eaten yet?"

Mina shakes her head again. This time, it's Momo's turn to sigh. "You should eat, you know. You'll get worse if you don't eat regularly."

"Sorry."

Momo chuckles when Mina shrinks to her blanket, ashamed and a bit afraid to be scolded by the Zeta. She knows that her presence alone could be intimidating for Pure-bred Omegas, especially ones who are in a vulnerable state such as Mina, so Momo suppresses her scent down not to scare her friend further. She allows herself to be surrounded by Mina's natural jasmine scent, a bit fouled by her sickness but is still alluring. Momo almost smacks her own head for lowkey enjoying Mina's weakened yet inviting fragrance.

"Here, eat this first then take the medicine."

Having no other choices than to obey, Mina nods, slowly sitting up and lets her blanket slides down from her body. She doesn't notice Momo hastily avert her attention when the Zeta sees that she only wears a tight shorts under her baggy shirt.

"Thanks for the food Momo," Mina mumbles after she finishes her food. She obediently drinks the tablet Momo gave her then she tucks herself back to her bed, eyes closed in content of her full stomach.

Her eyes flutter open again when she hears Momo rustling around. The Zeta is rummaging the kitchen for a while before she returns with a bowl of warm water and wet cloth. Mina stays in silence when Momo puts the warm compress on her forehead, sighing when the Zeta fixes her blanket so she can be more comfortable.

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Hey, I told you it's fine," Momo smiles, showing her perfect rows of teeth. "It's not a big deal at all. I'm glad I could help."

"Mhm," smiling back, Mina chooses to close her eyes. Her head is still pounding despite the food and medicine taken so she opts not to take more of the visual stimulant. "I feel a bit better already."

"That's good. Do you need me to do anything else?"

Mina mutters a small, "Stay."

"Okay."

She could feel a hand caressing her head and Mina feels relaxed almost instantly. The soft, tentative touch is enough to make her snuggle closer to Momo's hand, indulging herself within the comfort offered by the gentle Zeta. She lets out a tiny appreciative sound when Momo's long fingers massage her scalp, easing her headache and making her grow sleepy as time passes.

"Momoring is so kind."

Momo pauses a bit when she hears Mina mumbling under her breath. It's the first time the Pure-bred Omega ever calls her with her nickname, usually content in calling her only with her given name. Not like Momo's against it. She likes the nickname and Mina being the one calling her that while praising her makes her chest swells with pride.

"This is nothing, Mina," Momo answers with a whisper and another stroke to the Omega's silky hair.

"But you are," Mina stubbornly counters at the brink of her consciousness. She yawns once before succumbing to her sleep.

"That's why I like you."

Another pause, this time longer than before. Momo stares blankly to the slumbering Omega, her hand floating in the air above Mina's hair. It takes Momo a few seconds to completely registering what Mina had said, and heat immediately creeps up to her cheeks as she struggles not to short-circuit her own brain.

_Mina likes me?_

_Mina..?_

_Likes me?_

_Me? Mina likes?_

_??¿¿?¿???¿_

_Mina– huh? Wait. Mina likes me?_

Momo gulps.

_Oh shit, where do I go from here_

Slowly, with a shaking hand and beads of perspiration rolling down her skin, Momo places her hand back over the black strands crowning Mina's head and starts stroking again. She could feel her heart beating uncontrollably inside her ribcage but she tries to calm it down, trying to pushes her surprise which is mixed with glee aside.

Years of being put on a pedestal due to her high rank had made it harder for Momo to completely trusts other people. Everyone always seems to try to get to her good side so they can be in her favor, only seeing her as a glorious Zeta worth to worship and not 'Momo'. She had learned to try to believe in people again when she met Sana, then Jihyo and everyone else, and she believes that Mina is also one of the few she could put her faith into.

Mina is different. She's not like other Omegas who would do anything to catch her attention, to present themselves to become a viable mate for her.

Now that she thinks about it, she used to have a little bit of suspicion that Mina gets close to them only to get close to her. But then again, Momo can't just dismiss the fact that Mina had grown a little closer to Sana and Jihyo before they even meet. Mina has always been nice to Dahyun and Chaeyoung, and even Tzuyu warms up to the Pure-bred Omega in ways Momo would never expect her to.

Being friends with Tzuyu is already enough indicator for her to know that Mina is genuine.

Momo glances again at the sleeping girl. She wouldn't deny that she has always find Mina attractive, with her perfect jaw and her beauty marks adorning her pale face. Her shy yet somehow bold attitude, her gentle smile and her pretty laugh, everything seems so good in Momo's eyes. The jasmine scent she has always smelled sweeter than any other scent to Momo and she realizes, realizes just how she had actually been ensnared by the Omega before her.

By the Omega whose first impression is how she mend her beloved jacket.

With a sigh, Momo lifts the wet cloth from Mina's forehead to place a chaste kiss on the burning skin.

She knows that she violates Mina's personal space without her permission, but Momo opts to ignore it when the Pure-bred Omega exhales in her sleep, content. Her lips are tugged in a fond smile as Mina settles further to her hand on her head, and Momo leans on the bed to close her eyes as well.

Mina is still sick and Momo knows better than to leave the girl alone. Mina will just keep on sleeping without taking any more food or medication so Momo decides to stay.

Even when the Pure-bred Omega's 'confession' still rings in her ear, Momo reminds herself not to tackle things with haste.

She'll wait.

She'll see.

Though deep down, she kind of knows that her heart already beats for Mina.

.

.

.

Seungwan splashes water on her face before she looks up to the mirror. She has wasted approximately half an hour inside the bathroom without doing anything. Her stomach might feel like it's doing a somersault, but no matter what she does, there's nothing from inside that she has to throw up or to dump.

"Ah, shit, Momo."

The girl groans when she taps her back pocket, remembering that her phone is gone due to her friend's recklessness. Jihyo wouldn't be able to inform her if the exam is done and if their teachers are currently giving them feedback. In turn, she also couldn't inform Jihyo or any of her friends if she gets a worse sickness than before.

"Man, what is happening to me?" Seungwan sighs as she leans to the sink, closing her eyes for a bit when nausea hits her again. Her entire body feels like it's on fire and she knows that looks like a legit tomato right now due to how flushed her face is. She's so very tempted to just sneak away from the major building back to her dorm so she can enjoy the rest of the afternoon sleeping.

But her teachers and Jihyo wouldn't appreciate that, so Seungwan stretches her arms over her head. She turns to the sink to wash her face again, trying to cool down before she has to return to the class.

"Right," Seungwan poses a bit in front of the mirror until she feels presentable enough. "Let's get that A score from the demons, Seungwan."

With a confident stride, Seungwan walks away from the sink.

Then, a stir.

Seungwan halts in her way and looks down.

"Oh my holy God I don't like this joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfjoijos sorry for taking longer than usual :") writer block hits me again
> 
> See you later in the next chapter


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know shit about vocal hahaha thanks Kpopvocalanalysis
> 
> And this chapter is fullblown WenHyo lmao I'm sorry
> 
> Rate M for... y'know what is it
> 
> Is this rough? I think it's a bit rough but I'm still too soft akakak
> 
> Please enjoy this chappie ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> I love y'all :*

Jihyo thinks, by all those years she spent living alongside Seungwan, that she knows absolutely everything about her dearest best friend.

One fact she knows is that the Pure-bred Alpha might sometimes space out in the middle of doing anything, lost within the seas of her own thoughts. That is both her strength and weakness, as her thorough thinking had proven its usefulness throughout her life yet also makes her overthinks even the slightest of matter.

And yet, Seungwan rarely takes this long to search for her muse in the bathroom.

Squirming on her seat, Jihyo takes another worried glance at the clock. It's been more than half and hour but her partner is nowhere to be seen. After how sickly Seungwan looked like earlier, Jihyo has a few bad feelings about Seungwan's condition right now. She might be fainted or is in the middle of excessive throwing up. Jihyo bites her lower lip nervously when she realizes that she can't reach Seungwan because of her missing phone, and she couldn't just easily stroll out from the classroom when her teachers are already giving them feedbacks.

It's still ten groups away from hers and Seungwan's turn. Far too long to her liking. She won't be able to escape the classroom until all the students get their own feedback from Taeyeon and Tiffany. At least her duet was the second last so Jihyo doesn't have to wait much longer after she gets her commentaries.

"Jihyo, is everything okay?"

Jihyo jolts when a soft hand touches her shoulder. She finds Rose, Yuju's duet partner who is also one of her friends, looking at her worriedly. The Low Alpha forces a smile and a nod before she puts her hand over Rose's.

"Yeah, just a bit troubled. Wan hadn't returned yet. I'm afraid if something bad happens to her," she confesses slowly.

Rose taps her shoulder again as a form of concern with a smile accompanying it. "It's okay, Jihyo. I believe she is okay. And if she's not, let's hope that she's already in the infirmary to be nursed by the doctor."

"I hope so, too," feeling her worry lifted a bit by Rose's comforting words, Jihyo smiles at the girl. "Thanks, Rose."

The friendly regular Omega loops her arms around Jihyo to give her a hug before she returns her attention back to the front side of the class. Despite her killer nature, Taeyeon always takes her sweet sweet time to give her students reviews. Most of them added with theories and demonstrations so her other students could also take notes. Usually, Jihyo would be grateful but now she wants nothing more than to finish this as soon as possible.

Jihyo slumps back to her seat, fingers nimbly playing with her pen. She had taken a few notes she deems important from Taeyeon's explanation earlier. The subject Taeyeon and Tiffany touch right now is already in her range of skill so she decides to just daydream, thinking about anything in general.

Her mind flies to her roommate and she feels a slight pang of jealousy because Tzuyu and Sana are already enjoying their holiday today. Dahyun also told her this morning that she's going outside the institution area with Chaeyoung, much to the latter's dismay. Jihyo cracks a smile when she remembers how Chaeyoung hates the cold of winter with every single fibre of her being but will do absolutely anything to please the cuddly Delta.

She's too whipped for her own good, sometimes.

Momo, though. The Zeta had wailed to her about how she also has an exam today. As a good friend, Jihyo simply patted her head and cheered at her, telling her good luck on her exam. Now that she thinks about Momo, Jihyo kind of notices that the Zeta is a little drifting away from her. Momo has always been naturally gravitating to her since they met each other back on the first grade of high school so Jihyo could feel when Momo drifts a bit further.

Jihyo knows that Momo is taking a great interest to their new Pure-bred Omega friend, Mina, and she's glad that Momo finally finds someone worthy of her affection. She remembers how Momo almost closes her heart off back then, being far too disappointed in people before Jihyo finds and picks her up, giving her a reason to trust people again.

Jihyo just hopes Mina wouldn't betray Momo's faith. She's afraid that Momo will completely shut off if another Omega she likes turns out to be using her for their own entertainment, again.

"Miss Park Jihyo?"

Just in time. Jihyo sits up straight when she hears Tiffany addressing her, giving the Omega teacher a polite smile which is answered by a smile of her own. Tiffany then looks around the class as she probably notices Seungwan's absence.

"Is Seungwan not here?" she asks and Jihyo shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kim. She said she got quite a... problem and she went to the bathroom earlier. She hadn't returned until now," Jihyo explains slowly, a bit nervous if Taeyeon will scold her and Seungwan for ditching up her class.

Much to her surprise, Taeyeon stifles a laughter before she shakes her head in disbelief. "Tsk, Alpha problems. That song really always gets the ball rolling, eh? Just make sure that you'll help her later, Miss Park."

Jihyo watches in befuddlement when Tiffany elbows her mate, with a blush adorning her beautiful face while Taeyeon just keep on laughing. When her mate quiets down enough, Tiffany gives Jihyo an apologetic smile that only makes the young Low Alpha's curiosity escalates. "Sorry about that, Jihyo. I believe Seungwan isn't as crude as Taetae. It's alright, just please tell her about what we think about your performance later, okay?"

At her student's (semi-confused) nod, Tiffany smiles widely until her eyes turn crescent. She then flips her notebook before starting her review. Tiffany is more of the "by feelings" reviewer so Jihyo only takes a few small scribbles when the teacher shamelessly praises her performance. She says that she absolutely adores their take on hers and her mate's song and that she feels so honored to have their song chosen by her students.

"If I were to talk about my feelings, then just know that I fully agree with my wife," when it's Taeyeon's turn to give her commentaries, the older Pure-bred Alpha gives Jihyo a warm smile before she proceeds, sending butterflies flying inside Jihyo's chest for being able to impress her normally unshakable teacher. "I do feel entertained with the performance you presented to us today, Jihyo. And I'm also flattered that you opted to use our song for this occasion."

Jihyo sighs in relief. That's a B cemented for her grade.

The brunette woman clears her throat once. "Now, about the technical of the performance itself, I must say that I'm impressed with how your partner tackles the song. Miss Son has a really healthy vocal technique. I also notice that she has quite a wide range for her voice. The final part of the song where she sang the high note is flawless because I didn't hear any straining from her. Regarding her registers..."

Taeyeon then continues to explain more about her observation on Seungwan, repeatedly telling the class about how well-developed Seungwan's technique is. The teacher does not even hesitate to applaud Seungwan at the points she deems worthy of appreciation. Jihyo wishes Seungwan is here to listen to her feared teacher marvels over her, as Jihyo is sure that Seungwan will be extremely proud.

"On the other hand, you, Miss Park," Jihyo takes a deep breath when Taeyeon addresses her, eager to listen to her point of view. "One thing I admire about you is that you have a distinctive vocal color. Your control over your lower register is terrific, but I notice that you tend to strain when you try to reach outside your range. You could also sound a bit airy when you perform runs. Then again, your vocal color blends well with Seungwan's and I have to admit that I dig the harmonization you guys did at the finale."

The woman continues her explanation about her vocal, giving examples and suggestions here and there before she stops. Jihyo thought that it's the end, but turns out, Taeyeon is not finished as she adds a few more sentences.

"This might not be related to vocal technique, which I originally aim to grade today, but one thing that I probably love most is how you both sang with feelings. You were able to incorporate the atmosphere of the song into your singing and _that_ is one of the keys of a successful performance. I notice your little glances and gestures, and how Miss Son put dramatic pauses on her guitar play. I'm going to say it again that I _love_ your performance because of that, and that you, along with your partner Miss Son, achieved the highest grade today out of all performances."

"Eh?"

Taeyeon nods, smiling softly. "Congratulations, Miss Park."

Jihyo blinks, unbelieving, shaken to the core when the class once again erupts in claps and whistles as an expression of joy. The Low Alpha is still trying to process everything when Yuju catches her in a headlock and ruffles her hair proudly. A grin slowly cracks on her face, heart threatening to burst out of its cage due to how happy she feels right now. She could only laugh as she nods to her teachers who nod back, mouthing congratulations of their own to the giddy student.

Her accomplished wide grin stays until the class ends, until all the students leave after most of them saying "congratulations" and "merry Christmas" to her. Only after the class is nearly empty does Jihyo realize that there's one lone forgotten guitar on the seat beside her.

"Just where the heck is captain?" Yuju's question mirrors Jihyo's perfectly. The regular Alpha had stubbornly stayed behind to keep Jihyo company, even when the Low Alpha herself ushers her to leave. Rose had left earlier, apologizing for not being able to stay with them due to a matter she has to attend.

Jihyo sighs, shaking her head as she glances at the clock for the _n_ -th time today. Another ten minutes passed with Seungwan still MIA.

"You know what? I'm just going to find her somewhere around here," with a final groan, Jihyo picks up the guitar case and slings it over her shoulders. She slings her bag on her other shoulder, refusing Yuju's offer to bring it for her. "I think you should head back, Yuju-ah. I've occupied you for far too long."

Yuju waves her hand in dismissal. "Nah, it's fine, manager. I just can't bear leaving you all alone here."

"Please, Yuju-ah," Jihyo taps Yuju's arm softly. "I insist. It's not like I'll take long to find Seungwan. Tomorrow's Christmas! You gotta use this afternoon to rest!"

The taller of the two nibbles on her lower lip, almost objecting when Jihyo reassures her. Yuju finally departs with a sigh and a tap to Jihyo's shoulder, telling her to call if anything happen with Seungwan. Jihyo bids the reluctant Alpha goodbye before she takes off on her own.

Her first destination is of course the bathroom closest to her classroom. Disappointingly, she finds it empty, and Jihyo pouts as she turns on her heels to another hall.

As she continues to inspect room per room, Jihyo has to admit that it's a bit eerie to walk around in total silence in a place that's usually crowded with students. Understandable. Tomorrow is a long holiday so the students must have been leaving in haste to be able to get home as soon as possible. Some students like her who stay in the dorm might be in less of a hurry, but due to today being the last active day for the year, they must have chosen to return to their dorm as there are no more activities in the music major.

Five long halls later, Jihyo is about to give up when she comes across a security man. She greets the man with a smile and asks about the whereabouts of her friend. Just her luck that the man had smelled the lingering scent of pine forest near the bathroom at the back of the building. After she expresses her gratitude to the elderly man, Jihyo quickly sprints to the place he had told her about.

The man did not lie. Immediately after Jihyo arrives at the place, she is greeted by a strong musk unmistakably Seungwan. She shakes her head once when she finds the bathroom door closed, raising her hand to knock when she hears a faint, continuous growl along with wet noises from inside.

Jihyo widens her eyes when she recognizes the voice. "Seungwan?"

The growls halt, followed by a yelp and a door slammed closed. With her worry increasing tenfold, Jihyo pushes the door finding it unlocked and hurriedly storms into the room to once again, finding it empty. But one of the three stalls on her right side is tightly shut. Jihyo sniffs the air again to make sure that Seungwan is here, feeling a bit weirded out by how strong she smells today and knocks the locked stall door.

"Wan? Wannie you there? Hey, are you okay?"

No answer.

Jihyo knocks the door again, louder this time. "Wan? Seungwan please I know you're in there! Wannie, answer me are you okay?"

There's a helpless whine resounding, before Seungwan's hoarse voice echoes from behind the door. "Y-yeah, I'm here..."

"Oh, thank God," Jihyo breathes out in relief. "What are you doing there? Come on, let's go back! Everyone's going home already."

"N-no I-I–" a gulp. "L-Look, Jihyo I– I– c-can you please go?"

"Huh? Why?"

"B-because­– _ugh_ , God, please! J-just leave me alone, please I–"

"Wannie?" hearing the crack in her voice and the way Seungwan breathes harshly make Jihyo panics. "Wannie? Oh God, are you sick? Wannie please open the door!"

"NO! No, just– no! Oh my God Jihyo please just get the hell outta here I–"

"Seungwan what is wrong with you?! Please just open the door I want to see you!" Jihyo bangs the door once, trying to open it forcefully when Seungwan suddenly snarls. Cold washes over Jihyo when she hears the rage and frustration in the Pure-bred Alpha's voice, forcing her to submit under the higher-ranked girl just by her voice alone. She unconsciously lets out a fearful whimper and Seungwan chokes.

"Please–" the other girl sounds so weak to the point that Jihyo feels bad at her. She faintly catches some scraping sounds (like nails scratching against wooden surface) when Seungwan forces herself to talk. "Please, leave. Your scent is messing with my mind I can't take it much longer, Jihyo please I need you to leave right now like _right now_."

"Why?" she might be mildly afraid of Seungwan's display of anger before, but she knows that Seungwan would never have the heart to hurt her. So Jihyo pushes through persistently despite Seungwan wailing miserably at her. "Seungwan, why?"

"I–It's... oh God, can't you just play nice for once and _leave_ already!"

"I won't leave until you tell me why!"

"It's... it's not important! You don't have to know!"

"Well, I guess it's important enough that you don't even want to get out there just to say it to my face, so spit it out already!"

"I– oh God, Jihyo please I beg of you _leave_!"

"No! Not until you tell me why I have to leave!"

Jihyo could hear Seungwan howling in frustration inside the stall, further increasing her worry on what kinda hell her friend is going through. The pine forest scent saturating the air is only getting stronger and thicker as their pointless argument continues. Inhaling Seungwan's natural fragrance, Jihyo winces when she feels the annoyance mixed with something foreign contained in the thickening musk.

She bangs the door again when Seungwan fails to answer, earning her a desperate growl from the hiding Pure-bred Alpha. "Seungwan, please just tell me and fine! I'll leave! I'll leave but you have to tell me first _what happened with you_?!"

"I'M IN _RUT_ , DAMMIT!"

Jihyo halts. Okay, she did not expect that.

"W-What?"

"I'm. In. Rut. Jihyo! Is that not clear enough?!" Seungwan yells, followed by a loud groan and another scraping sound. "And your scent– your scent is driving me crazy so _please_ , for the love of God. Get the _hell_ outta here already!"

But the Low Alpha does not listen, trying hard to comprehend her friend's situation in her mind. Seungwan's in rut. Alone, inside a small bathroom stall that must have been extremely uncomfortable for her. So that's why Seungwan didn't return, why her scent smelled so strong and why she looked like she got a fever earlier. Jihyo pauses for quite some time as she keeps on thinking about Seungwan when the Pure-bred Alpha shouts again.

" _PLEASE_!!!"

Jihyo snaps out of her reverie. "Have you taken any suppressants?"

"Wha–!" Seungwan cries out painfully. "Oh God Jihyo please stop talking–"

But Jihyo is not Jihyo if she's not stubborn. She knocks on the door again urgently when Seungwan wheezes, the gears in her mind working to find a way she could help her suffering friend. "Have you taken any suppressants?"

It takes a little while for Seungwan's heavy pants to subside and the girl growls again. "NO! I didn't take any, okay! I lost my phone, I forgot my schedule, _there_! I didn't take any so please, please, _please_ leave–"

"Then let me help you!" Jihyo bangs the door once to keep Seungwan's mind focused on her when the Pure-bred Alpha starts groaning again. "I can buy you some supp in the pharmacy and I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Aaaaaiiiiyyeeoowwww nooo!! Too late! Too late! Nothing will happen I'm already–" there's a little noise from inside that sounds suspiciously like a moan, and a small bang from the other side of the door. Jihyo takes a step back when the scratching sounds more prominent, nearer, right in front of her face on the wooden stall door. "– _you smell so goo–_ aaarrrgh!! Oh my God stop! Stop, just stop being concerned and please! Go away!"

"Wannie!" Jihyo knocks in panic when there's a loud bum resounds. Seungwan must have fallen to the floor in an attempt to get herself away from the enticing scent exuded by the other occupant of the room. The Pure-bred Alpha lets out another pitiful whine. Jihyo might not be able to see, but she could picture Seungwan curling on the floor, fingers clawing her own head.

"Jihyo, please leave," Seungwan says again, softer and more desperate. "I don't know how much longer can I– I really can't think straight right now so please, _please_ , leave before... before..."

Seungwan couldn't finish her sentence as another pained growl rips through her throat. The girl is sobbing when Jihyo takes a few steps back to the bathroom door, hesitating greatly whether she has to leave her friend in her own suffering or to stay with her. Her hand is already hovering over the knob when Seungwan cries out, pitifully it makes Jihyo's heart clenches.

Taking a deep breath, Jihyo steels herself and locks the bathroom door.

"Seungwan."

The Pure-bred yelps when Jihyo once again knocks the wooden stall door. Jihyo could hear the shuffling sound from inside the stall of what she thinks as Seungwan shifting further away from her.

"Seungwan open the door."

A confused whine. Jihyo bites her lip when she realizes that Seungwan's too far gone in her rut to even answer her coherently and she repeats her knocking, just a bit gentler not to scare Seungwan further.

"Let me help you."

Seungwan makes a weird sound, somewhere between a snarl and a moan as Jihyo leans her forehead to the door.

"You can't stay here rutting for two days, Wannie. Let me help you so we can get you back to the dorm."

This time, the Pure-bred Alpha grows silent. Only her heavy breath could be heard echoing in the small room. Jihyo taps her knuckles once more to the door, telling Seungwan that she's still here and that she won't leave.

"Please, let me help you."

Then, a click.

Jihyo hasn't been able to prepare herself when her back collides with the wall. She lets out a pained and surprised hiss at the sudden movement, but she quickly refocuses herself when she feels hot breath fanning her neck. Looking down, Jihyo is immediately met with Seungwan's predatory gaze. The Pure-bred Alpha is trapping her to the wall, eyes staring straight at Jihyo with her pupil blown, breath irregular and lips pulled back in a snarl.

Seungwan growls when she pushes herself more against Jihyo, letting the Low Alpha feel and maybe rethinks her decision when the bulge at the front side of her trousers presses against her thigh. The pressure makes Jihyo takes a sharp breath. The shorter of the two must have sensed a split second of Jihyo's hesitation so she moves back with difficulty, trying to stop herself from fully succumbing to her primal call.

But Jihyo cups her face between her palms, stopping her movement and nods when Seungwan looks at her warily.

"I'll help you."

And Seungwan gives in.

.

.

.

Now, when Jihyo says knowing Seungwan for years makes her knows everything about the Pure-bred Alpha, she guesses she could be a little incorrect.

Never once she takes Seungwan for the type to bite, as she's always been so gentle and caring at her no matter what the situation is. Yet here Jihyo is, with Seungwan squeezing her to the wall, teeth digging and grabbing any skin she could find. Her sharp fangs draw red lines all over Jihyo's unblemished tan skin as she thrusts her length deep into Jihyo, into the warmth that swallows her to the hilt.

"Ah– oh God– Seungwa– Ngh! W-Wan– ah... Seungwanh–!"

Another hard bite and Jihyo whimpers, nails raking over the Pure-bred Alpha's back as she holds on to her like a lifeline, as Seungwan keeps on dragging her teeth on her skin and stuffing her member into the brim of her core. Jihyo doesn't understand how she could keep up with Seungwan, this _wild_ , almost beastly Seungwan who pins her to the wall, gripping her thighs as her hips pistons mercilessly.

"Jihyo-ahh.." a string of slurred moan reaches her ear when Seungwan trails her mouth up to the side of Jihyo's jaw, clear despite the slick noises of her core and the lecherous slapping sounds of Seungwan's thighs meeting the back of her own. "You feel so good, baby... so _so_ good."

Jihyo could only whimper in answer, hugging the female holding her tighter to keep her from falling. Not that it's necessary. For Seungwan is strong enough in keeping her in her hold, her petite stature molding perfectly against Jihyo who has her back flat to the wall. Another soft moan escapes her lips, swollen and bruised when Seungwan snarls to her neck with her teeth once again catch flesh.

A pitiful mewl reverberates when Seungwan hits a sweet spot inside her and Jihyo pants heavier, glassy eyes finding the Pure-bred's lust-filled ones, darkened with desire which has consumed her entire being.

"W-Wan–" her sentence is cut short when Seungwan leans up to claim her lips, just in time to muffle a loud moan from the Low Alpha as she buries her shaft deep. Seungwan pauses her thrusting for a while to enjoy the taste of Jihyo's lips before she picks up her pace again.

Jihyo bites her lips at the overwhelming pleasure coming from their joined hips. It has never crossed her mind that it would feel so good, would feel so raw with how her girth stretches her wide, leaving nothing untouched.

And yet Seungwan wants more.

Seungwan _needs_ more.

"S-Seungwan wait– ah–!" Jihyo whines helplessly when Seungwan puts more force into her thrusts, feeling the wide surface on the base of her member pressing persistently on her opening. She claws Seungwan's back urgently when there's pain shooting up from her nether region. Seungwan is trying to insert her growing knot and Jihyo knows that she's absolutely done for.

Seungwan is not small. Not at all, despite her petite stature and her lithe figure. And her knot would probably double her girth considering the size even before it reaches its full mast.

It's already hard enough for Jihyo to contain the Pure-bred's length–being a Low Alpha doesn't exactly help. She could only take so much, and that 'so much' is far less than what Seungwan offers.

"Wan– stop– nggh..! Please, wait– wait I–" Jihyo wails in pain when Seungwan ignores her plea, but a choked sob that follows not long after seems to catch the Pure-bred's attention. Seungwan stops abruptly, panting with her forehead pressed against the cold tiled wall and fingers digging into Jihyo's thigh.

The girl is shaking like crazy when she slides down a bit, obviously fighting against her instinct to rut with abandon to try to give some reprieve to her partner. Guilt sears into her heart at the thought of hurting Jihyo. But her rut had overridden her logic by the need to breed and it's physically painful for her to stop, her entire body tense to prevent her from tearing her partner only to satisfy her needs. Still, she holds on to whatever left of her sanity as Jihyo's sobs turn fainter, willing herself not to burden her dear friend. "S-sorr­–ry... I'm­... sorry–"

"N-no it's... it's okay..." realizing that Seungwan is already beating herself up, Jihyo tilts her head to be able to kiss Seungwan's temple. The burning sensation of the stretch has lessen considerably now that Seungwan stays motionless, dulled by the gentle thrum of pleasure with half of the Pure-bred's shaft still inside her. "I just... I just need some time."

Seungwan nods with an accompanying whine. The silence filled with their laboured breath is messing with her head, tempting her to change those unpleasant voices into those of Jihyo's melodious moans once again. But she forces herself through the haze of rut. If Jihyo needs time, she'll give, no matter how long Jihyo asks for.

It's just that it's getting harder not to move as time passes. She's aching for a release, her knot swelled and heavy and terribly _sensitive_ to be let out in the open. She wants to be buried completely within Jihyo, wants to feel her warm, clenching muscles around her throbbing length, wants to fill her with everything she has.

"Wannie..." a few minutes of repose until a wispy moan snaps Seungwan out of her trance. Jihyo is staring at her with half-lidded eyes as the Low Alpha grazes her jaw with her blunt nails, pulling her close to share another kiss with her. Seungwan growls into the kiss when her shaft twitches rather impatiently, knowing that her reward is coming, that she's going to finally get the chance to get her much needed relief.

With a newly found determination, Seungwan hauls Jihyo's entire weight still with their lips locking, away from the wall she had pinned the other girl into. She settles Jihyo on the sink where she pulls out completely, before flipping the Low Alpha so her front is pressed on the marble sink, giving her the view of Jihyo's core glistening with their mixed slick. She inhales the sweet scent of sex, of her own pine forest blending with the faint caramel and her head spins giddily.

"Jihyo-ah..." Seungwan drawls to Jihyo's nape when she reenters, slower this time to let the Low Alpha adjusts to her pulsing length. Jihyo arches her back with a shuddering moan when Seungwan delves her shaft into her tight walls, only stopping once her knot comes into contact with Jihyo's reddened, soaked lips.

The Pure-bred is hesitating, as clear by the slight tremble of her lips on Jihyo's nape when she trails kisses across the sweaty skin. She's afraid to inflict any kind of pain to Jihyo and it makes the Low Alpha's chest flutters with affection.

Seungwan _cares_ for her. She has considerately suppressed her desire to chase not only her pleasure but Jihyo's as well. She understands that Jihyo's not an Omega who is be able to take her easily, entirely, but that she's a fellow Alpha who needs a bit more coaxing to completely unravels under her.

And unravel does Jihyo be when Seungwan creeps her fingers through the hem of her shirt, caressing her taut abs with barely there touches until she reaches the rim of her bra. She can't help the lustful whine reverberating when the female on her back grasps a handful of her sensitive mound, flicking and rolling the pebbled bud with expertise.

It takes her mind away from the pleasurable burn from between her legs, of her being stretched open for the second time to take in the swollen knot hungry of her warmth. But Seungwan is still careful, stubbornly keeping her inner beast at bay not to hurt Jihyo further, struggling to keep this as pleasant as possible for the two of them.

Jihyo notices the way Seungwan repeatedly pauses, hand on her hip in an almost bruising grip to hold herself back from forcing in her entire knot in one swift motion. The Pure-bred's frustration is almost palpable, her usually calm scent bled with anxiety, fouling the intoxicating fragrance with the gnawing desperation of being _sated_.

Reaching her hand back with difficulty, Jihyo finds Seungwan's and immediately grasp the bony fingers stationed at her waist. The other girl jolts in surprise then leans down, realizing that Jihyo is struggling to speak something coherent despite the constant spark of pleasure from her nerve endings.

"I... I'm okay now..."

Seungwan keens, confused, afraid, dreading if her action might hurt Jihyo again.

"It's alright, Wannie," Jihyo tilts her head back to press her lips against Seungwan's. She feels rather than hears Seungwan snarling to her mouth and feels the Pure-bred's nails once again digging to her hips. When the sloppy kiss breaks, Seungwan's gaze is predatory, shadowed with nothing but lust yet not without a small question mark hanging in between.

Jihyo nods, biting her lip. "Go ahead."

Seungwan's restraint snaps.

She lunges forward and seizes Jihyo's neck between her teeth, still mindful not to rip the skin open yet slams Jihyo to the marble sink with no mercy. Jihyo cries out loud at the sudden onslaught, but Seungwan couldn't stop now even if she wants to. Her rut has taken a tight grip on her and she succumbs to her primal call, mind clouded with want and the only thing registered in her hazy brain is how she should knot the female below, how she should guide them both to their peak and how she should empty herself in the accepting female.

Jihyo had come, the pain of the insertion and the pleasure of actually being filled to the brim had thrown her over the edge. Her juice poured all over Seungwan's shaft, forming a fine coating over the thick girth and accommodates her movement further, despite the restriction of her knot that made Seungwan only able to thrust shallowly.

Still, it burns, and Jihyo feels her tears once more prickling at the corner of her eyes as she tries her best to adjust to Seungwan's knot. It hurts, as if she's being split apart, for she had been stretched to her utmost limit to fit the shaft, and she curses Seungwan under her breath for her inability to wait for even a damn second before she continues her poundings.

And yet if feels satisfying and terrifyingly intimate, how Seungwan touches the deepest part of her with every thrust of her hips, how firm and assertive the hands keeping her hips down. The kisses raining down her wounded nape and shoulders are enough to wring out another guttural moan along with the hand now sliding down to caress her slick-ruined thigh and the sizable girth stuffing her complete.

_Fulfilled._

It's an alien feeling, yet not unwelcomed as Jihyo wails in pleasure, only able to recite a string of incoherent babbles consisting of _ah_ s and _Seungwan_ s.

She hears the Pure-bred Alpha girl purrs in her ears, satisfied and prideful of being able to wake and satiate the dormant beast in her. Seungwan's thrusts are sharper, more purposeful this time, overwhelming Jihyo with how _good_ it feels with her walls clinging almost greedily to Seungwan's hardened member. Pain soon forgotten as her senses go into an overdrive, focusing fully on the sheer amount of pleasure Seungwan gives her and reducing her into a moaning mess that wants Seungwan, Seungwan and only Seungwan.

There's a tiny voice at the back of her head, begging to be claimed, to be bred and be nurtured by this caring yet powerful Alpha fucking her mindless. She enjoys this, to be held closely and to be stuffed to the brim by her shaft, to bask in the loving touches of the Alpha's tentative fingers. Jihyo whines in ecstasy when Seungwan once again drags her uneven incisors along the line of her neck. She willingly bares her neck in submission, fully welcoming if Seungwan is to tear and to lay her claim.

But the complacent growl right to her ear somehow sweeps the thought away. Jihyo scratches her nails on the marble under her when she realizes what she has been thinking about and she hisses, once again hiding her vulnerable spot before Seungwan could act rash following her lust-riddled instinct. Seungwan's moan is filled with disappointment, accompanied by a commanding gnarl that almost makes Jihyo give in.

_Not now, not now._

Jihyo forcefully grabs Seungwan's face, crashing their lips together to stop the Pure-bred from creating any more marks across her exposed skin. The kiss couldn't stifle her own loud moan when Seungwan thrust particularly hard, her pace stuttering and messy as the Pure-bred reaches over to play with her clit, eliciting another sequence of moans and whimpers that break their kiss.

"A– ah... Seungwan– ah–"

Seungwan growls again and Jihyo is seeing stars, the hot ball of pleasure in her stomach threatening to burst with every violent thrust given to her. The fingers pinching her erect clit destroys her entire logic when Seungwan buries in as deep as she could, when her rough and raw voice echoes along with the teeth sinking into her shoulder.

**"Mine."**

Jihyo comes with a shout, blinded with pleasure and numb to anything else aside from Seungwan's last thrust that soon followed by the first hard splash of her cum against her walls. She faintly notices Seungwan wrapping her arms around her and a sharp pain right over her shoulder joint, yet none could shift her mind away from the sticky heat flooding her, filling her every crevice until she couldn't take any more.

Seungwan is still spilling her essence into her even when Jihyo's high passes, leaving her feeling weak after a violent shudder goes through her body. Knees buckling, Jihyo almost falls dragging Seungwan with her, but the Pure-bred Alpha grips her wrists and presses her down to the sink. Jihyo mewls softly at the caring action and hums when Seungwan swipes a hot line over her skin with her tongue.

The older of the two lets out another prideful growl when the muscles around her length ripple, milking her excellently until the very last drop of seed she could spare. The way Jihyo accepts her willingly had done a great deal to boost her ego as an Alpha. The thought of being successful as a lover, of breeding the girl below and siring a pup with her sound good, _fantastic_ even, making Seungwan purrs in delight as she places another kiss to the Low Alpha's shoulder.

She blinks when her lips touch something wet and damp. The fog of desire clouding her judgement disperses slowly, telling her that there's something wrong with whatever it is she finds on Jihyo's shoulder. Seungwan darts her tongue to lick the substance on her lips, tasting iron, and her heart immediately drops to her stomach when she realizes what is that.

Blood. Lots of it.

The Pure-bred Alpha shakes her head twice to completely erase the remainder of her rut so she can think more clearly, gasping the moment she takes notice of Jihyo's condition. There are multiple bite marks ruining Jihyo's beautiful tan skin, some of them torn with the red liquid trickling from the open wounds. The worst one must have been the one right on her arm joint, even tearing her shirt and forming a huge patch of red over the painful-looking gashes.

"Oh my God... oh God, oh God... Jihyo? Jihyo? You okay?" worriedly, fearfully, Seungwan lets one of Jihyo's wrists go to tap the Low Alpha's cheek. A weak whimper escaping Jihyo's parted lips sends an arrow ripping through her heart, guilt eating her alive at the realization that she had hurt Jihyo, that she had selfishly ignored Jihyo's well-being only to stave off the fire of her rut.

Tears form in Seungwan's eyes and she chokes, shakily turning on the tap on the sink to wipe the blood continuously dribbling from the wounds she left. Jihyo keens when her shoulder stings every time Seungwan wipes it with her wet hand. Now that the pleasure subsides, her senses narrow to the pain from her nape and her shoulder, making her groan in discomfort.

Her eyes flutter open when she hears Seungwan sobbing almost uncontrollably. Jihyo reaches back, placing her palm to the Pure-bred's tear-stained cheek to stroke her.

Seungwan gasps. "I'm sorry... Jihyo I'm so sorry oh my God I'm so sorry."

Jihyo shakes her head. Her shoulder might be aching and her womanhood sore, but she's more than happy to be able to help Seungwan through her rut. She guides Seungwan down to kiss her chastely and moans when the Pure-bred's length shifts inside her, nudging her inner walls still drowned within Seungwan's cum.

"It's... it's okay..." Jihyo answers, voice hoarse due to overuse. She's completely drained after that and she wants nothing more than to close her eyes and maybe let sleep take her, but Seungwan's guilty expression hurts her feelings. She wants to ease her worry, wants to tell her that she has done nothing wrong, wants to tell her that she's okay with everything happened. "I'll... I'll be fine..."

Seungwan nods hurriedly, pressing her lips to Jihyo's sweaty temple. "Yes, yes you will be. I'll make sure that you'll be fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll take you back to your dorm after this I swear. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Jihyo. I promise I will. Just rest, rest for now. I promise everything will be fine."

Jihyo sighs in relief, knowing that she could trust Seungwan with her life and decides to sag to the sink. She feels Seungwan gives one last kiss to her temple, feeling content, before darkness takes over her consciousness.

.

.

.

It's way past sunset when Jihyo finally opens her eyes. She immediately grimaces when her shoulder throbs painfully, when the spot between her legs aches and her body burns all in the wrong place. The girl groans, trying to take in her surroundings and sigh in relief when she finds the familiar interior of her own dorm room.

There's a faint whiff of pine forest blanketing her and she looks around once more.

"Wannie?"

The only thing greeting her is silence. Jihyo then realizes that the faint scent comes from _within_ her, giving way for a deep blush to cover her heated face. Tzuyu's absence and the tranquility in her room allow her mind to relive the events transpired before and Jihyo sighs knowing that the mental image will probably haunt her for life.

A bright light from the bedside counter catches her attention. It's her phone, lighting up with the notification of a new message. The display name shown immediately piques her interest so she grabs her phone and opens the messaging app.

.

**Kang Seulgi**  
  
---  
  
Hey Jihyo

So...

Seungwan kinda came back crying and in rut

I guess something less than desirable must have happened

She said she's sorry

And that she left a few things for you on your kitchen

I recommend you to take a look as soon as you're awake, it might be important

I hope you're okay

If you need anything don't hesitate to call me

Get well soon

Hey Ji it's been a while, you okay there?

| 

   
  
__________

.

Lips tugged in a fond smile, Jihyo closes her phone and settles back to the bed after she told Seulgi that she's perfectly fine. She touches her shirt to find it crisp clean and her smile grows wider. Warmth fills her chest at the thought of Seungwan braving and withholding her rut to take her back to her dorm, taking care of her after that before ultimately having to give up to her natural call.

Jihyo remembers that Seulgi said that Seungwan had left her a few things so she pushes herself up, wincing when the throbbing ache all over her body intensifies. She stops for a while to let the wave of pain subsides and sighs in relief when the sharp sensation dulls. Taking a look to the mirror near Tzuyu's bed, Jihyo notices the bandages covering her neck and her left shoulder down to her upper arm.

The feeling of endearment in her heart soars as she carefully touches the white wrapping. There are blotches of brown and dark red here and there that smell like antiseptic, telling her that Seungwan indeed had taken her time to thoroughly make sure that she's okay.

Jihyo listens to her feet making soft tapping sounds when she walks to the kitchen area. She could immediately spot the _things_ Seungwan left for her, consisting of a bowl of ramen, energy drink, two pieces of melon pan and a plastic bag filled with packages of medicine. There are also torn papers with Seungwan's written notes on each item plus a folded paper tucked inside the plastic bag.

Reaching for the bowl of ramen, Jihyo picks the note as well and giggles when she reads it.

_"I'm not good in cooking so I can only make you this TTwTT_

_If it's cold, you can warm it first in the microwave_

_Don't forget to eat it! Get well soon!"_

Following Seungwan's instruction, she puts the cold ramen into the microwave and sets it on. She takes the energy drink after that, once again giggling as she reads the little note left by the Pure-bred Alpha.

_"I don't know if you like this or not huhu but I always feel better when I drink this :(_

_I hope you'll like this.. Get well soon!"_

Next is the melon pan with a similar sounding note, saying that Seungwan remembers how Jihyo absolutely loves melon so she bought her the bread with her favorite flavor. Jihyo takes the plastic bag last as she sits on the kitchen island, waiting for her ramen to warm up enough. Seungwan gave her five different medicines and Jihyo presses her lips into a thin line when she recognizes the name of one of the medicines.

After all, Tzuyu always brings that drug around whenever Sana is in her heat.

She sighs and sets the packages aside to read the small note left by Seungwan. Seungwan reminds her to take the medicines as soon as she finished eating with her usual "Get well soon!" at the end of her note. Jihyo then unfolds the paper, finding lengthy sentences written on it and decides to refrain reading them when her microwave makes a beeping sound.

Placing her now warm food on the kitchen counter, Jihyo drags a chair from the bedroom to enjoy her food in peace. She reaches for a pair of chopsticks and offers a prayer before she digs in, her other hand occupied with the piece of paper from before. She notices how Seungwan scratched some of her writing before proceeding to read the entire letter.

.

_Hey, Ji_

_So... yeah... ummm how do I start?_

_I'm so sorry. Look I don't know what ~~gashjladslk~~ happen to me. Okay yeah I got my rut. Sorry again, truly, I don't usually forget my schedule but my missing phone had everything in it, including the reminder for my rut. I couldn't take my suppress ~~s~~ ants on time because of that. I must have hurt you badly I mean ~~yyyyyy~~ you bled a lot :( omg I didn't think that I'd like to bite but :((( I guess my teeth are too sharp ahaha :(_

_I really hope you're already okay when you read this... I patched you ~~uop~~ up but idk about bandaging I kinda just wrapped it around :( it must have hurt so much I'm so fucking sorry :(_

_Btw don't worry though I didn't ~~btie~~ bite you "there". You weren't marked by me ~~asasasa~~ I mean yes we aren't mated. Still you really bled a lot :((( I bought you blood supplement just in case you get anemia(?)_

_Oh yeah about the meds. I... idk shit about the meds I just asked the pharmacy what they recommend ~~hnggggg~~ we didn't use protection I'm so sorry again :((( I mean like if you wanna drink the meds, the administration guidance is on the packages. Once again I'm so sorry for troubling you so much ~~jjjjjjjjj~~_

_If... if the meds don't work I promise I'll take full responsibi ~~ty~~ lity. You don't have to worry, I'll make sure to take care of everything. This is entirely my fault so you can hold on my words that I'll take ownership of my actions._

_My rut is coming back so I gotta cut this short but I really hope you'll recover soon. I'm sorry again for hurting you :(_

_Get well soon, Jihyo_

_p.s idk what to say sorry all my notes end with gws :( I really hope you gws tho :(_

_p.s.s oh and merry Christmas and happy new year. I hope you enjoy your holiday <3_

.

Jihyo folds the paper back once she finished reading the letter. She puts the paper down along with her chopsticks, suddenly losing her appetite after she reads the content of Seungwan's letter. Her hand unconsciously reaches for the packages of medicine, flipping the plastic to see the backside of it and scans her eyes over the printed words.

Her mind which was blank is suddenly flooded with memories, and the girl sighs as she plants her forehead to the counter, eyes closed tight. There's a familiar pang in her chest she remembers first appeared nearly three years ago. The very same ache that forced her to take dozens of steps back.

It takes a few moments for her to open her eyes. With weariness and defeat apparent in her feature, Jihyo pops open a tablet and swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so because Ramadhan (fasting season) is coming in Indonesia, this will be the last smut I write for a while XD
> 
> I'll still write some smutless chapters (the SaTzu in Taiwan sidestory and expect some 2YeonMiMo next chapter) but the next coughsmutcough will be at least a month from now
> 
> Happy fasting for my muslim readers! Xoxo
> 
> Have a nice day and see you next chapter! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to our parents, MiMo and 2Yeon because I need some fluff and cuddles in my lyfe (angsty couples go away shoo shoo)  
> Hahahah enjoy and have a nice day I love you UwU

"So I was told to come home... for _this_."

Nayeon looks up from her spot at the couch, waving happily at Jeongyeon who is standing not far from her. The Pure-bred Alpha wears a tired, almost defeated look, with her bag slung only on one shoulder and her hair tousled. Grinning, Nayeon pats the empty space beside her as she shifts, offering Jeongyeon a seat which the younger girl accepts with a sigh.

"Is it really bad to be greeted by the fabulous me when you return home?" Nayeon asks as Jeongyeon sits down. There's a soft chuckle given by the Pure-bred Alpha and Nayeon smiles, even more so when she feels an arm sidling around her waist.

"It's not like that, no," Jeongyeon laughs again, pressing a brief kiss to the Omega's shoulder. "Just where the heck are my parents, actually?"

Nayeon shrugs. "They haven't returned from overseas with my parents as well. I don't know... I guess we have the house for ourselves for the entire holiday."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to do a wholesome drama marathon so it's good for me."

Nayeon hears the sigh heaved by her girlfriend before she feels Jeongyeon leaning her head on her shoulder. The Omega girl smiles a bit as she settles further into Jeongyeon's hug. The voices from the TV surround them, letting them enjoy the rare serenity only the two of them share. It's only until Jeongyeon sniffs her skin does the silence breaks.

"You smell different," she says, pressing her nose firmer against the junction of Nayeon's neck. She could sense the new, unfamiliar scent layering Nayeon's tender lavender. The smell of another Alpha and Jeongyeon does not like it even one bit. She frowns when her girlfriend giggles, rising from her seat to look at the Omega. "Nabongs who is it?"

Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows. Jeongyeon's frown grows deeper.

"You jelly?"

A growl rumbles from Jeongyeon's chest. _Her_ Omega smells like another Alpha and she feels threatened over the possibility of another Alpha courting her girlfriend. The possessive streak in her is screaming in frustration when Nayeon reacts calmly at her anger, though the flame in her heart immediately dies down when Nayeon pecks her lips.

"I guess you don't know, then? Your parents hired a temporary security guard to keep the house safe until they return," sighing, Nayeon pats Jeongyeon's cheek to ease the Pure-bred Alpha. She rolls her eyes when Jeongyeon doesn't seem like she's going to chill out soon.  "He's only been here for a day and I just finished giving him the tour around your big-ass house before you arrive. He does have quite a strong smell, so I guess his scent had rubbed off on me."

Accepting Nayeon's reasoning, Jeongyeon returns to cuddling her girlfriend. She looks up again when Nayeon caresses her hair still with a wary expression. "You're sure he didn't try to hit you up, right?"

"Even if he did, I'm a gold-digger so I'm not going to accept."

This gets Jeongyeon to scowl but Nayeon only laughs freely, before she loops her arms around Jeongyeon's neck and pulls her into a kiss.

"Jeong," she says when they part. Her brown eyes are sending warning when Jeongyeon growls again, a bit dejected this time before the Pure-bred Alpha deflates. But then Nayeon smiles, warmly, pressing another kiss to Jeongyeon's lips and giggles when her girlfriend pouts. "You know I would never. Don't let it eat you."

Jeongyeon sighs. "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. Guess I'm just being a bit annoyed."

"I understand. Your parents can't really fulfill their promise again, ne?"

"Same old, same old," Jeongyeon chuckles, opting to hug Nayeon tighter and buries her face to the junction of her neck. The foreign Alpha scent from before is fading as it's being replaced by her own more pronounced cinnamon. She smiles to the Omega's skin, feeling proud, pleased that it's her scent blanketing around her girlfriend.

Nayeon notices her girlfriend's rising musk and shakes her head fondly. Jeongyeon's scent always makes Nayeon feel safe, comfortable, and adored whenever she's near the Pure-bred Alpha. She presses a kiss to the top of Jeongyeon's head, cherishing the way Jeongyeon purrs happily and places a kiss of her own on the nearest skin she finds.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's company with the television's noises as their background. Nayeon has her hand leisurely stroking Jeongyeon's hair while Jeongyeon is near stationary as her breath slows. The Pure-bred Alpha is far too content in the calm atmosphere she stirs only when Nayeon speaks up.

"By the way, Jeong?"

Jeongyeon yawns. "Yea, what?"

"I think I'm kinda bored."

Silence, followed by a faint rustling sound of Jeongyeon rising up. She has this "seriously?" expression on her face as she looks at her girlfriend who giggles. The girl heaves a sigh before she ruffles her own hair. "And you said you're going on a drama marathon. Okay, liar."

"Hey," Nayeon crosses her arms. "I _do_ want to have a drama marathon. But now you're here, I think we should do some more interesting things."

"Hmmm... like what exactly?"

"Eh, I don't know?" Nayeon shrugs, veering her focus away from Jeongyeon to look at the television screen again. "We could play some games, maybe?"

Jeongyeon strokes her chin. "Nah, boring. I would rather do something that needs more energy than just sitting around."

"Ah, yes, you have a point."

The older girl keeps her mouth shut, noticing the way Jeongyeon furrows her brow to consider about what kind of things they could do in this snowy Christmas day. She simply threads her fingers through Jeongyeon's hair to remind her girlfriend not to overthink. Jeongyeon seems to appreciate the gesture as she smiles softly, a few moments before she snaps her fingers.

"I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Nayeon leans closer, eager to listen to whatever Jeongyeon proposes.

The Pure-bred Alpha shifts, draping herself over Nayeon, making the Omega look down to her eager gaze. "I've promised you before to take you out on a ride. Let's go to _that_ place. It's been a while since we go there."

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired to drive?" Nayeon asks with worry painting her feature.

Jeongyeon shakes her head, grinning widely. "Nope. It's only a few hours drive from here, after all. We can stay the night or whatever, maybe two or three because I'm sure as hell our parents won't be home at least until New Year's Eve. But only if you want to go, of course."

It takes no more than a second for Nayeon to salute.

"Okie dokie! Let me prepare some things and off we go!"

.

.

.

**Three Caballeros**

**3 members**  
  
---  
  
**Jeongyeonnie**

Oy Myoui

**@Myoui Mina**

**  
**

How's holiday at the dorm? :3  
  
| 

**Myoui Mina**

Omg

Omg what are you guys doing?

I'm siicck :(

:(  
  
**Bunny-unnie**

We went to our usual place ofc ;D

What are you ill with? :(

Get well soon bby we love u

I'll call tomorrow

|   
  
 

| 

**Myoui Mina**

:((((

I hate youuu :(((  
  
**Jeongyeonnie**

Get well soon Minari

We love you too :*

|   
  
| 

**Myoui Mina**

TT.TT  
  
__________

.

Mina pouts as she turns her phone off, already cursing her two best friends who enjoy the holiday without her. In their defense, she is the one unwilling to go home, but still she's irked by the fact they'll be able to spend the holiday together. Sighing, Mina puts her phone inside her bag. Her sigh catches another person's attention as she feels a tap on her arm seconds after she did that.

"Is everything okay, Mina?"

The soft voice from beside her blooms a smile on her lips. Mina turns, meeting a pair of dark eyes tinted with blue staring at her in with a concerned frown. She shakes her head, smiling wider when Momo tilts her head in question. "It's okay, Momo. Just that someone back home trolled me."

"I see," Momo nods. She sends Mina a tender smile when the Pure-bred Omega keeps her eyes on her. The Zeta raises her hand, placing it above Mina's forehead, looking so relieved when the other girl's temperature is already back to normal. "Ah, it seems like your fever is cooling down, now. That's good. Just rest tonight and rest assured you'll be fully healthy by tomorrow morning. I've also prepared some food for you to eat later."

"Thank you, Momo," Mina smiles again in gratitude, glancing to the clock hanging on the wall. Disappointment washes over her at the number 10.45 p.m. glowing in the dark. Momo seems to understand her chagrin because she chuckles softly.

"Guess I have to head back, eh?" she says, smirking when Mina pouts.

"Can't you stay the night?"

"And risk the security dragging and kicking me away? No can do."

Momo's words are somehow amusing so Mina laughs, weakly pushing the grinning Zeta away from her bedside. "Okay, be careful on your way back. Thank you for nursing me, Doctor Hirai."

"Your welcome," Momo taps Mina's forehead once. She tidies up her belongings, zipping up her bag and fixing Mina's blanket so it covers the Pure-bred Omega completely. The Zeta gives another gentle pat to Mina's arm as she stands up to her feet. "Get well soon. Drink the meds I gave you and eat the food, okay? Don't forget we have dance practice in three days. Call me if you need anything else."

"I will, don't worry about it," with an ever-present smile, Mina keeps her eyes on Momo who seems like she's thinking about something.

"Ah, by the way..." Momo clears her throat, blushing a bit as she casts her gaze towards Mina. She rubs the back of her neck with her eyes darting anywhere when she continues her sentence. "I think I like it better if you call me Momoring."

Mina pauses. "Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did. If you didn't, I wouldn't point it out," Momo grins.

Trying to ignore the blush coloring her cheeks, Mina bravely returns Momo's expectant look at her. "So you prefer me calling you Momoring?"

"Yeah, it sounds nicer in my ears."

"Okay, then, Momoring," Mina laughs, relishing in the way Momo beams so brightly at her. The Zeta seems to enjoy this way too much and Mina wouldn't dare to be the one to take her entertainment away. She waves at the retreating figure as she tucks herself more comfortably to her bed, elated that she could make Momo happy. "Thanks for today, Momoring. Merry Christmas and see you soon."

With a bashful chuckle and a reciprocating wave, Momo walks backward towards the door, dark eyes unable to leave Mina's. "Merry Christmas. Get well soon and see you in three days, Mina."

"See you in three days, Momoring."

The door clicks closed. Mina curls even deeper to the comfort of her blanket, closing her eyes when her head pounds, just not as painful as it was before. She sighs, content, listening to the rhythmic sounds of her own breathing. Her body temperature is decreasing and she's glad to know she'll be considerably better by tomorrow.

Well, she has Momo to thank for that.

Thinking about the Zeta, Mina notes that Momo is a bit too smiley since the moment she wakes up. Her previously clogged nose had been relieved enough, and she swears Momo's scent is sweeter and much more enticing than her usual scent. She also notices how Momo has this brighter, much lively eyes whenever their gaze meets. The most notable thing is probably how Momo has these tiny jumps as she walks around, altogether with her nibbling her lower lip gleefully.

That's a bit strange, but Mina supposes Momo is happy for whatever reason she isn't really keen on telling Mina. Still, it gets her curiosity piqued and now she regrets not asking Momo about it earlier. If it's something that could make Momo acts like a high schooler in love, it must have been something big, especially with how secretive the glances and smiles she wore before.

_Oh, well_

Mina shrugs. She will ask later. For now, she should focus on her healing body so she'll be fit enough for the upcoming dance practices. She knows how much of a worry-wart Hyoyeon is and she's sure the older woman won't let her dance if she's still sick. Momo, too, will definitely berate her if she forces herself to come.

There's a tug in her heartstring when her mind drifts again to the Zeta. Mina wonders if Momo's peculiar mood is caused by her, as she is the only one present in the same room with her for the past few hours. Not gonna lie, she wants to be the reason Momo looks like that; overjoyed, full of smiles and a blush dusting her cheeks. Because Momo is also the reason Mina feels something similar; shamefully giddy with butterflies flying in her stomach.

Maybe it's because of something she said, or maybe Momo is simply too delighted to have Mina calls her by her nickname. But at least, Momo is happy, and the Zeta's happiness is enough to make Mina share her smile. It's as if the sun shines inside her dimly lit bedroom and Mina wouldn't want to have it in any other way.

Satisfied with her own conclusion, Mina decides to discard her thoughts to get herself some more sleep. Momo later, as she's sure she'll get her answers soon enough. She still has a long time left on her hands, after all.

.

.

.

"Oh my, it's been so long since we visit this place."

Jeongyeon turns her attention from her bag when she hears the rustles of the bedsheet behind her. She shakes her head fondly at the view of Nayeon rolling around on the bed, messing with the pillows and the sheet to search for a comfortable spot for herself. Not long after that does Nayeon stop, apparently already satisfied in laying on her back right in the middle of the bed, facing the ceiling, then looks to the side over the wide glass window.

It's already night, so the outside view is dark at best, but still she smiles when she catches sight of tiny yet colorful lamps from the houses around. Jeongyeon's idea from before brings them here, to a tourist spot favorited by the three of them. The place is located at the side of the mountain at the neighboring city from their home.

"I miss being here," Nayeon sighs, groping the bolster and hugs it tightly. "I wish Minari is here as well. Feeling kinda lacking without her here."

"Are you not happy to spend some time with me only?"

"Of course, I'm happy," the Omega giggles, raising her arms at her girlfriend who is staring at her amusedly. She gives Jeongyeon a curt smile as she gestures the Pure-bred Alpha to come closer. "Come here and cuddle me, Jeongyeonnie."

"I haven't finished setting up our bags," Jeongyeon sighs, slightly irritated, though she discards their belongings to climb up the bed. She settles above Nayeon, resting her chin on the Omega's chest and breathes out in relief when Nayeon's arms circle around her shoulder blades.

Nayeon hums as she runs her fingers through Jeongyeon's hair, noting how it's starting to grow longer but gives no comment about that. A smile tugs her lips upwards when Jeongyeon purrs. This indicates that the younger girl appreciates her action greatly and she feels happy enough to be able to make Jeongyeon comfortable.

But then Jeongyeon shifts, crawling up until she's at eye level with Nayeon, smiling a bit before she leans down to kiss the Omega. Nayeon mewls as she slides her arms around the back of Jeongyeon's neck, pulling her closer to deepen their shared kiss. She obediently parts her lips when Jeongyeon angles her kiss, tongue swiping asking for entrance, letting the Pure-bred Alpha lead.

Jeongyeon pulls back when Nayeon whines in search of air. She looks like she's out of breath herself but still she sports the widest, most self-indulgent grin she ever has. Nayeon takes a few deep inhales, regulating her breath before she hits Jeongyeon's arm softly.

"Something tell me you have an ulterior motive taking me here."

Somehow, Jeongyeon grins even wider, looking mischievous this time as Nayeon glares at her.

"Okay, yeah, you got me there," Jeongyeon clears her throat. She averts her gaze sideways when Nayeon glares even harder at her. "I _do_ want to take you here for the holiday. It's been years since we last been here, after all. I also heard that there are some new attraction sites around here."

Nayeon narrows her eyes. She senses either a "but" or an "and" hanging from Jeongyeon's sentence.

The Pure-bred Alpha turns to her girlfriend, a naughty smirk apparent as she presses a kiss to the center of Nayeon's chest. "And my rut is coming in two days, so..."

If it's possible, Nayeon's eyes narrow even further. "Your _what_ is com–"

Jeongyeon gives Nayeon no time to finish her sentence as she, once again, claims the Omega's lips with her own. She lets out a small chuckle into the kiss when Nayeon smacks her chest, pulling back with a grin as Nayeon gasps breathlessly.

"You're doing this on purpose!" the Omega girl yells, hands slapping Jeongyeon's chest repeatedly. She blushes when the girl above just keeps on smiling with her eyes boring on her, promptly coughing to hide her embarrassment and clears her throat. "You big, manipulative Alpha. You invited me here so you can have yourself laid, don't you? Ah, man. Should have known all Alpha has their brain in their dick."

Jeongyeon chuckles softly, reclining down and nuzzles Nayeon much to the latter's irritation. "I'm sorry. But I just want to spend this precious time with you, alone. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Yes there is!" Nayeon pushes Jeongyeon away. She notes how the Pure-bred Alpha's expression falls but she continues her ramble. "You could have told me beforehand! You should have come clean at me because this is a serious matter, Jeongyeonnie."

"..is it..?"

"Of course, it is! We haven't prepared anything and you know how risky it is to rut without proper preparation!" Nayeon smacks Jeongyeon's chest again. The Pure-bred Alpha deflates immediately, making Nayeon sigh and rubs the bridge of her nose.

Her nails dig into Jeongyeon's jaw as she drags the younger girl up, pressing their lips together. She could hear a confused whine from the girl above her but she keeps their lips connected. It takes a few moments until Jeongyeon relaxes and Nayeon breaks the kiss to look at Jeongyeon who hangs her head low.

"We don't want accidents happen, okay?" Nayeon says finally, if a bit breathless after the kiss. She strokes Jeongyeon's cheek, persuading the troubled Alpha to meet her eyes. When Jeongyeon answers her gaze, guilty and apologetic, Nayeon smiles as she leans it to place a peck on Jeongyeon's lips.

"There's enough trouble in our relationship already. Don't make it more complicated by chancing unnecessary problems. Talk to me. Let me know what you want and we can prepare the important things together. You know I'll understand, and I believe you're smart enough not to act rash. We're in this together, Jeong. Don't pretend as if you're on your own, okay?"

Jeongyeon nods timidly, still pleading for forgiveness through her saddened eyes. "I'm sorry. I was too excited to be able to spend time with you, moreover when it's coincidental with my rut."

"Well, you're forgiven," the Omega grins, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend to put her at ease. "Just don't do that again."

"Okay, I promise I won't."

"Good."

Silence befalls them then, Jeongyeon still somewhat guilty while Nayeon is simply enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend within her arms. The Pure-bred Alpha plays with Nayeon's cascading brown locks, rubbing the strands between her fingers with her brain working hard. She still doesn't feel good with how she had acted out on a whim without considering Nayeon's feelings. She wants to be more than just her rank, than just an Alpha, but her behavior before had just proved that she _still_ is an Alpha.

It leaves a bitter taste in her tongue. She doesn't like it.

"Hey," Jeongyeon calls, faintly Nayeon almost doesn't hear. The Pure-bred Alpha keeps her gaze down as she clears her throat awkwardly. "You know... if you don't wanna, we could go home. I mean, tomorrow's still a free day so we can go to the amusement park or something and then we can go home."

"Oh, what is this?" Nayeon giggles, surprising Jeongyeon with how light-hearted she sounds. "Are you suddenly backing out? Is that what it is?"

"N-no, I–" Jeongyeon is aghast. "I don't want you to agree just because I want you to. If you don't want to, it's... it's okay. I'm not going to ask anymore. We could go home and..."

Jeongyeon hasn't been able finishing her sentence when Nayeon laughs again. She looks up, confused on why her girlfriend treats this almost jokingly after being so serious before. The girl shrinks when Nayeon gazes down at her, the Omega wearing a warm smile it trips Jeongyeon with guilt.

"It's okay, Jeong..." pulling her girlfriend up, Nayeon opts to bury her face on the crook of Jeongyeon's neck. She inhales her scent, giddy that she could taste her loving cinnamon mixing with her own lavender. The "sorry" contained in the cinnamon scent is almost palpable and Nayeon is glad Jeongyeon is still that same gentle Alpha she had fallen in love with. "We can stay."

"A-are you sure?" Jeongyeon pushes herself to be able to look at Nayeon wholly. Doubt clear across her stormy eyes. But then Nayeon nods and it's as if the painful knot in her heart just loosen itself.

"Yup. I would love to... spend your rut with you," Nayeon grins again despite the rosy tint painting her cheeks. "Besides, it's guaranteed I will be affected by your rut and my heat will come faster than usual. It means I won't have my heat again until very later next year and that's good. Don't really need the disturbance in my daily life."

"So... you're okay with it?"

"Of course!"

Jeongyeon breathes out, relieved that Nayeon isn't angry at her, that Nayeon accepts her in spite of her thoughtless proposal before. She smiles back and leans down to kiss her Omega, earning her a hearty giggle from the older girl. "Thank you. I'm glad you're not mad."

Nayeon's eyes are shining with love when she shakes her head. "No, I miss you. I guess this is such a perfect time for us to have fun together."

"Ah, that's good to hear."

"We should still prepare a few things, though."

"Yes, we'll do that tomorrow once the sun is up."

"Alright."

The Pure-bred Alpha shuffles, crawling away from Nayeon's hold to settle on the bed beside her. She raises an eyebrow when Nayeon giggles again, snaking her arms around the Omega's smaller stature and pulls her closer. Jeongyeon presses her lips on Nayeon's forehead as Nayeon cuddles to her shoulder, biting back a laugh when the Omega's breath hits her neck.

"Good night, Nabongs," Jeongyeon place another kiss on Nayeon's head, lips tugged in a smile when the Omega laughs giddily. One of her arms reaches up to the switch just as Nayeon nips her jaw lovingly.

"Good night, Jeongyeonnie."

And darkness blankets them, lulling them to sleep with anticipation of what comes the morrow.

.

.

.

"Five, six, seven, eight! One! Two! SinB, you go the left! Yuki, you're supposed to be on the right! Sharon, don't just stand there confused! Pay attention!"

"Sorry, sunbae!"

"Okay, let's go through it one more time!"

Mina wipes the beads of perspiration on her neck as she follows Hyoyeon's instructions. It's two days after Christmas, her sickness had been fully healed and now she's back at the dance room to practice with her friends. Hyoyeon suggested them to perform two songs as a group, "Automatic" and "Time for the Moon Night", and they all agreed to her suggestion. She had shown them the dance routine beforehand and now it's their turn to rehearse the dances they'll perform at the winter festival.

Surprisingly, Seulgi is the fastest one to learn all the dance steps. They are all equal in terms of skill, but Seulgi seems to be especially fired up today and she masters the steps in such a little time. She even helps Hyoyeon in correcting her friends' stance, often pointing out the subtle mistakes the instructor misses.

And everyone thinks she would be spiritless without Joohyun with her. Well, they are proven wrong.

"Right, that's enough for now!" Hyoyeon whistles, turning off the background music playing. She glances at her watch and nods to her students. "Fifteen minutes rest and we'll start again. Use this time to look over your mistakes and try to be better in the next session. I'll be going out for a while, bye!"

"Bye bye, sunbaenim!" Seulgi waves enthusiastically to the older Pure-bred Alpha, along with Eunbi who blows a kiss and Lisa who waves with her whole arm. The three Alphas settle down beside Mina, who is already chugging her drink while Momo is still practicing some parts of the dance alone.

Eunbi, as how Eunbi usually is, instantly drapes herself over Mina's lap ignoring the latter's yelp of surprise. She stretches and mewls comfortably, shooting a grin to the Pure-bred Omega when she realizes Mina staring at her in confusion. The Alpha tries to act cute to bribe Mina to let her stay but gets dragged upwards by her collar before she even offers a reasoning.

"Yah, Momo!" Eunbi protests just after Momo casually dumps her on the ground. She pouts when the Zeta rolls her eyes. "Why can't you let me cuddle with Minari for once?!"

Momo wears a bored expression as she sits beside Mina, crossing her legs and raises a challenging eyebrow to the pouting Alpha. "She's uncomfortable. Save that cuddling for Joohyun when she's back."

"But Joohyun _hates_ me."

"She shares my value."

"Yah!"

Eunbi throws her towel to Momo, who dodges it easily and snickers when Eunbi wails in disappointment. Mina laughs at their antics and grins at Momo who is staring at her in amusement. She elbows Momo playfully when the Zeta raises an eyebrow at her.

"Stop teasing her," the only Omega in the room giggles. "Her life is already miserable enough without your and Joohyun's teasing. Don't pour more salt to her already bleeding wounds."

"Were you trying to defend or to mock me, Mina?"

Mina sticks her tongue out jokingly. "A little bit of both."

As dramatic as she could be, Eunbi grasps her chest and flails down to the ground. The girl makes some weird sounds of sadness as she rolls around. "Such grief, my life, that is. Not one soul spare a little love for this poor, lonely Alpha."

"I love you B."

"I don't want your love, Lice."

"All my love is for you~"

"Hiya~ hiya~ hiya~"

"That's not how the song goes, Lice, Seul."

As the three Alphas start to bicker over a song, Mina breathes out fondly, content enough to watch them from the side. It's the first time she's ever alone surrounded by a group of Alpha-kins. But it feels strangely peaceful and safe to be with them. Momo's presence helps a lot, because the Zeta always wears her neutral scent whenever they're practicing so Mina wouldn't be overwhelmed by the Alphas' collective scent.

_So this is what it is like to have actual Alpha friends_ , Mina thinks. She already has Jeongyeon for the majority of her life, but these additional five Alpha-kins are definitely welcomed and appreciated. Their daily fights and protective nature might get a bit tiring at times, but Mina enjoys it still. It's as if she has a bunch of older siblings ready to maul everything for her sake.

She misses Joohyun, though. Momo's scent might be calming, but nothing could ever beat the warmth and safety provided by another Omega. If being around Momo, Seulgi and the others feels like she's with protective older siblings, being around Joohyun makes her feel like she's with a motherly figure. Joohyun's tendencies to nurture and care for the people she likes make it even more comforting for Mina to be in Joohyun's presence.

"Speaking about love," Lisa's cheerful voice cuts Mina's train of thought. The tall regular Alpha is draped over Seulgi trying to braid her hair, but Seulgi doesn't seem to mind; she even looks like she enjoys the extra attention. "Hey, B, I heard from Jisoo-unnie that a Beta from the economy major confessed to Yerin?"

"Wait, really?" Eunbi, who was content in laying down on her stomach, leaps up in surprise. Fear flashes over her deep brown eyes. "Did she accept? Who was it? How come I don't know?!"

Lisa shrugs. "Jisoo-unnie said she heard the rumor from her friends. I forgot his name, though, but I don't think she said something about Yerin accepting the confession."

Eunbi immediately turns glum after that, staring at the floor blankly. But everyone around her could see the way the gears inside her brain working relentlessly. Sighing, Lisa pats Eunbi's shoulder once to make the latter look at her.

"If you like her, you should confess, y'know. Before anyone else steals her from you."

Eunbi wails. "But what if she rejects me?"

"There's no loss in trying, though."

"Say that to yourself, dumbass. When will you confess to Rose?"

Lisa chokes. "Wait–"

Eunbi points an accusative finger at Lisa. "Ha! See! You can't even do it! How dare you told me to do that? I smell hypocrite, Manoban!"

"This is not about–"

"I have an idea," Momo butts in, attracting the two Alphas' attention to her. She has a naughty but also caring glint in her eyes when she continues. "Instead of fighting about who should confess first, why don't you guys _both_ confess at the same time? Lisa is right, you know. You should make a move first before someone else precedes you."

Seulgi, who was silent in the entire conversation, suddenly speaks up. "You're one to talk, Mo."

"Shut up. In my case, I've never have a chance to begin with," the Zeta rolls her eyes. "That was such a long time ago, though."

"You've moved on, now?"

"I'm not some kind of a blockheaded idiot all my friends are. I know when to step back."

"That's admirable of you," Seulgi grins, eliciting a similar grin on the Zeta's face.

"Ooohh... Momo-tan had a one-sided love before?" Lisa giggles when Momo shrugs. "You know, I'm kinda curious. What kind of person you like, Mo? I don't think I ever see you close with anyone before. Okay, save for Jihyo, Sana and the others, but that's a different case entirely."

Contemplating Lisa's question, Momo taps her chin, staring to the ceiling as if she's thinking for something critical. She chuckles when she finds a suitable answer and looks back straight at Lisa's excited gaze. "Well, first thing first, she has to love me unconditionally."

"That's one lame ass answer."

"Whaat?" Momo throws Eunbi's towel back to the owner but not without a playful grin on her lips. "Just admit it we all want someone like that. That's like... a bottom line for most relationships out there."

Eunbi huffs. "Okay, yes, but I want something more substantial."

"If that so, then I guess..." Momo pauses for a while. She sweeps her gaze around, smiling a bit when she meets Mina's questioning gaze and then turns to Eunbi still with a lingering smile. "I want someone who is honest. Like... totally honest to me. I don't know but I just can't stand the idea of mating with someone who could effortlessly lie to my face."

Mina stiffens when Momo finishes, feeling somehow insinuated with her statement.

_Does she...?_

"Ah, I get what you mean," Eunbi nods solemnly. "A good and honest communication is a key for a good relationship. Note it down, Seul."

Despite her being the only one in the relationship and most likely the one who has more experience, Seulgi salutes at Eunbi, acting like she's jotting down the advice to her brain. Lisa snickers at the two before she brings up another random subject. Momo comments that Lisa is trying to avoid the topic about her and Rose, but the regular Alpha ignores Momo completely.

Hyoyeon returns twenty minutes later to a chorused reprimand from her students because of her lateness. The blonde apologizes with a nervous laughter, saying that she has a few errands to do before she resumes with the practice. The following sessions of the practice carry on smoothly. Most of them have already memorized the steps and thus results in fewer mistakes from before.

As usual, the six of them sit down together to evaluate each other at the end of the session. Mina listens intently to Hyoyeon evaluating her performance, writing a mental note to sharpen her movements more and improving the overall dance. Her ballet basic makes it easier for her to dance to "Automatic" due to it's slow, smooth and somewhat sensual move, but she has a little trouble adjusting to "Time for the Moon Night" as the song has a faster beat.

When it's finally time to leave, Hyoyeon calls Mina to stay behind for a while. The older woman ushers Mina to sit before her as she herself is sitting cross-legged on the floor, fingers nimbly scrolling her phone.

"So, Mina," Hyoyeon starts, giving a small smile to the Pure-bred Omega. "You remember about the solo or duo stage I offered you before?"

At Mina's excited nod, Hyoyeon grins and gives her phone to the younger. It shows a digital poster of a competition that Mina reads carefully as Hyoyeon explains to her. "So I was informed by my friend, who is one of the organizers, that there will be a dance competition at the festival. Only for groups of two but it's open for public. So I've been thinking instead having a performance as a guest, why don't you go for the competition?"

"Eh, can I?" Mina looks up in surprise. Hyoyeon nods in confirmation and Mina squeals happily. "Thank you very much for the opportunity, Hyoyeon-sunbaenim! I'll make sure to do my best!"

"Well, that's good to hear! I hope you can enjoy the performance," the Pure-bred Alpha smiles, stroking Mina's hair in a sisterly fashion, making the younger girl giggle.

Mina gives Hyoyeon her phone back after she finishes reading the poster. "But what about my partner, sunbae? And the theme of the dance? Is it set from the organizers or is it up to us to decide?"

"From what I heard, the theme will be picked at random," Hyoyeon scratches her eyebrows as she tries to remember the details about the competition. "It will be announced on January 15th, a day after the registration period ends. The festival and the competition itself will be held on February 3rd before the semester break starts. As for a partner, you're free to choose whoever you're most comfortable with. You can even go with Joohyun, if you want to. I've been thinking about giving Hyun a solo stage but I believe she'll be thrilled to help."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mina grins again when Hyoyeon chuckles. They stay for another few minutes as Hyoyeon explains what Mina should expect for the themes and the competition, judging from her past experiences. Once she's done, she allows Mina to leave first as Hyoyeon wants to do a solo dance session before she goes home.

Mina exits the dance room with a happy smile, anticipating the competition for the festival. Her mind is already filled with ideas for songs and choreography she would like to perform. Too bad the competition only allows for one song per duo, so she will have to pick her utmost favorite.

"Oh, you're done?"

Mina halts her steps when she hears a voice coming from the hallway. She blinks when she finds Momo, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and a smile adorning her face. Realizing that Momo has been waiting for her all this time, Mina smiles back, approaching the Zeta as she tries to suppress the blush creeping up her face.

"Were you waiting for me?" Mina asks out of necessity, smiling even wider when Momo nods.

"I can't just let you walk back to the dorm alone," says the older girl as she leads their way back, hand instinctively finding Mina's own. "It's cold out there and considering you almost freeze under a breeze, I'm afraid I'll meet a block of ice at the practice tomorrow."

"Thank you, Momoring," Mina giggles.

Momo nods though her eyes are still focused forward. "I take it you dislike winter?"

"It's just that I have lower tolerance to the cold," shrugging, Mina slides closer to Momo when they step outside the building. Thankfully, it's only snowing lightly today. The piles of snow previously filling the sidewalk are already pushed to the side. Even at the holiday, the workers around the institution are still diligently doing their job to ensure none of the students staying behind to be trapped under the snow.

"I love winter," the Zeta adds suddenly. She puts her free hand up to collect some of the falling snow. "The snow, the cold, the ice, everything. Probably because I was born on it. And I'm really happy that my scent somehow smells like that of winter."

Mina looks at Momo in surprise. "Wait. You were born on winter? When?"

"It's on November 9th. It's a while back."

"How come I didn't know?" there's betrayal painted all over Mina's feature and Momo has to stifle a laugh seeing Mina's expression. "You didn't tell me! Sana didn't tell me either! How could you guys?"

"Hey, relax. It's not like it's important or anything."

"Of course, it's important!" Mina frowns while Momo simply raises her eyebrow in amusement. "I didn't give you any gift for your birthday! That's _unacceptable._ "

Chuckling, Momo uses her other hand to pat Mina's head, rubbing the snow off her hair as well. "Mina, it's not that serious, okay? And really, you don't have to give me a gift or anything."

"I _want_ to give you something," the Pure-bred Omega replies stubbornly. "I _will_ give you something. Just wait and see. I'll figure out something nice for your late birthday present. Ah, oh God, I haven't even decided what gift should I give Sana for her birthday."

"Just give her a bag of flour or sugar she'll love you already."

"Momoriiinggg..."

Momo finally can't help her boisterous laughter when Mina wails in annoyance at her. She ruffles Mina's hair fondly, earning herself another annoyed whine that only fuels her amusement. The Zeta stops only after Mina swats her hand away. She grins when Mina pouts at her, shrugging before she continues her slightly delayed steps.

"By the way, what did you and Hyoyeon-unnie talk about earlier?" Momo starts again after a few moments of comfortable silence. She glances at Mina who immediately brightens up, excited to be asked with whatever that was she discussed with Hyoyeon.

Mina then explains to Momo about the festival, the duo dance and the competition. She illustrates her plans to the Zeta who listens intently, before a light bulb suddenly appears in her mind and she turns to Momo with excitement clear in her eyes. "Why, Momoring. How about you join the competition to become my partner?"

"Eh, is it okay?" scratching her nape, Momo seems hesitant. "Hasn't Hyoyeon-unnie decided who you're going to dance with?"

"No, she told me to choose on my own."

"And you choose me?" the Zeta's dark eyes glint with something Mina recognizes. It shines the same way it did when Momo had just finished tending her sickness. It makes Mina's heart leap knowing that it's indeed _her_ who made Momo as happy as she was back then.

"If it's okay with you, of course."

A wide, ear-to-ear grin appears on Momo's face, who immediately nods with exhilaration clear in her feature. "I would love to dance with you! I believe it will become such a wonderful experience!"

Momo's excitement is infectious, Mina decides. The way she so passionately talks about the plans suddenly appearing in her brain makes Mina even more pumped up for the actual competition. The Pure-bred Omega finds herself talking at lengths with Momo alongside their trip back to the dorm, somehow devising multiple alternatives even before they know about the theme of the dance.

It is such a pity that their conversation has to finish once they reach the Omegas' dorm. And yet, Momo still keeps her grin intact, promising Mina to message her later after they have enough rest. She gives Mina a light squeeze on her hands before she, as usual, bids the latter goodbye.

But Mina won't let Momo go that easily.

"You know," she says, prompting the Zeta to look back at her. "I think it's kinda unfair for you to keep on calling me 'Mina' while you insist I should call you 'Momoring'."

Something akin to a chuckle reverberates from Momo's chest. "Oh, you want me to call you 'Minari', then? Just like everyone else?"

Mina giggles. "Of course. It sounds nicer in my ears."

Momo laughs louder this time, shaking her head when she recalls clearly where does the sentence come from. "Nah, I don't wanna."

"Why so?"

"Everyone calls you that. I don't really like the mainstream way of things," Momo answers, shrugging her shoulders. She ponders around for a while before she turns at Mina, smiling with a very apparent twinkle inside her gentle eyes. "How about 'Mitang'? It sounds cute. So fitting of you."

Mina blinks, surprised. Did Momo just call her cute?

Judging from the faint dusting of red on the Zeta's slightly tanned cheeks, Mina believes that she did. It gives way for the similar heat to travel up her neck and she laughs, burying her face to her scarf to hide her shy smile.

"Mitang is fine."

"Then it's settled," the Zeta grins again, shoving her hands to pocket as she walks backward away from Mina. "You're the 'Mitang' for my 'Momoring'. Delightful. See you tomorrow, Mitang."

Momo sends a playful wink and departs with a satisfied chuckle, leaving Mina alone, flustered with her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a loooooooong time guyss omg do you missed me? :’)  
> *gets shot*  
> I missed this fic so much. Too bad, things happened followed by more things happened and my brain crashed thinking about this :’))) *incoherent screaming noises*  
> Also my English language skill is deteriorating wtf I'm so sorry  
> Ah, because I've made you wait for too long, without further ado, enjoy and tell me your thought about this :D

**Strawberry Princess**  
  
---  
  
Daddy where u at

| 

   
  
 

| 

Dance practice w/ mina why  
  
Me hungry

Pls feed

| 

   
  
 

| 

Come here cub

We have Dahyun  
  
:O

She edible now?

| 

   
  
 

| 

We're going out after this  
  
OoOOoooO

Delightful

I'm on my motherfucking wAY

| 

   
  
 

| 

Bring water  
  
My tears ok?

| 

   
  
 

| 

]:(  
  
:(

| 

   
  
__________

.

Mina looks up questioningly when her dance partner chuckles at her phone. Momo shakes her head before she notices Mina staring, then puts her phone down and raises a teasing eyebrow at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Mina giggles as well. "Who was that?"

"Chae. Said she's hungry. I told her to come here."

Nodding, Mina turns back to the music stereo to play their chosen song for the festival. So Hyoyeon somehow was "given" a hint about the dance competition and proceeded to tell Mina and Momo about their designated theme: "This Love". Mina is unsure whether Hyoyeon was legit being told voluntarily or did she forced her organizer friend to tell her.

In any case, they got an advantage of be able to develop their dance ahead of the other competitors, so both Mina and Momo waste no time in preparing their dance. They allocate a few hours in the morning to practice their duo dance before so it won't disrupt the schedule for their group dancing practice in the afternoon. Though their group dance is mostly finished, they don't want to mess up anything only for the sake for their duo dance.

"Ah, Momoring, I've been meaning to ask." Mina waves Momo to come close to her. The Zeta mouths a "yes" and crouches down behind Mina, casually looping her arms around her waist and puts her chin on the Pure-bred Omega's shoulder. This makes the younger girl stiffen for a bit before she decides to just accept the gesture. "So about the stage coverage, don't you think it's a bit bland if we stay at the same spot?"

Momo hums thoughtfully. "I think it's fine. Besides, you'll be stuck in one spot one way or another. We're going for contemporary dance after all."

"I see." The Pure-bred Omega nods and scribbles something on her planning sheet. "Have you finished with the choreography, Momoring? And who do you think we should consult about the acting part of the dance?"

"Joy's in theatre. I'll ask her to teach us once she's back," says Momo. She hums again, then, mumbling some random songs until she settles on Automatic. Her eyes are closed and Mina giggles when she looks back to find her partner dozing off on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

Momo yawns. "Just a bit sleepy. Jihyo got sick since yesterday. I tried to take her to the clinic, but she refused and almost clawed my face off. Still managed to make her listen to me, thankfully, but she's a prick when stubborn and I literally had to shove the medicines down her throat or she'll throw those things away."

Hearing Jihyo experiencing sickness is a new (worrying) thing for Mina. Since the day they met each other, never once she heard Jihyo being sick. Except when she's in her period, but that's a different case altogether. "What happened to her?"

"Probably a cold. I don't know. She was feverish and she threw up twice when I visited her yesterday." The Zeta shrugs. "Jihyo rarely gets sick but when she does, it's usually a combination of a lot of things. I just wish she won't be as stubborn and will try to go to the clinic or something."

Nodding, Mina leans back to Momo who closes her eyes. It wouldn't be effective to practice if Momo's tired, so Mina guesses she can spare a few minutes to let the Zeta rests for a while. They've finished most of the choreography and only need to polish it for a bit, and it's not like they're in a rush to perfect everything.

"Mitang?"

Mina hums.

With a small growl, Momo sniffs the sweaty skin on Mina's neck. The puff of warm breath Momo exhales makes Mina shiver, but she stays motionless when Momo noses up to below her ear. "Are you in heat?"

The Pure-bred Omega's heartbeat accelerates. "N-no. My heat ended two days ago."

"I see," Momo mumbles, but she still keeps on pressing her nose to Mina's skin. "Seems like my nose is playing a trick on me again."

The Zeta's lazy movement is sending sparks all over Mina's body. She gulps, feeling her body temperature rising when Momo hums to her neck. But Momo doesn't seem to think much about her affectionate gesture so Mina opts to offer a question; trying to shift her mind away from Momo's touch.

"What does it feel being a Zeta, Momoring?"

Momo pauses, before she replies with a grumble. "Hm, I don't know. Honestly, aside from my excess scent and my heightened senses, I don't think I'm that much different from any Pure-bred Alphas."

"But you're special." Mina giggles softly. "It must feel great to be someone people look up to."

The Zeta doesn't answer. Instead, she pulls away from Mina and stands up, sniffing the air once. "Chaeng's here."

As if on cue, the door to the practice room swings open, revealing the petite figure of the resident Sigma. Chaeyoung breaks into a wide grin when she spots the two older girls and approaches them with tiny jumps in her steps. "It's been a while, Mina-unnie!" Chaeyoung greets as she slithers down right beside Mina.

"Yeah, it is." Mina giggles when Chaeyoung hugs her once. The Sigma's faint grassy scent immediately invades Mina's nostrils. She praises Momo in her mind for being able to detect Chaeyoung's light scent from far away; such great advantage of being a Zeta. "How are you, Chae?"

"Still alive!" Chaeyoung salutes and laughs. She then turns to Momo, who is unplugging her phone from the sound system, crawling on the floor straight to the Zeta's feet. Momo yelps in surprise when Chaeyoung hugs her legs. The younger girl grins sheepishly at Momo's glare then proceeds to wail at her. "Unnie... so where are we going?"

Momo kicks Chaeyoung away from her legs before answering, "The cafe that we usually visit with Hyo-sunbae is having a new year-discount. You've never been to that cafe, right?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Okay, then! Where's Dahyunnie, though?"

"Buying water because a certain someone is too broke to even buy at a vending machine."

"I'm not broke! It's just that I don't have any coins with me right now!"

Watching Momo bickering with the other Strays is always a fascinating sight for Mina. She could see how close Momo is with the girls and how the Zeta adores her friends greatly. Smiling, Mina puts her stuff into her bag so she'll be ready to go once Dahyun returns.

Sure enough, the Delta arrives not long after, immediately joining Chaeyoung to annoy Momo. Only after the Zeta snarls in irritation does the two younger girls stop, running away from the grumbling Japanese and hide behind Mina's back. Dahyun sticks her tongue out at Momo who scowls. She knows that Momo wouldn't risk hurting Mina (even maybe really _slightly_ ) to give some beatings to Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

They leave the institution together after Momo makes sure that they leave nothing behind. Dahyun and Chaeyoung walk at the front singing some random songs, while Momo and Mina walk behind them to make sure they won't run off on their own. Despite the heavy snow at the New Year Eve, it's snowing far less now even if it's only two days into the year. The sun is shining, giving its warmth, making the weather perfect to go out or play around in the snow.

Still, being sensitive to the cold, Mina shivers, though she tries to hide it not to make her friends worry. Before she could shove her hands into her pockets, an arm effortlessly slides and circles her shoulders. Momo's body bumps Mina's own as Momo pulls the Pure-bred Omega into her embrace. When Mina looks up at the Zeta questioningly, Momo grins and hugs Mina harder.

"Maybe I can share my body heat with you this way."

Mina could only blush at the amused laughter Momo gives. But she doesn't move away, instead cuddling deeper into Momo who really does feel warm.

"What is this I'm seeing from the back of my head?"

Momo's laugh grow louder when they realize that Chaeyoung is glaring at them. While Dahyun shakes her head, hand stroking her chest almost mournfully. "Shameless. Momo-unnie I didn't know you're the type to do PDA."

"Shut up, Mitang's cold," says Momo as she smirks.

A collective gasp.

"Dahyunnie, you hear that? I'm cold hug me."

"Sorry not sorry, babe, but I'm straight."

At the sight of Chaeyoung's exaggerated pained expression, Mina can't help but giggle, especially when Chaeyoung starts to bawl while rubbing her body to Dahyun who acts like she's about to puke. The two then argue about the cold, winter, and the likes all the way to the cafe they're heading at. Only after Momo shushes them does the two younger girls clamp their mouth shut.

Their squabble continues inside the cafe. As Mina listens to Dahyun and Chaeyoung arguing about an anime she does not follow, she looks around the cafe, enjoying the vintage ambience portrayed in the homey place. Ever since Hyoyeon brought them here, she's been frequenting this cafe as she loves the serene and silent atmosphere. The Pure-bred Omega mostly admires the dim yellow light illuminating them from the chandelier-like lamp hanging at the center of the cafe.

The waiter arrives not much later with their food, stopping the Sigma and the Delta from tearing each other apart with their somewhat pointless argument. But it just turns into a competition of who eats the fastest, which Momo somehow wins despite not really wanting to join in the first place.

"Ah, that was really great! Thank you for bringing us here, Minari, Momo-unnie!" Dahyun shouts excitedly the moment they step out of the cafe. She hugs Momo once before hugging Mina. The Delta then pulls the smiling Pure-bred Omega to walk with her, pointing at random things and shops along their way back.

Letting Mina and Dahyun walk ahead of them, Momo evens out her steps with Chaeyoung's. Momo could sense that Chaeyoung wants to say something to her without Mina and Dahyun knowing; clear from the tint of curiosity in her scent. As expected, the Sigma elbows Momo once she deems the other two are far enough, prompting the Zeta to look down to her shorter companion.

"Unnie, what the fuck was that earlier?"

"What... 'what the fuck', Chae?"

"The PDA!" Chaeyoung hisses. "What the heck, hugging Mina-unnie in the open! You like her or something?"

Momo smiles mysteriously. "More or less."

"Holy fuck, unnie." The Sigma gasps. She covers her mouth with her hand as she shakes her head in disbelief. "Are you really? Mina-unnie?"

"More or less."

Chaeyoung glares at Momo, her eyes narrowed. She punches the Zeta by her stomach when Momo chuckles. It elicits a loud "ouch" from Momo, but Chaeyoung doesn't care. She goes as far as ignoring Momo's irritated look to scowl at her.

"Look, you like her or not?" The Sigma pinches Momo's arm until she yelps. "We've been friends for three years but hurt Mina-unnie and I'll be the first one to slit your neck open."

"I know, I know. Calm down, cub." Momo taps Chaeyoung on her head. She strokes the platinum hair crowning the Sigma as she sighs and stares longingly at Mina. "You're right, Chae. I must admit that I'm attracted to her. But you also know I would never deliberately hurt her lest I hurt myself first."

Chaeyoung squints her eyes suspiciously. "Is this because of that absolute loyalty thingy you have?"

"Just the same with your imprinting."

"Ohh... well, but at least you can still move on when you know it's impossible to carry on." The Sigma exhales. "While I'm stuck forever in this hellhole I invited myself into."

Taking a deep breath, Chaeyoung smiles when she realizes that Momo is staring at her forlornly. She elbows the Zeta once more, as it seems like Momo's not interested in shifting her gaze soon. When Momo rubs her head again, Chaeyoung leans in and chuckles at the sudden rise of the comforting snowy scent.

"Why don't you tell her?" Momo whispers, careful not to let the two girls ahead of them catch their conversation.

"You know why." Chaeyoung bitterly smiles. "I can't... not like this."

Momo only nods in silence, moving her hand to grip Chaeyoung's slender fingers. Chaeyoung laughs when Momo suddenly acts affectionate with her. Not like Momo's one to shy away from physical contact, but the way Momo looks at her and her lingering scent make Chaeyoung thinks as if they're having a date.

"You continue looking at me that way and you'll fall for me."

The Zeta grimaces in disgust.

"Another thing, unnie," Chaeyoung chirrups as she swings their joined hands back and forth. "You said you're attracted to Mina-unnie. So are you going to confess or will you let her go?"

Momo halts. She raises her gaze up to Mina, who is intently listening to Dahyun rambling. Another sigh escapes her parted lips and her breath freezes in the cold of winter.

"Maybe later."

"So... you _will_?"

"Depends." The Zeta's expression slightly hardens. "I want to see the true _her_ , first and foremost. I'm not risking myself diving blindly into love without knowing the whole facet of her beforehand."

Chaeyoung blinks. "Well, in my opinion, Mina-unnie is a good person."

"No." Momo shakes her head, and her lips are tugged upwards forming the warmest smile Chaeyoung has ever seen. "Mina is a _wonderful_ person. But she hides something important from me, from us, and I just want to know if she'll ever be able to tell us the truth or not."

.

.

.

Jeongyeon decides she doesn't like her new security guard.

He's a man in his early thirties, a regular Alpha that Jeongyeon believes she could easily put down if she's to fight him raw. The man doesn't actually do much, polite and respectful to his higher-ranked employer, but Jeongyeon knows his eyes linger and he looks at Nayeon in a wrong way (according to Jeongyeon). It both rouses her pride and boils her blood knowing that _her_ Omega is attractive and desired by all.

The most dominant feeling is still annoyance, though, so Jeongyeon stays as close as possible to Nayeon when the regular Omega chats with the security guard.

Jeongyeon is still somewhat agitated by the fact that their time together has to be cut short by their parents' arrival. She still remembers the bitterness in her tongue when she woke up to her father calling, informing that they're going to board a plane back to Korea later that day. She was knotted deep inside Nayeon that morning (such a fantastic feeling) yet it only reminds her of the painful fact that she'll have to face her parents soon and bid Nayeon goodbye.

It doesn't help that Nayeon is also still in the last day of her heat, making their journey back home torturous for Jeongyeon despite the suppressants taken.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Han."

Nayeon's light voice wakes Jeongyeon from her thoughts. She once again catches the regular Alpha staring at Nayeon and she almost loses all reasoning to the possessive trait of her rut. But Mr. Hun or whoever his name is must realizes Jeongyeon is having her rut, so he dares not to come near the tense Pure-bred Alpha. _Especially_ when there's an Omega in a suppressed heat between the two of them.

"It is my pleasure, Ms. Im."

The sentence is supposed to be innocent, but Jeongyeon couldn't help her mind to interpret it in a numerous way and she growls lowly to the regular Alpha. The man shrinks in fear when Jeongyeon glares at him. Nayeon whimpers in surprise at the sudden surge of aggression, then nudges Jeongyeon with her hand to stop her murderous train of thought.

"Jeongyeonnie." Nayeon warns, her tone disapproving. "Be nice."

Jeongyeon still snarls at the man but quickly deflates when Nayeon grips her hand and rubs her palm. The Omega is subtly glaring at her before she smiles to the security guard. Excusing themselves, Nayeon tugs Jeongyeon into the house with a tighter grip and annoyance in her alluring lavender scent.

"We've talked about this." Nayeon confronts the Pure-bred Alpha the moment they reach the dining room. "Don't show that we just spent our holiday fucking. Our scent is giveaway enough, but you don't have to shove it right into his face by showing your attachment! What if he tells your parents?"

"Then I'll kill him," Jeongyeon flatly answers.

Nayeon narrows her eyes. "Violence is not an answer. Do you want to get arrested?"

"Dad will bail me out."

"Jeong, seriously!" Sighing, Nayeon pushes Jeongyeon to sit on the chair and crosses her arms. She glares at her Alpha when Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows teasingly, with her head tilted to the side also a smile adorning her face. Nayeon scowls at the soft laugh Jeongyeon gives.

"He won't tell, I know," Jeongyeon whispers, reaching out to grab Nayeon's waist and pull her onto her lap. Her fingers briskly brush the rim of Nayeon's denim pants. With half-lidded eyes, Jeongyeon leans in, pressing a brief kiss to Nayeon's collarbone. She knows Nayeon isn't truly mad at her so she's bold enough to continue her small ministrations. "He's afraid of me."

"You're one presumptuous Alpha, I see." The Omega bites her lip as Jeongyeon rains kisses down her milky neck. A shiver goes down her spine when Jeongyeon sucks at the skin right over her scent gland. "He works for your father, not, _ah_... not you."

Only a smirk answers her, followed by the rise of the cinnamon musk that has been lingering around them for long. Jeongyeon tugs Nayeon by the chin and kisses her deeply, humming in delight when the Omega encircles her arms around her shoulders. Nayeon sighs into the kiss at the affectionate rub to her back.

"Jeong," Nayeon calls, strained and heavy as Jeongyeon travels down her jaw. "N-not here."

Jeongyeon ignores her, instead slipping her hand into Nayeon's shirt. The scent of arousal coating her lavender scent hikes up when Jeongyeon finds the swell of her chest. The first tiny moan resounds as Jeongyeon grabs a handful of the Omega's mound, kneading the sensitive flesh with her experienced hand. Nayeon hisses and tugs Jeongyeon's hair harshly when her lover knowingly flicks her hardening nipple.

"Jeong." The older girl heaves a breath. She claws Jeongyeon's shoulder, trying to push the Pure-bred Alpha away from her before it's too late. Jeongyeon growls sadly when Nayeon moves away. She starts to feel the familiar horrible feeling in her stomach at the thought that her Omega isn't welcoming her advances. But then Nayeon kisses her again and Jeongyeon knows that's not the case.

Noticing the invitation in Nayeon's hazy look, Jeongyeon smiles.

"My room."

There's a blur, of keys jiggling, of sturdy wooden door being yanked open, of clothes being thrown around. Suddenly Jeongyeon finds herself sitting at the edge of her bed with Nayeon perched on her lap, their lips connected in a hungry and desperate kiss. The Omega is already in her bra and underwears only. Her hands grab the backside of Jeongyeon's head, pulling her even closer than it should be possible as her hips roll deliciously against the growing appendage inside Jeongyeon's boxers.

"Dammit, Nabongs," Jeongyeon slurs to Nayeon's lips, "Your heat is making me crazy. You're making me crazy, Nabongs."

"The same could be said about you," says Nayeon with a hiss when Jeongyeon bucks her crotch upwards. "Ah, Jeong... when will your parents arrive?"

"In a day or so. We have today for us only." Jeongyeon laps up at the exposed skin wet with sweat. Every inches of skin strengthen the taste of Nayeon in her tongue and she ardently takes it all. One of her hands rubs Nayeon's puffy folds through her panties, so wet and ready, waiting for her. Jeongyeon nibbles the underside of Nayeon's jaw but careful enough not to leave a mark.

"You're less," Jeongyeon dips her finger deeper, "Wet than I thought you would be."

Nayeon grits her teeth. Jeongyeon purposefully rubs her protruding clit and while she loves it, it messes with her mind and jumbles the words she's about to say. "My last heat wave... I need more... petting..."

"As you wish, my lady."

With that, Jeongyeon rips Nayeon's bra off altogether with shoving her hand into the confinements of the Omega's underwear. She latches to one of the perky nubs at the peak of Nayeon's breasts, sucking and rolling it between her teeth with practiced ease. Her fingers down Nayeon's panties rubs her drenched core and teases her opening with the tip of her forefinger. The breathy moan pouring out of her lover's lips only gives Jeongyeon more encouragement to please.

It seems like even at the tail end of her heat, Nayeon's senses are still highly sensitized for the pleasure of sex. She could only lean on Jeongyeon, feeling the Pure-bred Alpha exploring her body for the _n_ -th time like in the past few days. A deep groan rumbles from Jeongyeon's chest when Nayeon grips her hair harshly and her arousal shots up straight over the roof.

Nayeon tries her best to momentarily blocks out the stimulation from her erogenous zones to push Jeongyeon to her back. The younger girl looks up, puzzled, when the Omega pants above her. Nayeon commands Jeongyeon to stay on her place with her gaze alone. She then slides down the Pure-bred Alpha's body, stopping right before the bulge in her boxers and licks her lips in hunger.

"Nabongs, what are–"

Jeongyeon throws her head back at the firm grope Nayeon gives to her shaft. Her groans grow louder when Nayeon pulls her boxers off and immediately wraps her hand around the hardening length. Nayeon pumps slowly as her tongue swirls around the sensitive head. She carefully traces the veins along Jeongyeon's shaft with the tip of her tongue before she engulfs the appendage with the warmth of her mouth.

"Fuck, Nayeon." The Pure-bred Alpha grips onto the Omega's dark brown locks, guiding her as Nayeon bobs her head up and down. Jeongyeon growls in appreciation when Nayeon sucks her greedily. "That's so good, Nayeon. You're taking me good, baby."

Jeongyeon could feel the vibration of Nayeon's soft moan around her throbbing shaft. She closes her eyes in pure bliss when Nayeon swallows her to the hilt. The sight of Nayeon looking up at her with lusty eyes doesn't help the orgasm quickly building at the base of her stomach. But she knows that Nayeon wouldn't appreciate her cumming anywhere aside from inside the Omega, so Jeongyeon suppresses her desire to do so and waits until Nayeon is thoroughly satisfied.

"You taste nice," says the older girl as she releases Jeongyeon's member with a loud pop. Nayeon once again climbs up Jeongyeon's body, sharing a passionate kiss with her Alpha all the while sharing Jeongyeon's own taste with the owner. Jeongyeon wraps her arm around Nayeon's waist. And when the Omega grinds her dripping core against Jeongyeon's length with an imploring mewl, she takes the cue.

It's extremely difficult trying to put on a condom while there's a drop-dead gorgeous Omega in heat kissing and marking your skin, but Jeongyeon supposes she could manage. Her shaky hands roll the rubber protection over her stiff rod as Nayeon squeezes her modest breasts. The sight of Jeongyeon whimpering when her chest is being fondled gives way to a satisfied smirk on the Omega's lips.

"Ah... so these are sensitive?" Nayeon purrs with her honey-coated voice.

Jeongyeon only rolls her eyes before pinching Nayeon's own nipple. She chuckles at the Omega's surprised whine and rises up to kiss her parted lips. Nayeon's needy moan is muffled by Jeongyeon's lips as the younger girl lines her erection with the older's entrance and starts to slide inside.

"Jeong, ah–" Their kiss breaks along with the first inch delving into Nayeon's depth. They've done this countless of time before but the sensation is still the same, the stretch Jeongyeon gives to Nayeon's walls is enough to make a total mess out of the Omega. Her nails dig deep into the taut muscles of Jeongyeon's back, telling the Pure-bred Alpha how good she is at doing her Omega right.

They moan in unison as Jeongyeon finally sheathes, her shaft sinks entirely in the welcoming walls enveloping her tight. Nayeon steals another kiss from Jeongyeon before she nudges the Pure-bred Alpha to lay on her bed. With a raunchy giggle, she rolls her hips, biting her lips in ecstasy at the hard shaft chafing her sensitive walls. "Let me ride you this time, Daddy."

Jeongyeon chuckles. "Do everything you want, baby girl."

Nayeon giggles again, rising up until only the tip of Jeongyeon's shaft still lodged inside her. She enjoys the long stroke of their centers against each other as she slowly moves up and down, bouncing on her Alpha's lap. Her hands find purchase on Jeongyeon's sculpted abs when she starts to pick up her pace, giving herself support not to crumble under the enormous pleasure originating from her core.

Jeongyeon watches, every single miniature reaction Nayeon is making at her every move. Her eyes are drawn to the beads of perspiration rolling down Nayeon's forehead, how her teeth grind to each other whenever Jeongyeon grazes her G-spot, how she bares herself completely for Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon only. The Pure-bred Alpha feels a surge of pride knowing that she's the only one ever seeing Nayeon like this, and she also feels that satisfaction to know that she's the only one ever making Nayeon like this.

When Nayeon's moans stutter Jeongyeon takes the chance to grab her plush hips and rams up into the Omega's center. The sudden addition of force elicits a shaky cry from Nayeon and Jeongyeon relishes in it, listening to each delighted sounds Nayeon makes that are music to her ears. It doesn't take long for Jeongyeon to be lost in the influence of her rut. Nayeon's scent, her heat, her warmth, her taste; all have successfully pulled Jeongyeon into a world of pleasure and love filled with only the two of them.

Even the sturdy mahogany bed creaks under the power of Jeongyeon's thrust. The Pure-Bred Alpha is giving her all, eager to please the Omega with her purposeful motion, to exhaust herself so she can unravel in the arms of her loved one. With her arms circling Nayeon's waist, Jeongyeon pumps her throbbing length roughly into the welcoming warmth of her Omega.

"Jeongyeonnie... Jeongyeonnie..."

Jeongyeon grunts as she catches Nayeon's bouncing breast between her lips, gleefully listening to Nayeon rasping her name at the tail end of her every breath. She leaves a trail of kisses on Nayeon's chest, opting to leave a couple of purple hickeys as a reminder that Nayeon is _hers_ for the taking.

Nayeon does not mind. She's happy enough that her Alpha continuously drives home, excites her needy flesh with every hard stroke she forces into her. Jeongyeon is quick to build them both to their peak, unwilling to be trapped in the torture of heat and rut for more than necessary. Nayeon could feel her body shudders as it tiptoes to the edge, fueled by the swell of knot repeatedly bumping against her tight ring of muscles.

"Knot me– Jeong– _ah,_ please–"

"I know, love." Jeongyeon grunts, slowing her thrusts into a set of piercing grinds as she pushes her forming knot inside. "Wait for me. Wait for me."

Nayeon cries out when Jeongyeon successfully enters her core with her thickening knot, feeling the pressure from inside that stretches her to the fullest. Jeongyeon is moving a lot less by now, but her knot's size is enough to please Nayeon even with her minimal movement. And Jeongyeon herself is painfully sensitive by the Omega's delicious muscles wrapped around her length.

A few thrusts later and a poke to her G-spot, Nayeon comes. She yells a breathless moan as she comes undone, holding Jeongyeon closer as her juice oozes abundantly, dripping gooey substance to the expensive bedsheet. Jeongyeon follows not long after one sharp jerk of her hips, spilling her warm semen into the rubber separating them both. She groans as her body shakes almost violently. The Pure-bred Alpha buries her face into the crook of Nayeon's neck. Inhaling deep, she soaks herself in the happiness and satisfaction contained within Nayeon's lavender scent.

Jeongyeon stills only after she has emptied herself, and she leans upward to share another tired kiss with Nayeon. Their laboured breath echoes on the high walls of Jeongyeon's bedroom as Jeongyeon lays down. She rolls around so she can embrace Nayeon comfortably, careful of the knot still trapped inside.

It connects them, Jeongyeon notices with glee. It connects her with the Omega she loves and it fills her with pure joy. It ties them into one with no clear border on where does Nayeon end and where does Jeongyeon start. Nayeon seems to share her sentiment for she smiles at her even with her heaving chest, pressing a kiss to her chiseled jaw.

"You're wonderful," she comments, giggling when Jeongyeon pecks her nose.

"You're amazing as well, love."

Jeongyeon wraps her arms around Nayeon's lithe body, pulling her close and rests her head on the junction of her neck. Nayeon hums in appreciation over the Alpha's comforting gesture. The body heat is still there, though it's more comfortable and slowly recedes as a sign of their breeding period coming to an end. But they're contented enough in just laying there in each other's hold, listening to their melodious breath and soothing heartbeat.

For now, it's enough.

.

.

.

"I heard that you went somewhere with Nayeon this Christmas, Jeong?"

Jeongyeon's hand that is spooning the food into her mouth stops mid-air. She looks up to two pairs of eyes staring at her with a different kind of gaze; one suspicious while one simply loving with a tint of worry. Those eyes belong to a Pure-bred Alpha man and a Pure-bred Omega woman, alias her parents, who are now enjoying their breakfast with her, their daughter.

Clearing her throat, Jeongyeon puts her spoon back down. It's been almost a week since her parents' arrival at the house. Jeongyeon has never brought up the topic of her holiday to them as she believes her father will dismiss her due to her talking about something unimportant. The second is that she doesn't want to risk her parents actually remembering her rut schedule and finding out about her affair with Nayeon. Besides, they've never asked or even care about her activities, so she doesn't feel obliged to tell her parents about that.

It's such a blessing Jeongyeon has perfected her default stoic-face for years, else she'll drop her spoon dramatically considering how shocked she is right now.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Mr. Han told me this morning," her father says casually. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

_That bastard. Should have kicked him outta here the moment I see him._

Well, at least Mr. Han didn't expose the fact that she spent her rut with Nayeon. If he did, Jeongyeon is sure she'll be jailed the next day for attempting murder.

Trying her hardest not to curse out loud or letting her anger leak into her scent, Jeongyeon nods. There's no use of lying if her father will still berate her no matter what. "Yes, I did. We went to the vacation resort we used to visit when we were young. I don't think it's important enough for me to tell you. Apology."

"Without Mina?"

Jeongyeon almost can't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I told you already that Mina has an upcoming dance show. She can't miss the preparation. Or do you forget?"

Mr. Yoo clicks his tongue. His cinnamon scent, nearly identical to Jeongyeon's, fills the air as he speaks. "You are engaged to Mina. Not to Nayeon. You should have spent your holiday with Mina not with Nayeon."

"I'd be happier if you engage me with Nabongs," Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. She inhales deeply once, reminding herself not to say anything rash and smiles; albeit forcefully. "I just want to spend my holiday with my _childhood friend_. Besides, weren't it you who asked me to come home only for not being here for the duration I'm home? If only you were here, I wouldn't even think about taking a trip around with her."

"We have to work. You know that." Mr. Yoo narrows his eyes.

"I know. Exactly. And it's okay, really! Doesn't change the fact that you broke your promise to me, though. Well, at least I spent my holiday happily on a vacation rather than cooped up in my work all the time."

With that, Jeongyeon turns her attention to her food again. She knows that she irritates her father by answering him with a lot of salt in every sentence, but as long as he doesn't get angry she won't care. It's not like it's her fault. She came home as promised. It was her parents who abandoned her in the house to God knows where for their 'work'.

The Pure-bred Alpha lifts her head again when a soft hand touches hers. She finds her mother smiling at her and despite her irritation, Jeongyeon can't resist smiling back at her. Her mother has always been the kinder one between her parents. As she's a Pure-bred Omega, it's expected for her to nurture and love her child unconditionally. While Jeongyeon knows that her mother acts on instinct to take care of her, it doesn't change the fact that her mother loves her more than her father ever did. That's enough reason for Jeongyeon to try not to hurt her mother's feeling.

"How's your college, Jeongyeon?" Mrs. Yoo asks softly.

"Good. Could be better. The teachers are great. Friends amazing. Could do with less violence, though."

"I heard the daughter of the Kang family is there." Mr. Yoo speaks up again before his wife could respond their daughter. "Remember that they are the owner of our rival company. You either don't get close to her or show who's boss between the two of you."

A vision of her gummy bear-like friend pops inside Jeongyeon's mind, making her smile. "Yeah. I don't like her." _...abs. She's got great ones. I'm jealous as fuck. Been trying to have something like that but is currently failing too hard._

Thankfully, her father doesn't quite realize the actual meaning of her smile. "How is Mina, by the way?"

_Oh, she's doing fantastic. She's really close to a Zeta lately. By the way, Dad, do you think you'll leave me alone if that Zeta is also interested in Mina? I mean, don't want to cross the_ King _don't we, hahaha?_

"She's doing great, I believe." Jeongyeon nods again. "There isn't a lot of other Pure-bred Omegas in the institution, but she's friends with them all. One of them goes to the same major as Mina so... yeah, she's doing great."

Just then, Jeongyeon finishes her meal. She tidies up her utensils before she rises up and bows, excusing herself to be able to escape to the safety of her bedroom. But then her father orders her to sit back down. By the change of her father's scent in the air, Jeongyeon knows she's in trouble.

"I've talked with Akira before this."

Jeongyeon pauses, racking her brain on who the hell this Akira is. Then she remembers that Akira is the name of Mina's father and she realizes that she's probably in a deeper trouble than expected.

Mr. Yoo sighs, causing Jeongyeon to hold her breath in anticipation. "We've agreed to wed you both at the end of the second semester."

Silence.

Jeongyeon inhales, then exhales, inhales again, then, "...hah?"

"Yes." Mr. Yoo nods firmly. His gaze is full of authority that makes Jeongyeon uncomfortable of staring too long into his eyes. They both might be Pure-bred Alphas, but he's still her father so naturally he is the more dominant one between the two of them. "We're planning to wed you in summer. At the second semester break before the start of the third semester."

Jeongyeon keeps her silence. Her father continues.

"The preparation will start this semester break. We're going to Japan to have a pre-wedding photoshoot for you. Make sure you and Mina will have time for that, you got me, Jeong?"

Jeongyeon mindlessly nods, still trying to comprehend everything.

"And we want you to mate Mina before the wedding."

Jeongyeon nods, then chokes on her own spit. "W-wait, what?"

When her father only raises his eyebrow, Jeongyeon fumes she almost explodes. "What the–mate her? Before the wedding, what–Dad, what the heck, are you nuts?!"

Mr. Yoo glares at his daughter. "What did you just call me?"

The daughter ignores him almost completely. "Dad, like, seriously? Mating? We're both nineteen! We're not ready for that!"

"No. You _will_ be ready for that, Jeongyeon. You _have_ to," Mr. Yoo states firmly. "Mina's first heat this year will come around March. Use that opportunity greatly and mate her. In fact, it would be better if she bears pups after the mating."

"What the–so mating's not enough and now you want pups too?!"

"Of course." Mr. Yoo brushes his hair back as he returns his daughter's incredulous stare. "Having pups since younger age means you can have more pups until the age you stop having ruts and heats, respectively. Aside from that, if you're shouldering the responsibility of a sire, you'll start to think more about how to make a living to support your family. That way, you can start to work at the company alongside with attending college, so you'll be ready to take over the company once you graduate."

Jeongyeon finds herself at an absolute loss of words. For a few tense moments, she stares at her father, her expression full of disbelief, until her brain finally grasps the entirety of her father's speech. Her consciousness is immediately split into two. One part of her wants to snap at her father and maybe throw a tantrum. While the other part of her questions everything while also seething with anger, so she listens to the second voice as she mumbles shakily.

"...why?"

Mr. Yoo crosses his arms. "I've stated my reasonings. This will be the best for all of us, Jeongyeon."

"The best for us?"

Sensing that her daughter is slowly going blind with rage, Mrs. Yoo reaches out only for Jeongyeon to swat her away. The female Pure-bred Alpha grips her chair hard as she yells. "How do you know this will be the best of us?! The best for _me_?! Do you even _care_ of what _I_ want to do?! What _Mina_ wants to do?!"

Challenged, Mr. Yoo slams his hands on the table and growls menacingly. "Well, I _know_ this is the best for you! This way, your future is secure and so will Mina's and your pups!"

"No, it's _your_ future that will be secure!" Jeongyeon feels the hair on her nape rising. " _Your_ future of wanting to have grandchildren from us! But what about me? What about Mina?"

"Life is hard, young Alpha!" Mr. Yoo roars, so angry he doesn't even bother to call his own daughter by her name. "You don't understand now but you will! Walk the way we've prepared to you so you don't have to suffer and you can live your entire life happy!"

"Happy?"

Jeongyeon laughs.

She then growls through gritted teeth, her arms tense trying to hold herself not to fight her father physically. "You don't even know what would possibly make me happy."

"I know–"

"No, you don't!" The Pure-bred Alpha's yell cleaves through her father's unfinished sentence. She stares, coldly, before she continues with words spoken from the deepest part of her heart.

"Because you never care."

With a bow, Jeongyeon turns on her heels and leaves the dining room. She ignores her father's call as she angrily walks back to her room. She's so full of rage she doesn't notice that she almost collides to Nayeon, who thankfully able to dodge at the last second lest the dessert she brings will be wasted.

"Jeo–"

Having her soft call ignored is enough sign for Nayeon to leave her girlfriend alone. She watches sadly when Jeongyeon disappears into another hall. The regular Omega winces at the loud noise of a door being slammed closed, undoubtedly from Jeongyeon's own room. Sighing, Nayeon steps into the dining room to the view of Mr. Yoo rubbing his nose bridge and Mrs. Yoo staring at her husband worriedly.

"Sir, Ma'am." Nayeon sets the desserts on the table. As the two elders ignore her, Nayeon bows slightly and returns to the kitchen.

"Nayeon?"

But before she exits the dining room, Mrs. Yoo calls her, causing the regular Omega to turn. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Jeongyeon hasn't had her dessert," says the Pure-bred Omega woman. She gestures Nayeon to come closer, then she puts Jeongyeon's share of dessert on her tray. "Please deliver it to her."

Nayeon immediately understands that this is Mrs. Yoo's way to tell her to try and talk to her angry daughter. Maybe she trusts Nayeon as Jeongyeon's friend that she might be able to calm Jeongyeon down. Though knowing that it's impossible to even nudge Jeongyeon in this state, Nayeon dutifully carries on with her task after she bids her employers goodbye.

"Jeongie?"

It needs Nayeon only a whiff of Jeongyeon's scent to know that she's crying. Jeongyeon does have a tendency to cry when she's at the peak of her rage so Nayeon thinks it's fairly okay to leave it at that. Nayeon also knows that Jeongyeon needs some me-time to come down from her anger. So, she only knocks the locked bedroom door twice, at least letting Jeongyeon know that she's here. "Hey, I bring you some cakes."

No answer.

Nayeon sighs. "I'm so sorry for your parents."

Still null.

"If you need anyone to talk to, you know how to reach me."

Nada.

Nayeon knocks again, once, as she presses a kiss to the door in hope that Jeongyeon might sense her genuine feeling. "No matter what happens, Jeongyeonnie, I'll always be here for you. I love you."

With a final knock, Nayeon departs in silence.

.

.

.

The institution's parking lot is somewhat barren today, filled with only piles of snow. There's still three days left of holiday, so it's understandable there's not a lot of students' cars being parked there. One of the cars still staying is that of a white Audi sedan. Leaning on the car is a girl, wearing a thick winter wear with a dark blue scarf tied around her neck. It doesn't snow today and the sun is unusually bright for the middle of the winter. The girl sighs, checking her watch, before she closes her eyes and chooses to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

"Ah, there you are!"

Her brown eyes crack open after hearing a familiar voice echoes. She smiles at the sight of her friend approaching her with gusto.

"Sorry, I'm late. Satang is coming back tonight so I have to tidy the room first."

Fixing her own red scarf as she explains her lateness, Mina walks around the car to the girl waiting for her. The Pure-bred Omega sighs in relief when her friend shakes her head and forgives her.

"I thought you won't find my car, Jihyo," says Mina as she unlocks the car doors.

Jihyo laughs. "It's not that hard, considering the other cars are gone."

"Oh, you're right." Mina giggles when Jihyo sits on the passenger seat. They put on their own seatbelt before Mina turns to Jihyo, confusion clear in her feature. "By the way, Jihyo, are you sure you're fine? I mean... Momoring also told me this before and... are you sure you don't want to tell the others?"

Smiling, Jihyo shakes her head. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly good. I just don't want to make them worried, that's all."

"Okay..." Mina trails off, still somewhat concerned about the Low Alpha's wellbeing. She turns on her stereo, letting "Egotistic" blasts inside the car as she drives away from the parking lot. The Pure-bred Omega catches Jihyo staring at the blue rover parked near her car before the older girl shifts on her seat.

There's a voice nagging at the back of Mina's mind to extract more information from the Low Alpha. It's such a rare occasion for Jihyo to ask her a favor, more so with the emphasized request of keeping their early trip a secret from the others, so Mina's dying to know just what the hell Jihyo's objective is. Then again, Jihyo's been eerily quiet this past few days to the point that Momo, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun all start to complain to Mina, so it must be something kinda serious and personal.

"A week."

Mina suddenly hears Jihyo mumbling, causing the Pure-bred Omega to shift her attention to her companion. "Pardon?"

Jihyo is startled by Mina's call but she quickly composes herself. "Just counting the days. Nothing important."

Despite the increase of her curiosity, Mina decides to just nod. She'll let Jihyo to her own devices. Besides, if Jihyo deems Mina worthy to know, she'll tell her on her own. Stepping on the gas, Mina drives smoothly along the roads of Seoul as her phone instructs her where to go.

_"Forty five minutes drive to dr.Seo Joohyun Medical Center. No traffic."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday's news hit and... I'm okay, 'tis okay *nervous laughter while sweeping the crumbs of my heart*  
> And... because I'm definitely one lunatic author, once again, no, I'm not going to stop writing WenHyo *hysterical laughter*. I'm drawing (writing?) a line between real life and fiction, so while I hope for the very best for my Mommy GodJihyo the leader of Twice, I won't stop coughhurtingcough Park Jihyo the leader of Strays. Or maybe I'll make her happy, idk.  
> *ugly bawling*At least both get laid*ugly bawling*  
> And... haha so I remember that I wrote Yerim calling for Kang Daniel when Jihyo's calling RV back at 'Yes or Yes' it seems like authornim can see the future wbk Izarakovic wbk *mumbling*I shouldn't have written any boys' name here*mumbling*  
> I also wrote Mina giving Momo a scarf in Unniedul Saranghae and then months later she really gave Momo a scarf like wtf I'm a seer.  
> Pls let Omega's Gambit be the one being reality pls  
> Or Strays isoke I promise I'll make them happy D:  
> AND RED VELVET IS HAVING A COMEBACK IN THE 2ND HALF OF AUGUST AJHHBJBAFKHAS AFTER ALL THIS MESS I'M NOT READY FOR WENDYYYY ASKHJJKBFDSKL  
> Either way, see you next chapter xD


End file.
